¡Porque lo digo yo!
by Anabella Dennet
Summary: Bella es la nieta de un rico empresario, quien nunca esta en casa, y la deja bajo el cuidado de "tutores", pero ninguno puede durar mas de 6 meses, hasta que llega Edward Cullen a ponerle los pies en la Tierra a Bella. La batalla por el poder comienza!
1. Bienvenidos a la rutina

**Los personajes principales no me pertenecen, solo inventare uno que otro, la trama si es mia.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba recostada sobre mi cama con una almohada sobre mi cabeza.

No quería pensar en nada.

Otro tutor mas que se iba.

Otro regaño de mi abuelo.

Otro tutor nuevo.

Otros nuevos problemas.

Bufé. Siempre la misma historia, ya estaba harta de tutores que intentaban llevarme por un buen camino, ya estaba harta de tener que ser la nieta de un gran empresario, ya estaba harta que toda la gente fuera amable conmigo por lástima o por interés.

Suspiré.

Escuché los gritos del Sr. Jones, mi tutor, perdón mi ex – tutor, hablaba con mi abuelo, palabras como _Niña sin modales_ o _No conoce límites_ resonaban por toda la casa, o debería decir mansión.

Mi abuelo trataba de convencerlo de quedarse, por lo menos hasta encontrar a alguien más que se ocupara de mí.

Eso era algo que nunca entendí de él, ¿Por qué demonios me adopto si no iba a tener tiempo para cuidarme?

Muchas imágenes acudieron a mi mente de golpe, mi mamá tirada en el suelo del baño llena de sangre, mi padre gritando como loco, policías entrando y saliendo de mi casa, interrogando a todos sobre todo, a mi abuelo gritándole a mi padre, y a una pequeña niña arrinconada con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas por la pérdida de su madre.

Esa niña era yo, hace 10 años, la noche en la que mi madre se suicido.

Me quité la almohada con un movimiento brusco y la aventé; las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, me paré y salí de mi habitación. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba olvidar todo eso, aquello que me había convertido en lo que soy, un chica con un escudo a su alrededor, que nadie podría jamás quitar.

Mi madre se había suicidado, y dos semanas después, mi padre me había vendido, ¡Mi propio padre!

Llegué al jardín trasero y me metí en mi escondite, atrás de un montón de árboles enormes y de gran follaje, y deje que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Mi padre no me vendió a alguien al azar, no, mi propio abuelo me había "comprado", asegurando que estaría mil veces mejor con el que con un viejo vagabundo sin trabajo y alcohólico.

Un sollozo desgarrador abandonó mi garganta.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en lo mismo?

¿Por qué no entendía que sólo me hacía más daño a mi misma?

¿Por qué mi padre me regaló como si fuera una muñeca?

"_Es lo mejor para los dos Bella"_- había dicho mi padre el día que nos despedimos-"_Yo no puedo atender a una hija, no puedo"_-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me daba la espalda, sin remordimientos, sin lágrimas, sin dolor-"_Tu abuelo te puede dar la vida que te mereces, y que tu madre siempre quiso para ti"_- al mencionar a mi madre su voz estaba llena de rabia contenida y de resentimiento.

Nunca entendí porque mi padre odiaba a mi mamá, y nunca pude ver la infeliz que ella era, y que fingía ser feliz solo por mí, pero no pudo más, el infierno que mi padre había creado en nuestra casa acabo con ella, antes de que yo pudiera notarlo y hacer algo al respecto.

Las lágrimas contenidas todos estos años salían sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas, se derramaban por mis mejillas, dejando un rastro húmedo por toda mi cara.

Sentía que el abismo en mi pecho se abría, ese abismo con el cual había estado luchando por tantos años, ese abismo en el cual no quería volver a caer.

Mi vida ahora estaba bien, ¿no? Tenía todo lo que cualquier chica desearía, dinero y una gran casa, claro, que la riqueza viene acompañada de un sentimiento peor, la soledad.

Mi abuelo era dueño de una empresa de software, todo el tiempo estaba de viaje, lo veía cada 6 meses, así que la vida que él le había prometido se fue por el caño, y cada vez que mi abuelo se iba, tenía que dejar a alguien a cargo de mi, mis "tutores" como yo los llamaba, no eran precisamente eso, porque ellos no me educaban, yo iba a una escuela normal, ellos solo se encargaban de mis asuntos, de ser como, un… pues… un padre, solo que a ellos les pagaban muy bien. Claro, ninguno duraba más de 6 meses, ninguno era capaz de, seguirme el ritmo, por así decirlo.

Suspiré mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con la magna de mi suéter, ya no había más lágrimas, ya no más.

Solo quedaba esperar a que mi abuelo me buscara gritándome y pidiéndome explicaciones de porque no puedo conservar un tutor por más de un año, y amenazándome con mandarme a un convento en Rusia, etc. etc.

"Espero que Alice no tardé en llegar"-pensé mientras me recostaba en el pasto verde y miraba el cielo azul, con las nubes que parecían algodón, como me tranquilizaba el cielo.

Poco a poco los sollozos se calmaron y mi cuerpo dejo de tener temblores, bien, lo malo había pasado.

"Sabía que aquí estarías"-escuché la suave voz de Alice. Alice Brandon, ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que me mudé aquí, ella me apoyo en todo, juntar crecimos, juntas reímos, juntas lloramos, juntas hicimos todo, ella era la única que en verdad conocía a la verdadera Bella, a la versión verdadera de mí, no a aquella imagen que con el tiempo había creado para que nadie me hiriera, porque no podía seguir siendo vulnerable-"Así que, ¿Qué fue esta vez?"-mi miró con una ceja alzada, mientras se recostaba sobre mi abdomen.

Suspiré y me aclaré la garganta.

"Le hice un cambio de look, al Sr. Jones"- Alice se incorporó y me miró con los ojos desorbitados, -"Se que quizá fui demasiado lejos, pero ya casi se cumplían 7 meses, y eso rompería con la cadena de no más de 6 meses"

"¿Qué clase de cambio de look?"-preguntó Alice después de que se tranquilizó.

"Le quité el bigote y le decolore el cabello"-me detuve un momento a pensar en cómo fue que no se despertó cuando le arranqué el cabello del bigote, definitivamente ese señor tenía el sueño muy pesado-"Y puede que le haya dejado unos mechones azul eléctrico".

Alice me miró seria por un segundo y luego estalló en carcajadas.

Todo era rutina, cada 6 meses, después de hacerles el trabajo imposible a mis tutores, les hacía una broma final, para ser la gota que derrama el vaso, y hacer que salgan corriendo de mi casa, maldiciéndome por ser una adolescente demoníaca.

"Bella, algún día le vas a provocar a tu abuelo canas verdes"-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que salieron por causa de la risa.

"Bueno, me sobró mucho decolorante, el día que le salgan, se las pintamos y problema solucionado"

Estallamos en risas por mi respuesta, Alice tenía ese don de hacerme reír, a pesar de haber estado llorando minutos atrás, con ella al lado, parecería que mi vida había sido una maravilla.

"¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"-se escuchó los gritos de mi abuelo por la puerta principal.

Las risas cesaron inmediatamente y nos miramos mutuamente.

"Creo… que… te…llama…"-dijo Alice entrecortadamente.

Dije que si con la cabeza, y le indiqué que fuéramos a donde se encontraba mi abuelo, antes de que llamara a todos los sirvientes a buscarme.

Al entrar a la casa, estaba Anita, mi nana en el recibidor, al lado del piano, con cara de miedo y frustración.

"¿En el estudio?"-pregunté con un suspiró, todo esto era _tan_ repetido.

Anita asintió y me miró con ojos suplicantes.

"Tranquila nana, esta vez seré cuidadosa con mis palabras"

"Por favor, mi niña, selo"-dijo Anita, con su acento francés marcado.-"No quiero verte en un avión hacia un convento en Rusia"

"Tranquila nana, no lo harás. Me ataré primero a esta casa antes de irme."

Me sonrió nerviosamente ante mi afirmación

"Alice, espérame aquí"- le indiqué a mi amiga, ella solo asintió y se sentó en la sala.

Tomé aire y me encaminé al estudio de mi abuelo.

La sensación de Deja-Vu estaba _Tan _presente, que sentía que esto era un cuento que se repetía una y otra vez, solo con unos pequeños cambios en los detalles.

"Abuelo"-dije entrando-"¿Me llamabas?"-dije con tono inocente, pero en mi cara bailaba un sonrisa de satisfacción que no podía ocultarla.

Mi abuelo se giró para quedar de frente a mí, su ceja blanca estaba fruncida, su cabello del mismo color estaba desordenado, se notaba que se paso la mano por él, signo de nerviosismo.

"Isabella"-me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre completó, odiaba que me llamaran así-"¿Cuántas veces vamos a pasar por esta situación?"-estaba hablando calmado, todo lo contrario a como yo creí-"¿Por qué no puedes aceptar a algún tutor? Todos se preocupan por ti, y quieren lo mejor para ti.

"No abuelo"-suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos-"Se interesan porque les pagues. Su interés por mí no es real, solo quieren el maldito dinero"

"Isabella"

"Bella"-corregí

"Bella, sabes que no quiero enviarte a un convento, pero mi trabajo me exige viajar, y no puedo estar aquí para cuidarte, y tú haces que corran todos los que pueden cuidarte, no me dejas muchas opciones"

"Abuelo"-dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el-"Yo sé cuidarme sola, ¿Cuántas veces debo explicártelo"

El abuelo rodó los ojos.

"Si, eso me queda claro Bella. Pero, verás, sigues siendo menos de edad, necesitas a alguien que firme todos los documentos por ti, alguien que maneje todo lo legal y que te pueda poner los limites necesarios, y lamentablemente, esa persona no puedo ser yo, ni tú misma."

"¿Qué hay de mi nana?"

"Bella, tu nana te quiere demasiado como para regañarte o exigirte algo."-Tomó aire y me miró con esos ojos chocolate que había heredado de él-"He llegado a la conclusión de que, quizás alguien joven te pueda entender mejor, y tú puedas soportar estar a cargo de él. Así que hablé con mi viejo amigo Carlisle Cullen, y su hijo, Edward de 22 años va a ser tu tutor."

"¿Un adulto que acaba de dejar de ser adolescente va a estar a cargo de mi?"-pregunté atónita, no podía llegar tan bajo.

"Así es, pensé que sería lo mejor y lo más fácil. Edward llegará esta noche, así que por favor arréglate, y cámbiate para la cena de esta noche".

Bufé pero asentí, como era de esperar, un nuevo tutor.

"Bella, una cosa más"-dijo mi abuelo acercándose a mí, y tomándome por los hombros-"Por favor, Bella, mi niña, no lo arruines esta vez, si esta vez no funciona, te enviare a ese convento"-pensé que quizás estaría jugando, pero al ver en sus ojos esa nota de dolor, un balde de agua fría cayo por todo mi cuerpo, era verdad, en realidad me enviaría a un convento en Rusia.

Asentí lentamente mientras salía del estudio y me dirigía a mi cuarto.

Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé, estaba en una encrucijada, Soportar a un nuevo tutor o Un boleto directo a Rusia.

No sé cuál de los dos sonaba peor.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama y volví a cubrirla con una almohada.

Sentí a Alice acomodarse en unos de los pufs de mi habitación.

"Alice, esto es mi sentencia de muerte"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ho0la Ho0la..!**

**Aquí otra vez yo, esta vez con mi nueva creación..!**

**=D**

**Si, se que al principio fue un poco duro y triste, pero es parte fundamental de la historia, jeje, pero les prometo que este es el único capítulo a si de deprimente… Bueno, solo en el pasado de Bella, el resto de la historia va ser cómica con drama, y va a ser solo al principio, una relación de odio-amor, después… todo será miel sobre abejas.. y después… jajaj ya no les diré, si no les cuento toda la historia aquí.**

**Bueno, por favor.**

**Sean sinceros con sus opiniones sobre la historia.**

**Dejen reviews.. Por favor…**

**Ahh… y para las lectoras de **_**Destino Empeñoso**_** mañana mismo subiré capitulo, y tambien aquí.**

**Mañana se conocerán.**

**Las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan..**

**Diganme.. ¿Quieren que el próximo capitulo sea un Edward POV.. o le sigo con Bella?**

**Ustedes deciden**

**Bueno**

**Me voii**

**Las quiere..**

**Annie-Cullen-Massen..!**

**XOXO**


	2. Primeras Impresiones

**Ho0la..!**

**Otra vez yo..!**

**Debo decir.. wow..!**

**Nunca pensé en tener tantos reviews en el primer capi.:!**

**Eso debe ser buena señal**

**Me encanta que les encante la historia..! n_n**

**Pues muchas me pidieron que también hiciera Edward Povs.. y si los haré, pero por este capi también será Bella POV.**

**En serio.!**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por hacerme saber sus opiniones..!**

**Cualquier duda déjenme review n_n**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bella POV

Alice estaba poniendo algo de sombra en mis ojos, después de haberme peinado insistió tanto en maquillarme que no pude decirle que no; además de que Alice utilizaba el chantaje típico de los ojitos de cachorro abandonado que nadie puede resistirse.

"Alice"-dije mientras leía una revista de hace más de 5 años.-"Explícame otra vez la razón por la cual estoy siendo vestida y maquillada como si fuera a un desfile de modas en París"

Alice rodó los ojos y suspiró.

"Simple, porque es parte de la apariencia"

"¿Apariencia?"-pregunté

"Si, Bella"-contestó con un tono impaciente-"Es para que el nuevo tutor crea que su trabajo va a ser sencillo y que tendrá que cuidar a un ángel, en lugar de un demonio"

"¡Oye!"-le reclamé mientras reíamos.-"¿Qué piensas? Yo soy linda por naturaleza. El problema es que ninguno tiene la paciencia para soportarme"

"Si, bueno, creo que la paciencia de cualquier ser humano se agotaría teniendo que cuidar a alguien como tu, haciéndole pasar rabietas, unas cuantas bromas que le harán perder cabello o alguna que otra neurona, sin contar que te alucinarán hasta en sus sueños"

Rodé los ojos, aunque sabía que tenía razón, me daba lastima quien quiera que tuviera que pasar por ser mi tutor, no era nada en contra de ellos, la mayoría eran geniales, pero mi carácter no era nada fácil de controlar y ellos eran lo primero que trataban de hacer, _controlarme._

"Así que tengo que soportar esta tortura, ¿por qué es el plan para engañar al nuevo tutor? No es justo"- crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho como una niña pequeña.

"Vamos Bella, coopera, además"-dijo sentándose delante de mí, al parecer ya había terminado, ¡_Gracias a Dios_!-"Casi nunca tengo la oportunidad de maquillarte y vestirte a mi gusto, sigo sin entender porque a pesar de todo el dinero que tienes, sigues odiando ir de compras, maquillarte, peinarte, y todo lo que incluya embellecerse."-dijo mientras me miraba ceñuda, como si fuera un delito que no me gustara todo eso.-"Pero bueno, eso no importa, ve y cámbiate"-dijo señalando mi closet-" El vestido que elegí es el que esta colgando, y los zapatos de tacón a juego."

"¿Tacón?"-pregunté mientras pasaba saliva notoriamente, no era un secreto que mi equilibrio ponía en peligro cada segundo mi integridad física, y ¿esperaba que usara tacones?

"Bella, estas en tu casa, nadie te va a ver, no te caerás"

"¿Has visto las escaleras?"

Alice rodó los ojos mientras me empujaba hacia el closet, vaya, para ser tan pequeña tiene demasiada fuerza.

------------

Alice y yo estábamos sentadas en la mesa, en una _larga_ mesa, tomando un poco de agua, esperando a que llegaran nuestros, ¿cómo llamarlos?, invitados.

"¿Por qué seguimos aquí?"-preguntó Alice por tercera vez.

"Porque los, _invitados_, están en el estudio con el abuelo, arreglando los últimos detalles del "acuerdo", mientras eso pasa, nosotras esperamos como moscas a que ellos salgan".

"¿Por qué como moscas"-preguntó Alice, agggg, ¿Tenía que fijarse en cada uno de los mas mínimos detalles?.

"No lo sé, Alice, fue la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente"

"Porque, digo, estamos demasiado lindas como parecer moscas, ¿no crees?"

Era verdad, ambas estábamos muy lindas y más con los vestidos que estábamos usando, Alice usaba uno color verde claro hasta las rodillas con tirantes por atrás del cuello, en cambio el mío era azul claro, strapless, también hasta las rodillas, y en la parte del pecho tenía unos bordes blancos que formaban flores muy lindas.

"Olvídalo Alice, esperamos, normalmente, como dos humanas, nada mas"

Alice iba a replicar pero en ese momento entró Jacob Black, era el jardinero, pero era muy amable conmigo, y además que era demasiado guapo.

"¡Hola Jake!"-saludé mientras me paraba hacia donde el estaba.

"Hola señorita Swan"

"Jake, te he pedido millones de veces que no me llamas así, me haces sentir como si tuviera 40 años en lugar de 17"

"Lo siento, seño..."-se detuvo ante mi mirada de advertencia-"Bella"-Le sonreí abiertamente, este chico me caí realmente bien.

"Y ¿Cómo va el cultivo de esas rosas?"-pregunté para sacar plática.

"Excelente, ya se están abriendo algunas, la mayoría, deberías venir a verlas mañana, el jardín se ve hermoso con ellas, además de que huele delicioso"-sonreí, como se notaba que amaba su trabajo, solo en la forma de hablar de ello.

"Claro Jake, mañana me daré un vuelta por el jardín"

"Muy bien"-dijo con entusiasmo-"OH, y también podrá ver como están brotando los nuevos girasoles, se ven tan..."

No terminó de hablar porque se escuchó un aclaración de garganta.

Me giré y me encontré con la cara de mi abuelo mirándonos ceñudos a los dos, claro, nunca le gusto que su nieta de mezclara con la "servidumbre", como el la llamaba.

Jacob a mi lado se puso tenso, saludó con la mano a mi abuelo y salió por la entrada trasera.

Volví a mirar a mi abuelo, pero las personas que estaban detrás de el llamaron mas mi atención.

La primera era de un señor rubio, que con tan solo verlo me cayó bien, su mirada era de infinita amabilidad, era pálido, alto, espalda ancha, ojos color miel, muy apuesto.

Pero no era de el de quien no podía despegar mi vista, era del chico que estaba detrás de el.

Su mirada también estaba fija en mi, era alto, espalda ancha y se veía que debajo de esa _estorbosa_ camiseta había algo mejor, sus ojos eran grandes y de color verde esmeralda, su mirada tan fija en mi provocó que me sonrojara; su cabello era de color bronce y estaba totalmente desordenado, pero se veía demasiado bien.

"Bella"-dijo mi abuelo sacándome de mi ensoñación con aquél dios griego.-"Toma asiento por favor."

Estaba totalmente aturdida por la belleza de ese chico, digo, no todos los días conoces a alguien como el, así que lo único que pude hacer bien fue asentir y sentarme al lado de Alice.

"Caballeros, por favor"-dijo mi abuelo señalando la mesa.

Sentía que mi cara iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba cuando el chico se sentó junto enfrente de mi.

Escuché una carcajada proveniente de Alice, ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes.

"Lo siento"-murmuró, y dirigiéndose a mi murmuró aún más bajo-"Pero deberías ver tu cara"

Fruncí el ceño con el comentario de Alice, era verdad, debía lucir como una completa idiota.

"Alice"-dijo mi abuelo llamando la atención de todos en el comedor.-"Ella es la mejor amiga de mi nieta, Bella"-ahora me señalaba a mí.

"Así que ella es la pequeña a la que mi hijo debe cuidar"-dijo el señor rubio, ¡¿Pequeña?!, esperen, ¿su hijo? ¿cuidarme? No podía ser que, el...chico de ensueño sería mi nuevo tutor.

Mi cara fue de completo horror al armar el rompecabezas, el señor rubio debía ser Carlisle Cullen, y el chico, Edward Cullen, mi nuevo tutor.

Sentí como empezaba a hiperventilar, esto no era bueno, esto, era, una desventaja contra mis planes.

**Edward POV.**

Esto en verdad era incomodo, me encontraba sentado enfrente de una las chicas mas hermosas que he visto en mi vida, corrección, la mas hermosa, no había ningún defecto en ella, en el momento en que la vi quedé totalmente hechizado, y sin saber porque quería partirle la cara a aquel muchacho que estaba al lado de ella.

Pero eso no era lo peor, ¡Yo sería su tutor!, tendría que cuidarla como si fuera mi _hija_, definitivamente no podría verla como una hija, pero, para evitar que el sentimiento creciera sería mejor que me comportara de manera fría y distante con ella, aunque cada vez que la miraba me perdía en esos ojos chocolate, y sentía el impulso de tocar su cabello café, se veía _tan_ sedoso.

La miré por un segundo más y casi se me escapa una carcajada al ver su expresión, era de completo horror, le costaba trabajo respirar y estaba golpeando a su amiga ligeramente el hombro, mientras ella reía.

Al parecer ya había atado cabos y se había dado cuenta de que yo, sería su tutor, y no le gustaba nada la idea.

"Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?"-preguntó el -"Parece que no puedes respirar"

Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y asintió.

"Si, solo necesito algo, de aire"

"Si, sal, pero regresa antes de que sirvan la cena"

Ella le dijo que si con la cabeza y salió corriendo del comedor hacia donde se suponía que debía ser el jardín.

La chica que estaba al otro lado de Bella, se debatía internamente entre seguirla o quedarse en su lugar.

Antes de dejarla decidirse me levanté de mi asiento.

"Si me permiten, voy a ver si Bella se encuentra bien"

Los cuatros me vieron confundidos por mi reacción, pero no me quede para contemplaros, salí directamente por donde ella se había ido.

La casa de los Swan realmente era grande, me tomaría un gran tiempo aprender a pasear sin perderme.

Salí al jardín, y la vi.

Caminado como un ángel perdido, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de darse calor a sí misma.

Sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo me acerque a ella.

"¿Sabes?"-se sobresaltó al oír mi voz-"Quizá se te quitaría el frío si entraras a la casa, es cálida"-le sonreí de lado.

Suspiró.

Deseé ser el aire que escapaba de sus labios.

"Lo sé"-cerró los ojos tomo aire, y aproveche ese segundo para observarla mejor; su piel era muy pálida, pero aún así se veía extremadamente suave, su nariz era pequeña y rectilínea, sus labios, eran simplemente perfectos. Era más hermosa de cualquier otra chica con la que hubiera salido.-"Es solo que no quiero entrar, no aún."

Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, le devolví la mirada al mismo tiempo en el que me perdía en esos orbes chocolate.

"Así que"-dije intentando romper el silencio-"Voy a ser yo tu nuevo tutor"

Ella sonrió.

"Si"-comenzó a caminar dirección hacia la casa.-"Buena suerte… la necesitaras"

Me giré a verla para pedirle una explicación, pero ya estaba entrando a la casa, ¿Qué habría querido decir con esas palabras?

Su abuelo nos había explicado que el carácter de Bella era un poco complicado y que era muy difícil tenerle paciencia, yo creí que estaba exagerando, ahora, solo espero que en verdad haya estando exagerando.

----------------

La cena había estado deliciosa, la comida había sido muy rica y las conversaciones muy divertidas.

Aunque Bella casi no hablaba, solo contestaba cuando le hacían una pregunta directamente y contestaba con monosílabos o de manera muy cortante, en cambio su amiga, Alice, hablaba hasta por los codos, llego un momento en la cena en el cual pensé que se quemaría la lengua de una sobrecarga, a pesar de eso, me agradó mucho y me dio mucho risa la forma en la que me llamaba _Sr. Edward_, me hacía sentir como un señor de 40 años, en lugar de 22. Pero, para ellas así lo era, y más porque yo cuidaría de Bella.

"Entonces, Bella"-dijo el Sr. Swan, intentando otra vez que Bella participara.-"¿Qué te parece tu nuevo tutor?"

Antes de contestar, Bella lo miró a él, luego a mí y por último se encogió de hombros.

"Igual que los demás, un poco joven, pero no durara más de 6 meses"-Me dolió que dijera eso de mi, además que lo decía con tanto desinterés, mientras comía una papa a la francesa.-"¿Qué más puedo decir? Tiene todo el perfil de los otros, solo que joven, pero no creo que me sopor…"

"¡Suficiente!"-le grité, ¿Quién se creía que era?-"Quizá solo sea 5 años mayor que tu, pero lo soy, así que debes de respetarme y más porque soy tu nuevo tutor.

Al principio Bella estaba atónita, al igual que los demás, peo después encarno una ceja, de manera retadora. "Quizás"-contestó-"Pero no lo he hecho con ninguno, aunque me lleven casi 50 años. ¿Qué haría que actuara diferente contigo?"

"Si no los respetaste a ellos, me da saber dos cosas, que eres una niña rica caprichosa y que los otros tutores no tenían el carácter para ponerte en tu lugar; y conmigo aquí las cosas van a cambiar bastante Isabella, me están pagando por educarte y convertirte en una señorita decente y lo haré"-me giré para encarar al Sr. Swan-" Lamento hablarle así a su única nieta señor, pero alguien tiene que ponerle un alto antes de que sea caso sin remedio"

"Claro Edward, te contrate para eso, para que lleves a mi Bella por el buen camino, a pesar de que a ella no le guste"

La cara de Bella en ese momento no tenía precio, era de rabia pura, al parecer nadie le decía sus verdades muy seguido.

Se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la salida del comedor.

"No te hemos dado permiso de retirarte"-le dije para detenerla, aunque me dolía hablarle así, era la única manera de tenerla cerca de mí.

"Y yo no pedí permiso"- y subió las escaleras.

_Wow, esta chica sí que es complicada, y este trabajo será aún más complicado, pero como que me llamo Edward Cullen, durare más de 6 meses._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hasta aquí llegó el capi de hoy.**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Por favor díganmelo, me muero por saberlo.**

**Sé que dije que hoy subiría capitulo de **_**Destino Empeñoso **_**pero ya e muy tarde aquí en México, y todo el día me ha dolido la cabeza que he estado a punto de arrancármela y arrojarla a un lago, u_u.**

**Pero la buena noticia es que, mañana mi mamá no trabaja y se va temprano al gimnasio, dejándome su lap, muajajaja, así que mañana temprano subiré el cap, y en la noche subiré aquí.**

**En serio, no tengo palabras para agradecerles sus reviews y alertas**

**Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia díganmela.!**

**Las quiere**

**Annie-Cullen-Massen ..!**

**XOXO!!**

**-**


	3. Por Dios, ¡Bañate!

**Hola Hola..!**

**Otra vez yo por aquí..!**

**No… en serio, casi me caigo de la silla por ver los reviews de esta historia.. 45!!**

**Con solo 2 capítulos..!**

**Estaba con una sonrisa de idiota en mi cara durante toda la cena de ayer… Toda mi familia me veía con cara de WTF?**

**Pero… bah, ellos no entienden la felicidad que me causa ver que les guste mis creaciones!**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decirles les dejo el cap.**

**O0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bella POV**

Solté otro gruñido, por quinta vez.

Mi abuelo había decidió tener que irse, bueno, sé que no era precisamente su decisión que lo necesitaran urgentemente en Japón, dejándome totalmente sola con el sexy y arrogante tutor nuevo.

¡Pero vamos! El podía notar perfectamente la tensión entre nosotros dos, y aún así se iba, dejando a su única e inocente nieta en manos de un desconocido perfecto.

Creo que estoy siendo un poco dramática, mi abuelo se iba, y lo veía solo por unas cuantas horas cada unos seis meses, mientras tanto, hablaba por teléfono con el dos veces a la semana, como por 5 minutos.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, quedaba a cargo de mis tutores, pero ahora, eso, era tan diferente, por primera vez en10 años dude sobre mi capacidad de alejar también a este tutor, lo que era aún peor, no sabía si _quería_ alejarlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos.

¡Por supuesto que quería! Pero, algo me detenía, no sabía con que exactitud qué era lo que me mantenía a raya de hacer enojar al Sr. Edward, como Alice lo llamaba.

Después del pequeño _incidente _de hace dos días, no había dirigido palabra con él, ni siquiera para contestarle sus saludos de cortesía; si, sé que estoy siendo demasiado orgullosa, pero se lo merece, después de la escenita que habíamos protagonizado los dos, subí a mi cuarto encolerizada como nunca la había estado.

Cuando llegue azote la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, me mire el espejo mientras las lágrimas de rabia se acumulaban en mis ojos.

"_No llores Isabella"_-me había dicho a mi misma.-"_Ya no más lágrimas, ¿recuerdas? Y menos por un idiota con complejos de grandeza."_

Suspiré cuando regresé a la realidad; ahora que mi abuelo se fuera las cosas serían más complicadas, lo único que nos detenía de no atacarnos como gatos y perros en las comidas, era él, con sus miradas severas y sus chascos de lengua, nos ponía un límite.

No quería ni imaginar cómo serían las cosas estando solos, _él y yo_, completamente solos en esta casa enorme.

Un pesar enorme cayó sobre mi cuerpo, ya estaba cansada de guerras, guerras que se desarrollaban en esta casa y en las cuales, hasta ahora, yo había sido la ganadora.

Pero algo me decía que con él era diferente, con el me costaría más trabajo poder ganar esta guerra, además, tenía que hacer que él se fuera por cuenta propia, sin culparme a mí, si no terminaría en un convento en Rusia.

Me sobresaltó un ruido estruendoso justo a mi lado, cuando miré hacia los lados buscando la fuente de ese horroso ruido, me encontré con un par de ojos verdes mirándome divertidos.

"Lo siento"-dijo con su voz aterciopelada.-"¿Te asusté?"-preguntó mientras una sonrisa cínica se formaba en sus perfectos labios.-"No era mi intención, solo que se me resbalo la maleta de tu abuelo."

Maldito cínico y súper apuesto cretino de mier…. Mejor no lo digo, no quiero sonar vulgar, pero aggg, el sacaba lo peor de mí.

"No me asustaste"-dije volviendo a mirar a la nada mientras me encogía de hombros.-"Solo que me tomaste desprevenida, no noté tu presencia, supongo que eres uno de esos hombres que no se notan, que pasan desapercibido toda su vida sin que nadie nota siquiera que existen".

Me miró contrariado, por la visto no esperaba esa respuesta.

"Si, Bella di lo que quieras, te asusté."-bien, no me contestó mi ataque, le dio la vuelta al asunto, eso indica que lo deje sin palabras.

"Si, Sr. Edward, me asustó."-dije con un suspiro, ignorándolo por completo, mientras miraba mis uñas con desinterés.-"Pero vamos, quién no se asustaría de ver tu presentación, parece como si hubieras salido toda la noche y apenas llegas, deberías considerar tomar un ducha."

Rodó los ojos, pero como de soslayo miraba su ropa y sus zapatos, y como de un acto reflejo pasaba su mano por el cabello intentando acomodarlo.

Reí abiertamente ante su reacción, mi miró molesto y caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

Me giré sobresaltada por la cercanía, además de Alice y mi abuelo, no tenía contacto físico con nadie, y en ese momento su pierna rozaba a la mía, mandándome miles de descargas eléctricas.

Al parecer, el también las sintió, porque miró confundido hacia mis piernas, intentando, inútilmente encontrar la raíz de estas descargas.

"Si no te molesta"-dije alejándome hasta llegar al otro extremo del sillón.-"Mantén tu distancia, no estoy acostumbrada al contacto físico con humanos que no sean mi abuelo o Alice".

"Vaya"-dijo mientras alzaba las cejas.-"Eres como un reptil, de sangre fría, no le gusta la gente".

Lo miré con los ojos como platos, el, ¿¡Me acababa de comparar con un animal!?

"¿Insinúas que soy como un animal?"-Esperaba escuchar un _No, no, no, me malentendiste, _con una voz de arrepentimiento pero no lo oí.

"Si"-dijo sin remordimientos mientras me veía directamente con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-"Pero tranquila, Isabella, cualquier animal se puede domesticar, ese es mi trabajo. Domesticarte".

Lo miré con la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

No, el no había dicho eso, más le valía no haber dicho eso, debería comenzar a preocuparse por su integridad, física y mental.

Mi cara se crispó de ira pura, y más aún cuando vi que su risa no desaparecía.

"Eres un completo..."-no pude terminar poco vi bajar a mi abuelo por las escaleras seguido de Anita.-"Esto no terminará así."-le advertí.

"¿Es una amenaza o una advertencia?"-dijo con su voz aterciopelada, ¡Se notaba que la estaba pasando en grande! Era el idiota más grande del mundo.

"Tómalo como quieras"-le dije sintiendo la rabia en cada una de mis palabras.-"Solo no digas que no te advertí"

Nos miramos, desafiándonos el uno al otro con la mirada, solo por unos segundos, después nos paramos y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba mi abuelo.

"Bella, Bella, Mi Isabella"-dijo mi abuelo cuando me acerqué a él.-"Como lamento no tener unos días más para estar contigo, te estás convirtiendo en todo una señorita, y una muy hermosa, y yo me lo pierdo".-Suspiró mientras unos de sus manos se posaba en mi mejilla derecha.-"Te prometo que en cuanto tengo oportunidad, pediré vacaciones y te llevaré a ese circo que tanto querías ir."

"Abuelo, ese fue cuando tenía 10 años"-dije recordando que hace 7 años le había pedido que me llevara el circo que estaba de visita en la ciudad.

"Oh, bueno"-dijo contrariado, mientras se rascaba la coronilla.-"Entonces, te llevare por un helado al parque, y caminaremos, como cuando recién te mudaste conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Una punzada de dolor cruzó por mi cuerpo, claro que lo recordaba, como olvidar que tu padre te vende.

Pero el sentimiento de dolor fue remplazado por uno de ternura y agradecimiento; desde en el momento en que pisé esta casa, mi abuelo hizo todo lo imposible por mantenerme contenta y feliz, intentado que no pensará en mis padres.

"Claro abuelo"-dije sonriéndole tiernamente, mientras ponía mi mano sobre la suya.-"Te esperaré aquí."

"Eso espero"-dijo tomando una de sus maletas.-"Me disgustaría mucho si cuando regresara no te encontraras aquí"

"Lo sé, pero siempre estaré aquí para ti abuelo, siempre."-dije sonriéndole. A pesar de ya estar acostumbrada a verlo partir, el corazón me dolía al saber cuánto lo echaría de menos.-"Que tengas buen vuelo, háblame en cuanto llegues al hotel."

El abuelo soltó una sonora carcajada mientras subía al auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

"Cálmate, Bella. Pareces su _Madge"-_dijo mi nana mientras ponía su mano en el hombro,-oh si, también soportaba el contacto de mi nana.

Me giré y sonreí a Anita.

"Si, lo sé. Supongo que me pongo un poco paranoica cada vez que se va. Anita, el ya es grande, no sé cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí conmigo, y quisiera poder aprovecharlo al máximo."  
"Entonces, _¿Pog _qué no aceptas supropuesta de_ igte _a_ estudiag _en_ Londges? Estagías _más _cegca _de él.

"También se que sería una perfecta solución, pero nana, mi vida es aquí, no puedo irme, no aún."

Mi nana me sonrió y luego se retiró a la cocina.

Me quedé un momento pensando en cómo sería irme vivir a Londres, más sencillo por supuesto, a mi abuelo lo vería por lo menos una vez a la semana, y no tendría que soportar a los dolores de cabeza llamados también tutores.

Pero no podía, no. Tenía a Alice, ella me necesitaba, estaba sola.

Nadie conocíamos su paradero, por eso es que prácticamente vivía conmigo, claro, tenía su apartamento propio, pero todas las tardes después del colegio, venía a casa a comer y luego hacíamos la tarea juntas.

Era mi hermana, no podía dejarla.

Sabía que Alice últimamente estaba viendo a un chico, un tal Jasper, que la tenía muy emocionada, solo esperaba que no saliera herida, y que ese muchacho supiera apreciar cuanto valía alguien como ella.

Sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí y vi que Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como intentando leer mis pensamientos.

"Si quieres te doy una foto, así no me desgasto".-Le dije mientras caminaba hacia el jardín, planeaba ir a ver a Jake y a sus flores que presumió hace dos días.

Caminé hacia el jardín donde se suponía que tendría que estar Jacob, y si, ahí estaba, pero ¡De que manera!

Jacob esta en cuclillas escarbando alrededor de unas rosas, sin camiseta y en bermudas, su pecho era perfecto, tenía cuadros en los cuadros, además ligeras gotas de sudor caían sobre este, haciéndolo ver increíblemente sexy.

"Ho…hola Jake"-el aludido se levantó sobresaltado.

"Este, hola Bella"-se miró a sí mismo y luego a mí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Levanté las cejas.

"¿Qué no se supone que este es mi jardín?"-dije en broma acercándome a él.-"Vine a ver a las rosas que tanto presumías con orgullo hace dos días".

"Oh, cierto. Pensé que no vendrías"-dijo algo avergonzado.

"Claro que vendría Jake, es solo que con el nuevo tutor las cosas no están del todo bien, y he intentado mantenerme en mi cuarto para no ocasionar problemas."

"Oh"-fue lo único que contestó.

"¿Están son las que tanto presumes?"-dije señalando a un montón de rosas blancas. Jacob asintió.-"Wow, Jake, son hermosas"-me hinque cerca de las rosas y con suma delicadeza tome una de ellas entre mis manos, la olí, y la roce contra mi mejilla, se sentía _tan_ bien.

"¿En serio te gustan?"

"Claro que si Jake"-dije poniéndome de pie.-"Se nota que las flores te quieren, no cualquiera cultiva flores tan hermosas. Dicen que le hermosura de las flores depende de quién las cultive, se nota que eres muy bueno en lo que haces, Jake."-dije sonriéndole, era fácil hablar con él.

"Gracias Bella"

"No tienes nada de que agradecerme Jacob, solo dije la verdad".

"Si, pero de cualquier modo". Cuando dijo eso sentí que perdí el equilibrio y caía sobre algo húmedo y viscoso-¡Bella cuidado!"-gritó Jacob, al principio no entendí lo que pasaba, me sentí húmeda y más pesada.

Cuando Jacob me levantó, me di cuenta que había caído en un gran pozo de lodo, quedando cubierta totalmente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"-preguntó Jake con el ceño fruncido.

Me reí.

"Claro que sí, solo que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero bueno, será mejor que me bañe y que me cambié. Nos vemos luego Jake, sigue cuidando a esas rosas"-le dije mientras me despedía de él con la mano.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada trasera de la casa, si entraba por la principal, lo más probable es que estuviera Edward, y lo último que necesitaba era un regaño por un accidente.

Entré y me fije que no hubiera nadie, cuando comprobé que así era, corrí con cuidado hacia las escaleras, dejando un rastro de lodo por donde pasaba.

"Detente ahí"-me dijo una voz severa y aterciopelada.

¡Mierda!- pensé.

"Me puedes explicar, ¿Por qué demonios estas cubierta de lodo?"-dijo con la voz irritada.

"Me tropecé"-lo encaré.-"Sr. Edward relájate, fue un accidente, me bañare y le daré la ropa a Anita, y asunto resulto."

"No, es tu problema, no el de Anita, tu lo solucionas, así que ve al cuarto de lavado y tu lavarás tu ropa, y hasta que no esté completamente limpia, no te bañaras"

"¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?!"-pregunté histérica.- ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA MANDARME A HACER ESAS TONTERIAS?!

"Simple"-contestó con calma.-"Tu tutor"

----------

Estaba en el cuarto de lavado investigando como coños se prendía una lavadora, con el Sr. Edward a mi lado, después de arrastrarme hasta aquí, decidió que no se iría, desconfiaba que yo lo obedecería.

Después de 15 intentos, logré prender la lavadora.

¡Bien! Me comencé a quita la ropa, llena de lodo semi-seco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-preguntó Edward con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

"Me estoy quitando la ropa que voy a lavar"-me quite la blusa y el pantalón, quedando simplemente en mi ropa interior, agradecí al cielo que me había puesto un traje de encaje color azul, que Alice había insistido en comprar, porque según ella, _nunca sabes a lo que te vas a afrontar._

Así que semi-desnuda comencé a lavar; me senté arriba de lavadora mientras esta hacia su trabajo, sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mí, y podía sentir su tensión. Gracias a que siempre había sido acosada por hombres, esta situación no provoco que me sonrojara ni que mi intimidara.

Pasaron veinte minutos y la lavadora aún no terminaba, Edward seguía paralizado en el otro extremo mío, y yo, moría de aburrimiento.

De repente una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, tomé un balde con agua fría y la arroje sobre mí.

Edward mi miró con los ojos de par en par, sin captar muy bien lo que hacía.

"Lo siento, pero el olor a tierra me estaba matando"-dije inocentemente. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, y que con un hombre no se juega así, al menos si esperas salir ilesa, pero solo quería ver que tan resistente era este _tutorcito_.

Tomé otro balde y ahora lo mojé a él.

"¡ISABELLA!"-exclamó furioso.-"¿Qué hiciste?".

"No sé"-dije encogiéndome de hombros.-"Parecía que necesitabas un buen chapuzón".

El mi miró con furia, tomó otro balde y lo arrojó hacia mí.

Ahora la atónita era yo, no pensé que me contestaría.

Eso desató una guerra de baldazos, no es necesario mencionar que el suelo estaba totalmente inundado, los dos estábamos empapados y en un intento de no tropezar por lo resbaloso del piso, agarre a Edward y los dos caímos al piso, el quedando encima de mí.

"Te dije que necesitabas bañarte"-le dije recordando nuestra pelea de hace unas horas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**Hola Hola.!**

**Bueno,, este capi me gusto mucho, XD, estaba enojada cuando Edward le dice animal a Bella, en verdad, creo que entre demasiado en el papel hahaha..**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Digamenloo porfavoorr**

**Hahah**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews..!**

**Otra vez..**

**Mañana actualizo **_**Destino Empeñoso **_** y el martes aquí.**

**Será un día cada una, como ya saben la única hora en la que puedo escribir es en la noche, ya que mi mama no ocupa su lap, así que mañana como a eso de las 2:30 estara el capi de **_**Destino Empeñoso .**_

**Ahh.. casi lo olvido, actualize mi perfil, ahora si ya esta bien hecho y mas elaborado, por si quieren darse un vuelta.**

**Bueno, ahora si ya me voy**

**Tengo sueñin.!**

**Las quiere..!**

**Annie-Cullen Massen**

**XOXO**

"_**Momento De Inspiración, Escribiendo Palabras Que Harán Historia"**_


	4. Come Pastel Y Dime Tu Verdad

**Edward POV**

¡Esta chica me iba a sacar canas verdes!

Primero me decía que no tenía presencia, luego llegaba a la casa llena de lodo, después de semi-desnudaba enfrente de mí, y para terminar, me empapaba.

Debo decir que casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando de comenzó a quitar la ropa, para tener 17 años, tenía un cuerpo casi perfecto, cuando la vi así, mi pantalón se hizo pequeño, y sentí la necesidad de abalanzarme sobre ella; pero me contuve y me aleje de ella, quería conserva mi empleo, y la verdad me daba miedo su reacción y temía por mi integridad física.

Luego para hacer mis pantalones aún más pequeños, Bella decidió arrogarse agua sobre su cuerpo, argumentando que ya no soportaba el olor a lodo.

¡Además de canas verdes me iba a provocar un paro cardiaco!

Aunque al principio, me enfade con ella por haberme lanzado agua, después se lo agradecí eternamente, eso ayudo a que mis pantalones regresaran a la normalidad, y cuanto eso paso pude acercarme a ella y aventarle más agua.

De un segundo a otro yo me encontraba encima de Bella, y ella decía algo sobre que debí bañarme, pero no era consciente de lo que decía porque por unos segundos me perdí en sus ojos chocolate, que tenían un brillo de diversión y picardía.

Lamentablemente, Anita, la nana de Bella, nos había descubierto a los dos, y entre risas y regaños nos mando a los dos a bañar, con shampoo y jabón de verdad.

Era muy irónico cuando Anita nos estaba regañando, me sentí como un niño pequeño al que descubrieron haciendo una travesura, debería ser yo el que este regañando y no el regañado, pero yo le había seguido el jueguito a Bella, un movimiento astuto de parte de Bella, me embarro con ella para que no la regañaran solo a ella.

Claro, debí de haberlo sabido, después de haberla llamado animal, debería esperar cualquier otra cosa, y creo que _aún_ debo esperarla, pero no me arrepiento, la cara de Bella en ese momento era para fotografía, al parecer, nadie la hacía enfadar tan seguido, ni nadie la insultaba.

Pero fue ella la que dijo que no le gustaba el contacto humano, y lo primero que me vino a la mente fueron los reptiles, ¿A qué clase de humano no le gustaba el contacto con los humanos?

Solo a los ermitaños, pero Bella no tenía la apariencia de ser uno, era demasiado _bella _como para ser uno de ellos.

En este momento me encontraba bañándome tal como me había ordenado Anita.

_Patético._

Se supone que era yo a quien debían obedecer, y no yo a ellos; debo admitirlo, Bella supo muy bien como dar en el clavo.

Cerré el grifo y me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, y salí del baño de mi habitación.

¿Con quién me encuentro sentada en mi cama, más bien recostada, de espaldas?

Si a Bella.

Intentaba poner algo debajo de mi almohada, por eso estaba en esa posición.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"-pregunté.

Bella se asustó tanto que pegó un brinco y se cayó de la cama, iba a correr a ver si estaba bien pero ya se había puesto de pie, tratando de acomodarse el cabello.

"Estoy bi…"-comenzó a decir, pero al verme, como estaba, semi-desnudo, su boca de abrió y sus ojos me devoraban. Digo, no es por presumir, pero de algo había funcionado esas horas en el gimnasio, además estaba todo mojado con tan solo una toalla que cubría lo necesario. Creo que cualquiera hubiera tenido la reacción de Bella.

"Si quieres te doy una fotografía, así no me desgasto"-le dije repitiendo las palabras que ella me había dicho por la mañana.

"¿Qué haces mojado y solo con una toalla?"-dijo después de rodar los ojos.

"Me acabo de bañar"-le expliqué.-"Y la pregunta sería, ¿Qué haces en MI habitación?"

Bella se quedó en blanco por unos segundos.

"Esta es mi casa"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-"Así que puedo entrar cuando me de la gana, en donde yo quiera"

"Si, en donde quieras, pero menos en MI cuarto"-le corté.

"¿Por qué?"-contestó alzando las cejas.

"Porque lo digo yo"-contesté con una sonrisa de burla mientras me acercaba a ella.

"Esa no es una buena razón".

"Lo es cuando alguien tiene poder sobre ti"-le dije quedando a pocos centímetros de ella.-"Y lamentablemente para ti, yo tengo ese poder sobre ti. Así que, queda prohibido entrar a mi cuarto sin autorización"

Bella solo me miró ceñuda pero asintió.

Cuando salió del cuarto azotó la puerta, tan fuerte que las ventanas temblaron.

La noche cayó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y con la noche todos los sirvientes se iban, y me quedaría completamente solo con Bella.

Estoy seguro que Emmet diría que porque quiero estar con una chica tan complicada con ella, con un carácter así, y que tiene complejo de ser princesa; pero había algo en ella, que a pesar de ser mimada y caprichosa me atraía, además de su físico, sabía, porque su abuelo nos platico a mi padre y a mí, que Bella tiene un pasado muy complicado y difícil, y que eso había provocado que Bella creara un clase de caparazón para protegerse de que la gente la pudiera lastimar, desde que oí eso, decidí a ayudarla, a que pudiera confiar en mí, en ser un amigo para ella, pero me estaba dando cuenta que iba a resultar más complicado de lo que pensé.

Además no estaba muy seguro si quería ser solo su amigo, Bella me atraía mucho, toda su personalidad se acoplaba a la mía, sentía que yo era el único que podría controlar a Bella, y el único que podría tranquilizarla.

Reí cuando recordé que era un orden solo porque lo decía yo, me sentí como si fuera mi madre, que siempre que te ordenan algo y le pides una explicación salen con esa frase ¡_Porque lo digo yo!_, y lamentablemente, tenía que obedecerla.

Bajé al comedor para verificar que todos se hubieran ido, y escuché unos ruidos que provenían del refrigerador, por un momento pensé que sería un ladrón, pero, ¿Qué haría un ladrón en el refrigerador?

Tal vez era un gordo y tenía hambre, pero descarte la idea al ver la silueta que estaba asaltando el refrigerador a la medianoche.

Era Bella.

"¿Bella?"-pregunté mientras prendía la luz de la cocina.

Por cuarta vez en el día la asusta, provocando que diera un brinco y se pegara en la cabeza, suprimí una carcajada cuando sacó su cabeza del refrigerador y la vi. Tenía restos de chocolate alrededor de su boca y en la punta de la nariz tenía crema chantillí, tenía la boca llena de, lo que pensé que sería pastel, haciéndola ver más cachetona, parecía un hámster.

"¿Tienes hambre?"-pregunté. No pude evitar que mi voz sonara con burla, pero era lógico que cualquiera se riera de ver la imagen de Bella así, parecía una niña glotona de 5 años.

Bella no podía contestarme por lo llena que estaba su boca, que ni siquiera podía abrirla, así que solo dijo que si con la cabeza.

Caminé hacia donde estaba ella, y le quité la crema que tenía en su nariz para luego embarrársela en su camisa.

Me miró ceñuda por unos segundos, y pude percibir el leve rubor del cual estaban teñidas sus mejillas; Bella siguió masticando hasta que fue capaz de pasarse todo lo que tenía en su boca, y pudo ser capaz de hablar.

"¿Por qué no estás dormido?"-dijo mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pastel.

"Permíteme"-le dije mientras le quitaba el pastel de la mano y lo servía en un plato.-"Toma"-le dije y se lo di.

"Gracias"-musitó. Mira, podía ser amable cuando se lo proponía.-"No has respondido a mi pregunta"-dijo mientras comenzaba a comer su pedazo de pastel.

"Quería ver que a no hubiera nadie"-le contesté al mismo tiempo que yo me servía un pedazo de pastel.-"¿Quieres café o leche?"-le pregunté.

"Leche"-respondió ella, tomé dos vasos y serví leche en ellos.-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué bajaste a ver que no hubiera nadie?".-Me senté enfrente de ella, y le di su vaso.-"Gracias"-musitó.

"No sé, mi padre solía hacerlo antes de dormirse, revisar que todo estuviera bien. Tu sabes, ventanas cerradas, llave del gas cerrada, no aparatos eléctricos conectados, que todos estuviéramos dormidos."-me encogí de hombros.-"Supongo que es costumbre".

"Así que, después de verificar que todo estuviera bien, ¿Irías a ver si no me había escapado a algo así?"-preguntó mirándome fijamente.

"Es una manera de decirlo, pero yo hubiera dicho, que iría a verificar que estuvieras bien y no necesitaras nada."

"¿Por qué?"-esa pregunta sonó como si fuera un examen, como si me estuviera poniendo a prueba.

"Porque es mi trabajo, Bella"-contesté como si fuera lo más obvio.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?"-dije mientras le daba una segunda mordida al pastel, en verdad estaba muy rico con razón Bella se atrabancó con él.

"Era un prueba"-hizo una pausa mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso con leche.-"La pasaste, demostraste ser diferente a los demás tutores. Respondiste con la verdad, Edward. Cualquier otro hubiera dicho que porque se preocupaba por mí, cuando en realidad, era su trabajo. Justo como tú lo has dicho."-Pensé que habría un tono de reproche en su voz, quizá tristeza porque no me preocupaba por ella, pero no, estaba feliz, simplemente por haber sido honesto con ella, pero ella no sabía que en verdad si me preocupaba, aunque quizás, ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

"Vaya"-musité.-"Tu sí que aprecias la sinceridad"

"Si"-dijo sonriendo.-"Es lo que más me gusta en una persona, odio las mentiras y los engaños"-dijo mientras la daba una última mordida a su pastel.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué te engañas a ti misma?"

Bella me miró de par en par, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

"¿A qué te refieres?"-dijo mientras levantaba su plato y lo llevaba al lavatrastos. Siempre huyendo de mí mirada.

"Tú sabes a que me refiero Bella".-Dije tomándola de los hombros y girándola para que quedara frente mío.- ¿Por qué finges ser fuerte cuando no lo eres?"

Bella se soltó de mi agarre, pero alcancé a ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Tú no sabes nada"-dijo con tristeza en su voz.-"Tú no me conoces"-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Así que esta era la verdadera Bella, ella era tan frágil, tan delicada, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que era fuerte y que no necesitaba a nadie, cuando de todos los seres, ella era la más vulnerable y la que más necesitaba sentirse querida.

Me acerqué a ella y la abrasé. Pensé que me rechazaría y que me patearía en mis partes delicadas, pero para mi sorpresa, se aferro más a mí y comenzó a llorar.

No le dije nada, solo le acaricié el cabello y le correspondí el abrazo.

"Edward"-dijo ella viéndome fijamente a los ojos.-"Yo no quiero que me lastimen"-confesó.-"No creo que sea capaz de soportarlo"

"Tranquila Bella"-la dije atrayéndola hacia mi pecho.-"Nadie te lastimará, te lo prometo".

Bella se enderezó viendo fijamente a mis ojos, buscando mentiras, pero lo único que encontró fue sinceridad.

Sonrió.

"Nadie te lastimará"-repetí.-"Soy el único con derecho a pelearte"-dije en broma.

Ella rió con mi comentario.

Bien, al parecer la relación iba a ser buena de ahora en adelante.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Pobre e iluso Edward!**

**Si es que piensa que la relación va a cambiar**

**Pfff, si claro, aunque puede que sean más unidos, ya que Bella se abrió con el, pero tambien Bella es muy desconfiada, asi que lo pondrá a prueba, y esas pruebas serán muuuy graciosas**

**Hahaha**

**Bueno, mil gracias por sus reviews..!**

**Wow..**

**No puedo creer qe sean tantos con tan solo 3 capitulos.!**

**Llegaremos a los 100 con este capi?**

**Ayúdenme a lograr mi meta!**

**Porfiis**

**Bueno ya me voy**

**Nos leemos el jueves**

**Y Mañana con **_**Destino Empeñoso**_

**Las quiere**

**Annie-Cullen-Masenn**

"_**Momentos de Inspiración, Escribiendo palabras que harán historia"**_


	5. ¡OoOPsii!

**Bella POV**

Sentí la luz del sol sobre mi cara. Gemí y me giré para que me dejara de dar directamente, ¡Que molesto era despertar con el sol en tu cara!

Un segundo.

¿El sol en tu cara?

Normalmente, cuando me despertaba para ir a la escuela el sol aún no se aparecía por el cielo, así que…

¡Oh, por Dios!

Me quedé dormida.

Con los ojos aún cerrados brinque de la cama y me dirigí al baño, me moje la cara para despejarme y tratar de abrir los ojos. Cuando por fin pude, me cambié con mi uniforme de la escuela, agarré mi cabello en una coleta, dejando algunos mechones cayendo en mi cara. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, con mi mochila en mis hombros.

Mi estomago rugió.

¡Diablos moría de hambre!

A pesar de que anoche me había atragantado de tanto pastel, probablemente si Edward no me hubiera interrumpido, quizá lo hubiera terminado todo.

Miré el reloj, 10:35. Hace 5 minutos que salieron al receso, tenia otros 35 minutos para comer algo e irme a la escuela.

Corrí hacia la cocina, tomaría un poco mas de ese delicioso pastel y me iría en mi coche, no quería irme con el chofer.

Nesecitaba estar con mi bebé, osease, mi hermoso y precioso coche, un Peugout 207 CC, color azul, ¡Dios! ¡Como la amaba!

Era el mejor regalo que me abuelo me pudo haber hecho.

Entre a la cocina, y ahí estaba mi querida nana, el chef, Rigoberto y para mi tormento, Edward.

"Hola"-saludé a todos. Dejé mi mochila en una silla y me dirigí al refrigerador.-"Quiero desayunar y me iré corriendo a la escuela, ya perdí dos horas de clase, pero muero de hambre."

"Eh, mi niña"-comenzó a decir Anita.-"Hoy es domingo.".

Saqué mi cara del refrigerador y miré a todos con cara de duda.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

El muy idiota se estaba burlando de mí.

"¿Hoy es domingo?"-pregunté con el ceño fruncido.-"Bien, eso explica por que mi despertador no sonó."-Edward se rió aún más fuerte. Me daban unas ganas tremendas de darle un gran zape en la cabeza.-"Hay, cállate, ni que tu nunca te equivocaras".-Le dije mientras tomaba de nuevo mi mochila, y me encaminaba hacia mi cuarto.

"Si, me equivoco".-Admitió.-"Pero no _esta _clase de errores"-aclaró.

Solté un gruñido.

Cuando estaba en mi cuarto, me quité el uniforme, tomé unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta un poco holgada de color blanca, con un bordado de muchos colores en la parte de arriba.

Mientras me peinaba decentemente, pensé el lo que había ocurrido ayer con el Sr. Tutor.

Había llorado enfrente de él.

Bueno, quizá al principio fue puro teatro, para hacerlo sentir mal, pero después de ver la manera tan tierna y preocupada en la que me consolaba, fue cuando vinieron las lágrimas de verdad.

No entendía muy bien porque me sentía segura entre sus brazos, y mucho menos porque le creí cuando dijo que nadie me lastimaría.

En ese segundo me sentí feliz, segura. Pero en cuanto subí a mi cuarto, comencé a reprocharme el haberme abierto con él, no podía saber que era vulnerable, pero por el otro lado, extrañaba la sensación de sentirme segura, de no tener que protegerme por mi misma.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos.

Si Edward quería en verdad ser mi amigo, tenía que probarlo, y nadie mejor que Alice para ayudarme a crear un plan para ponerlo a prueba.

Mi estomago rugió de nuevo.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían sin terminar en el suelo.

Pero, por ser parte de mi torpe naturaleza, tropecé en el último escalón. Pero antes de que mi cara tocara el suelo, unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura impidiendo que me cayera.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

"Gra…"-Comencé a decir, pero sentí como el calor que de sus manos se iba de mi cintura, y de la nada ya estaba en el suelo.

Miré hacia arriba, sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

El idiota de Edward me había soltado, y se destornillaba de risa. Pudo haber evitado que tocara el suelo, lo hizo, y solo porque si, decidió dejarme caer.

Era un pedazo de idiota.

No, que digo pedazo, era un completo idiota. Insultaba a los idiotas si los comparaba con ellos.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras soltaba pequeños gruñidos.

Me dirigí a la cocina, escuchaba la risa de Edward aún en las escaleras.

Me dejé caer sobre la silla, mientras enfurruñaba palabras sin sentido.

"Bella".-Escuché la voz de mi nana.-"¿Te _encguentas _bien?"

"Si, es solo que el tutor saca lo peor de mí."-comenté-

"Si eso es cuando llevan 4 días viviendo juntos".-Dijo el chef principal, Rigoberto.-"No me quiero imaginar el resto de los días."

A pesar de sabía que serían días muy difíciles reí ante su comentario, en verdad. Edward y yo somos polos opuestos, ¿Cómo se supone que conviva todos los días con alguien que es totalmente distinto a mí?

"O quizás".-Agregó la vocecita en mi cabeza.-"Ustedes dos son iguales, y ambos quieren tener el poder."

Tal vez tuviera razón, pero eso no justifica que me haya dejado caer de esa manera, era tan descortés de su parte, de él, el eterno caballero.

Bla, bla, bla.

Puras patrañas.

Edward tenía de caballero lo que yo tengo de princesa refinada.

Y los dos estábamos en ceros.

Rigoberto me hizo unos ricos Wafles de desayuno, y un jugo de naranja. Durante el desayuno recibí un mensaje de Alice diciéndome que venía en camino para mi casa.

Perfecto.

Podríamos diseñar el plan para poner a prueba al Sr. Tutor.

El susodicho entró a la cocina con los ojos llorosos aún por las lágrimas que le causaron la risa.

En cuanto sentí que se sentó a mi lado, me levanté y me fui hacia la entrada principal, ahí iba a llegar Alice, y quería esperarla ahí mismo.

"Bella".-Dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda, esa voz no era de Alice.-"Lo lamento, ¿sí? Fue muy descortés de mi parte haberte dejado caer."-La última palabra tembló a causa de la risa contenida.

"No hay problema, _Eddie_."_-_Le dije con una sonrisa falsa y a la vez malévola.

Si por esta vez lo perdonaba, sólo porque no sabía lo que le pasaría en un futuro no lejano.

Pobre y descortés caballero.

Oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hola Hola.!**

**Quien quiere matarme?**

**No pueden…! Primero me suicido yo..!**

**Mil disculpas..**

**En serio..**

**Ayer iba a subir capi aquí y en**_** Destino Empeñoso**_**, pero primero mi mama, a quien le pedí que llegara temprano para poder tener tiempo suficiente para escribir, llegó a las 12:00 am..!**

**Dije bueno, que importa si me desvelo, total estoy de vacaciones.**

**Me retrasé aún as por que mi mama venía de un genio de los mil demonios, y me regañaba de todo.**

**Así que cuando porfin pude sentarme en mi camita a comenzar a escribir, ¡No había intenet!**

**Y el problema era que, ya tenía parte de este capitulo en mi correo, y no podía abrilo.!**

**Así que dije, bueno mañana subo.**

**Y Hoy mi mamá llegó a las 9:00 pm, le pedí su lap y me dijo que tenía que trabajar, y yo así de WTF??! Si trabajas todo el día..!**

**Pero en fin.. me la dio hace una hora exactamente.**

**Y para variar no se que le pasa que se cambia de renglón sola, asi que no me doy cuenta y yo sigo escribiendo y esta en otro renglón..!**

**AHHHHH!**

**Entre todo eso, mi imaginación se bloqueo y este capi fue todo lo qe pude escribir.**

**Prometo mañana subir mejor capi aquí y en la otra y historia.**

**Las deja una estresada y molesta**

**Annie Cullen Masenn**

e


	6. Pruebas

Edward POV

Esto era demasiado sospechoso.

Tan sospechoso, que me estaba poniendo paranoico.

¿Por qué Bella no me gritó cuando la deje caer?

¿Por qué Bella acepto mis disculpas como si nada?

¿Por qué Bella llevaba todo el día encerrada con Alice en su cuarto?

¿Por qué no había bajado ni siquiera para comer?

¿Por qué la casa estaba en demasiado silencio?

Ese silencio era el que me provocaba esta demencia, el no escuchar nada, el no sentir a Bella peleando conmigo.

Que Bella llevará todo el día calmada, sin hacer nada para provocar que renunciara, provocaba que tuviera los nervios de punta y que hasta por el vuelo de una mosca me alterara.

Me estresaba la simple situación de no poder controlar la situación, de no saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.

¿Se daría por vencida?

No lo creo.

Más bien estaba reforzando sus posiciones, para un ataque.

Algo como una bomba nuclear.

Tenía que estar con los ojos abiertos.

Suspiré mientras me tallaba las sienes.

Estaba paranoico, eso era todo. Bella no podía hacerme nada.

Escuché un grito desde la habitación de Bella, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta ahí y abrí la puerta.

Casi me da un infarto al ver a Bella colgando de un pie desde su balcón, volví a correr hacia ella, empuje a Alice, para poder sostener a Bella del pie.

"Bella".-Le dije mientras jalaba de su pie.-"Intente subir, como si hicieras abdominales."-Vi como Bella lo hacía, si se caía no pasaba de unos cuantos rasguños, no estaba tan alto, pero no podía permitir que le pasara algo.

Cuando vi que Bella estaba un poco más elevada, me incliné para poderle tomar de los brazos, la tomé de las muñecas, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, Bella jalo de mi, provocando que cayera junto con ella, mientras estábamos en el aire, la coloqué encima de mí, en cuestión de segundos ya estábamos en el césped del jardín.

Bella estaba encima de mí, así que todos los golpes me los lleve yo.

¿Por qué Bella había tirado de mí?

"Bella".-La llamé mientras la sacudía de los hombros.-"¿Estás bien?"-Pregunté preocupado. ¿Qué pasaría si a pesar de que la puse encima de mí se hubiera golpeado o algo?

Me miró como si estuviera loco.

"Sí, estoy bien"-contestó confundida.

"¿Segura? ¿No te pegaste en la cabeza o algo?"

Me volvió a ver como si estuviera loco, o como si tuviera monos en la cara.

"No, estoy bien Edward. ¿Tu estas bien?"-Me preguntó.

"Si, solo son un par de rasguños".

Escuchamos pasos hacia nosotros y aparecieron Anita y Alice, cuando nos vieron, Anita rodó los ojos y Alice se echó a reír.

¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?

------------

El alcohol sobre mi piel herida ardía horrible, habían sido más de un par de raspones, los tenía por

Todo mi cuerpo; Bella miraba como su nana me curaba, preocupada.

"Bella"-Le habló Anita.-"Ya te había dicho que esa prueba del balcón es muy _arrgiesgada _como para practicarla."

"¿Prueba? ¿Qué prueba?"-pregunté al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca de dolor causada por el alcohol en mi piel.

"Si, Bella _siempge _que tiene un _tutog_ nuevo, les hace una _pgueba paga veg _que tan dispuestos están a _rescatagla"._

"Si, eres el primero que en verdad hizo algo para ayudarme".-Dijo Bella.

Así que eso era todo, ¿Una maldita prueba?

Miré a Bella ceñudo.

"¿Estos raspones son sol porque querías probar?"

"Eso no es nada, _compagado _con lo que le _espega"-_Me dijo Anita.

Temí que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Si esta era la prueba primera, ¿Qué era lo que me esperaba?

Sólo esperaba que valiera la pena y que al final, Bella pudiera confiar en mí.

**Bella POV**

Muy bien. Esto era algo fuera de lo planeado. Edward no debió haberme tratado de ayudar. Debió haberse quedado estático sin saber qué hacer, yo debería tener los raspones que él tiene, me sentía como una basura, ¡Pero nunca había pasado!

Como iba a saber yo que el muy valiente caballero eterno se tiraría al rescate de la princesa refinada, aunque ninguno de los dos éramos exactamente así.

"Wow, en verdad que este Sr. Tutor es diferente".-Dijo Alice después de haber estado un rato en mi cuarto en completo silencio.

Pero no había marcha atrás, Edward tenía que probarme que era digno de mi confianza, aunque terminaría con algunos moretes y uno que otro raspón.

------------------

¡Por fin era viernes! Toda la semana había rogado porque fuera viernes, estuve tan ocupada con la escuela, que no tuve tiempo de más pruebas para le tutorcito, pero para eso estaba el fin de semana.

Hoy en la noche, la pesada de Jessica Stanley haría una fiesta, por supuesto que quería que estuviera ahí, era buena reputación para ella.

Había decidió que iría, más no sola. No, llevaría a mi tutor conmigo, ya era tiempo de un segunda prueba.

Después de mandarle un mensaje a Jessica confirmándole mi asistencia, me puse a hacer los deberes de la escuela, podía tener miles de defectos, pero en cuanto respecta a la escuela, mis calificaciones eran perfectas.

Bajé a comer cuando Rigoberto me llamó.

Edward ya estaba sentado, lo raro de él, es que no ocupaba el asiento de mi abuelo, como todos los otros tutores lo hacían.

"¿Qué tal la escuela?"-Me preguntó al mismo tiempo que nos servían.

"Normal"-contesté encogiéndome de hombros.-¿Qué tal el trabajo?".-El abuelo, el día de ayer había hablado con Edward, dándole otro trabajo, mientras yo me encontraba en la escuela, Edward tendría que organizar unas cosas de la empresa del abuelo, desde la casa.

"Largo, los papeles que tu abuelo que me encargo son miles".-Dijo

"Que mal".-Durante el resto de la comida no hablamos, solo comimos. De vez en cuando nos lanzábamos miradas incomodad.

"Escucha Edward."-Le dije cuando retiraban nuestros platos.-"Verás hoy hay una fiesta, y te quería pedir…".

"Permiso, si lo se."

"Entonces, ¿Si puedo ir?"

"No"-contestó fríamente

"¿Por qué no?"

"Dejarte ir a una fiesta donde ustedes van a tomar alcohol y a tener sexo, sería algo muy irresponsable de mi parte"

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?"-Le dije

"O, que, ¿Me vas a negar que no vas a esas fiestas y te revuelcas con cualquier tipo que se te ponga en frete?"-¿Cómo se atrevía? No me conocía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté de mi asiento y le di una cachetada.

"No sé qué clase de mujeres conozcas, pero yo no soy así. Para tu información soy virgen. Y si no me crees, ven conmigo a la fiesta, para que veas y te quedes con tu estúpida boca cerrada."

Sé que había sido demasiado ruda, pero él era quién me provocó, prácticamente me había llamado puta. Era normal que reaccionara así.

"Muy bien"-dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Muy bien qué?"

"Iré contigo a la fiesta".

A pesar de que estaba hecha una furia, sonreí, logré lo que quería.

El Sr. Tutor iría a la fiesta.

---------------

Después de una larga discusión sobre que coche llevaríamos, íbamos en el Volvo de Edward, maldito sea el día en el que olvide renovar mi permiso.

Debía admitirlo, quería saltarle encima a Edward, se veía tan sexy, traía un pantalón caqui con una camisa azul cielo, cuando lo vi, mi corazón se paró y me sonroje bastante, ganándome una broma por parte de él

Yo en cambio, traía puesto un vestido color negro, cortesía Alice, bueno mi dinero, escogido por Alice, el vestido era demasiado corto para mi gusto, me llegaba a medio muslo, tenía unas ondas muy suaves, y en la parte de arriba era muy apretado, y con dos tirantes se amarraba por atrás de mi cuello. Los zapatos, escogí unos zapatos de tacón bajo, con ellos podría bailar sin matarme.

Llegamos al lugar, la música sonaba a lo máximo y las luces cambiaban de tono rápidamente.

"Edward"-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.-"No podemos decir que eres mi tutor. ¿Qué diremos?"

"Diremos que soy tu primo".-Vaya, no pensé que me siguiera el juego, pero mejor para mí.

"Bien".-

En cuanto entramos al lugar toda la gente nos miraba, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrada; busqué a Alice con la vista, pero no la vi, así que con señas le indiqué a Edward que fuéramos a sentarnos a unos de los sillones.

Edward tomó mi mano para guiarme entre la multitud, y cuando lo hizo las chispas eléctricas volvieron a aparecer, pero esta vez no quite mi mano, se sentía bien.

Cuando nos sentamos, Edward se ofreció a ir por bebidas se lo agradecí y le pedí una piña colada, si quería llevar mi plan al pie de la letra, necesitaba estar en mis cinco sentidos.

"Hola Bella"-Me saludó una voz a mis espaldas.

"Hola Mike"-lo saludé mientras me giraba para verlo de frente.

"Te ves hermosa Bella"-

"Gracias Mike, tu también te ves bien"

"Lo sé."-Contestó. Vaya que modesto.-"Bella, ¿Bailamos?"

"Quizá mas al rato Mike, estoy esperando a alguien"

"Muy bien Bella, pero no te escaparas"-Dijo guiñándome un ojo, me dieron nauseas.

"Bella".-Me dijo una voz aterciopelada, haciendo que me calmara.-"Aquí tienes".-Me tendió mi bebida.

Duramos casi 15 minuto sin hablar, solo tomábamos y movíamos la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de las diferentes canciones.

"¡Bella!"-Chilló la voz de Jessica Stanley.-"Que bueno que viniste. Oh, ¿Y quién es el guapo?"-Dijo ella "seductoramente", bien, lo fiesta no llevaba más de una hora y Jessica ya estaba borracha.

"Es mi primo".-Le contesté.-"Esta de vacaciones"

"Oh, ¿Y cuanto tiempo estará en la ciudad?"-Le preguntó Jessica.

"6 meses"-Me apresuré a contestar, eso es lo que duraría.

"No, prima".-Dijo Edward hablando por primera vez.-"Durare más de 6 meses."-Dijo con un tono fingido de dulzura.

"No, tontito".-Le contesté con el mismo tono.-"Nadie se puede quedar más de 6 meses. Regla de la casa".

"Bueno".-El tono seductor que ahora usaba me confundió.-"Las reglas están hechas para romperse, ¿No primita?".

Jessica solo se rió como la tarada que era y después se fue.

Otra vez el silencio incomodo.

"¿Por qué sigue diciendo que no durare más de 6 meses?"-Preguntó Edward.

"Porque es la realidad"

"No, no la es"

La fiesta llevaba casi 2 horas y ya casi todos estaban borrachos, creo que hasta Edward, llevaba más de 7 copas de lo que sea que estuviera tomando.

Era hora del plan.

"Voy a bailar"-Me levanté, vi como Edward me veía sin entender lo que estaba haciendo, llegué donde estaba Mike y le pregunté si quería bailar.

Nos dirigimos a la pista, justamente donde yo podía ver a Edward y ver todas su reacciones.

En ese momento comenzó la canción de _Don't Cha _ de las _Pussycat Dolls_

Perfecto.

Comencé a bailar sensualmente con Mike, aunque Mike con trabajo se movía, vi como Edward se tensaba.

Mi plan era sencillo, provocar que Mike intente besarme, que intente algo más conmigo, y ver si Edward me defendería o se quedaría sentado.

Si de plan no funciona, un golpe en los bajos de Mike lo alejaría y me dejaría en paz, pero primero tenía que provocar lo suficiente a Mike.

Lo cual estaba logrando porque sentí su mano subiendo por toda mi pierna, cuando giré mi vista para ver a Edward vi que ya no estaba.

Después, todo fue muy rápido.

Mike estaba en el suelo.

Edward lo había golpeado y ahora me jalaba hacia el auto.

"¡Dijiste que tú no te comportabas así!"-me reclamó

"¡Estábamos bailando Edward! ¡Solamente por un baile golpeaste a un menor de edad!"

"¡El te estaba tocando!"

"¡Era un baile!"

"Bella"-gritó Jessica.-"Váyanse de mi casa, no es nada en tu contra Bella, pero tu primo causó un gran problema, ahora Mike quiere romperle su cara, pero está demasiado tomado. Váyanse"

Me subí en el asiento del piloto.

"¿Qué haces?"-Preguntó Edward.

"Estas tomado, no pienso dejar que manejes así".

"Pero tu permiso esta vencido"

"¿Qué importa mas Edward?".

Lo pensó un segundo y por fin me dio las llaves.

-----------

Cuando entramos en la casa, todo estaba oscuro, ni un solo ruido.

Prendí la luz y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en las escaleras, Edward tomó de mi brazo y me giró.

"¿Esta era otra de tus pruebitas?"

"¡Claro que no!".-Mentí.-"No entiendo porque actuaste así"

"¿Por qué quieres saber porque?

"Si, si me haces el grandísimo favor".

"Por celos".-Me quedé congelada.

"¿Por celos?"

Eso no tenía sentido.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

**Hola!**

**Otra vez yo**

**Son las 3:56 Am acá en Guadalajara, y mis ojitos se están cerrando,**

**Espero que les guste este capi**

**Que va dedicado a Ta-Cullen**

**Por esperarse conmigo a que lo escribiera y a mantenerme despierta!**

**Mil gracias**

**Y Porque el martes es su cumple**

**Hapii Bdaiii tooo uuu!"!!**

**Hapii Bdaiii tooo uuu!"!!**

**Hapii Bdaiii tooo uuu!"!!**

**Hapii Bdaiii Dear Thanya..!**

**Hapii Bdaiii tooo uuu!"!!**

**Bueno.. mil garcias por sus reviews."**

**Llegaremos a los 200?? Diganme qe sii"!**

**Si llegamos mañana mismo suboo!**

**Biie bieee **

**Las quiere **

**Annie Cullen Maseenn**


	7. ¡Lento Coctel!

**Edward POV**

¿En qué situación me había metido?

Le dije a Bella que estaba celoso, ¿Celoso de qué? Ni siquiera yo sabía o no lo quería aceptar. La realidad era demasiado abrumadora como para aceptarla. Al menos, no por ahora, no aún.

"¿Celos?"-Volvió a preguntar Bella.

Maldita sea la hora en la que decidí ir a la fiesta con Bella.

Maldita sea la hora en la que tomé más de diez copas de whisky.

Maldita sea la hora en la que Bella bailó con ese mocoso.

Maldita sea la hora en la que lo golpee.

Pero solo recordar cómo estaba tocando a Bella me hervía la sangre y me daba ganas de ir a partirle de nuevo la cara a ese niño estúpido, me sentí maravillosamente después de haber estrellado mi puño en su cara.

"Edward"-Dijo Bella llamando mi atención.-"¿Celos? ¿Por qué?".

"Porque…".-El alcohol hacía más efectos sobre mí, haciendo que mi cerebro funcionara más lento, y la capacidad de mentir disminuía.-"Porque me gusto tu amiga…"-¿Cómo diablos se llamaba esa chica?.-"La de la fiesta, la que… la que era la anfitriona".-Mi voz sonaba pastosa, en verdad sonaba ebrio.

Vergüenza, era lo que no tenía.

Se supone que yo era el tutor de Bella, su ejemplo a seguir.

Y a la primera fiesta a la que vamos, y me pongo borracho. Vaya ejemplo a seguir.

"¿Jessica?"-Preguntó Bella. ¡Ese era su nombre!-"¿Qué tiene que ver Jessica con que estés celoso?".-Me dio mucha ternura ver la expresión de Bella, inocencia pura. No entendía mi excusa patética.

"Si, ella…".-Me rasqué la cabeza tratando de inventar algo.-"Ella, me gustó."-Fruncí el ceño intentando entender que acaba de decir. La cara de Bella detonaba tristeza que solo duró unos segundos.-"Y vi que ese niño, estaba coqueteando con ella."

"Pero, cuando lo golpeaste estaba bailando conmigo, no con Jessica."-Dijo con el ceño fruncido, mi excusa era tan patética que ni siquiera yo la creía.

"Sí, bueno."-Me encogí de hombros.-"Soy de reacción retardada".-Volví a mentir.

"Oh."-Dijo Bella mientras agachaba su mirada, quise decir algo, pero mi cerebro alcoholizado no me dejaba decir nada coherente. Después de unos segundos, Bella levantó su cabeza, tenía los ojos cristalinos, y una sonrisa en sus labios.-"Eso es algo que yo ya sabía."

Dio media vuelta y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Escuché como cerró su puerta, y abrió su regadera, yo, como idiota, me quedé paralizado ahí, sin mover ni un solo musculo, aún procesaba la información, ¿Bella me había llamado lento?

Cuando por fin pude moverme me fui directo a mi cuarto, al pasar por la habitación de Bella, escuché una guitarra y una dulce voz.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only one who's got enough from me to break_

_My heart, he's a song in the car, I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do…"_

Me acerqué a la puerta de Bella, no creí que ella tuviera una voz tan dulce, era como escuchar al coro de los mismos ángeles, pero aún mejor.

Abrí la puerta, y pude ver a Bella sentada en la orilla de su cama con una guitarra negra en sus manos, no podía ver su cara, una cortina de cabello la cubría, con sus dedos formaba una nota, mientras intentaba tocarla.

Traía puestos unos shorts rosas, y una blusa interior color negra, el cabello que le cubría la cara estaba húmedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede paralizado allá abajo?

Entré sigilosamente al cuarto de Bella, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia porque siguió intentando tocar esa nota.

"No sabía que cantaras tan bien"-Le dije, provocando que pegara un gritito, y soltará la guitarra, si mis reflejos hubieran estado en sus cinco sentidos, probablemente la hubiera agarrado, pero como no lo estaban, la guitarra ya estaba en el suelo cuando yo estiré mis manos.

Bella levantó una ceja conteniendo una carcajada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-Preguntó Bella.

"Iba camino a mi cuarto, cuando te escuché cantar"-Mi propia voz era desconocida, sonaba demasiado lenta y pastosa. No más alcohol para el tutor.

"Si, ¿Y entraste por qué…?"-Preguntó mientras levantaba la guitarra y la recargaba en su mesa de dormir.

"Quería saber si eras tú".-Le respondí como si era lo más obvio.

Bella me miró con la risa contenida, me miraba con cara de _¡Pobre Idiota!, _pero ¿Por qué?

"Si, Edward, ¿Quién duerme en este cuarto? O, ¿es que acaso esperabas que tuviera una fugitiva aquí metida y que esa fugitiva estuviera cantando?"

Me quedé callado procesando la información, lo de la fugitiva era imposible, no creo que una fugitiva cantará tan bien.

"Tienes razón".-Tenía que dormir urgentemente, mi cerebro cada vez estaba más lento.-"Una fugitiva no cantaría bien".

Bella me miró con los ojos abiertos antes de soltar una carcajada.

¿De qué reía?

"Edward".-Dije Bella limpiándose las lágrimas causadas por la risa.-"¿No sería más lógico pensar que es imposible que una fugitiva entre a la casa, después a mi cuarto y que yo aún estuviera calmada?"

Me quedé considerándolo un segundo.

Si, era lo más lógico. Pero, ¡Mi idea también era lógica! Vamos, necesitaba dormir y recuperaría mi vitalidad normal.

"Edward, vete a dormir".-Dijo Bella, adivinado lo que pensaba.-"Estas demasiado incoherente"

"Si, está bien. Me saludas a la fugitiva".-Le dije a modo de broma, pero en el tono en el que lo dije sonó como si de verdad existiera una fugitiva en cuarto de Bella.

"Si Edward como sea, vete a dormir".-Dijo mientras me empujaba hacia afuera.

"¿Por qué?"-Le pregunté. Ella no tenía poder sobre mí.

"Porque lo digo yo".-Me contestó con una sonrisa de burla.

¿Dónde había oído eso antes?

Oh sí, yo se lo había dicho.

Sonreí como idiota cuando capte el juego de palabras que había utilizado.

Me giré para ver a Bella.

¡Bella se había transformado en una puerta!

Oh, no esperen. Solo la había cerrado. Suspiré de alivio.

El Sr. Swan me hubiera matado si Bella se hubiera convertido en una puerta, además de que deje a entrar una fugitiva que canta muy bien a la habitación de Bella.

¿Eso es lo que había pasado?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, quizá todo era producto de mi imaginación.

Solo esperaba que Bella no fuera un puerta.

-------------

Sentí el sol darme en mi cara, giré para evitarlo, pero al hacerlo, la cabeza, que se sentía como piedra, me dio vueltas, provocando nauseas, y por consecuencia, vómito.

Corrí hasta el baño y puse mi cabeza ahí, y dejé que todos los tóxicos de mi cuerpo salieran, siempre que tomaba y me pasaba la cruda decía que nunca más, ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS LO SEGUÍA HACIENDO?

Cuando por fin se me paró el vómito, me recosté en mi cama poniendo en claro mi mente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a venir.

Gemí.

Probablemente Bella estaría aún riéndose de las tonterías que hice, gracias a Dios que no le dije nada de que creí que ella se había convertido en una puerta, pero en eso de la fugitiva, en verdad, no más alcohol para mí.

Me duché con agua muy caliente. Toda la noche dormí en la misma posición y mis músculos estaban agarrotados y el agua caliente los destensaba, relajándome y haciéndome sentir como nuevo; claro, el dolor de cabeza aún estaba ahí, pero ya no tan persistente.

Salí y me cambie con unos jeans y una camisa verde, y bajé hacia el comedor. Bella de seguro estaría ahí, pero me equivoqué, no estaba ahí.

Entré a la cocina, estaban solo Anita y Rigoberto.

"Buenos días".-Saludé.

"Hola".-Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras seguían haciendo sus labores.

"¿Han visto a Bella?"-Pegunté.

"Si"-Me contestó Anita sonriéndome.-"Se fue al _jagdín _con el joven Jacob a _veg _los _gigasoles"_

"Oh, muy bien. Gracias".-Les dije mientras salía al jardín donde me habían dicho que se encontraban, y si, ahí estaban, Bella estaba sentada en el pasto viendo los girasoles, y el jardinero, no traía camisa; tendría que hablar con él, no podía estar así por la casa.

Vi como el jardinero le ponía una rosa blanca en la oreja de Bella, ella le sonrió un poco sonrojada, y el solo sonreía.

¿Estaban coqueteando?

El mismo monstro que anoche había invadido mi estomago provocando que golpeara al niño, se apodero de mí de nuevo.

Y ahora sí no había ni una gota de alcohol en mi organismo, no entendía que me pasaba, no era normal en mí. Nunca había sentido eso, así que no tenía idea de que era, pero necesitaba ver a Bella alejada de él, alguien como ella se merecía algo mejor, no un jardinero de cuarta.

"¡Bella!".-La llamé gritándole por su nombre, ella giró para ver donde me encontraba, al verme, rodó los ojos pero luego sonrió, le dijo algo a Jacob y luego vino hacia mí.

"Hola tutor fugitivo".-Dijo con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. ¡Lo sabía! No perdería una oportunidad de molestarme.

Rodé los ojos.

"¿Ya desayunaste?"-Le pregunté cambiando de tema.

"No, esperaba a que le levantaras."-Dijo sonriendo.

Esa respuesta me tomo desprevenido, así que la miré con los ojos abiertos, sin saber que decirle.

"Pensé que el efecto del alcohol ya había pasado".-Dijo entre risas.

Fruncí el ceño.

"Si, solo que… ¿Por qué me esperaste para desayunar?"

"No sé".-Se encogió de hombros.-"No me gusta desayunar sola, además de que ya me acostumbre a desayunar contigo".-Dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Me reí ante su expresión.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el comedor.

"¿Eso quiere decir que durare más de seis meses?"

"No".-Respondió Bella cortante mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa, y nos servían algo de fruta.

"Vaya, además de todo eres bipolar".-Le dije en tono de broma para aligerar el ambiente.

Bella sonrió.

Tomó una uva y me la aventó, cayo justamente en mi ojo izquierdo.

"¡Oye!"-Le grité entre risas. Tomé una fresa y se la aventé.

Los dos reíamos a carcajadas.

Bella se puso de pie con el Yogurt en las manos. ¡Oh No! ¿Iba a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer?

Sentí como el líquido espero recorría mi cabello, mi cara, hasta terminar en mí regazo.

"Esa me la pagas, bipolar."-Me levanté y tomé y frasco de leche y lo arroje todo sobre Bella, que me veía con los ojos abiertos, totalmente perpleja.

"¿Unimos a la fugitiva a la pelea?"-Dijo Bella antes de lanzar un chorro de miel de maple, que cayó en mi cabello y en mi camisa.

"Pero solo si promete cantar".-Le dije mientras yo tomaba la crema chantillí y se la aventaba, llenándole la cara, y parte de sus brazos.

Después de que se nos acabaron los productos líquidos, continuamos con las frutas partidas en pedazos, algunas se quedaron pegadas a nuestros cuerpos a causa de la miel y la crema chantillí.

Prácticamente, parecíamos dos cocteles tamaño real.

Rigoberto entró por la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Mamma mía!"-gritó mientras veía el desastre en el que se había convertido el comedor.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?"-Preguntó Anita, cuando vio todo, nos vio a nosotros, contuvo una carcajada, pero después su mirada fue severa.-"¿Qué ustedes dos no se cansan de _agogagse _cosas?"

Bella y yo miramos hacia abajo con los hombros caídos, como un par de niños regañados por su mamá después de haber sido descubiertos haciendo una travesura; Anita nos puso a limpiar todo el comedor, y luego a bañar.

Quise protestar algo, pero no podía. Si hablaba me comenzaría a morir de la risa.

Cuando nos dejaron solos de nuevo, Bella y yo nos miramos como si fuéramos cómplices y soltamos las carcajadas.

"¿Sabes?"-Dijo Bella cuando terminamos de limpiar.-"Eres un coctel muy lento".

¿Lento?

¿Por qué?

Oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hola Hola!**

**Otra vez yo..**

**Woow ya llegamos a los 200!! Me qiiero morir de la emoción**

**Bueno.. aqi les dejo este capi… qe en lo particular me gusto mucho**

**Jajaa**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**Mañana en la tarde subiré en **_**Destino Empeñoso**_

**Ah. Por cierto**

**Aprovecho para felicitar a Ta-Cullen..**

**Hoy es su cumple.."!!!**

**Felicidadeesssss..:!!!!!**

**Qe te la pases super geniaall..!**

**Y Gracias por desvelarte conmigo jajajaja**

**Bueno**

**Ahora si ya me voy**

**Son la 4:18 aca en Guadalajara, México**

**Y muero de sueño.!**

**Nos leemos mañana**

**Biieeeee**


	8. Aceptación

**Bella POV**

Las pequeñas gotas de agua caían desde mi pelo hasta aterrizar en la toalla que rodeaba mi cuerpo recién bañado. A pesar que me había enjabonado bastante bien, y que me tallé mí cabello dos veces, el olor a fruta y a miel seguía en mí; no es que me molestara pero pensé que se iría y aún olía a una combinación de fresas con crema chantillí.

Me senté sobre mi cama y acosté mi cabeza sobre las almohadas, seguramente si Anita entrara a mi cuarto, pegaría un grito al cielo, alegando que me iba a dar un resfriado y que acababa de lavar las almohadas.

Suspiré.

Anita siempre tan preocupada por mí. Era como la mamá que nunca tuve, bueno si la tuve, pero solo por una pequeña parte de mi vida.

Siempre creí que la vida misma me había recompensado la falta de padres mandándome a Anita, y así lo era. El problema era, que volvía a empeorar las cosas con tantos tutores.

Definitivamente, la vida no es justa.

Seguía sin entender cómo fue que Edward y yo habíamos terminado llenos de fruta, miel, y crema; Anita nos dijo que parecíamos un par de críos, a mi me pareció de lo más gracioso, pero ha Edward se la cayó la cara de vergüenza. Lo entendía, se supone que él era quién debía ponerme límites, no romperlos conmigo.

_Edward._

Una punzada de dolor cruzó por mi pecho. La misma punzada que sentí ayer cuando me confesó que Jessica le atraía y que por eso estaba celoso; mi parte lógica me decía que su excusa no tenía sentido, porque Mike estaba bailando conmigo cuando lo golpeó, y Jessica no estaba ni al 100 metros cerca.

Pero la patética excusa de mi tutor no era lo que me preocupaba, no, lo que me tenía en estado de paranoia, era esa maldita punzada. ¿Por qué la había sentido? A mí no me importaba lo que él sentía y mucho menos hacia quien tenía sentimientos. O eso estaba intentando hacerme creer. No debía importarme. Edward no es más que un tutor más, solo uno más.

Mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, la imagen de Edward inundo mis pensamientos; sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, estúpidamente me sonroje, digo, Edward no me estaba viendo, tenía la libertad de observar su rostro perfecto y admirar su belleza desmedida.

Su cabello color broncíneo caía sobre su frente y el resto estaba totalmente desordenado, como si un remolino acabara de pasar, sus orbes verde esmeraldas con ese brillo que solo en él había visto, su nariz recta, perfectamente delineada, sus labios, no eran gruesos ni delgados, eran perfectos, con tan solo imaginarlos un impulso creció dentro de mí.

Quería besarlo.

_Necesitaba_ besarlo.

Quería sentir sus perfectos labios sobre los míos, su lengua moverse junto a la mía; la imagen que estaba en mi cabeza fue remplazada por otra que se movía más.

Edward me estaba besando, vaya que mi imaginación era buena, era tan vivido esa imagen que pareciese como si en verdad hubiera pasado; los labios de Edward estaban presionados sobre los míos, moviéndose rápidamente, con urgencia, sus manos estaban en mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él, mis manos estaban enredadas en su rebelde cabello, no había distancia alguna entre nosotros, el aire cada vez nos faltaba más, nos separamos solo para tomar aire, mientras tanto, Edward me giró y me estampo en la pared, por inercia rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él me seguía besando, enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia mí, si es que eso fuera posible. Edward comenzó a morder mi cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo por donde sus labios pasaban, sentí algo duro pegado a mi cuerpo, al principio no entendí que era, pero cuando vi a los ojos de Edward, vi solo una cosa, lujuria.

Abrí los ojos con rapidez.

Fui demasiado lejos. Una cosa era fantasear besar a alguien y otra muy distinta a fantasear algo casi sexual.

Corrí hacia el baño y abrí el grifo de agua fría, en cuanto salió el chorro aventé la toalla y me metí debajo del agua; estaba helada, pero necesitaba quitar el calor que había invadido mi cuerpo con esa fantasía que se había salido de mis manos.

Cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar supe que era tiempo de salir, cerré el agua y tomé una toalla nueva, la otra ya estaba muy mojada.

En vez de volverme a sentar en mi cama, me dirigí a mi closet y tomé unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa color verde, me vestí y cepillé mi cabello.

Cuando terminé de cepillar mi cabello me senté en mi cama, el tema de esa fantasía me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, si seguía sacándole la vuelta terminaría con dolor de cabeza.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama, mi cabeza muy lejos de la almohada, tanto que termine con la cabeza colgando por un borde de la cama, sentí como la sangre corría a mi cabeza, y esta vez no era por vergüenza.

Cerré mis ojos.

¿Por qué deje ir tan lejos esa fantasía?

¿Por qué no la detuve?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, lo sabía.

Sabía exactamente porque lo hice, pero eso era diferente a querer aceptarlo.

No podía ser.

Me sentía atraída por mi tutor.

Un peso cayó sobre mí.

Era algo que yo sabía desde el día en el que lo conocí, pero soy tan cabezota que me lo estuve negando una y otra vez, intentando ocultar esta atracción natural que hay entre los dos, bueno al menos de mi parte hacia él.

La cabeza me estaba dando vueltas, quizá era por el peso de la cruel realidad que acababa de aceptar, pero lo más probable es que fuera que ya había demasiado sangre en mi cabeza.

Lentamente me incorpore hasta volver a quedar sentada, a pesar de haberlo hecho con lentitud, mi cabeza daba vueltas.

_I Feel So Untouched_

_I Want You So Much_

_That I Just Can't Resist You._

¿Qué hacen las Veronicas en mi habitación?

Oh, es solo mi celular. Sería muy raro que las hermanas gemelas estuvieran en mi cuarto cantando. Tomé mi celular y en la pantalla estaba la fotografía de Alice haciendo una mueca graciosa.

"Diga".-Contesté.

"_Vaya, hasta que contestas".-_Sonó la voz falsamente enojada de mi hiperactiva amiga.

"Hola, buenas tardes Alice, si amanecí muy bien, ¿Qué tal tu? Qué bueno…".-Le contesté.

"_Ahh, si como sea".- _Casi pude ver como rodaba los ojos.-"_Te llamaba para decirte que no hagas planes para hoy en la tarde, y si los tienes cancélalos. Iremos de compras, a comer y al cine."_

"¿Puedo decir mi opinión?".-Pregunté. Aunque no sabía para que, si conocía la respuesta.

"_No".-_Contestó firmemente. Alice a veces era tan… Alice.-"_Estaré en tu casa a eso de las 3:00 pm"._

"Está bien".-Contesté con el tono que un niño usa cuando acaba de ser regañado por alguno de sus padres.-"Pero tengo que pedirle permiso al Sr. Tutor, y no es muy seguro que me deje."-Por primera vez, que Edward fuera tan estricto me iba a salvar de una salida con Alice.

"_Lo dudo, tengo un buen presentimiento."_.-¡Diablos! Esos malditos presentimientos, siempre se hacían realidad, como quisiera que por una vez, Alice se equivocara.-"_De cualquier modo, pídeselo de manera amable y linda."_

Iba a contestarle algo, pero me colgó.

Sería mejor que le pidiera permiso de una vez, si lo hacía poco antes, armaría un lio, y hoy no tenía ganas de pelear, suficiente había tenido con la guerra de fruta en la mañana.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme, seguramente Edward estaría en el despacho de mi abuelo, con eso de que cada vez tiene más trabajo en la oficina que conmigo.

Toqué la puerta dos veces y después se oyó su aterciopelada voz desde adentro indicando que entraran.

Entré lentamente, esto era invasión a territorio del enemigo, nunca, jamás había entrado aquí sin que mi abuelo fuera el que estuviera sentado en esa silla, pero vamos, al parecer, las cosas con este tutor serían muy distintas.

"Eh, hola Sr. Edward".-Me sentía estúpida hablándole en una combinación de Sr. Y Edward en lugar de usar su apellido.

"¿Qué pasa Bella?".-Dijo él en ese tono formal que utilizan los adultos cuando están concentrados en algo importante del trabajo. Edward se giró en la silla, y pude notar que también estaba con el cabello húmedo, sentí un leve cosquilleo en mis manos por querer tocarlo.

"Hum, verás, me acaba de llamar Alice, y quiere ir de compras, y al cine, o algo así, y quería pedir permiso".-Me miró por unos segundos y después volvió su vista a los papeles que sostenían sus manos.-"Entenderé si no me dejas ir".-Dije intentando de que no me dejara ir.

"No, está bien. Puedes ir, de cualquier modo tengo demasiado trabajo como para estar checando cada movimiento que haces, ya te puedes cuidar sola".-Muy bien, eso hirió mi orgullo.

"Muy bien".-Contesté con tono frío y cortante, si él se iba a comportar así, yo también.

"Te quiero aquí en la casa a las 10:30, ¿entendido?".-Dijo con el mismo tono distraído mientras buscaba algo entre más papeles.

"Entendido".-Dije con voz baja mientras salía del despacho.

No entendía que estaba pasando conmigo, primero lo único que pedía era libertad y que no controlaran mi vida, y ahora que tengo lo que quiero, no me gusta y siento como si Edward se hubiera desecho de mi.

Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

**Edward POV**

En cuanto Bella cerró la puerta del despacho del Sr. Swan aventé los papeles que tenía en mis manos al suelo.

Me sentía fuera de control, quería salir y detener a Bella y decirle que no, que no podía salir sin que yo fuera con ella, sin que yo estuviera ahí para protegerla.

¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de lo frágil que era?

Me masajeé las sienes con la punta de mis dedos, esta situación me iba a matar de una sobredosis de estrés.

El solo verla así, con su cabello húmedo, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa color verde que se veía adorable con el tono de su piel, hacía crecer esta maldita atracción aún más, es que Bella era perfecta, era… sencillamente perfecta.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar lo que había pasado hace algunos momentos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Flashback._

_¡No podía estar pasando otra vez!_

_Regañado de nuevo por la nana de Bella, otra vez. Por estar peleando como un par de "críos"._

_Mientras me colocaba mi camisa pensaba como fue que otra vez termine en una guerra de secundaria con Bella. _

_Cuando terminé de vestirme y pelear con mi cabello un rato, decidí ir a ver a Bella, seguramente tendría planes para hoy, era sábado, no creo que se fuera a quedar en la casa._

_Toqué varias veces suavemente, pero no había respuesta. Así que abrí la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido; fue cuando la vi, Bella estaba recostada sobre su cama son solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, parecía estar dormida, y su rostro estaba completamente sereno. Daría lo que fuera por saber qué es lo que estaba soñando, y lo que no daría porque estuviera soñando conmigo, pero ¡Qué va! Para ella soy solo el molesto tutor que su abuelo le impuso, al que ella debe odiar. Una punzada de dolor me cruzó el pecho, no quería que me odiara._

_Bella movió la cabeza hacia un lado, inquieta._

_Pensé que se despertaría así que mejor salí de su habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta me giré a verla, se veía como una muñeca pero al mismo tiempo la imagen de pureza se veía interrumpida por las piernas bien formadas que no estaban cubiertas por la toalla, era una imagen pura y a la vez demasiado tentadora._

_Me confundía demasiado el estar cerca de ella, todo hacia ella me atraía, pero a la vez me alejaba, había algo en ella, como diría mi hermano Emmet "un no sé qué, que que se yo"._

_Fui a directo a mi habitación tratando de sacarme de la cabeza a Bella, a la dulce y picante Bella._

_Fin del Flashback_

o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La atracción que sentía por Bella era demasiado fuerte como para negarla, pero si quería estar cerca de ella la mejor manera era hacerlo como su tutor, pero a la vez sería su amiga, me ganaría la confianza de Bella, me convertiría en su confidente. Al fin y al cabo lo que ella necesita es un amigo, no a un novio.

El problema sería que Bella era muy terca y obstinada, a eso agreguémosle que es orgullosa como ella sola, sería demasiado difícil llegar a ser querido por Bella, no sin antes pasar por un par de momentos embarazosos y uno que otro rasguño.

Pero valdría la pena, ahora solo necesitaba ser su amigo.

Solo el destino sabe que pasará después.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**¡Hola Hola!**_

_**Antes que nada, mil disculpas. En serio, se que llevo diciendo que subiré capitulo desde hace más de una semana, pero he tenido un par de inconvenientes, fue el cumpleaños de mi primo y se quedo toda una semana en mi casa, y el absorbía todo mi tiempo e inspiración; y el fin de semana que por fin iba a subir capitulo, amanecí muy triste a causa de un sueño que tuve, y como no podía poner nada deprimente en esta historia, subí un One-Shot narrando lo que sentí en mi sueño, obviamente adaptado, si lo leen podrán comprender mejor como es que me sentía y porque me bloqueé, ese sentimiento de tristeza me duró hasta el domingo en la noche. Ósea ayer, y en la noche comencé a escribir, cuando ¡Poof!, tronó mi computadora, otra vez. Pero lo bueno es, ¡Ya tengo lap-top nueva! Bueno, está condicionada, me la dieron porque estoy trabajando con mi mamá, y me dijo que en la casa solo podré usarla hasta las 8 de la noche, y salgo del trabajo a las 6, ¬¬, ósea, nada de tiempo, pero bueno, podré escribir entre mis ratitos libres y esas dos horas, n_n.**_

_**Como ya mencioné, comencé a trabajar, lo que reduce mi horario, así que subiré en esta historia, Lunes y Jueves, y en la de Destino Empeñoso Martes y Viernes.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Gaby!**_

_**Que nadie hizo más presión para que subiera el capitulo como ella, en serio, casi me vuelve más loca.**_

_**Ja, ja, ja. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, en el que sigue es la ida al centro comercial, ¿Qué pasará? Jaja, con estos personajes nunca se sabe.**_

_**Ahora si ya me voy, porque tengo sueño y mañana temprano a trabajar.. ¬¬**_

_**Bonitas vacaciones.. Carajo!**_

_**XD**_

_**Un favor, las quiero invitar a que se pasen a mi One-Shot, no explica nada de la historia, que fue lo que pasó, como murió ni nada, solo es una narración de sentimientos de Bella, es muy deprimente, pero me gusta mucho.**_

_**Se llama Vivir Sin Mi Vida**_

_**Gracias!**_

_**Nos leemos mañana en Destino Empeñoso.**_

_**Las quiere **_

_**Annie Cullenn Maseenn!**_


	9. ¡Esto esta mal!

**Bella POV**

¡Alice estaba completamente loca de remate!

No iba a entrar a _esa _tienda.

"Vamos Bella".-Insistía apuntando a la _sex-shop (_').

"No Alice, además somos menores de edad."

"Lo sé, pero por inauguración dejarán entrar a todo el público. Además de que hay muchas ofertas en diferentes juguetes, pócimas y manuales."-Dijo al mismo tiempo que leía el cartel donde decía todo lo que Alice acababa de repetir.

Así es, en el centro comercial acababan de abrir una _sex-shop_ y era la novedad, Alice con sólo ver la palabra "oferta" decidió que era una ganga y que tenía que entrar, claro, llevándome a mí con ella.

"Alice".-Dije tratando de zafar mis muñecas del agarre del diabólico duendecillo.-"¿Para qué quieres entrar a esa tienda? Ni siquiera tienes con quién usar todas _esas _cosas".-Dije con asco, los juguetes con los que las personas salían eran demasiado extraños, y algunas veces no les encontraba forma y un uso adecuado.

"Quizá no".-Dije ofendida.-"Pero tengo curiosidad, no quiero esperar otro año para poder entrar".-Me miró con esos ojos. ¡Ay no! Eran los ojos del gato con botas de Sherck, era tan difícil decir no, eran demasiado convincentes, tanto que hasta podía oír la música que suena en esa escena, haciéndola aún más adorable.

"Oh, que mas da".-Dije sin poder resistir a esa cara de gato a medio morir.-"Solo espero no encontrarme a nadie."

Alice comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

Suspiré.

Lo que hacía por solo una amiga.

Patético.

Entramos al local, mis pupilas tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar; las paredes del lugar eran rojas pasión con algunos detalles negros.

Las personas que atendían el lugar eran mujeres, de unos 25 y 30 años, vestidas con algo que parecían ser corsés, pero un poco más… sensual.

Casi todas usaban mayas negras rayadas, y unos tacones que si se caían sería lo último que harían, su cabello era chino con bucles, o completamente lacio.

Su maquillaje era exagerado, las sombras de los ojos eran del mismo de su corsé, sus labios de carmesí intenso, y las chapas casi del mismo tono que las mías.

"Hola".-Dijo una de ellas con lo que se supone que sería una voz sensual.-"Novatas, ¿Verdad?".-Alice y yo la miramos con los ojos abiertos, ella río.-"Se nota. Díganme, ¿buscan algo en particular?"

"No, solo pasamos a mirar".-Contestó Alice, yo miraba fijamente el suelo de la vergüenza, seguramente todos pensarían que soy una degenerada sexual.

"Oh, muy bien. ¿Quieren que les muestre nuestra variedad de vibradores?".- Al oír eso, salí corriendo hacia otro de los estantes, dejando a Alice sola con la tipa de los consoladores.

Pensé que Alice saldría corriendo conmigo, pero casi me da un paro cardíaco al ver que se iba con la vendedora para ver a los _dildos. _

Rodé los ojos, para Alice cualquier cosa que dijera _oferta, o descuento, _era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovecharse, pero eso era demasiado, ir a ver _esas _cosas, eran, perturbador.

Me giré para observar los libros que estaban en los estantes, ya estaba aquí ¿Qué más podía hacer?

No pensaba irme sin Alice, y si la dejaba sola, era capaz de comprar _esas _cosas, si le daban un buen precio, Alice era capaz de comprar hasta un elefante disfrazado de cerdo.

Comencé a leer los títulos de los libros que estaban en los estantes, por cierto motivo no dejaban entrar a menores de edad a esta tienda, ¡Perturbaba la mente de los menores!

_Mil y una posiciones para mayor placer._

_Mil y una formas de llegar al punto G._

_Posiciones para lesbianas._

_Posiciones para homosexuales._

¡Vaya!, al parecer todos los libros eran sobre posiciones y que movimientos hacer para lograr un mayor placer al momento del acto sexual.

"¡Bella!".-Chilló Alice al lado mío, haciendo que me sobresaltara.-"Mira esto".-Dijo poniendo enfrente de mis ojos, algo largo y grueso de color negro.-"¡Solo 3 dólares!".-Al entender que es lo que Alice sostenía en sus manos, solté un grito y lo aventé.

"¡Alice! ¡Suelta eso!".-Le grité. Alice levantó la _cosa _esa y rodó los ojos.

"No hay porque hacer un gran alboroto de esto Bella".-Dijo paseando el consolador enfrente de mis ojos.-"Como dice la vendedora, Sisi, es un objeto natural, para dar placer a la mujer, también eso es natural.".-Dijo Alice.

Definitivamente estaba loca, pero en exceso.

Alice se volvió a ir con Sisi, hasta nombre se prostituta tenía esa vendedora.

Cuando el ritmo de mi corazón volvió a la normalidad volví a poner la atención a los libros, prefería eso a tener que tocar esos objetos raros, me provocaba nauseas.

_Kamasutra._

El título del libro sexual más famoso de todo el mundo llamó mi atención; estiré un poco para tomarlo.

Cuando por fin lo tomé, miré sobre mis hombros para verificar que nadie me viera, me sentía como una delincuente o algo así.

Abrí el libro y comencé a hojear el libro, desde hace mucho tiempo había tenido la curiosidad de ver este libro; las caras de los "protagonistas" eran de rasgos indios.

¡Bravo Bella!

Acabas de descifrar la procedencia de este libro, que es más que famoso que es proveniente de la India.

Rodé los ojos ante el comentario tan estúpido que yo misma hice; cambié de página a causa que las otras imágenes eran demasiado bruscas para mis ojos, la siguiente era interesante, de hecho, no le encontraba forma, así que acerqué el libro más a mis ojos para poder contemplarla mejor.

"No sabía que te interesaran tantas posturas sexuales".-Dijo una voz aterciopelada que deseaba no conocerla, pero para mi desgracia. La conocía y muy bien.

Edward.

El libro se me resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo.

Giré rápidamente para encararlo, y comprobar que era real y no era mera alucinación.

"¿Qué…haces…aquí?".-Pregunté mientras pasaba saliva notoriamente, estaba realmente nerviosa.

"Yo te podía preguntar exactamente lo mismo".-Dijo acercándose a mi mientras sonreía torcidamente dejándome la mente en blanco por unos segundos.

"Hola guapo".-Dijo una de las prosti… perdón, de las vendedoras dirigiéndose a Edward.-"¿Quieres que te muestre algo?".-Dijo repagándose a él.-"Tu di y yo te muestro".-Dijo mientras veía su cuerpo.

Esa zorra se le estaba insinuando a _mi _tutor, y el solo sonreía.

Al principio iba a golpearlos a los dos, pero después puse atención a la sonrisa de Edward, no era de coqueteo, si no de burla, se estaba burlando de ella.

"No gracias.".-Le contestó Edward dando un paso lejos de ella, y me tomó de la mano. Al principio no entendí nada, ¿Por qué estaba sosteniendo mi mano?

Pero una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo ante su tacto, dejándome helada sin poder hacer nada más que mirarlo a los ojos, y perderme en esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto me gustaban; Edward me miró por un segundo, pero luego volvió su vista a la vendedora.

"Mi novia y yo ya nos íbamos, solo acompañábamos a una amiga".-Dijo mientras besaba mi mano, automáticamente me sonrojé y mi corazón comenzó a salir rápidamente.

"Oh, muy bien. Si quieren podemos mostrarles algunos de los disfraces que tenemos, también hay para hombres, les aseguramos que tendrán una de las mejores noches de su vida".-Nos dijo mientras nos guiñaba un ojo.

"No gracias, nosotros yo nos íbamos".-Contesté con apuro.

La vendedora se encogió de hombros y nos dejo solos.

Edward y yo nos miramos, era obvio que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar; por lo menos yo aún no terminaba de asimilar el hecho de que acababa de aparentar se novia de Edward, y aún no quería separar nuestras manos.

La moldura de las manos de Edward se acomodaban perfectamente a las mías, haciéndolas parecer dos piezas de puzzles que por fin estaban juntas.

"¡Bella!".-Chilló Alice. En cuanto oímos su voz nuestras manos rompieron el contacto, era extraño. Mis manos, extrañaban a las de Edward querían volver a tomarlas.-"¿Sr. Tutor?".-Preguntó Alice blanca como un fantasma mientras las bolsas que traía en las manos se caían al suelo.-"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Yo tendía que preguntarle eso a ustedes, ¿No creen?".

Miré a Alice con la mirada de "Te lo dije"

"Salgamos de aquí".-Dije tomando el libro y poniéndolo en su lugar otra vez.-"He tenido suficiente como para 3 años".

Escuché la risa musical de Edward y la risa nerviosa de Alice atrás de mí.

Al salir de la tienda, mis pupilas volvieron a sufrir a causa del cambio drástico de luz, parpadeé varias veces para que se acostumbraran a la iluminación.

"Ahora sí, ¿Me pueden explicar que hacían adentro de esa tienda?".-Nos preguntó Edward.

"Este… nosotras… este…".-Comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

"Tenía ofertas".-Dijo Alice mientras se encogía de hombros.-"La pregunta de los seis millones aquí es, ¿Qué hacía tú aquí? ¿No se supone que tenía mucho trabajo".

Edward se tensó ante la pregunta de Alice; y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía razón, él me había dado permiso de ir porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo para estarme cuidando.

"Es cierto".-Corroboré con Alice.-"Tu dijiste que no tendrías tiempo para salir".-Confirmé mientras alzaba una ceja y ponía una mano en mi cintura.

"Esto… si…pero…".-Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Alice que pegó un grito.

"¡Oh, por Dios!".-Soltó todas las bolsas y cayeron al suelo.-"50% y 60% de descuento en maquillaje profesional".-Esto era el colmo, Alice ni siquiera se maquillaba profesionalmente.

"Alice, por favor, esto es ridi…".-No pude terminar porque Alice ya se había ido corriendo hacia la tienda que acaba de anunciar esa oferta.-"Y me quedo hablando sola".

"¿Qué yo no cuento?".-Preguntó Edward con tono de indignación.

"No".-Contesté tratando de contener una sonrisa que bailaba por mis labios; me agaché para levantar las bolsas que Alice había dejado caer; las llevaría al coche, junto con las otras que ya había abarcado todo el espacio posible en mi auto, y regresaría a buscar a Alice.

No sé cómo le haríamos para irnos a mi casa, era Alice o sus bolsas. Probablemente Alice escogería que sus bolsas se fueran en mi auto y ella se iría en taxi o algo así.

"¿Sabes? Eso podría afectar seriamente mi autoestima".-Dijo Edward con un tono de falsa preocupación.

"Qué bueno. Ya te hacía falta bajarle a tu ego".-Le contesté poniéndome de pie con las bolsas de Alice.

Me encaminé hacia el estacionamiento, tratando de equilibrarme con tantas bolsas, estas bolsas eran solo de la _sex-shop_ que Alice me obligó a entrar, no quería saber qué es lo que había terminando comprando.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?".-Preguntó una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas. ¿Qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer que venir a atormentarme con su presencia?

"No gracias". Prácticamente ya habíamos llegado al coche, ¿Para qué me ofrecía su ayuda cuando ya no la necesitaba.

Coloqué las bolsas en el asiento de copiloto, ya que la cajuela iba llena, y si la abría cerrarla sería muy complicado.

Me giré para volver a la plaza, pero cuando iba a dar un paso, Edward dio otro hacia mí, quedando a pocos centímetros de mí.

Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara, sus ojos me tenían completamente hipnotizada, sus labios me llamaban a que los besara; y al parecer él no estaba mejor.

Colocó sus manos en mi cintura, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran más, automáticamente mis brazos se colocaron en su cuello, y mis manos comenzaron a jugar con su cabello.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ¡Es mi tutor! ¡5 años mayor que yo! ¡Iba a besarlo en medio de un estacionamiento! ¡Donde cualquiera podría vernos!

Pero no hice caso a mi parte racional, quería besarlo, lo necesitaba, y él no hacía nada por romper esta burbuja tan personal, lo que indicaba que si lo deseaba él también.

Cerré mis ojos suavemente mientras veía que él también los había cerrado.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, solo por un segundo y sentí que estaba en el cielo, eran tan suaves, pero firmes a la vez.

Al igual que nuestras manos encajaban perfectamente, nuestros labios lo hacían.

Edward comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos…

"¡Piii…Piii…Piii…Piii!".-Comenzó a sonar la alarma de mi coche, haciendo que los dos nos separamos rápidamente.

Yo por supuesto, estaba más que sonrojada.

¡Había besado a mi tutor!

Aunque prácticamente no había sido un beso, solo un roce pequeño de labios.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo desbocadamente, mientras miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, sentía que mi cara iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba.

Miré a Edward a los ojos, y podía jurar que sus ojos, usualmente verdes se habían oscurecido, y me veía intensamente, haciendo que me sonrojara aún más.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y apagué la alarma. Me estaba estresando ese ruido, además que interrumpió un momento que pudo haber sido crucial en mi vida.

_O quizá interrumpió lo que no debía pasar._

Necesitaba aclarar mi mente, y estar cerca de él no me ayudaba, mis labios extrañaban su contacto, mis manos picaban por querer sentir de nuevo su cabello, todo mi cuerpo extrañaba su presencia.

Esto se me estaba saliendo de mis manos.

Esto era algo totalmente inesperado, no podía estar pasando.

Esto, estaba… mal.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Sex-Shop: Tienda para adultos donde venden todo lo relacionado con la sexualidad.**_

_**Hola Hola!**_

_**En verdad lamento no haber subido capitulo ayer, pero aquí estoy.**_

_**Al rato subo en Destino Empeñoso.**_

_**Lamento si alguna se sintió agredida con el contenido de este capítulo créanme, yo también quedé marcada dos años atrás cuando mi mamá, ¡Mi propia Madre!, me llevó a una de esas, casi salgo corriendo de ahí Jaja.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el semi-beso?**_

_**¿Quieren que en próximo capítulo narre el semi-beso desde el punto de vista de Edward?**_

_**Bueno.. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Gaby, si otra vez..**_

_**¡Pero porque hoy es su cumple!**_

_**Mija… ya sabes cuanto te quiero!**_

_**Bueno ahora si ya me voy**_

_**Nos leemos al rato**_

_**Las quiere**_

_**Anniie Cullen Massen**_


	10. Confundido

**Edward POV**

Esto… se había salido de mis manos, no había pensado en verdad no, mi cerebro decidió en ese momento tomar unas vacaciones e irse a la Antártida a jugar con los pingüinos. Y ahora que regresó, ¡Sigue congelado! Porque no me deja reaccionar de ninguna manera; lo único que soy capaz de hacer es mirar a Bella con cara de estúpido por lo que acababa de hacer.

La cara de Bella estaba completamente roja, su mirada evitaba a la mía y sus dedos jugaban con los otros nerviosamente, tenía la cabeza agachada dejando que su suave ondulado cabello formara una cortina en su cara que bloqueaba parte de su hermosa y frágil cara. Eso me molesto, yo quería ver su cara, no importaba que tan roja estuviera.

Yo solo quería verla.

Bella levantó su cabeza lentamente e hizo contacto visual con mis ojos, y a diferencia de la otra vez, mantuvo su mirada fija en la mía.

¡En verdad esta chica era un dilema! En los días que llevo trabajando con ella, podría asegurar que me atacaría, y de algún modo, terminaríamos embarrados de alguna sustancia pegajosa y la nana de Bella nos regañaría. –_Sí, así es, ya me estoy acostumbrando a terminar así_-

Pero en sus ojos sus había rabia, ni esa chispa que cada vez que la veía se me helaba la sangre e intentaba adivinar que es lo que pasaba por su revoltosa y diabólica mente; y lo que era aun más extraño era que en sus ojos no demostraba ningún indicio de coraje o que fuera a saltar sobre mi y golpearme con algún producto de los que Alice acababa de comprar en _esa _tienda.

Pero lo que paso, fue en verdad sorprendente.

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba, con pasos lentos pero decididos. Sus ojos chocolate miraban fijamente a los míos y por algunos segundos bajaba su mirada a mis labios; cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mí se detuvo.

Mi cerebro que ya estaba regresando a la normalidad, volvió a colapsar por la cercanía de Bella; uno de sus pequeños y delgados brazos se poso en mis hombros, su suave blanca y pequeña mano, la enterró entre mis cabellos y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mis cabellos.

Miré a la cara a Bella, quien a su vez veía entretenida a su mano jugando con mi cabello, aprovechando la distracción de Bella, la observé más detalladamente, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, me veía haciéndolo y me decía algo como _te sale más barato una fotografía _o algo por el estilo.

Su piel blanca se veía tan tersa y suave, una fuerte picazón comenzó a recorrer mi mano derecha, sin pensarlo, mi mano estaba acariciando la mejilla derecha de Bella, tal y como lo imaginaba la piel de Bella era tan suave como la de un bebé recién nacido, tenía la textura que cualquier actriz o modelo daría su vida por tener.

Bella volvió a posar sus ojos en los míos, temeroso de que no le haya gustado la caricia, retire mi mano, pero ella la atrapó y la volvió a colocar donde estaba hace unos segundos. Volví a repetir el movimiento que estaba haciendo, Bella recargó su cara en mi mano, cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Si decían que las mujeres eran complicadas, en verdad lo eran. En especial Bella.

Un día me declara la guerra a muerte, al otro me avienta frutas y ahora era extremadamente tierna, ¿Qué acaso era bipolar?

Como sea, Bella abrió sus ojos y sonrió levemente.

"¡Hey, Bella, Sr. Tutor!".-Se escuchó la voz de Alice a lo lejos.-"¿Dónde están?"

Bella suspiró y retiró su mano de mi cabello, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar recargada en la puerta de su auto.

"Aquí Alice, sigue la voz".-Contestó Bella alzando la voz.

Después de unos segundos, escuchamos los pasos de Alice acercándose hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

Y aunque suene imposible, traía otras tres bolsas. ¡De maquillaje! Los embases de los maquillajes eran compactos, era casi imposible llenar una bolsa. ¡Pero ella lleno tres!

¿Cómo lo hizo?

"Alice".-Dijo Bella mientras miraba las bolsas de Alice.-"Son tres bolsas de maquillaje, ¡Tres!".-Bueno, tan siquiera no era el único que estaba sorprendido.

"Si, Bella, ¡No iba a ver rebaja en esa tienda hasta dentro de tres semanas! Tenía que aprovechar."

"Estas dañada".-Le contestó Bella.

"Como sea, _Isabellita".-_Noté que al oír ese sobrenombre, Bella le mandaba una mirada asesina a Alice.-"Tu coche va lleno con todas las bolsas, y dudo que me dejes manejar tu coche. Así que, me tengo que ir con el Sr. Edward".- Vaya, si que habla rápido.

"Pero Alice".-Comenzó a replicar Bella.

"Por mí no hay problema"_.-_La interrumpí.-"Alice puede venir conmigo en el Volvo, y te seguimos"

"Como sea".-Dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros algo, ¿molesta? Y ahora, ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Hacía unos siete segundos estaba de lo mejor, y ahora estaba enfadada.

"El único problema es que deje el coche un poco lejos de donde estamos en este momento".-Me giré para ver los zapatos altos de Alice.-"Y dudó que quieras seguir caminando con _esos_ zapatos".

"Si, tienes razón".-Dijo Alice.

"Espérame aquí con Bella, iré por el coche y enseguida regreso.".- Vi a Alice asentir mientras sonreía, ¡Wow! Ella sí que tenía energía.

Me encaminé hacia donde había dejado a mi _bebé_, regalo de Carlisle cuando cumplí años. Cuando estaba a unos cinco autos del mío, mi celular en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y a sonar.

Lo saqué y vi que en la pequeña pantalla decía _Jasper _y aparecía una foto de mi mejor amigo con un gorro en forma de barco y una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

"Que hay, Jazz"-Contesté.

"_Eddieeee"_.- Sonó la voz de mi hermano Emmet,-"_¿Cómo esta mi hermano favorito?"_

"Emmet, soy tu único hermano, y ¿Qué haces con el celular de Jasper?"

"_Lo que te hace más afortunado, ¡No tienes que compartirme! Y respecto al celular de Jaspi, estoy en su apartamento esperando a Rose, y como vi que te estaba llamando le arrebate el celular"_.-Explicó con naturalidad.

"Oh, como sea. ¿Vas a salir con Rosalie hoy?"-Pregunté

"_Hum, si y no_"

"¿Cómo que si y no?".-Emmet siempre _tan _especifico.

"_Voy a salir con ella, pero nos quedaremos aquí en su casa_".-Se escuchó un movimiento por el teléfono. Mientras escuchaba que Emmet y Jasper discutían, abrí la puerta de mi auto y me subí.-"_Es por eso que te estaba llamando cuando un troglodita me quito el celular quería ver si podía ir a tu casa/trabajo a pasar la tarde, no quiero quedarme a ver como un oso que dice ser tu hermano le come la cara-entre otras cosas- a mi hermana."_

No pude evitar reírme al imaginarme la situación y la cara de Jasper.

"Si, está bien. Las chicas van a estar en la casa también, si no te molesta."

"_¿Chicas? Pensé que solo eras el niñero de una"._

"¡Tutor! Soy el tutor, y si solo es una, pero su efusiva amiga se quedará"

"_Oh, está bien. Te veo en una hora. ¡Rosalie! Por Dios, ¡CUBRETE! Déjale algo a la imaginación"_-Jasper siempre tan sobre protector con su hermana.-"_¡Pero qué sexy!"_.-Se escuchó la voz de Emmet seguido por unos chiflidos y por último un golpe sordo y un quejido de Emmet.

Rodé los ojos de lo absurdo de la situación. Emmet algunas veces podría ser un niño, y juntándolo con Jasper que era Mr. Maduro, siempre hacían una escena, sobre todo en lugares públicos, y siempre Rosalie y yo éramos los que terminábamos avergonzados.

Encendí el auto y me dirigí hacia donde estaban Bella y Alice.

Bella ya estaba sentada con las manos aferradas al volante mirando hacia la nada, mientras Alice hablaba y hablaba sobre algo recargada en la puerta del conductor, moviendo las manitas por el aire.

Paré el auto justo al lado del coche de Bella y baje la ventanilla del copiloto.

"Te digo y nos vemos en la casa. Alice sube".-Les dije a ambas. En menos de un segundo, Alice ya estaba sentada a mi lado y prendiendo el radio.

"Como sea".-Contestó Bella y después encendió su coche y arrancó.

"Vamos, Sr. Tutor, que ya quiero llegar a probarle a Bells todo lo que compre".-Dijo Alice con un voz aún más chillona de lo normal.

Con sus pequeños dedos cambiaba de estación cada cinco segundos, buscando alguna canción que le gustara.

"_Let's have some fun..."-_Cantaba Alice al mismo tiempo que la voz salía del estéreo.-"En serio, AMO, esta canción, Lady Gaga es lo mejor".

La canción iba a la mitad del segundo coro y Alice le cambio, y de nuevo, sus pequeños dedos se movían rápidamente buscando otra canción.

"_All the single ladies, all the single ladies…"-_Ahora Alice levantaba sus manos y las movía al ritmo de la música.-"No, en verdad AMO esta canción, Beyoncé es lo mejor de lo mejor."-Volvió a asegurar Alice.

Pero, la canción todavía no empezaba la segunda estrofa y Alice ya estaba cambiándole de música, tan rápido que yo no alcanzaba a distinguir que canción era la que estaba sonando.

"_I'm the one who understands you… __You belong with mee".- _Déjenme adivinar, Alice AMA esta canción, y Taylor Swift es la mejor de las mejores.-"En verdad, AMO esta canción, Taylor Swift es la mejor de las mejores".

"Alice, ¿Hay algo que tu no ames y que pienses que no es lo mejor?".-La pregunta salió de mis labios sin avisar, y cuando quise recuperarme ya lo había dicho y ahora Alice me miraba ceñudo.

"Si, hay muchas cosas que no amo".-Hizo una pausa y suspiró.-"Bella tenía razón sobre ti, en verdad eres muy cerrado de mente. Para ser tan joven suenas como un señor de setenta años, que le molesta todo lo que sucede a su alrededor."-Dicho eso, apagó el radio y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la ventana.

Minutos después ya estábamos llegando a la casa, y mi mente seguía procesando lo que Alice acababa de decirme.

No era la primera persona en decirme que aparentaba ser más viejo de lo que era, pero tenía que ser maduro, y responsable si tenía que cuidar a una niña de 16 años.

En cuanto el auto quedó bien estacionado, Alice abrió la puerta y salió corriendo del choche hacia dentro de la casa.

Rodé los ojos y salí del auto para encontrarme con una Bella que me veía ceñuda pero al mismo tiempo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Debí suponerlo, eres la única persona capaz de hacer enojar a Alice".-Bella soltó una carcajada y se fue dentro a la casa.

Suspiré y activé la alarma de mi volvo, y entré a la boca del león.

----------------

Después de casi 50 minutos de haber llegado a la casa, Anita había preparado la comida, y entre el resto de la servidumbre y yo, terminamos de bajar las compras del auto de Bella y las llevamos a su recamara.

Jasper había llegado un poco antes de lo que había dicho, por lo que mientras las chicas se preparaban para comer, nosotros estábamos en el despacho platicando y jugando ajedrez.

"Así que, ¿Una sex-shop?".-Dijo Jasper burlándose de la historia recién contada.-"Edward, debo decir que no lo esperaba de ti. Quizá de Emmet, pero de ti no".-La nota de burla se hacía cada vez más presente en su voz.

Yo solo lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Ya enserio Edward, necesitas ser más inteligente que ella, si en verdad quieres durar más de 6 meses, tienes que aprender a jugar su juego, a ganarte su confianza y a no caer en sus trampas de adolescente. Vamos, tienes que actuar de la misma manera que ella, solo que de una manera más astuta. ¿Me explico?".-Preguntó mientras movía uno de sus caballos y me quitaba una torre.

"No, la verdad es que no. Jasper, esa chica es muy complicada, no como cualquier otra, me tiene confundido, es tan hermosa que utiliza eso en mi contra y me deslumbra muy seguido."

"Eso, Edward, es exactamente a lo que me refiero, no es noticia nueva que las chicas te encuentran atractivo, y por lo que me cuentas que paso hace rato, Bella no es la excepción, así que, juega su juego, deslúmbrala tu también, confúndela, hazla sentir del modo en que ella te hace sentir. Y Jaque-Mate".-Explicó Jasper al mismo tiempo que me ganaba.

"Ya estamos listas".-Gritaron desde afuera las chicas.

Muy bien, tiempo de aplicar lo aprendido con Mr. Maduro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o0o0

_**Hola!**_

_**Si he vuelto, en verdad mil disculpas. ¡Casi dos meses sin actualizar! En verdad lo siento, pero mi lap me la entregaron hace unos días, ¡Apenas!**_

_**Y si, intente subir desde otros equipos, pero nunca terminaba los capis a tiempo, de hecho de este capi, hay como 3 inicios diferentes XD.**_

_**Anyway, ayer por la tarde me detectaron influenza, si, lo sé, es terrible. Y más porque estoy encerrada en mi cuarto y no podré salir hasta dentro de 7 días.**_

_**Lo primero que pensé, bueno, podré subir muchos capis nuevos, pero ¿Qué creen? El medicamento que me están dando me seda! Mis momentos de lucidez son muy pocos, y en esos son cuando terminé este capi, les prometo que intentare subir lo más rápido posible, y espero tener también pronto en Destino Empeñoso.**_

_**Porque todos mis archivos, TODOS, fueron borrados. Fue horrible.**_

_**Les comento que en uno de los diferente inicios, había un beso ya como Dios manda, pero después dije, nooo, es muy pronto hay que hacerlos sufrir más, así que les informó que para el primer beso, todavía falta bastante, porque en verdad quiero que sea especial.**_

_**Bueno, chicas hermosas y pacientes me despido desde mi cuarto, sin mucha lucidez.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews, amenazas, tomatazos, porras, canciones.. lo que se les ocurra**_

_**Byee**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Annie Cullen Massen**_


	11. ¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa!

**Bella POV**

Alice casi me aventaba por la ventana cuando le conté lo sucedido con Edward en el estacionamiento mientras ella compraba su maquillaje.

No pensé que era tan grave, hasta que mi sabia amiga me hizo ver lo que estaba pasando en realidad; aunque aceptarlo sería atravesar mi orgullo y tener que tragármelo.

Me gustaba Edward, eso era obvio. Pero el problema era que, si mis sentimientos salían a flote, me ponía en desventaja.

Porque esto era una guerra.

Una guerra en la cual no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Aunque el contrincante fuera un dios griego por el cual, cualquier chica haría lo imposible.

"Ya estamos listas".-Gritamos Alice y yo. Después de colocar todo lo nuevo que la compradora compulsiva acababa de obligarme a comprar, decidimos utilizar unos de los pantalones color negro, mi blusa era color azul, y la de Alice un rosa pálido.

Edward abrió la puerta del despacho de mi abuelo, y detrás de él, había un chico un poco más alto que el, rubio de grandes azules ojos; el, sin duda era la tranquilidad andando, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos de sus pantalones y sonreía a la nada.

O en verdad era feliz, o estaba completamente drogado.

"¿Qué hay de comer?".-Preguntó Edward.

"¿Y yo que voy a saber, cabezota? Llegue al mismo tiempo que tu ¿recuerdas?".-Edward frunció el ceño mientras que su amigo cubría su boca para contener una carcajada.

"Ni dos horas Bella, ¿Me pregunto cuánto será tu record sin pelear a alguien?".-Preguntó Edward.-"Yo apuesto que ni un día".

¿Quién se creía? ¡Pero claro que podía durar sin pelear a nadie!

"¿Quieres apostar?".-Lo reté.

"Claro".-Contestó muy confiado de si mismo.-"Te reto a que no puedes durar 12 horas sin burlarte, pelear o cualquier semejanza".-Dijo cubriendo todos los términos.

"Eso no es justo.".-Dije.-"Solo a ti te peleo, eres… peleable".-Le dije provocando que rodara los ojos.

"Muy bien".-Dijo dándome su mano a modo de cerrar el trato.-"Solo no puedes molestarme a mí. Si pierdes, serás mi esclava por una semana".-Una mueca d espanto cruzo mi cara.

¿Una semana como esclava de Edward? Eso sería una tortura. Pero estoy más que segura ganare, así que, ¿Qué más daba?

"Muy bien".-Dije tomando su mano, en cuanto sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos sentí como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.-"Pero si yo gano, tú serás el mío por un mes".-Dije alargando el plazo

"¡Eh! Eso no es justo".-Alegó soltando mi mano.

"Si, si lo es. Porque soy yo la que va a dejar de molestarte, y créeme que será todo un reto".-Dije volviendo a tomar su mano.-"Así que, ¿Vas o no vas?".-Pregunté repitiendo la típica pregunta de un programa televisivo.

Edward pareció considerarlo por unos segundos. Estúpido no era, sabía que si perdía, tendría que someterse a un mes de tortura estilo Bella Swan.

"Muy bien".-Aceptó tomando mi mano y estrechándola.-"El que pierda será el esclavo del otro".

"Bien".-Corroboré mientras lo veía a los ojos y una chispa de diversión brillaba en sus ojos, estaban tan iluminados que podría ver mi reflejo y ver mis ojos que tenían la misma chispa que él.

Estas serán unas 12 horas muy interesantes.

Alice miraba con insistencia a Mr. Drogado, era obvio que había captado su interés, más porque el también le sonreía, o más bien, no dejaba de sonreía. ¡Se le entumirían las mejillas!

"Hola, soy Alice".-Se adelantó mi amiga a presentarse.

"Jasper".-Dijo el tomando su mano.

"Me has hecho esperar bastante".-Dijo Alice coquetamente haciendo que Jasper la mirara con cara de, _está en verdad loca _y una sonrisa bastante incómoda.

"¿Lo siento?".-Contestó más en modo de pregunta que de disculpa.

"No hay problema, ya tendremos tiempo de sobra".-Dijo Alice segura y enrollando su brazo alrededor del suyo.

"Seguro".-Contestó Jasper aún mirándola sin entender su actitud.

"Bueno, ya.".-Les comencé a cortar.-"Muero de hambre, así que, ¿Se pueden dejar de cursilerías y podemos ir a la cocina?"

Jasper se sonrojó y asintió mientras Alice asentía frenéticamente y sonreía como una maniaca que se podría confundir con una fugitiva de un manicomio.

Comenzaron a caminar Jasper y Alice primero, seguidos por mí. Esperaba ver a Edward atrás de mí, pero cuando me giré aún seguía parado fuera del despacho, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa picarona.

"¡Apúrate, cabe…".-Me detuve al ver su expresión de júbilo, ¡Era un maldito tramposo! ¡Me estaba tentando!-"¡Eso no es justo Edward! ¡Me estas tentando!"

"No eres la única que sabe hacer trampa Bella, si tu pones que yo seré tu esclavo un mes, no te haré tan sencilla esta apuesta. ¡Las veras negras, Swan!".-Agregó pasando por mi lado y entrando a la cocina.

Me quedé plantada en el vestíbulo, ¡Era un maldito sexy tramposo! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a soportar doce horas sin molestarlo?, si cada cinco minutos, el iba a estar provocándome y dándome motivos para pelearlo.

Suspiré y caminé hacia la cocina.

En lugar de sentarnos en el comedor-donde cabían 20 personas- sugerí sentarnos mejor en la barra que estaba pegada a la cocineta, donde cabríamos perfectamente sin necesidad de utilizar el comedor que solo usábamos cuando estaba el abuelo en casa.

Serví la comida a cada uno, y cuando le di el plato a Edward le sonreí falsamente, entrecerrando un poco mis ojos recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de él, aunque él se veía en realidad divertido, mientras yo estaba echando fuego en mi interior. Gracias a que Alice seguía sin querer separarse del Mr. Feliz, que ahora sería Mr. Acosado, tuve que sentarme al lado de Edward que no intentaba disimular sus miradas divertidas esperando cualquier segundo para recordarme que no podía molestarlo, a excepción que quisiera terminar siendo su esclava por una semana; pensé que quizá no sería tan mala idea, en una de sus comida, podría ponerle algún laxante, en señal de venganza; pero eso lo planearía mejor, sería el PLAN B, por si llegaba a perder la apuesta.

A pesar de que había pensado que la comida sería tediosa e incómoda, resultó ser bastante divertida en los momentos en que Edward no me provocaba, Alice y Jasper tenían buena química, pero aún así, Jasper estaba algo asustado por tanta energía de Alice, supongo que pensaba lo mismo que yo pensé cuando la conocí _¡Es demasiado pequeña para tener tanta energía! _ Y aunque intentaba seguirle el ritmo en varias de las conversaciones, terminaba pedido, tanto que Alice tenía que explicarle de nuevo sobre que estaban hablando, después de hacer una clara mueca de disgusto. Pero ya debería estar acostumbrada a que nadie le pudiera seguir el ritmo, la más cercana a seguirle la batería, era yo, y aún así me sacaba mucha ventaja, y vaya que decían que yo era hiperactiva.

Pero Alice era algo como una mezcla de una Santa Claus hiperactiva en navidad, y en disneyworld comiendo puros dulces y chocolates y en disneyworld.

"Bella".-Me llamó Edward con voz calmada y pasiva, una que era la que utilizaba cuando estaba en su papel de tutor.-"¿Mañana tienes clases?"

"Si".-Contesté secamente. Porque si decía algo más probablemente terminaría agrediéndolo, cosa que era lo que menos quería.

"Bueno, ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?".-Rodeé los ojos. ¿Qué me creía? ¿Una niña de primaria? ¡Pero claro que la había hecho! ¡No estaba retrasada como para no saber cuáles eran mis obligaciones!

"Si, Edward, ya la hice".-Conteste con tono de aburrimiento mientras entrecerraba mis ojos, recargaba mis codos en la mesa y recargaba mis mejillas en mis manos en señal de aburrimiento. Creía que la forma más fácil de evitar pelearlo sería ignorarlo, pero sería completamente difícil.

"Ah".-Contestó simplemente con un timbre de decepción, me giré para verlo y ¡Gran error! Sus hermosos orbes verdes me miraban con una nota de tristeza y con un ligero puchero, haciéndolo ver adorable.

¡Era un chantajista! ¡Sabía a la perfección lo que su cara estaba provocando! Mi corazón se sentía apachurrado y mi estomago más estrecho a causa de la culpa.

Suspiré pesadamente.

"Solo tenía que hacer unos cuantos resúmenes y unos cuestionarios".- Agregué con un tono más alegre.-"Los maestros estuvieron de muy buen humor, ya que les aumentaron el sueldo la semana anterior".-Complementé mi historia con una sonrisa un poco más sincera.

"Y, yo quería sabes todo eso, ¿Por qué razón exactamente?".-Me contestó ahora con una cara de burla.

La rabia invadió todo mi cuerpo. ¡Caí en su maldita trampa! Me hizo sentir culpable por ser cortante y fría con él; y ahora, el me la devolvía.

¡Agggg! Era en verdad frustrante.

Respiré diez veces antes de contestar, y para cuando lo hice ya estaba más tranquila.

"No lo sé, pensé que quizá lo quisieras saber".-Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros mientras levantaba mi plato y lo depositaba en el lavatrastos.-"Me voy a mi recamara, ¿Vienes Alice?"

Me miró con un puchero más pronunciado. Dejándome saber que quería seguir acosando a Jasper, le respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo a encogerme de hombros.

Estando ya en mi recamara, tome mi guitarra y comencé a tocar algunos acordes sin tocar alguna canción en especifico mientras mi mente volaba a otra dimensión muy lejos de aquí.

Sin saber cómo termine pensando en él, en sus hermosos ojos verdes, en la forma en la que reía, en su cabello que siempre estaba desordenado, en la manera como me sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, a pesar de que era desesperante no podía alejarme, y aunque eso me asustaba quería seguir cerca de él.

Poco a poco mis manos comenzaron a tocar una melodía improvisada muy lenta y muy romántica, en automático las palabras comenzaron a fluir in mi mente, y después de acomodarlas conforme a la música, comencé a cantar.

"_Cuando te veo todo mi cuerpo, vuelve a sentir_

_Cuando te escucho, mi corazón vuelve a latir_

_Cuando tus ojos ven a los míos, puedo sentir_

_Que tu mirada llena el vacío dentro de mí_

_Y todo lo que muerto creía, hoy descubrí _

_Que por ti vivía, esperándote…"_

Era exactamente la manera como me sentía sobre Edward, quizá era rápido, pero era inevitable, sentía que lo conocía desde antes, desde otra vida, como si nos perteneciéramos…

El escuchar esos pensamientos, mire como a mi guitarra y dije que me estaba afectando tocar acordes tan románticos, la hice a un lado; me levanté del suelo, y me senté al borde de mi cama, agache mi cabeza y un ligero _Edward _en forma de suspiro se me escapo de mis labios.

Me quedé por unos segundos más en la misma posición y después me levanté para ir al baño, y cuando lo hice, sentí que la sangre desaparecía de mi cuerpo, al ver a Edward asomado por mi puerta, completamente petrificado y mirándome fijamente.

Le devolví la mirada de la misma manera.

Aterrorizada.

o-o-o-oo-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!**

**Chicas, lo se, he tardado añales!**

**Pero mi Word no sirve, tuve que raptar la lap de mi mama, y son las 12:00 de la noche y mañana tengo escuela.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**La canción que escucha Bella se llama ESPERANDOME de Adrianna Foster, escúchenla esta hermosa.**

**¿Quién quiere que pierda la apuesta?**

**XOXO**


	12. Recuerdos de un fenomeno

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer.**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga, Ta- Cullen.**_

_**Ehhh! Niña eres la onda, mil gracias por todos esos momentos, de risas y de.. Risas XD.**_

_**Te quiero.**_

_**Disfruten**_

**Edward POV**

¡Tenía que existir un modo de hacer perder a Bella!

No iba a permitir que ganara esa estúpida apuesta, ¡No iba a ser su esclavo por un mes! _Esa pequeña tramposa. _No entendía como pude aceptar un trato así, simplemente ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría un mes por una semana?

O sí, _yo._

Solo porque mi mano picaba por querer sentir el contacto con su suave y tersa piel al momento de cerrar el trato, ni siquiera considere en que si Bella ganaba, sería un mes de esclavitud, y en ese mes, podría hacer que renunciara.

Me estremecí de solo pensar estar lejos de Bella, y más por su estúpida regla de los "seis meses". Tenía que elaborar un plan en el que Bella no pudiera evitar molestarme, y la tendría como esclava por una semana. Como _esclava_, podría obligarla a hacer cualquier cosa que a mí se me viniera a mente, o a mi imaginación.

Automáticamente, mi mente reprodujo una imagen de Bella, disfrazada con un atuendo de sirvienta, pero no uno cualquiera si no uno que dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Por reacción a ese pensamiento, mi pantalón se empezó a hacer más pequeño, hasta llegar a hacerlo doloroso.

Mire hacia enfrente y la imagen de Alice y Jasper tranquilizo un poco mis "urgencias"; Alice miraba fijamente a Jasper con una sonrisa demasiado abierta y una nota de demencia brillaba en sus ojos, y su plato de comida estaba intacto. Mientras que Jasper comía pausadamente, notablemente incomodo, y miraba de reojo a Alice, y cuando lo hacía, Alice parpadeaba rápidamente, tanto que parecía que sus pestañas se iban a quemar.

Jasper mi miraba con ojos de suplica, estaba asustado con su nueva acosadora.

Sonreí arrogantemente y me levante de la mesa.

"Con permiso".-Anuncié parándome de la mesa y levantando mi plato.

"¿A dónde vas?".-Preguntó Jasper nerviosamente. Matándome, con los ojos.

"A buscar a Bella".-Dije colocando mi plato en el lavatrastos.-"Necesito hablar con ella…".-Contesté cortante.

Salí del comedor, dejando solos al acosado-acosadora atrás de mí, para darles algo de, _privacidad _por así decirlo.

Me sentía frustrado respecto a Bella, no me gustaba ser tan cortante con ella, ni estarla tentando, pero me encantaba verla enojada y encaprichada, parecía un gatito enojado, tratando de ser intimidante cuando lo único que lograba era parecer adorable.

Comencé a subir las escaleras camino al cuarto de Bella, aun no tenía ningún plan exacto sobre cómo lograr que me moleste, pero estaba seguro que al estar ahí, saldría natural, Bella me inspiraba.

Ya estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, y escuche los acordes de la guitarra de Bella acompañadas de su dulce voz, las palabras de la canción no se escuchaban con claridad, pero decía algo sobre su corazón y volver a sentir, no entendía con exactitud, pero podría decir que era una canción romántica. Corrí los últimos peldaños que me quedaban por subir, y me apresure a llegar a la recamara de Bella, pero al encontrarme ahí la música había cesado.

¡_Rayos!- _murmuré para mí mismo, asome mi cabeza por el hueco de la puerta de Bella, que estaba entreabierta. Divisé la silueta de Bella sentada en la orilla de su cama, con sus manos en su cabeza, era la típica posición para representar la frustración.

"_Edward".- _suspiró Bella.

Me petrifique al oír mi nombre en los labios de Bella, ¿Yo la frustraba? Por eso se sentía… ¿frustrada? ¿Por mi?

Mi cuerpo no reacciono a tiempo, Bella se levantaba de su cama, y yo me quede ahí, paralizado mirándola con terror; y al verme ella, me regreso la mirada de la misma manera.

Nos quedamos estáticos por unos cuantos minutos, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, esta situación era de lo más incómoda, tenía que pensar algo, ¡Pero mis neuronas se habían tomado vacaciones de nuevo! ¡Esta vez al polo sur!

_Eh, quizá están con Santa Claus, digo, ya casi es Navidad, espero… que esta vez si me traiga el cochecito militar que le pedí desde que era niño, y no me trago nada, bueno, si, ¡Carbón!_

_¡Edward, concéntrate! Oh sí, lo olvidaba._

"Si tomas una foto te durara mas".-Dije son pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Qué?".-Preguntó Bella, parpadeando varias veces.-"Idiota".-Dijo bajito.-"¡Eres tú, el que está en mi cuarto!".-Exclamó levantando las manos.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, quizá debas suavizar tu voz".-Le recordé adentrándome en su cuarto.

La cara de Bella, era un poema. Se notaba la rabia contenida en su rostro, y una sonrisa falsa dibujada en sus labios, tratando de calmar su coraje.

Le sonreí arrogantemente, retándola a que me dijera algo.

Bella cerró sus ojos, y sus manos se convirtieron en puños y temblaba ligeramente, y imaginé que en cualquier momento se lanzaría encima de mí y me mordería o algo así.

"¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!!".-Gritó Bella abriendo los ojos que estaban cristalinos de la rabia acumulada.-"Eres el idiota más grande de todo el universo".-Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"Eso es imposible".-Dije acercándome a ella.-"No conoces a todo el universo".-Agregué rodando los ojos.

Bella bufó.

"¿Ves?".-Preguntó.-"Esas son las cosas que me sacan de juicio. Bueno, de todos los tutores que he tenido, y vaya que han sido bastantes, TU eres el peor de todos.".-Dijo con tono de odio en su voz.

"Oh, vamos".-Dije con una nota de histeria en la voz.-"No, puedo ser el peor de _todos_".

"Pero, por supuesto que lo eres".-Contestó Bella con lagrimas en los ojos.-"¡Además! ¡Odio tener que llorar por rabia! ¡Y Tú ocasionas esa rabia!".-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que empezaban a ser derramadas.

"Bella, no me culpes de tus rarezas".-_Oh, vamos Edward. ¡Cállate!- _"Digo, ¿Qué clase de persona llora cuando se enoja? Eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza.".-_Muy bien, definitivamente, ¡Tengo que cerrar mi bocota! ¿Por qué carajos estoy diciéndole todo esto?_

Bella me miró con los ojos como platos, se me encogió el corazón de ver la profunda tristeza que sus enormes orbes chocolates reflejaban.

"¡Bestia apocalíptica! ¡Zángano del mal! ¡Escoria humana!".-Chilló la voz de Alice detrás de mí, me giré sobre mis talones para verla entrar en la habitación, con paso apresurado miraba a Bella extremadamente preocupada, y los momentos que me miraba, lo hacía con profundo odio.-"¡Fuera de aquí!".-Me ordenó al momento de que sus pequeños brazos rodeaban a Bella y esta se soltaba llorando en brazos de su amiga.

_¿Pero qué diablos?_

"Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer".-Dije firmemente.

La mirada de Alice, juraba que me estaba matando mentalmente, y me recordó una frase que la novia de Emmet decía:

_Si las miradas fueran puñales…_

Probablemente estaría más que atravesado; no podía imaginarme que fue lo que le había afectado tanto a Bella, digo eso de fenómeno no fue muy lindo de mi parte, pero no era para tanto drama.

"¡Fuera!".-Rugió una vez más Alice.

Y esta vez, preferí no protestar.

Caminé lentamente hacia la salida, donde me esperaba Jasper con una gran interrogante reflejada en su cara; antes de salir por el marco de la puerta, me giré para ver a Bella.

La escena que vi, me partió el corazón.

Bella estaba acurrucada en el regazo de Alice, llorando amargamente y esta le pasaba sus manos por los castaños cabellos.

Definitivamente, soy un idiota.

--------

Llevaba más de dos horas dando vueltas por el despacho del Sr. Swan; tres veces había ido al cuarto de Bella, para intentar investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero, tanto a Jasper como a mí nos daban la misma respuesta, _¡Largo de aquí!_

La angustia se apoderaba de mí, y la culpa…

La culpa cada vez me carcomía por dentro, me sentí como… como todos los insultos que me había dicho Alice, nunca pensé que mis palabras fueran a herir tanto a Bella, tenía que disculparme con ella, hacerle saber que no era mi intención, que solo quería hacerla perder la apuesta, y que era un completo idiota.

Pero, ¿Cómo?

Si cada vez que intentaba acercarme a la habitación de Bella, me expulsaban como a un perro pulgoso.

"Edward".-Dije Jasper con su usual voz calmada.-"¿Qué le dijiste a Bella para que se pusiera así?".-Preguntó mientras me detenía de los hombros.

"Yo…".-Estaba completamente avergonzado, si mi madre Esme me viera, seguro se tiraría llorando diciendo que no crió a un caballero para que se comportara de esa manera.-"Le dije fenómeno de la naturaleza".

Jasper me miró sorprendido, pero muy levemente. Ya que su rostro casi no demostraba ninguna emoción que no fuera la tranquilidad.

"Y hiciste eso, para ganar la apuesta".-No era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

Asentí.

"Me siento como una mierda Jasper, no pensé antes de hablar".-Confesé.-"Sinceramente, cuando estoy cerca de ella no pienso con claridad, corrección, no pienso".-Dije mientras miraba hacia abajo con los hombros caídos.

"Bueno, si ese es el caso".-Dijo sonriendo.-"¿Qué harás para pedir perdón?"

Levanté mi vista para verlo a la cara, y gritarle que no tenía idea. Pero la manera en la que Jasper sonreía, me dejaba saber que tenía un plan perfecto para disculparme.

Jasper, era una bendición.

**Bella POV**

Hace apenas quince minutos que el llanto había cesado, pero mis ojos aún permanecían rojos e hinchados, y Alice y yo seguíamos en la misma posición en la que ella me acunaba en sus piernas y acariciaba mis cabellos en forma maternal.

¡Odiaba sentirme de esa manera!

Pero al oír esas palabras, _fenómeno de la naturaleza _no pude evitar que millones de recuerdos, imágenes, sonidos, gritos, lamentos, lágrimas vinieran a mi mente, dejándome en el estado en el que me encuentro en este momento.

_**Flashback:**_

"_¡Por Dios! Reneé".-Gritó mi padre que entraba y salía de la cocina totalmente quemada.-"¿Por qué intestaste cocinar si sabes que no puedes hacerlo".-Aumentaba el tono de su voz, y los colores cambiaban en su cara._

_Mi madre estaba arrinconada en un rincón de la cocina tatemada abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus chamuscadas mejillas._

"_Yo… yo…".-hipo mi mamá de manera incoherente.-"Intenté hacerte la cena, por tu ascenso en la empresa, Charlie.".-Sonrío fugazmente._

"_¡Era por eso!".-Volvió a gritar mi papá.-"Pues, felicítame. ¡No obtuve el ascenso! ¿Sabes por qué Reneé? "_

_Mi mamá negó rotundamente con la cabeza, mientras sus rulos castaños giraban al mismo tiempo que su cabeza._

"_¿No lo sabes? Querida".-Eso ultimo lo dijo como si fuera una palabrota.-"¡Por ustedes! ¡Mi, "familia" tu, y la mocosa que dice ser mi hija!"._

_Mi madre lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras más lágrimas caían por su delicada y perfecta cara._

"_¿Cómo... como puedes decir eso?".-Preguntó mi madre entre sollozos.-"Somos tu familia, te apoyamos en todo. ¿Cómo nos puedes culpas por qué no te dieran ese ascenso?"_

"_¡¡¡PORQUE PARA TENERLO TENDRÍA QUE PASAR 24 HORAS EN ESA OFICINA!!! Y EN LUGAR DE ESO, TENGO QUE PASARLO CON USTEDES… USTEDES… ¡¡¡¡PAR DE FENOMENOS DE LA NATURALEZA!!!!"_

_Mi madre que durante toda la pelea se había mantenido sentada en aquel rincón, se levantó y abofeteo a mi padre._

"_¿¡Que te sucede!? ¿Nos llamas fenómenos de la naturaleza?".-Hizo una pausa y miró al infinito antes de decir.- "¿Quién eres y que hiciste con aquel hombre que me case enamorada, y por el cual renuncie a mi familia, y a la herencia de mi padre? Puedes llamarnos fenómenos, si quieres, pero tú eres un monstro."_

_Mi madre se giró para retirarse, pero se frenó en seco al notar mi presencia afuera de la cocina, observando toda la pelea._

"_Bella".-Dijo mi madre con voz tenue.-"Mi vida, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?".-Preguntó con aflicción._

_Mi padre salió de la cocina en ese momento, me observó y levantó una ceja esperando mi respuesta._

"_Lo suficiente".-Contesté con la voz temblorosa a causa del llanto._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Suspiré al recordar una de las miles peleas de mis… _padres. _

Esa vez solo tenía cinco años, y por más pequeña que fuera, todas y cada una de las peleas las recordaba a la perfección, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada golpe… TODO.

"¿Te sientes mejor?".-Preguntó dulcemente Alice.

"Si, muchas gracias".-Contesté con voz pastosa mientras me levantaba.

Alice entrecerró sus ojos y frunció los labios.

"En verdad ese tutor tuyo es un tarado".

Me encogí de hombros.

"Supongo".-Afirmé mientras me estiraba.

A lo lejos, se escucho los acordes de una guitarra mal afinada.

"¿Qué es eso?".-Preguntó Alice.

Volví a encogerme de hombros.

"No lo sé… supongo que algún vecino…".-No pude terminar de hablar porque las notas de la guitarra aumentaban su sonido y se escuchaban afuera de mi ventana.

_¿Qué rayos?_

"_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Si hay algo que quiero eres tuuuuuu!_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee"_

¡Por Dios! Un gato, ¡Lo están matando! ¿Con una guitarra?

Fruncí el ceño y corrí a la ventana para encontrarme a Jasper tocando la guitarra de la misma manera que un niño de tres años, y a Edward cantando.

"_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Si hay algo que quiero eres tuuuuuu!_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee_

_Perdooooonameeeeee"_

¡Dios! Sí había algo que no era perfecto en Edward, ¡no sabía cantar! Suprimí una carcajada al reconocer la canción de Luis Fonsi con David Bustamante.

A pesar, de que las cuerdas vocales de Edward se asemejaban a un gato siendo asesinado, el detalle era que se quería disculpar por algo que no había hecho, eso era, _tierno._

_Tengo que hablar con él, explicarle que esto no es su culpa._

Y por piedad, ¡Hacer que se calle!

_**Hola, hola!**_

_**Sigo viva, si!**_

_**Después de millones de exámenes, pude encontrarme un momento para escribir este capítulo.**_

_**Sé que no es tan gracioso como muchos de los anteriores, pero es importante recordar cosas del pasado de Bella, para que Edward se gane su confianza.**_

_**Y aunque no lo mencione en este cap, ¡Bella perdió! Por mayoría de votos, y porque era demasiado un mes.**_

_**Niñas, ¡En verdad mil gracias por todos sus reviews! Me hacen tan feliz.**_

_**Y por eso, les tengo una gran noticia.**_

_**¡Mañana mismo subiré capi nuevo! Que será una muy tierno, y como siempre gracioso, y para aquel momento que todas esperamos, faltan solo dos capis.**_

_**Bueno, me tengo que ir.**_

_**¿Llegaremos a los 600?**_

_**Las quiere…**_

_**Annie Cullen Massen**_

_**XOXO**_


	13. Esta es la verdad

**Edward POV**

Debía callarme, ¡Ya!

Mi voz era semejante a cuando los perros cantaban, o lloraban. Podía tocar el piano como un dios, pero no podía cantar ni una nota bien. Y si agregamos a Jasper tocando la guitarra como el experto que NO era, no ayudaba mucho a nuestra interpretación.

Bella y Alice nos miraban desde su terraza con cara de confusión y de risa, amabas se mordían el labio inferior tratando de reprimir la carcajada.

Mi imaginé como es que ellas nos observaban desde la parte de arriba; la solo imagen de Jasper y yo haciendo ese ridículo, me provoco que no pudiera terminar de cantar el último verso, porque solté una carcajada a causa de la imagen mental.

Volteé a ver a Jasper quien seguía tocando la guitarra, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio y fruncía el ceño dando una apariencia de "profesional", aunque el sonido que provenía de la guitarra me lastimaba los oídos.

Cuando Jasper terminó volví a dirigir mi vista a las chicas, y estaban tiradas en el suelo del balcón, tomándose el estomago con la mano, y suaves lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Nos miramos Jasper y yo, y nos unimos a las chicas para reír, pero nosotros si permanecimos con los pies en el suelo, pero también terminamos con un par de lagrimas en nuestras caras.

"Bueno".-Comenzó a hablar Alice ayudando a Bella a incorporarse.-"Eso, no lo vi venir".-Dijo Alice soltando una risita.

"Esto…".-Trató de hablar Jasper, pero lo interrumpí.

"Bella".-La llamé.-"En verdad, fui un idiota por haberte llamado así. No tenía motivo. Y lo dije sin pensar, yo…".-Iba a continuar hablando, pero note las insistentes miradas de Jasper y Alice, así que me detuve.-"¿Podemos hablar en privado?".-Pregunté.

Bella me miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y dudó unos instantes antes de asentir suavemente.

"Bien".-Dije.-"¿Podrías bajar? Vamos al jardín trasero".-

Bella bufó.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser donde tú quieres?".-Cuestionó.

"¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?".-Pregunte un poco sonrojado. No había pensado en que quizá ella quería ir a otro lugar.

"Hum, si".-Contestó sonriendo.-"Al jardín trasero".-Anunció riendo y metiéndose a su cuarto nuevamente.

Rodeé los ojos, pero sonreí, Bella amaba discutir sin ningún motivo.

"¡¡Alice!!".-Gritó Jasper obteniendo la atención de la duende.-"Esto… ¿Quisieras… hum… ir… a tomar un café?".-Preguntó tímidamente.

¡Mira nada más! El acoso no lo había asustado, solo lo había acercado más.

Alice lo miró ceñudo, y luego bufó.

"No, gracias. Tengo… otros planes".-Contestó antes de meterse al cuarto de Bella.

Jasper se quedó pasmado ante el directo rechazo de Alice.

"¿Qué diablos pasa por la cabeza de esa chica?".-Me cuestionó.

"No lo sé".-Contesté.-"Pero mejor aléjate de ella antes de que te vuelva loco o te meta en problemas".

"Demasiado tarde".-Se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la entrada de la casa.-"Esa pequeña ha dado una voltereta a mi mundo".

Reí por lo bajo, mientras rodeaba la casa para llegar al jardín trasero; un viejo roble llamó mi atención, ya que estaba rodeado de pequeñas flores de diferentes colores.

Me senté recargado sobre el viejo árbol, mientras esperaba a Bella.

**Bella POV**

Me miré por enésima vez en el espejo, pasaba mis manos nerviosamente por mi cabello tratando de aplacarlo un poco; aplique un poco de maquillaje para disimular la palidez y el resto de las lágrimas. Finalmente, después de ponerme un poco de crema para peinar, mi cabello caía en suaves ondas hasta mis hombros.

"Alice".-La llamé antes de salir de mi cuarto.-"¿Tendrías el honor de explicarme por qué rechazaste la invitación de Jasper? Por lo que vi hace rato, el en verdad te gustaba".

"Y me gusta".-Explicó naturalmente.-"Pero era más divertido acosarlo, y que se asustara. No debería actuar normal tan rápido".-Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eres tan… Alice.-Contesté.

"Como sea, ¿De qué hablaras con Edward?".-Preguntó comenzando a juntar sus cosas en su bolsa.

Suspiré.

"No tengo idea".-Confesé mientras me recargaba en el marco de la puerta.-"Supongo que aclararle él porque me solté llorando como una chiquilla, claro, sin entrar en detalles. No quiero que conozca toda mi vida".-Sonreí con melancolía.-"Sería darle demasiada ventaja".

"Supongo, Bella me tengo que ir. Ya es de noche, este ha sido uno de los días más interesantes y uno de los más largos".-Dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla en señal de despedida.-"Deberías salir con un suéter, está haciendo frío afuera"

Asentí, pero en lugar de tomar una sudadera, tome una cobija delgada pero calientita y me envolví en ella.

Ambas bajamos, pero ella salió por la puerta principal, y yo por la trasera; al salir al jardín vi a Edward recargado en mi viejo roble; aquel que siempre había sido mi escondite, el lugar donde siempre me desahogaba.

Suspiré pesadamente y camine hacia el árbol.

"Hola".-Lo saludé sentándome a su lado.

"Hola".-Contestó de vuelta.-"Vaya día, ¿No? Empezamos en una sex-shop y terminamos en un viejo roble. ¿Quién lo diría?"

"Bueno, mis días suelen ser así".-Confesé.-"Escucha Sr. Tutor, no tienes porque sentirte mal sobre cómo me llamaste".-Expliqué mirándolo a los ojos.-"Aunque sí estuvo mal que me llamaras así, merezco algo de respeto".-Dije en tono de broma.

"Lo sé".-Replicó él.-"Pero, en verdad me siento mal. No debí llamarte así, creo que esto me serviría de experiencia para no volver a decirle insultos a nadie más".-Sonrío fugazmente.-"Pero Bella, si no fueron mis palabras las que te pusieron mal, entonces, ¿Qué fue?".

Me tensé en cuanto oí esa pregunta.

"Técnicamente, si fueron tus palabras. Pero no tu intención, fue, algo que me hizo recordar".-Expliqué apresuradamente.-"Tu sabes, cosas de mi infancia"

"Si, tu abuelo nos explico algo sobre eso".-Comentó incomodo.

"Si, no te voy a aburrir con mis historias dramáticas".-Sonreí triste.-"No son divertidas, y no me gusta que la gente me tenga lastima. Y creo, que ya tengo suficientes sentimientos negativos de tu parte, así que me ahorraré la parte de la lástima"

"Bella".-Dijo mi nombre en un susurro.-"No te voy a obligar a contarme algo que no quieres, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti; si alguna vez necesitas desahogarte, un hombro donde llorar".-Tomó mi cara en sus manos.-"¿Te revelo algo?".-Asentí lentamente tratando de contener las lágrimas.-"Yo tengo dos hombros en los que puedes llorar todo lo que quieras".-Reí suavemente por su ocurrencia.

"Gracias".-La voz me tembló al agradecer.

"Ya sabes…".-Se encogió de hombros.-"Para eso me pagan".-Lo miré sorprendida, pero vi en sus ojos que estaba jugando.

Sus brazos me envolvieron lentamente, cubriéndome. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, hasta que note que Edward temblaba levemente a causa del frío.

Rompí el abrazo bruscamente, ganándome una mirada de confusión de Edward, le saque la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y lo envolví con la cobija haciendo que yo quedara prácticamente sobre su pecho. Y sus brazos me rodeaban, me sentí segura.

Suspiré.

"Cuando tenía 7 años".-Comencé mi relato.-"Mi… mamá".-Dios, tenía tanto sin decir esa palabra.-"Se suicido".-Solté. Los brazos de Edward se tensaron, pero después se relajaron, esa era mi señal.-"La vida con mi papá era un completo infierno, el estaba amargado. Nunca supe porque, ni que es lo que le habíamos hecho para que nos odiara de esa manera.".-Hice una pausa para recobrar fuerzas, no había hablado nunca de esto con nadie, excepto por Alice, ¿Qué me impulsaba a contárselo a Edward? Supongo que en sus brazos me sentía completamente segura, y podía estar tranquila, bajar mi defensa por unos momentos, y dejar que el me cuidara, sin preocupaciones de que él me hiriera.-"A pesar del comportamiento de mi padre, mi mamá actuaba como si nada pasara, lo amaba, en verdad lo hacía; pero nunca fue suficiente para él, todas las noches peleaban, aún recuerdo los gritos todas las noches, ¡Diablos! Aún siento mis lagrimas recorres mis mejillas de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando era un niña."

Miré a Edward y vi reflejada la preocupación en sus hermosos ojos, preocupación, no lastima.

"Bella".-Habló Edward al notar que empezaba a llorar.-"No tienes porque…"

"No, pero quiero hacerlo".-Lo interrumpí.-"Hasta una noche en la que mi papá estaba trabajando, mi madre entró a mi cuarto, me beso en la frente y me dijo que me amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que nunca lo olvidara, y que esperaba que algún día la pudiera perdonar por lo que iba a hacer. En realidad nunca entendí esas palabras, que eran acompañadas por sus ojos chocolates rojos e hinchados. Me dijo que se iba a dar una ducha en la tina, que no entrara hasta que llegara mi papi. Como estaba jugando con mis muñecas, no le presté mucha atención…".-Sin previo aviso un sollozo abandono mi garganta.-"Mi papá no llegaba, y pasaba de medianoche, así que decidí ir a ver a mi mamá, y decirle que la vecina estaba esperándola en el vestíbulo.".-Enterré mi cara en el pecho de Edward, y él me acariciaba mi espalda.-"Recuerdo, que cuando vi la sangre saliendo de la puerta del baño, pensé que mi mamá estaba comiendo Kétchup".-Reí amargamente.-"Toqué la puerta del baño tres veces y mi mamá no me contestó, después la llame cinco veces, me asusté. Así que abrí la puerta, y la imagen que vi quedo marcada en mi memoria para siempre. La bañera estaba llena de agua mezclada con sangre, mi madre con los ojos girados de modo que solo podía ver lo blanco, con las muñecas cortadas y la sangre por todos lados en su vestido blanco preferido. Pegue un grito, que desgarro mi garganta, provocando que la vecina corriera a ver qué había pasado".-Las lágrimas salían sin que pudiera controlarlas, y la camisa de Edward estaba húmeda.-"A partir de ahí no recuerdo con claridad, solo que me senté en un rincón afuera del baño, viendo pasar todo delante de mí, y casi nadie se percataba de mi presencia. Después de unas cuantas horas, llegó mi papá. Estaba borracho, y cuando se entero de lo sucedido, no dejo de gritar que mi mamá era una puta por haberlo dejado solo, y que ojala se pudriera en el infierno, y cosas así".-Me acurruque aun mas en el pecho de Edward.-"Después de un mes, de la muerte de mi mamá, pensé que las cosas irían bien con mi padre, en verdad lo pensé. Hasta que un domingo, mi abuelo fue a visitarnos, lo que era muy extraño, porque él solo nos visitaba en navidad; y lo más extraño es que mi padre subía mis cosas al coche de mi abuelo. Después de eso, mi abuelo me empezó a preguntar si quería vivir con él, en una gran mansión, con gente cuidando de mí, teniendo todos los juguetes que yo quisiera, y prácticamente vivir como una princesa."

"¿Tu que le respondiste?".-Preguntó.

"Tenía 7 años, era una niña tierna e inocente. Pensé que sería como un cuento de hadas. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando pregunte si papá venía también, y me respondieron que no. Y yo les dije que entonces no quería ir, yo me quería quedar con mi padre".-Solté un bufido.-"Luego de un buen rato de discusiones entendí que había sido vendida por mi propio padre, y comprada por mi abuelo"

"Y después llegaste a Forks".-Completó el.

"Si, llegué con mi corazoncito de 7 años roto. Las personas que mas amaba en el mundo me habían abandonado y dejado sola en el mundo; creí que mi abuelo estaría conmigo para siempre, pero cada 3 días se iba, y me dejaba a cargo de tutores. ¿Sabes? Los primero si huyeron por su propia cuenta, yo no tuve nada que ver, en ese entonces era aún linda y tierna.".-Rodeé los ojos.-"Pero cada vez que uno se iba, volvía a mi estado de soledad, y fue entonces cuando decidí que no dejaría a nadie acercarse demasiado a mí. Digo, si no quieres alguien, cuando te dejen, no dolerá. Y eso lo que intento alejar de mi vida, el dolor".-Terminé mi monologo viéndolo a los ojos esperando por su reacción.

"Vaya".-Dijo limpiando con su dedo pulgar una lágrima de mi mejilla izquierda.-"No creo que tu historia sea aburrida, ¿Cómo crees que alguien se pueda aburrir?".-Reí ante su comentario.

"No lo sé, eres la segunda persona a quien le cuento esto, así que no estoy segura de cómo debas reaccionar".-Confesé.

"Muy bien".-Comentó.-"¿Eso significa que confías en mi?".-Preguntó.

Asentí con el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces, ¿Durare más de 6 meses?".-Vaya que era terco.

"No".-Contesté fríamente.-"Edward, toda la gente que quiero en la vida, me dejan, me abandonan".-Explique.-"No creo que pueda soportar perderte a ti".-Agaché mi mirada.

"Bella".-Me llamó mientras tomaba mi cara con sus manos.-"Yo no te voy a dejar, no estoy tan loco como para hacerlo".

"Ese es el problema Edward".-Le dije frustrada.-"¿Cómo se que dices la verdad? ¿Cómo se que no me mientes? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no te irás?"

"No hay una manera de saberlo".-Contestó.-"Simplemente lo sabes, Bella, no tenemos mucho de conocernos. Pero por algo lo hicimos, tu necesitabas a alguien en quien confiar, y aquí estoy. Sé que no puedes confiar ciegamente en mí de un día a otro; pero no te pido nada más que tiempo, con el tiempo te probaré que no me iré.".-Sonrió y su idea del tiempo me agradaba bastante.-"Solo no me pongas un límite de 6 meses".-Me pidió.

"Muy bien, no lo hare".-Accedí.-"Pero tú tienes que ganarte mi confianza, porque no te la daré gratis".-Yo sonreí junto con él; y por mucho tiempo, sentí que esta sonrisa era sincera, no pesaba, esa MI sonrisa.

Quizá este tutor, duraría más.

Solo quizá.

"Ah, por cierto Bella".-Dijo Edward mientras nos levantábamos.-"Perdiste"

¡Maldita sea! Lo había olvidado. Tendría que ser su esclava un semana.

¿Qué podría pasar?

_**Hola!**_

_**Son las 12:43 de la mañana y estoy terminando este capítulo, lo sé, este no es gracioso, es triste, y traumático, pero la relación de Edward y Bella avanza cada vez más, el se está ganando su confianza.**_

_**¿Sera bueno o malo? **_

_**¿Ideas para la semana de esclavitud de Bella?**_

_**Me voy chicas, si hay errores. Lo lamento, mis ojos me arden.**_

_**Las quiere…**_

_**Annie Cullen Massen**_


	14. ¡Odio los Lunes!

**Bella POV**

Lunes. ¡Odio los lunes!

¿Por qué los inventaron? Daría todo por saber quien fue el genio al que se le ocurrieron…lo revivo, porque lo más probable es que ya esté muerto… ¡Y lo mato de nuevo!

A regañadientes avente mi calientito edredón con los pies hasta que cayó al pie de la cama; pataleé un par de veces, y me resigne a levantarme para tomar una ducha que me levantaría, aunque apostaba lo que sea, a que mi humor estaría como perros esta semana, todo por la bendita apuesta.

Me levanté y caminé arrastrando los pies hasta meter mi trasero en el baño; me vi en el espejo y me sorprendí al ver a la persona reflejada en frente de mí; puede que mi cabellos estaban hechos la maraña que era todas las mañanas, mis ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero a pesar de esas típicas características, me veía diferente, en lugar de la clásica mirada fría, estaba una más cálida y algo más segura; mis mejillas, tenían diferentes marcas de la almohada, que simulaban cicatrices poco profundas, bueno eso no era algo nuevo.

Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y espere unos minutos mientras se calentaba lo suficiente, me senté en el inodoro, y pues… hice las necesidades que cualquier humano tiene; después de unas cuantas maldiciones por haber comido tanto chile, me metí a la regadera.

Normalmente, tocaba el agua antes de meterme de cuerpo completo, pero estaba tan adormilada que me metí sin tocarla; ¡Y gran error!

¡Estaba helada! Muy, muy helada.

Intenté abrir la caliente, ¡Pero ya estaba abierta! ¿Qué rayos?

Ya estaba empapada y temblando así que con la velocidad que mi cuerpo me permitía, me bañe y coloqué shampoo y jabón en donde mis manos alcanzaban, y donde no, también.

Después de diez largos minutos, terminé de limpiarme y salí disparada a mi cama, con tan solo una toalla cubriéndome, me acurruqué bajo las sabanas y el edredón, temblando a causa del frío.

Dejé pasar unos minutos antes de salir y cambiarme con mi uniforme, que consistía en una falda a cuadros color azul marino y blanco, un chaleco del mismo tono azul y un suéter muy parecido, las típicas calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros, que en mi caso, eran unas zapatillas estilo bailarina de ballet.

Gracias a Alice, y su olfato hacia la moda, mi falda era más alta que lo permitido, pero debido a que el director es un viejo rabo verde (**N/A: Llámese a un viejo que le gustan las menores, no a alguien quien tiene al trasero verde) **nunca nos llamaba la atención, en realidad, solo me miraba las piernas y me saludaba alegremente.

Peiné mi cabello húmedo con suaves rizos, los cuales acomode con una crema para peinar que les daba una apariencia suave y sedosa, además de que así se sentían. Me maquille ligeramente, solo resaltando mis ojos, con un poco de sombra azul sobre mis parpados y estaba lista.

Tomé mi mochila y mi guitarra, ya que hoy era clase de música, que era mi clase favorita, y no podía dejar mi amada guitarra en mi casa; además de que amo la música, el profesor George hacia la clase más amena con su sola presencia, es que el, ¡Era un dios esculpido a mano! Su cara era perfecta de cualquier ángulo que la miraras, tenía simetría; su piel era morena clara, casi blanca; sus ojos eran grandes y azul celeste, su sonrisa era tan contagiosa que con tan solo sonreírte, te soltabas riendo como una maniaca, y su cuerpo, ¡Dios! Debería estar prohibido, tenía unos brazos que solo son comparados con el actor Taylor Laurent.

Claro, cualquiera pensaría que después de esa descripción física el tipo debería ser un modelo arrogante, pero no era ninguna de las dos, era un maestro de música, y era el muchacho más sencillo que había conocido, digo muchacho, porque lo era, solo tenía 23 años y ya era todo un maestro, a quien todas las alumnas querían comérselo.

No voy a negar que cuando lo conocí, también me lo quería comer vivo, ¡Y mas porque él me correspondía! Salimos un par de veces, pero tuve que terminar lo nuestro ya que él empezó a ponerse más serio, y además de que en la escuela lo amenazaron con correrlo por pedófilo, y por acoso a menores.

En fin, terminamos como grandes amigos. Aunque no puedo evitar cada vez que me habla, comérmelo con la mirada, y derretirme por su hermoso acento británico.

Bajé las escaleras, y salí de mi ensoñación del dios que tenía como maestro para encontrarme con Edward el final sonriendo torcidamente, y toda la imagen de mi profesor perfecto… se fue al carajo.

Quiero decir, quizá George podría ser irresistible, pero Edward era… ¡Edward! Era simplemente… perfecto, el solo verlo, me alegro mi mañana fatídica.

"Hola".-Saludé en un susurro al llegar junto a él.

"Buenos días".-Su voz aterciopelada me causo un estremecimiento por toda mi espalada.-"¿Cómo dormiste?".-Preguntó dando un paso para acercarse a mí.

"Muy bien. Gracias, ¿Y tú?".-Dije mirando lentamente sus labios entreabiertos.

"Plácidamente.".-Me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo a él.-"Tuve un sueño bastante… interesante".-Añadió mirando también mis labios.

"¿A si?".-Dije incoherentemente dejando caer mi mochila y guitarra, y colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterré mi cara en su pecho, llenando mis fosas nasales de su exquisito aroma, el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.-"¿Qué soñaste?"

"Pues".-Dijo en forma de suspiro, su cálido aliento recorrió mi cuello provocándome miles de sensaciones desconocidas para mi.-"Tú estabas en el sueño".-Confesó mientras depositaba un corto beso en mi cuello.-"Estabas… esto…rogando para que hiciera algo".-Dijo entrecortadamente.

Enrojecí furiosamente imaginando perfectamente el sueño, y más por querer saber que había rogado que hiciera… o que mi hiciera.

"¿Y qué te estaba rogando?".-Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Edward se separo de mí solo lo suficiente como para verme la cara, pero nuestro abrazo continuo; la mirada de Edward tenía un brillo especial, como de seducción, pero a la vez de diversión…este chico sí que tiene problemas.

"Pues, veras".-Comenzó a explicar.-"Tu, querías…no, rogabas… por".-Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, pensé que me besaría pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver que desviaba sus labios a mi oreja.-"Que te liberara del castigo de la apuesta".-Dijo conteniendo una carcajada.

Me petrifique en sus brazos, lentamente sentí como despejaba su mejilla de la mía y me miraba triunfante, pero hubo un pequeño detalle que el olvido; mis dedos aun estaban enredados en sus sedosos cabello, empecé a aumentar la fuerza poco a poco mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dejándole saber que su bromita me estaba arruinando mi mañana, más de lo que ya estaba.

"Auch, Bella. Relaja tus dedos".-Dijo Edward. Intentó zafarse con un movimiento brusco, lo que le provoco que doliera aún mas.-"Basta Bella, es una _orden_".-Dijo en tono autoritario.

Lo miré una última vez con ojos llenos de rabia, y lo solté.

Cogí mi mochila y mi guitarra, y me dirigí a la cocina, sin siquiera mirarlo cuando me fui.

"Aggg, es un estúpido pretencioso egoísta presumido".-Farfulle sentándome en la barra mientras Anita rodaba los ojos y me dejaba mi desayuno en la mesa.-"Gracias".-Murmuré antes de empezar a engullir mi delicioso desayuno.

"Buenos días a todos".-Saludó el hermoso hombre que un día era el ser más comprensivo y consolador del planeta, y al día siguiente, el idiota más grande que alguna vez habito el universo; aunque muy en el fondo, sentía un alivio tremendo al tenerlo a mi lado, me sentía segura, y sin necesidad de proteger mis sentimientos, podía ser yo misma, y aunque se la pasara molestándome, no me enojaba en verdad, solo me hacía quererlo mas y mas… Esperen… ¿Quererlo? ¿Eso no sería muy apresurado? Quiero decir, llevaba menos de un mes como mi tutor, y ya había caído ante sus encantos, y ahora, ¿Lo quería?

Me giré bruscamente a verlo, y él me vio de vuelta, me miro tanteando terreno, pero al ver que lo miraba con cara de preocupación, frunció el ceño y se empezó a acercar a mí.

"Bella, ¿Estás bien? Pareciera que estas tratando de resolver la división de 745 entre 15".-Explico sentándose a mi lado.

"No es nada".-Contesté dando el ultimo bocado. Me levanté y coloqué mi plato en el lavatrastos.-"Se me hace tarde para la escuela, los veo en la tarde".

"Este, Bella".-Me llamó Edward.-"Veras, como parte de tu penitencia, es no conducir esta semana".

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunté escandalizada.-"Ni loca, no me pienso ir con el chofer en la limosina de mi abuelo, ¡Voy a la escuela, no a un desfile no modas!"

"Nadie dijo nada de ir con el chofer".-Aclaro sonriendo.-"Te llevare yo".

"¿¡Que!? ¡Eso es peor!".-Espete.-"¿Qué tengo? ¿6 años?".-Grité moviendo mis manos exageradamente.-"Me harás quedar en ridículo enfrente de mis amigas"

Edward me tomo por la muñeca y me empezó a arrastrar hasta su estúpido flamante volvo.

"Ese es el punto".-Murmuró antes de meterme en el asiento de copiloto y cerrar la puerta.

Durante el recorrido fui hecha bola en el asiento diciendo cosas sin sentido, con mis brazos cruzados en mi pecho y con el ceño fruncido.

"Buen inicio de semana ¿Ah?".-Dijo Edward intentando establecer conversación.

"Oh, cállate".-Conteste groseramente. Lo que provoco que solo se riera mas y que mi enojo aumentara.-"¿Te parece gracioso?".-Me gire para quedar dando la cara a él y ver su perfecto perfil.-"¿Te parece gracioso que me levante y me tuve que duchar con agua helada? Y, que además tu me haces tus bromitas. No le veo lo chistoso. ¡Me parece patético! ¡Yo soy patética!".-Grite volviendo a mi posición inicial.

"Bella, no eres patética".- Aclaro.-"Bueno, tal vez sí. Pero no tienes porque decirlo de esa manera tan denigrante para ti".-Explico soltando una risita tonta.

"Bah".-Bufe dándole la espalda completamente.-"Tu eres más patético que yo".- Contraataqué

"¿Ah sí?"ó con la risa contenida.-"¿De qué manera?".-Cuestiono.

"Es simple, Sr. Edward".-Conteste poniendo mi mochila en mi hombro izquierdo al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi guitarra con mi mano derecha.-"Le sigues el juego a una niña de 17 años, y se supone que deberías parar el juego… no seguírselo.".-Conteste sonriendo mientras me bajaba del auto con una sonrisa triunfal.

Comencé a caminar lo más rápido posible para alejarme de él, y que nadie me viera que mi tutor me había traído a la escuela.

En la puerta de entrada se encontraba el profesor George rodeado de una grupo de chicas, incluidas Jessica, Lauren y Tanya, mis "amigas", le decían algo sobre que se veía muy bien o algo así. George me saludo con la mano cuando pase a su lado, y fui seguida por las otras tres rubias oxigenadas.

"Hola Bella".-Saludo Lauren con su voz nasal.-"¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?".

"Buenos días, a ustedes también".-Salude intentando encontrar a la duende de Alice.-"Mi fin de semana fue… interesante"

"Hola Bells".-Chilló Alice a mi espalda.-"¿Cómo amaneciste?".-Pregunto dando.

"Amanecí".-Me limité a contestar.

"¡¡Isabella!!".-Se escuchó un grito desde la calle. No por favor, no esa voz. Di la vuelta lentamente para encararme al hombre que en este momento estaba provocando que me sonrojara furiosamente.-"Se me olvidaba decirte".-Volteé a ver a Alice en señal de ayuda, y me encontré que todos los estudiantes que se encontraban alrededor miraban con atención la escena.-"Hoy yo te recogeré _primita_".-Había olvidado por completo nuestra mentira en la fiesta de Jessica.-"Así que te veo a la salida, pequeña".- Añadió pellizcando la punta de mi nariz.

Lo único que escuche fue la carcajada de los estudiantes y la carcajada de él mismo; sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza y rabia que me había hecho pasar.

"Vámonos Bella".-Me dijo Alice mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba adentro del salón de música.-"¿Qué no hicieron las paces ayer?".-Cuestionó.

"Si".-Confirmé mientras me sentaba en mi lugar y acomodaba mis cosas.-"Las hicimos, pero perdí la maldita apuesta y ahora tengo que pasar una semana de tortura estilo Cullen".-Farfulle sentándome en la silla.

"Que nefasto".-Soltó Alice mientras ella se sentaba también.

Nos quedamos en silencio los siguientes minutos viendo como se llenaba el salón poco a poco, y cada vez que alguno me veía se reía descaradamente.

_Idiotas._

"Muy buenos días, estudiantes".-Saludó el profesor de música.-"Hoy vamos a revisar la tarea que deje la semana pasada, ¿Recuerdan? Les pedí que compusieran un verso sencillo, con el instrumento que quisieran y con letra.".-Todos asintieron y comenzaron a sacar todo tipo de instrumentos musicales.-"¿Quién ira primero?"

Todas las rubias oxigenadas levantaron sus manos, y el profesor dejo pasar a Tanya, quien canto algo sin sentido y solo repetía monosílabos u onomatopeyas para hacer que su intento de canción rimara y tuviera ritmo.

Era simplemente ridículo. Bueno, aunque no menos que yo. Que había olvidado por complete hacer esa tarea; pero bueno, cantaría cualquier canción que hubiera escrito antes, aunque…

En mi mente sonaba una tonada lenta, casi por instinto, tome mi cuadernillo pautado y comencé a escribir las notas, mientras que en mi mente las letras empezaban a hacerle juego a la melodía. Durante la interpretación de varios compañeros yo termine la primera estrofa y el coro de mi nueva canción.

"Bella".-La voz de mi maestro me saco de mi concentración.-"Tu eres la siguiente, deléitanos".-Dijo sonriendo.

Lentamente tome mi guitarra y mis partituras, me levanté y me senté en el banquillo donde los que estaban tocando se sentaban.

"Esta es una canción que escribe hace poco".-Si supieran que tan poco…-"Es solo la primera estrofa y el coro".-Mire a George y él se limito a asentir.

"_Why do I just lie awake and think of you?  
I need some sleep.  
Tomorrow I have things to do.  
Every time I close my eyes I see your face  
so I try to read but all I do is lose my place._

_  
Am I obsessed with you?  
I do my best not to want you.  
But I do all the time.  
I do all the time_.

_**¿Por qué estoy tirada en mi cama, despierta**_

_**Pensando en ti?**_

_**Tengo que dormir**_

_**Mañana tengo cosas que hacer**_

_**Cada vez que cierro los ojos**_

_**Veo tu cara.**_

_**Así que intento leer,**_

_**Pero todo lo que hago**_

_**Es perder la compostura.**_

_**¿Estoy obsesionada contigo?**_

_**Hago lo mejor que puedo**_

_**Para no quererte.**_

_**Pero te quiero todo el tiempo,**_

_**Todo el tiempo**_

Alice y el resto del salón aplaudieron efusivamente cuando termine mi mini-canción, pero después de unos segundos su vista se enfoco en la puerta del aula; sentí curiosidad así que dirigí mi vista, y casi me voy de espalda al ver a Edward sonriéndome torcidamente.

Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué hacía el aquí? ¡Largo! ¡Invades mi escuela!

"Buenos días, profesor".-Dijo a modo de saludo mientras entraba de lleno a MI salón.-"Vera, es que mi olvidadiza _prima_ olvido su almuerzo en la casa".-Explicó acercándose a mí, ¡Delante de mis compañeros!-"Y no quiero que compre cualquier cosa de la calle, ¡Tiene que estar sana y fuerte!".-Añadió pellizcando mi sonrojada mejilla.

¡Dios mío! Quítenlo de mi vista… ¡Porque yo si lo mato!

Por segunda vez en la mañana, todos estallaron en carcajadas, de mí… y no conmigo. Ah no, esto no se quedaría así.

Esperé a que se calmaran las risas, tome la bolsa que Edward me ofrecía y me levanté del banquillo, me senté en mi lugar; dejé mi guitarra, y me encaré a ese endemoniado ángel.

"Vamos _primo_, ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por tu flacucha prima? Acepta que solo quieres ver a Jessica, después de tu confesión de que te enamoraste de ella en el segundo en el que la viste, yo diría que estos son puros pretextos".-Aclaré levantando su "almuerzo".

Jessica soltó un gritito de emoción mientras que todo el salón se giraba para verla; la cara de Edward, me alegraba de nuevo todo mi día, en verdad no se veía venir eso. Al salir de su estupefacción me miró muy enojado.

Uy, uy, uy. Más mala suerte para Bella.

"Esto… _primita_ no digas mentiras".-Trató de justificarse.-"No quieres que te crezca la nariz como pinocho".-Dijo nerviosamente.

"No te proyectes _primito_".-Contesté sentándome en mi banca.-"Tu eres el que no admite tus _sentimientos _con honestidad".-Ese comentario pareció haberlo dolido porque agacho la cabeza.

"¿Podrían tener esta disputa en su casa?".-Terció el profesor.-"Interrumpen mi clase".-Ambos asentimos como un par de críos recién regañados. ¿Por qué todos nos regañaban?

"Lo lamento, profesor".-Dijimos los dos al unísono, provocando las risas de nuevo.

Edward salió de mi aula dejando a todos pasmados. Esto no era que se viera todos los días.

El resto del día no fue tan vergonzoso como mí mañana, solo algunos comentarios sobre mi "primo", y eso incluye a Jessica pegada a mí todo el día pidiendo información sobre mi querido y apuesto pariente.

"Jess".-Dije al final del día.-"Estoy casi 100 % segura que mi primo es gay".-Mentí para separarla de mí.-"Dije eso para no dejarlo en evidencia".-Seguí mintiendo mientras metía mis cosas al casillero.

"¿Qué?".-Preguntó espantada.-"Bueno, yo le puedo quitar ese defectito".

"Si, como sea".-Contesté al cerrar mi loker.-"Mira, me tengo que ir, ¿Vale? Nos vemos mañana".-Me despedí de ella con la mano y busque con la vista al volvo, y lo vi estacionado un poco mas delante de la acera.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y casi salgo corriendo al ver a una deslumbrante pelirroja en el asiento de copiloto riendo deslumbrantemente junto con MI Edward.

"Oh, Bella".-Anunció ese traidor tutor.-"Te presento a Victoria, mi nueva asistente".-Ella sonrió falsamente, y en ese momento quise arrancarle todos sus preciosos cabellos de su hueca cabeza.

"Ósea, ¿Tengo dos tutores?".Pregunté al subirme al auto.-"Eso es nuevo".-Confesé.

Ambos rieron.

"No, la contrate ya que el trabajo se me está acumulando, y tu abuelo me permitió contratar a alguien que me ayudara con los encargos de su empresa".-Explicó a la vez que encendía el coche.

Después de esas palabras, no fui incluida en la conversación. Ellos hablaban cosas sin sentido para mí, así que solo me recargue en la ventana y observe el camino a casa. Todo el coraje que sentí al conocerla fue remplazado por melancolía, me sentía cambiada por una exuberante pelirroja; no puede evitar sentirme decepcionada, me abría un poco a Edward y él me cambiaba, era lógico…quien querría a una fenómeno con traumas.

En cuanto Edward aparco en la cochera junto a mi auto, baje corriendo hacia mi cuarto, dejando a los dos tortolitos solos.

"Hola, Bells…".-Saludó Anita pero no le di tiempo de contestar ya que subí a mi habitación y al llegar, avente mis cosas y me tire en mi cama; luchando con todas mis fuerzas por no llorar, ¿Por qué era tan débil? Esto no debería afectarme.

Sin pensarlo, saque mi equipo de música y lo conecte a mi computadora; puse música a todo volumen, canciones movidas, que me levantaran el ánimo, que me hicieran sentir que nada importaba, que solo era yo con el mundo.

Comencé a bailar en mi cama, y sin poder evitarlo largas gotas de lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas; pero las ignore y seguí bailando al ritmo de la música, nada me detendría.

"Bella".-La voz de mi nana sonó a través de la puerta.-"Mi niña, déjame entrar".-Pidió.

Suspiré y apagué la música.

"¿Qué pasa Anita?".-Cuestione abriendo la puerta.

"¿Qué te pasa, mi niña?".-Dijo acunando mi cara con sus manos.

"La historia de mi vida".-Contesté con lagrimas en los ojos. Anita asintió y me abrazo maternalmente, nos sentamos en la orilla de mi cama.

Y lloré. Lloré como tanto lo había hecho estos días.

Y odiaba hacerlo, más de lo que odiaba a los lunes.

Pero ya era suficiente, ya había llorado demasiado, y más por _él._ Y no merecía mis lágrimas, si él me ignoraba, yo también podía hacerlo; me erguí y limpie mis lágrimas con mis magnas.

"¿Ya está la comida?".-Pregunte mientras me terminaba de incorporar.

"Si, el Sr. Cullen y la Srita. Smith la esperan en el comedor".-Explicó.

"¿En el comedor? ¿Tenemos visita?".-Me comencé a desvestir y me puse unos jeans ajustados y una blusa color aqua que era algo suelta pero apretada en la parte de mi busto, haciéndolo ver más grande. Mi cabello que antes estaba suelto lo cogí en una coleta alta, y algunos mechones rebeldes caían por mi cara. Me desmaquille los ojos, y solo me deje el rímel.

"No".-Contestó Anita.-"Solo quiere darle la bienvenida a la señorita Victoria".-Aclaró.

"Muy bien".-Dije cerrando la puerta.-"Si quiere una bienvenida… la tendrá".-Anuncié sonriendo maléficamente.

"Ah, Bella. Solo no te metas en problemas. Mas".- Pidió Anita mientras reía y me tomaba de la cintura.

"Lo intentare".-Le di un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida y di un largo suspiro antes de entrar al comedor de donde se oían risas.

Abrí ambas puertas estruendosamente, dando fin a las carcajadas. Entre decididamente como solo yo sabía hacerlo, atrayendo todas las miradas de las personas del lugar. Aunque esta vez solo fueran dos, funcionó.

Llegué a la silla de mi abuelo, que estaba vacía y me senté en ella. Así era la cosa, mientras mi abuelo no estuviera aquí, yo soy la que manda.

"Buenas tardes".-Salude con tono frío y monótono. Volvía a ser la Bella que él conoció. Los otros dos respondieron con el mismo saludo.

Mientras comíamos decidí cual sería la mejor manera de recibirla.

"Dime, Victoria, ¿Qué tuviste que hacer para conseguir este trabajo?".-Le guiñe un ojo para que entendiera mi doble sentido.

"¿Qué?".-Contestó altaneramente. Pero al ver mi ceja levantada, cambio su tono.-"Solo presente mi curriculum y una entrevista".-Contestó viendo a su plato.

"Bella".-Me llamó mi tutor.-"Vamos a la cocina".-Ordenó.

"No he terminado de comer, ".-Repliqué.-"Quizá cuando termine".-Muy bien, estaba jugando con fuego, pero ver la cara de Edward por haberlo llamado así lo valía.

"Es una orden".

Giré los ojos y me levanté aventando mi servilleta.

"¿Me puedes explicar que coños te está pasando?".-Me grito cuando entramos a la cocina.

"Nada".-Contesté mirando mis uñas.

"Con un carajo Bella".- Volvió a gritar.-"Pensé que habíamos hecho las paces, ¿Por qué este cambio de actitud?"

"Ya sabes, adolescente".-Contesté señalándome a mí misma.

"Muy bien, si este es juego que vas a jugar. No pienso caer, así que vas a entrar a ese comedor y tratar a Victoria como se merece".-La punzada de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo de la cabeza a la punta de los dedos.

"Es lo que estaba haciendo".-Espeté mirándolo a los ojos, le intente dejar saber por mi mirada cuanto me dolía su indiferencia, y más porque le había prometido que nunca me haría daño, ¡Y lo estaba haciendo!

"Haz lo que quieras Bella".-Dijo dándose la vuelta. Y ahí estaba de vuelta, ¡La maldita punzada!

"Siempre lo hago".-Contesté caminando hacia el lado contrario que el.

"¿No terminaras de comer?".-Pregunto Rigoberto, el chef.

"No, gracias. He perdido todo el apetito, pero todo estaba delicioso. Como todo lo que tú haces".-Dije con una sonrisa sincera.-"Oye, _Rigito_,".-Le dije con su apodo de cariño.-"¿Jake está en el jardín? Me serviría mucho verlo".-Eso era cierto, la sola presencia de él me tranquilizaba.

"Si, ahí mismo se encuentra".-En cuanto escuche la palabra _si_ salí disparada al jardín, en busca de mi amigo jardinero.

Cuando lo vi, estaba al lado de los girasoles, lo saludé alegremente y me quedé hablando con él, ayudándolo a hacer muchas cosas, desde escarbar tierra hasta regar plantas; terminé con varias marcas de tierra por mi cara, y muchos mechones estaban en mi cara.

"Isabella".- Temblé al oír mi nombre completo pronunciado por el.-"Deberías estar haciendo tus deberes. No platicando con la servidumbre".-Me recordó tanto a mi abuelo al hablar despectivamente de nuestros sirvientes, y eso me enfurecía.

"Yo sabré cuando hacerlos, además Jake es mi amigo".-Aclaré.

"Pues bueno, eres mi esclava, así que vete a hacer tu tarea. Y como otro castigo, no puedes venir a ver a este muchacho durante esta semana."

Jake a mi lado se tenso, pero le puse la mano en el hombro, calmándolo.

"Tranquilo Jake, en cuanto termine esta estúpida apuesta vendré a verte, y podríamos ir a algún lado."

"Si, de hecho. Quería invitarte a un juego de beisbol que abra el próximo sábado. ¿Quieres ir?".-Me invito.

"Claro que si".-Contesté con una sonrisa.-"Nos vemos luego Jake, no quiero que a mi tutor le dé un ataque. Aunque sería bueno".-Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y camine hasta mi cuarto, pasando de largo a mi tutor hermoso.

Me tire de nuevo en mi cama mientras sacaba mis libros de tarea; que diferente era la situación de ayer a ahora; ayer Edward y yo éramos muy unidos, y ahora, volvimos a los perros y gatos.

Suspire y comencé a hacer mis deberes, odiaba los lunes.

Eran los días más fatídicos de la semana.

Los odiaba con todo mi corazón.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Esta vez no demore tanto, y aquí está este capítulo largo, que ha sido el más largo que he escrito. Sé que es un capitulo de relleno, pero es necesario para lo que se viene, aquí se introduce a Victoria. Originalmente sería Tanya, pero ya dejémosla en paz, aunque sea por un rato.**_

_**¿Quién no odia los lunes? ¡Yo sí! ¡Los odio con todo mi corazón!**_

_**La canción que canta Bella se llama Obssessed y es de Miley Cyrus.**_

_**¡Quiero gritar y hacer un baile ridículo! ¡Casi 700 reviews! Niñas, en verdad me elevaban mi ego, y mis ganas de escribir mucho más.**_

_**Bueno, ya me voy. Tratare de subir pronto; y mañana en Destino Empeñoso.**_

_**Las quiere**_

_**Annie Cullen Massen**_


	15. Inoportuno

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, siguen siendo de Meyer… dedicado especialmente a Ta-Cullen… me gemi perdida en el tiempo!**

**Importante… lean abajo porfa!**

**Edward POV**

¡Las hormonas! Sí, eso era.

Ellas tenían que ser las causantes del cambio de actitud de Bella. No encontraba otra solución más lógica al nuevo comportamiento de ella; había sido grosera con Victoria, y volvía a ser fría y distante conmigo; llevaba toda la noche intentando dormir, sin lograrlo. El asunto de Bella seguía dándome vueltas en mi cabeza. Quería gritar al sentirme tan frustrado y desesperado, pero si lo hacía levantaría a Bella, y eso no era una buena idea.

¿Qué le sucedía? Pensé que después de la intensa plática del domingo, habíamos hecho una extraña clase de tregua; pero al día siguiente, ¡Bam! Como si nada hubiera pasado, y peor que cuando nos habíamos conocido.

"_Quizá la forma en la que la tratas."_.-Dijo lo que esperaba que fuera mi conciencia, ya que si no lo era, tenía que dejar de preocuparme por Bella, y comenzar a tratar seriamente mi salud mental.

Regresando a lo que fue el comentario de mi conciencia, no quería creer que Bella estaba actuando de esa manera por mis pequeñas bromas inocentes, además solo le estaba regresando todo lo que ella me había hecho pasar cuando llegué aquí; así que eso no le podía estar afectando tanto.

¡Yo culpo a las hormonas!

"_¡Piensa genio! Esas bromas no le afectan, ¿Qué puedes estar haciendo para que ella se comporte así?".-_Preguntó mi conciencia.

"No lo sé, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el culpable? ¡No me culpes a mí!".-Exclamé algo irritado, ¡Yo no podía ser la causa de los cambios hormonales de una adolescente!

"_¡Dije que pienses! Si serás idiota… ¿Qué hiciste durante todo el día?, ¡revívelo!".-_¡Como si fuera tan sencillo! No podía recordar que fue lo que comí hoy en la tarde, y ¿Mi conciencia quiere que recuerde todo un día?

Bufé mentalmente.

Internamente, me estaba dando flojera llamarle conciencia a mi conciencia, así que tendía que ponerle un nombre… ¿Qué tal _Archie?_

"_¿Archie? Suena como a una caricatura de los 80's. Pero, eso no importa. ¡Intenta recordar! Grandísimo idiota".-_ ¡Vaya! Hasta mi otro yo me agrede. Vale, vale. Lo intentaré.

¿Cómo comencé mi día? Me levanté con mucho sueño, ya que me había desvelado con todo el trabajo que se está acumulando de las empresas del Sr. Swan; me encaminé hacia el baño y tome una ducha con agua prácticamente hirviendo, para que mis músculos se relajaran y poder iniciar mi día como nuevo.

"_¡Primer error: La dejaste sin agua caliente, y se baño con agua helada!"_.-Recordé las veces que me tuve que levantar y bañarme con agua helada, y siempre era horrible y me ponía de muy mal humor, así que acepté que ese fue mi primer error.

Después salí hacia la cocina, y en las escaleras encontré a Bella, quien se veía hermosa como siempre, con su pequeño uniforme y con su guitarra colgada en uno de sus hombros; parecía distraída pensando en la inmortalidad del pingüino; así que decidí hacerle una ligera broma sobre la apuesta que había perdido.

"_¡Segundo error: Acababa de tener una mañana muy mala, y tu llegas y le empeoras su humor! En verdad no tienes tacto con ella".-_Esta bien. ¡Pero ella también se había vengado! Con eso de jalarme mi cabello, ¡Si tiene fuerza!

Luego de haberme sobado mi cuero cabelludo, seguí mi trayectoria a la cocina; cuando entré la vi comiendo su desayuno con el ceño fruncido; saludé a Anita y a Rigoberto y me senté a su lado; cuando sentí su mirada sobre mí, la encaré un poco temeroso de que me arrojara algo, pero su cara mostraba preocupación pura, así que le pregunte que si le pasaba algo y contestó que no y se apresuró a salir; pero la detuve cuando, le dije su primer castigo, que era no manejar, y que yo la llevaría a su escuela.

"_¡Tercer error: Edward, la tratas como una niña de 6 años! Dejándola sin su auto, tanto que le gusta manejar, y la privas de eso. ¡Eres el colmo!".-_Bueno, Archie, Bella tiene su licencia vencida, además de que como es de impulsiva, un día tendrá un accidente, y eso me quita el sueño.

Después de haberla dejado en la entrada de su escuela, espere unos minutos para que hubiera más gente que presenciara la escena vergonzosa que le armaría a Bella.

"_¡Cuarto error: La hiciste pasar una vergüenza enfrente de sus compañeros, haciéndola parecer como una nena que necesita que la estén cuidando!".-_Sí, pero valió la pena con ver la cara que tenía al no poder creer de lo que estaba haciendo, y vamos parándole a esto Archie, lo que sigue son mas bromas de mi parte, que ella sabía que tenía que pasar si perdía la apuesta, no era para que se pusiera así.

"_Bueno, ya solo te quedan dos errores más, y los que dieron los golpes finales. Ya que no los quieres decir tú, te los recordare yo, el quinto error, fue dejarla como olvidadiza en frente de sus compañeros de clase en su salón, y después de haber oído la hermosa canción que acaba de terminar. Sexto error, ¡La cambiaste por Victoria!"_

Wow, ¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca la cambie por la Srta. Smith!

"_¿No? La excluiste completamente en el auto, hablaste con Victoria de millones de cosas, y no pensaste ni un segundo en ella. Como si no fuera suficiente, en la cena no la defendiste a ella, cuando Victoria hablo pestes de ella, cuando no estaba presente para defenderse y cuando Bella se defendió un poco, ¡La atacas!"_

Yo no la ataqué, solo la regañe por el comportamiento grosero de su parte, y quizá si me comporte algo rudo con ella, ¡Pero no la entiendo! ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera? Tan defensiva.

"_Después de te contó la historia de su vida, ¿Preguntas por qué actúa así? Edward, ella confía un poco en ti, aunque la vida misma le ha enseñado a no confiar en nadie, y al día siguiente la ignoras. Honestamente, los dos sabemos que las bromas le importan lo mismo que un cacahuete quemado, pero que la cambiaras por otra, eso es lo que la hace comportarse así."_

Y dale con lo mismo, ¡No la cambie!

"_Tú no lo ves desde ese punto de vista, pero para ella así lo fue. _

Oh, cállate. Le espete a Archie, y por primera vez se calló, pensé que seguiría aquí, pero en verdad me dejo solo; me sentía como una mierda de persona; porque aunque no me gustaba admitir que trataba mal a Bella, lo hacía.

Pensé en disculparme en cuanto amaneciera, pero dudaba que Bella me fuera a escuchar, tenía que ganarme su confianza, de nuevo. Pero de igual manera, esta vez no lo echaría a perder. O al menos, lo intentaría.

No quería seguir mal con Bella, aunque también sabía que nunca habría un estado de paz extrema; siempre estaríamos haciéndonos bromas el uno al otro y pensando como vengarnos de la broma pasada; pero eso para mí estaba bien, ya que estando siempre tranquilo… me aburriría.

Pensando en Bella, me quede profundamente dormido.

¡Tres días!

Tres largos y agotadores días habían pasado, y en ninguno de ellos logre que Bella me prestara algo de atención, o que me dirigiera la palabra; y cuando la obligaba a que me hablara, ¡Me hablaba en alemán!

Suspiré frustrado. ¡Qué chica tan más difícil!

Hable con Jasper sobre eso, y su respuesta más sencilla había sido… _oblígala_ y vaya que lo intenté, pero de alguna u otra forma ella lograba zafarse de mis imposiciones, haciéndome quedar en ridículo o que me arrepintiera de haberle pedido hacerlo.

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza de solo pensar en ella, y sin contar todo el trabajo que tenía; eran las tres de la tarde, y Victoria teníamos todo el día encerrado trabajando con todos los pendientes que el Sr. Swan nos enviaba, y tanto como Victoria y yo no habíamos comido nada aún y comenzábamos a tener hambre; tanto Anita como Rigoberto ya se habían retirado de la casa; si quería comida tendría que ir por ella yo mismo, pero eso implicaría retrasarme más con el trabajo; así que con el pesar de mi alma, y con algo de miedo, decidí llamar a Bella, era solo un pequeño favor, no tendría porque enojarse, no es como si la estuviera humillando.

"¿Si, Sr. Cullen?".-Preguntó al entrar a la habitación, me estremecí al escuchar su tono frió y distante al llamarme por mi apellido, como llevaba haciéndolo esta semana.-"¿En qué puedo servirle?".-Preguntó falsamente.

"¿Podrías traernos la comida a Victoria y a mí?".-Traté de sonar lo más amable que pude.

La reacción de Bella fue mirarme ceñuda, y literalmente pude oír sus pensamientos diciendo cosas no muy agradables y que podría asegurar que en algunos países era ilegal; pero en menos de un segundo, el gesto de Bella se suavizo hasta formar una deslumbrante sonrisa que me dejo en blanco por unos segundos.

"Si, enseguida. ¿Gusta algo más?".-Su nuevo tono cordial me saco de quicio. Llámenlo paranoia pero Bella me ha enseñado que con ella nunca se sabe que se puede esperar, al menos no nada bueno.

Lentamente dije que no con la cabeza, sin poder encontrar las palabras correctas para pronunciar en un momento así, y encontré más apropiado no decir nada que pudiera ofenderla, como últimamente todo lo que salía de mi boca parecía enfadarla.

Con un giro rápido se dio media vuelta y se retiro del despacho, dejándome anonado por su nuevo cambio, ¡Estaba loca! ¡Era bipolar! ¡Era… era… adolescente!

"Vaya".-Habló Victoria sin dejar de ver su trabajo.-"Te pego fuerte".-Comentó.

"¿Perdona?".-Pregunté sin saber a qué se refería.

"Esa niña, te tiene cautivado".-Aclaró guiñándome el ojo.

"¿De qué hablas? Estas imaginando cosas".-Mentí, aunque sabía que no debía ocultar mis sentimientos; no era Victoria precisamente con quien debía hablarlo, pues había dejado en claro que Bella no era de su agrado, y mucho menos su comportamiento.

Victoria bajo sus papeles y encarno una delineada ceja.

"Oh, vamos Edward. No tengo 15 años como para no darme cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí. Te gusta Bella y mucho".-Confirmó.

Suspiré dándome por vencido.

"Tienes razón".-La miré intentando encontrar algún rastro de asco hacia mí, por pervertido, pedófilo y muchas otras cosas; pero ella solo sonreía y me veía con diversión.-"¿Qué es lo divertido?".-Pregunté algo irritado.

"Que ambos actúan como un par de críos en estado de negación de sus sentimientos".-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras regresaba su concentración al trabajo.-"Lo entiendo de ella, pero de ti Edward… me parece inmaduro".-Confesó.

"¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Salir corriendo a decirle lo que siento? Lo único que lograría es que me pusieran de patitas a la calle, y eso sería darle gusto a Bella, y eso es algo que no voy a hacer"

"¿Cuál es el dilema de la eterna guerra de poderes? ¿Por qué pelean tanto?".-Cuestionó volviéndome a mirarme.

"Es… complicado".-Me excuse intentando no quedar como un niño encaprichado.

"Creo que soy capaz de entenderlo".-Insistió.

"¡Ella empieza! ¡Yo solo me defiendo!".-Exclamé con tono infantil, y al diablo con mis intentos de no parecer un adolescente encaprichado, se notaban los esfuerzos enormes de Victoria por no soltar una carcajada.

"Bueno, lo entiendo. Defensa personal".-Hizo una pausa para detener la risa que amenazaba con salir, y cuando al fin pudo controlarse añadió:-"Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que ves en ella? Me refiero, si es bonita y rica, pero eso es todo; la niña no tiene mucha personalidad"

"Bueno, quizás, pero…".-No pude terminar mi oración porque alguien se aclaro la garganta en la entrada al estudio.

"¿Interrumpo?".-Preguntó con voz fuerte pero podía notar cómo se estaba esforzando porque no se le cortara. Esto no era bueno, nada bueno.

"Si".-Contestó altaneramente Victoria.

"No".-Me apresuré a contradecir.-"Puedes dejar la bandeja en el escritorio, gracias".-Indiqué al ver que sostenía una bandeja con dos platos, dos vasos, dos juegos de cubiertos y dos servilletas. Bella avanzó con paso decidido hasta el escritorio y coloco con cuidado la comida.

"Aquí tiene. Si no le molesta, me retirare a mis aposentos, a esperar que el príncipe encantador en su dorado corcel, venga a rescatarme del enorme y feroz dragón que me tiene acorralada, junto con su dueña, la bruja malvada con una peluca tan falsa, que parece hecha de plástico".-Aunque me doliera que me considerara como un dragón no pude evitar sonreír, ¡Solo a ella se le puede ocurrir decir eso!

"¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?".-Preguntó Victoria con desprecio.-"¿Blanca nieves?"

"Nop… Soy la _Bella_ durmiente".-Contestó con tono alegre.-"Y en verdad tengo sueño, así que…"

"Son las 3: 15 de la tarde, ¿Ya tienes sueño?".-Pregunté

"Si, bastante. Creo que estar en este ambiente de extremo aburrimiento, me ha causado sueño, ¿Cómo hacen ustedes para mantenerse despiertos? Digo, sin ofender; si yo fuera así de aburrida, estaría dormida la mayoría del tiempo".-Nos atacó con ese comentario sin dejar de sonreír, pero antes de que pudiera contraatacar, Bella ya se encontraba afuera de la habitación dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Victoria y yo comimos en silencio, ambos sopesando la idea de que una adolescente de 17 años nos acababa de comparar con los villanos de un cuento de hadas, y además nos había llamado aburridos. La comida sabía algo rara, pero pensé que sería el recalentado, así que no me preocupe demasiado.

Pero una hora después, ¡Como deseaba haberme preocupado!

Algo había hecho daño en mi delicado estomago, provocando que corriera al baño a desechar la comida de las últimas semanas, y lo más extraño de todo, es que Victoria había tenido el mismo efecto; y ahora, ambos teníamos más de 45 minutos encerrados en diferentes baños, sin siquiera poder sopesar la idea de separarnos del retrete.

¡Perfecto! ¡Simplemente perfecto!

Ahora entendía porque el cambio tan radical de Bella, esta era su venganza final; que tenía un mensaje subliminal por donde quiera que lo mirara. _Ya no más Bella esclava por el resto de la semana._

Y vaya que me sentí decepcionado, ya que no vería cumplirse mi fantasía de ver a Bella vestida con un disfraz sexy de sirvienta, haciendo todo lo que yo le pidiera… todo.

Pero, prefería no ver mi fantasía haciéndose realidad, a terminar en un hospital por las eternas revanchas por parte de Bella.

¡Las adolescentes están locas!

¡Por fin era sábado! Y hoy gracias al cielo, lo único que tenía que hacer era cuidar a Bella; no tenía más trabajo de oficina, al menos no el fin de semana. A pesar de eso, Victoria había venido a la casa, no sabía por qué motivo, ya que ayer le había dicho claramente que hoy lo teníamos libre, pero aún así estaba aquí.

Y agradecía eternamente que estuviera aquí; porque Bella y el tal jardinero ese, iban a ir a un partido de beis-bol; pero como condicionante para dejarla ir, le dije que yo también tenía que ir, accedió solo cuando prometí sentarme lejos de ellos.

Lo que no sabía cuál sería su reacción al ver que Victoria vendría con nosotros; ya que a lo largo de la semana, su relación no había mejorado mucho; varias veces pensé que Bella se arrojaría encima de Victoria para jalarle su _peluca hecha de plástico, _como ella la llamaba, pero nunca pasaban de agresiones verbales no directas.

"Hola Sr. Cullen".-Saludó Jacob.

"Hola".-Contesté secamente.

"Me dijo Bella que usted también vendría".-Dijo intentando establecer conversación, ¿Qué este chico tenía que ser social con todos?

"Si, Victoria será mi acompañante".-Explique fríamente.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamó Bella que acababa de bajar las escaleras.-"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Cullen, esto no era parte del trato. ¡Suficiente tengo contigo! Como para soportar a la cabeza de bosque incendiado"

"Bella, no la llames así. Además, me iba a aburrir demasiado si iba yo solo".-Añadí.

"¡Pues no vayas!".-Exclamó enojada.

"¿Es broma? Amo a este equipo. Tengo que estar ahí".

"Como sea".-Aceptó Bella.-"Solo asegúrate de que no me encuentre a menos de 100 metros cerca de ti."

Después de una ligera discusión, -por parte de Bella y mía- sobre los autos, por fin accedí a dejarla ir en su propio coche, y nos encaminamos al estadio; cada quien con su respectiva pareja.

Durante el trayecto, Victoria intento establecer platica; pero iba tan concentrado imaginado a Bella con ese… ese… ¡Chucho! Si, con ese chucho, que no le prestaba atención, y solo contestaba con monosílabos y gruñidos.

Cuando nos acercamos el estadio estaba atascado de vehículos, con aficionados al deporte intentando encontrar un lugar donde estacionarse, al igual que nosotros; después de dar 5 vueltas, pudimos encontrar un lugar decente donde dejar el auto.

Me despedí con miedo de dejar a mi amado Volvo, en manos de cualquiera que pasara por la calle y le hiciera daño a mi bebe.

"Vamos Edward".- Insistió Victoria por sexta vez.-"Tenemos que encontrar los asientos, y faltan 10 minutos para que empiece el partido, y quiero comprar unos nachos".-Me tomo de la mano y me jalo.

Y su mano se me antojo fría y dura; nada comparado con la suave y cálida mano de Bells; además de que mi mano no envolvía la suya por completo, como lo hacía con Bella, y me encantaba que eso pasara, me hacía sentir como si la estuviera protegiendo. Y amo protegerla.

Como para variar, no encontrábamos nuestros asientos; como pudimos y pidiendo indicaciones logramos encontrar los asientos que se encontraban al lado de una pareja de jóvenes que reían alegremente.

Comenzamos a acercarnos hasta quedar enfrente de los jóvenes, que nos veían con cara de espanto.

Oh no, por favor. Que solo me este volviendo loco, y que no sea la verdadera Bella viéndome con ojos asesinos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?".-Preguntó agresivamente.

"Estos son nuestros asientos".-Dijo Victoria fríamente.-"Edward, tu siéntate al lado de ella, no quiero soportar sus inmadureces durante el juego".-Yo seguía en estado catatónico, así que técnicamente, fue Victoria quien me sentó al lado de Bella; quería salir corriendo de ahí, nunca imagine que nuestros boletos estuvieran contiguos.

"Bella".-La llamé.-"En verdad, esto no lo tenía…".-Me interrumpió abruptamente.

"Eres absolutamente increíble Edward".-Elevó un poco la voz.-"El único requisito que te pedí, ¡Y no lo cumples!"

"¡No fue mi intención! ¡Es cosa del sistema del estadio!".-Acusé.

"Si, buena excusa".-Hubiera seguido discutiendo, de no haber sido que en las pantallas centrales del campo, comenzó la eterna tradición de la _Kiss Cam; _primero enfocaron a una pareja de viejitos, que al ver que estaban en la pantalla se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo que el entero estadio respondió con un _Aww; _después, era una mujer embarazada y su esposo, que se besaron rápidamente, y luego el padre beso el vientre de su esposa; luego, apuntaron a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates, que se encontraba a un joven de cabello cobrizo, ambos miraban entretenidos a la pantalla… Un momento…

¡Éramos nosotros!

"No, no, no, no, no".-Exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.-"No somos pareja".-Intentamos explicar a la audiencia, que empezaba a abuchearnos y a lanzarnos cosas o restos de comida.

"En verdad, no estamos saliendo".-Grito Bella, provocando mas abucheos y más cosas arrojadas.

"Creo que tendrán que hacerlo".- Sugirió Victoria mientras quitaba de su cabello un pedazo de nacho.-"Porque no quiero regresar llena de los restos de la comida de alguien más".

Me gire para quedar enfrente de Bella, rápidamente vi la cámara y seguía enfocada en nosotros; ¡Diablos! Si que quería besar a Bella, pero no de esta manera, siendo obligada por un estadio entero, y sin un poco de privacidad.

"Solo hazlo rápido".- Pidió Bella.

Mi corazón se disparo instantáneamente, iba a besar a Bella; quizá no bajo las circunstancias que me gustaría, pero igual contaba, ¿No?

Me acerque tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón; cerré mis ojos instintivamente mientras sentía como mis labios se posaban dulcemente sobre sus suaves y carnosos labios; al principio solo fue un pequeño roce, que logro despertar cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas; nos separamos un poco, y nos miramos a los ojos; sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalance sobre ella, devorando sus labios, y por sorprendente que fuera, fue ella quien profundizo el beso, ¡Y de qué manera! Nos tuvimos que separas cuando el aire nos hacía falta; la cámara aun seguía enfocada en nosotros, y a diferencia de cómo habíamos empezado, ahora el estado silbaba y aplaudía.

Esto era vergonzoso.

"Eso no fue rápido".-Reclamo Bella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Diría que lo siento, pero no me gustan las mentiras".-Añadí sonriendo.

El resto del partido, fue algo raro; entre Bella y yo, las cosas no podían estar mejor, pero tanto como Victoria y Jacob, no parecían disfrutarlo al igual que nosotros. Pero no me importaba, Bella estaba nuevamente dulce e tierna conmigo, sin dejar de hacer bromas, pero eran solo eso bromas.

Cuando termino el juego, Victoria insistió en irse con unos amigos que se había encontrado en la salida, y después Jacob se excuso diciendo que tenía que hacer unos asuntos que le quedaban por el rumbo; dejándonos completamente solos.

"Entonces…".-Comencé yo cuando Jacob estaba bastante lejos.

"¿Entonces?".-Preguntó Bella.

"¿Te veo en la casa?"

"Sip… allá nos vemos".-En un movimiento rápido beso mi mejilla y salió disparada hacia donde supuse que estaría su coche.

En el camino iba reviviendo cada segundo que había durado ese maravilloso beso, se que teníamos poco de conocernos, y que quizá era apresurado, pero ¡Vamos! Hay gente que se besa en la primera cita, y hace otras cosas más que besar. Así que no me arrepentía de nada, jamás me podría arrepentir del mejor beso que he tenido en mi vida.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, y en la pantalla estaba el número del Sr. Swan, así que me apresure a contestar.

"Hola, Sr. Swan".-Conteste con voz cordial.

"Hola Edward, ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Sigues vivo?"

"Si, aún".-Ambos reímos.

"Veras Edward, el motivo de mi llamada no es para hablar sobre mi nieta; acabo de recibir una llamada de uno de mis mas grandes amigos, James O'Connell; el problema es que viajo desde Chile para venir a verme, y yo en estos momentos me encuentro en una viaje en Holanda, y me es imposible llegar. Quiero que lo recibas esta semana en la casa, dale mi habitación, que es la que está enfrente del cuarto de Bella; yo intentare ir para allá lo más pronto posible."

"Entendido Sr. Swan. ¿El Sr. O'Connell ya se encuentra en la casa?"

"Si, ya se encuentra ahí. Creo que Anita lo está ayudando a instalarse".

"Muy bien, entonces. ¿Hay algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarle?"

"No, gracias Edward. Solo llámame cuando estés en la casa y ponte en línea con el viejo James".

"Lo hare señor"

"Excelente".

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento de la casa, Bella ya se encontraba ahí mirando al auto que debía de ser del amigo del Sr. Swan.

"Bells".-La llamé.-"¿Vamos adentro?"

"Si, ¿De quién es ese auto?".-Pregunto mientras nos encaminábamos a la entrada principal.

"Es de un amigo de tu abuelo, se quedara esta semana aquí".

"Oh".-Se limito a decir.

Entramos a la casa, y sentado en la sala, se encontraba un hombre de unos 50 años con el cabellos rubio, y ojos azules fríos; sentí como Bella se tensó a mi lado, y se apegó a mi; me gire para verla y vi que estaba completamente pálida y ligeras lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos.

¿Qué rayos?

"Cuanto tiempo, Bella".- Anunció el Sr. O'Connell, con voz grave, pero usaba un tono tan sucio y vulgar cuando le hablo a MI Bella, que esta se estremeció y escondió su cara en mi pecho.

Esto era muy, muy inesperado.

_**Lamento tanto la demora en verdad, pero tuve varios contratiempos.**_

_**Uno de ellos es que tuve un pequeño accidente, y me esguince mi cuello; y pues tuve que estar en reposo, y era muy poco el tiempo que podía soportar estar en la lap-top.**_

_**La otra, es de que tuve un pequeño bloqueo de autor, je je, nada grave. **_

_**Otro fue, que hubo algo así como un plagio, que resulto ser un malentendido, alguien publico MI historia y la puso como suya, sin autorización, hasta después me mando un PM pidiendo el permiso, cosa que debió haber sido primero.**_

_**No es que sea mala onda, me honra que quieran hacer adaptaciones de mi historia, pero que aparezcan los créditos tal como son, pero igual por el momento NO hay ningún tipo de adaptaciones ni nada por el estilo. En el siguiente capítulo les explicare la razón.**_

_**¡Chicas! 100 reviews con un solo capitulo**_

_**Woa! En verdad, mil gracias. **_

_**Respecto a un review anónimo de alguien llamado Obsesiva Compulsiva, lamento haber llegado a desesperarte por no actualizar, en verdad lo lamento, pero como vez tuve varios contratiempos que no me lo permitieron.**_

_**Por último, escribí un llamado Goodbye… pero no ha tenido el éxito que esperaba en cuanto a reviews, porque cheque el número de visitas y ¡rebasaba los 400! Se los pido de corazón, muchas de ustedes también tienen sus historias, y ustedes saben lo bien que se siente recibir un review con la opinión de sus lectores, y a las que no publican, imagínense lo que sería escribir sus historias con dedicación, y no recibir reviews, pero ver que tienes muchas visitas, no parece lógico.**_

_**No es obligación que dejen reviews… pero hacen feliz a esta escritora.**_

_**En fin, ya no las aburro.**_

_**Que les pareció el cap? Que tal el primer beso? Les gusto? **_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Las quiere**_

_**Annie Cullen Massen**_


	16. ¡No quiero traumas!

**Bella POV**

¡Estaba en una nube que me llevaba muy, muy lejos de la realidad!

¡Había besado a Edward! ¡Sí! Y me importaba un reverendo cacahuate si era mi tutor, y que es mayor que yo, tan solo pensar que sus labios habían estado juntos a los míos.

¡Y vaya que el tutor sabía besar! De todos los besos que había recibido en mi corta e inexperta vida, este había sido el mejor. Definitivamente.

Sé que no es el sueño que toda niña quiere, todas prefieren algo íntimo y que no hayan sido obligados por un estadio enfurecido, pero no me importaba.

¡Había besado a Edward! Eso es lo importante, y no las pequeñas fallas técnicas.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso en mi casa venía fantaseando con el fantástico y asombroso beso proveniente del mejor tutor que me han asignado. Sus labios sabían a la misma gloria, eran tan suaves pero firmes a la vez, moviéndose en contra los míos, ¡Dios! Había sido tan perfecto, que no existen las palabras exactas para describirlo, parecía que había tocado el cielo con la punta de mis dedos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, estacione mi auto, y miré ceñuda al automóvil aparcado delante de mi coche, se me hacía algo familiar el coche, pero no podría recordar de quien era.

"¿Bells?".-Me llamo Edward.-"¿Vamos adentro?".

"Sip, ¿De quién es el auto?".-Pregunté imaginando las respuestas que obtendría.

"Es de un amigo de tu abuelo, se quedara esta semana".-Contestó.

_No, no, no._

"Oh".-Me limité a contestar mientras miles de imágenes mentales invadían mi mente, recuerdos, y todas esas tonterías.

Cuando entramos a la casa, pudimos divisar a un señor, a quien conocía perfectamente, James O'Connell, uno de los mejores amigos de mi abuelo. El tan solo verlo hizo que me tensara y que me apegara mas a Edward, en un intento de sentirme más protegida.

"Cuanto tiempo Bella".-Dijo en modo de saludo ese malnacido. Me tensé más y escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward, tratando de reprimir las ganas tremendas de llorar.

"Usted debe ser el Sr. James O'Connell".-Habló Edward con tono profesional pero distante.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Tú eres el novia de Bella?"

"No, soy su tutor".- Al escuchar el rumbo de la conversación levante mi cara, y pude ver la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos del Sr. O'Connell.

"Vaya, eres muy joven. Quizá tu si dures más de seis meses"

"Lo hare".-Aseguro Edward, provocando que yo bufara y rodara los ojos.

"Creí que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo respecto a eso".-Me dijo sonriendo fingidamente.

"Edward, tu nunca vas a llegar a un acuerdo conmigo".-Le aclaré y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

Al llegar pude ver como la habitación que pertenecía a mi abuelo, estaba abierta y dejaba ver las maletas que estaban siendo colocadas en el suelo junto a la cama.

_No, no, no._

_¡No enfrente de mi habitación!_

"¡Ahhhhhh!".-No pude evitar que un grito de desesperación saliera de mi garganta, haciéndome caer de rodillas enfrente de la habitación.

"¡Bella!".-Gritó Edward al llegar a mi lado.-"¿Qué pasa?".-Preguntó preocupado al ver mis lágrimas.

"El… no…puede…".-Balbucee sin sentido.

"¿Ocurre algo?".-Preguntó James.

_¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo se atreve? Si no lo conociera, juraría que está en verdad preocupado._

"No lo sé".-Contestó Edward sin dejar de verme.-"Bella, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Edward".- Sollocé en su hombro.

El señor O'Connell se metió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, para darnos privacidad. Y no sé en qué momento Edward me cargo en sus brazos, y me metió en mi habitación. Sentí como se sentó en el borde de mi cama, sin soltarme, ni despegarme un milímetro de su cuerpo.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos en esa posición, ni cuantas fueron las veces que repetía que todo estaría bien, ni las veces que pasó sus manos por mi cabello, mandando millones de descargas a todo mi cuerpo.

Tampoco estuve muy consciente cuando Edward me coloco sobre mi cama, poniendo mi cabeza sobre las almohadas, tapándome con el edredón, ni cuando poco a poco fui entrando a un estado de extrema calma, y de lo último que me di cuenta es de que Edward estaba a mi lado, y me daba suaves besos en mi frente, diciendo que estaría todo bien.

**Edward POV**

Sabía que en el fondo Bella no era tan caprichosa, y tan cabeza-dura; había sufrido demasiado en su infancia, lo que había provocado que fuera tan precavida sobre sus sentimientos y confianza, no se la daba a cualquiera.

La estreche aun más fuerte entre mis brazos, aspirando su esencia de fresas que llenaba por completo mis fosas nasales, despertando cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, manteniéndome más alerta y consiente de cada mínimo detalle de la cara de Bella.

Era tan hermosa, y tan frágil. Que parecía que con un solo roce de mi mano, podría romperse en mil pedazos. Y en realidad, así lo era, con tan solo un par de palabras, Bella se sentía agredida, y su confianza estaba tan rota y pegada de nuevo, que con un soplo del viento de venía abajo.

Suspiré bajito. ¿Qué era lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho a Bella para que ella reaccionara así? Creo que tenía una idea, pero no una clara, y aun así, preferiría pensar que mi idea estaba lejos de ser correcta, porque si lo era, mataría a ese sinvergüenza con mis propias manos.

Comencé a acariciar sus cabellos suavemente, sintiendo como eran tan sedosos y suaves; Bella comenzó a moverse en sueños, frunciendo levemente el ceño y murmurando cosas ininteligibles, por lo que detuve el movimiento de mis manos, no quería levantarla, ya que por fin se había quedado tranquila.

"Edward".-Dijo tan claramente que por un momento pensé que se había levantado, pero cuando me volví para verla, sus ojos seguían cerrados y sus labios formaban una media sonrisa, que me hizo sonreír a mí y me dieron ganas de ponerme a bailar, dando saltos de una manera ridícula.

_Al parecer, al estar cerca de Bella, todo lo que hacía, o quería hacer, es ridículo._

"Edward".-Volvió a decir Bella, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, esta vez sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y me observaban confundida.-"¿Qué hora es?".

"Las tres".-Contesté sonriendo de lado.-"Has dormido 2 horas".

"Vaya".-Se limitó a decir.

"¿Me vas a explicar a que se debió ese comportamiento?".-Cuestione con una sonrisa.

Suspiro antes de contestar.

"Supongo".-Hizo una ligera pausa.-"Veras, Edward, hace 3 años, el señor O'Connell vino de visita a la casa, al principio me lleve bastante bien con él, pero después…".-Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

"Bella, si no quieres hablar de esto, está bien. Lo entiendo".-Le explique.

"No, no. Lo quiero hacer, Edward, tengo que hacerlo".-Volvió a hacer una pausa.-"Pero, una noche que mi abuelo salió a una cena con uno de sus clientes, nos quedamos él y yo solos; pensé que sería divertido, ya que teníamos buena química, hasta vimos una película de drama y después debatimos sobre el tema, era sobre a una chica que la violaba su papá y su hermano mayor; no sé cómo, pero llegamos al tema de la sexualidad, y su cara se había transformado a una completamente distinta, me daba miedo, y quería irme a mi cuarto".-Esto no podía ser verdad, mis sospechas estaban a ser hechas realidad, y no lo podría soportar.-"Y eso hice, me fui a mi cuarto. Pero a la mañana siguiente, amanecí asustada y algo paranoica".

"¿Si?".-La incite a continuar, una vez que se había quedado callada.

"_Creo _que abuso de mi, Edward".-Se soltó llorando de nuevo en mis brazos, mientras yo entraba en estado de shock, ya tenía esa teoría, pero otra muy diferente a ser confirmada.

"¿Crees?".-Pregunté, provocando que a Bella le diera otro ataque de ansiedad, que solo pude calmar al acariciar levemente su espalda.

"Esa…es…la…parte…vergonzosa…".-Dijo levantando su cabeza para verme a mis ojos.-"No lo recuerdo".-Confesó llorando de nuevo.

"¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?".-Pregunte mas confundido que al principio.

"Puede que haya una ligera posibilidad de que haya sido solo un sueño".-Confesó sonrojándose furiosamente.

Volví a mi estado de shock, mientras miles de preguntas inundaban mi mente en ese momento.

_¿Sería verdad o solo producto de la imaginación de Bella? ¿Y si fue verdad, porque Bells no recuerda nada?_

"Bella, ¿Te das cuenta que es demasiado importante que recuerdes que fue exactamente lo que paso?".-Pregunté sentándome.

"Claro que lo sé".-Contesto incorporándose.-"¡¿Por qué crees que reaccione así cuando lo vi?! Grandísimo idiota".-Y volvemos a los insultos.-"Si fue cierto, merece estar en la cárcel, pero debido a como pasaron las cosas lo más probable es que se solo mi imaginación".

"¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?! Ya había imaginado diferentes maneras de matarlo, si te hubiera puesto una mano encima; y ahora, me siento como una rata de dos patas, por tratar mal al mejor amigo de tu abuelo".

"Bueno, una rata de dos patas es lo que eres".-Ataco Bella sonriendo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

"Vale, tu aunque estés en una situación de lo más preocupante, tienes que agredirme, en verdad me tomas por sorpresa.".-Contesté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"No te estoy atacando, solo estoy corroborando un hecho".-Aclaró.

"Si es eso cierto".- Comencé a seguirle el juego.-"¿Cómo es posible que hayas besado apasionadamente a una rata de dos patas frente miles de espectadores?".-Cuestione sonriendo torcidamente.

El efecto fue inmediato; Bella se atraganto con su propia saliva y su cara tomo tonalidad rojiza en segundos.

"Esto…esto… es que…".-Se notaba que no tenía idea de que decir, y diría lo primero que se le vendría a la mente.-"Es que olía bien".-Dijo finalmente y me mordí la lengua para no soltar una carcajada.

"¿A sí?".-Pregunté mientras me acercaba lentamente a su cara.-"¿Y qué tal huele ahora?".-Le pregunté cuando me encontraba a unos cuantos minutos de su cara.

"Muy… bien".-Contestó tartamudeando.

"Qué raro".-Susurré contra sus labios.-"No había escuchado de una rata que oliera tan bien, según mis conocimientos; todas son olorosas".

"Esto…".-No tuvo idea de que contestarme, por lo que enredo sus manos en mis cabellos-_como amo que haga eso-_ y estampo sus labios contra los míos.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, este beso no comenzó calmado, al contrario, fue apasionado desde el primer roce, y gracias a que existe la gravedad, caí sobre ella y comencé a tocar su espalda, provocando que ella soltara pequeños gemidos.

"¿Interrumpo?".-Preguntó una voz, que correspondía a James.

Inmediatamente nos separamos, y lo mire asustado, mientras él me miraba divertido.

"Sr. O'Connell esto no es lo que parece".-Intenté excusarme.

"¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿Qué es?".-Cuestiono divertido, y eso comprobaba que él no había violado a Bella.

"Bueno, vale…".-Comencé a explicar, pero fui interrumpido por Bella.

"Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer, es nuestro problema".-Agredió.

"¡Bella!".-Le grité, que hubiera tenido ese sueño, no quiere decir que sea verdad, y por ende, no tiene derecho a tratarlo así.

"No, tiene razón".- Concordó James.-"Fue solo que me sorprendió, ¡Eh picaros!".-Dijo en un tono algo extraño, como decirlo… algo, homosexual.

Bella y yo nos quedamos pasmados ante su tono extraño, intercambiamos miradas de confusión, y el señor O'Connell soltó una carcajada.

"¿No lo sabían?".-Preguntó viéndonos a los ojos y riendo.

"¿Saber qué?"

"Que soy gay?".-Confesó

"¡¿Qué?!".-Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

"Si, ya saben gay, homosexual, del otro bando, salí del closet, me gusta que me…"

"¡Si ya se a que se refiere!".-Lo interrumpí antes de que dijera algo que me dejaría traumado de por vida.

Entonces, Bella grito.

"¿Qué pasa?".-Pregunte.

"¿Eso significa que mi abuelo… mi abuelo… a mi abuelo… le gusta que le…?".

"¡NO!".-Contestamos los dos antes de que Bella dijera lo mismo que iba a decir James, y me volviera a dejar traumado. Aunque creo que a estas alturas de la conversación, ya estaba bastante afectado.

"No, Bella que tu abuelo sea mi amigo, no quiere decir que a él también le gusten que…".-Se detuvo al ver mi cara de horror.-"Que le guste lo mismo que a mi".-Finalizo sonriendo.

"Vaya, por un momento vi borroso".-Comentó Bella.

"¿Bells? ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?".-Le pregunte.

"Si"

"¿Y qué tienes que hacer?"

"¿Dejarlo pasar?".-Contestó a modo de pregunta.

"¡No! ¡Disculparte!".

"¿Estás loco?".-Gritó.

"Si le pido disculpas, se enterara de lo que por mucho tiempo creí de él, y eso no lo puedo permitir".-Dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso.

"¿De qué me perdí? ¡Y no me mientan! Porque sé cuando lo harán".-Pidió respuestas el señor O'Connell.

"Bella creía que…".-No pude terminar porque Bella se tiro encima de mí, haciéndome caer de nuevo en la cama.

"¡Cállate, animal rastrero!".-Me grito.

"Wow, ese salió del corazón".-Se burlo James del insulto que Bella me había dado.

"Y debería escuchar los demás, no, si tiene una boquita de niño, además de un amplio repertorio para toda ocasión".-Comenté burlándome de ella, ganándome un tirón de cabello.

"Vaya, vaya Bella, al parecer tienes boca de marinero. ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?"

"Que él lo provoca, hace que me nazca desde el fondo de mi corazón".-Contestó quitándose de Edward.

"¿Y alguna vez me vas a decir eso que no me quieres decir?".-Preguntó.

"Tal vez".-Dijo Bella sonriendo, y pude notar como estaba mucho más confiada, y el ambiente tenso de hace unas horas había desaparecido por completo.

Quizá, solo quizá, sería una buena semana.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Si, lo sé. Matéenme.**_

_**Casi un mes.**_

_**Pero mi inspiración decidió tomarse vacaciones sin permiso, ¡Y se fue a Nueva Zelanda! Sin contar de que en mi escuela, me traen en joda.**_

_**Bueno, dejando de un lado los pretextos. ¡Más de 100 reviews en un capitulo!**_

_**¡Woooa! Al igual que Edward quiero gritar y ponerme a hacer un baile ridículo.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se esperaban eso de James? ¿A qué no? Porque fue completamente improvisado, pero en el momento dije, no, pobre Bella ha sido demasiado, y me pareció más genial así, ¿A ustedes?**_

_**Resolviendo unas dudas, el primer beso de Edward & Bella fue el partido de beis-bol, en el estacionamiento fue solo un roce.**_

_**Varias me preguntaron que cada cuanto actualizo, pues no tengo fecha, pero trato de no pasarme de 15 días, -cosa que no he logrado- pero prometo intentarlo más.**_

_**También les comparto que traigo varios proyectillos como y una historia nueva, así que pronto leerán de mí, y también aquí.**_

_**Ya me voy**_

_**Las quiere**_

_**Annie Cullen Massen**_


	17. Terriblemente jodido

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.**

**Dedicado a Ta-Cullen, mi geme perdida en el tiempo y viento. ¡Gracias por ese plomero tan sexy!**

**Edward POV**

¡Bella tenía exceso de imaginación!

Mira que imaginar que el Sr. O'Connell la había violado, necesitaba dejar de ver tanta televisión y tenía que dejar de leer tantas novelas de misterio.

El pobre James preocupado por el trato distante y frío de Bella hacia él. ¡Y resultaba ser gay! Y vaya que eso no la había venido venir, tenía una presencia tan intimidante y tan solemne, que lo que menos me imaginaría es que resultara _del otro bando._

Y pensar que hace menos de 12 horas, había querido estrangularlo con mis propias manos, y ahora lo veo con vergüenza por haber creído semejantes atrocidades acerca de él.

"Ah, ¡Maldito cabello!".-Grité desesperado jalándome mi pelo.-"¿Por qué no te quedas quieto y en un solo lugar?".-Llevaba por lo menos media hora intentando peinarme de una manera decente, pero al parecer, hoy sería uno de esos días donde el cabello decide hacer una revolución en mi cabeza.

"¿Edward?".-Preguntó la voz de James desde atrás de la puerta.-"¿Estás bien?".

"Si, si".-Conteste apresuradamente.-"Solo un pequeño problema con mi cabello".

Como si hubiera dicho que me estaba quemando vivo, James entro en mi habitación con cara de pánico y con las manos juntas, formando la señal de la cruz.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo".-Dijo mas para el que para mi.-"Todo tiene solución".- Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia donde me encontraba, y como si de un hilo muy fino de tratara, toco mi cabello.-"Si, ¡Tiene solución! ¿Tienes crema para peinar?"

¿Crema para peinar? ¿Qué coños es eso?

"Yo no, pero hay crema en el refrigerador, por si quiere".-Dije recordando que anoche había cenado un emparedado y había utilizado crema.

El señor O'Connell me miro como si hubiera dicho una palabrota, y me fuera a pudrir en el infierno por eso.

"Aunque, no creo que esa le sirva para peinarme".-Le dije al recordar que menciono algo sobre peinar.

Primero, me miro confundido y después perplejo, para terminar con una sonora carcajada.

_¿Qué era tan gracioso?_

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?".-preguntó Bella entrando en mi habitación.-"Escuche los gritos de Edward y después una carcajada. ¿De qué me perdí?"

"Tenemos una emergencia con el cabello".-contesto James.

La misma cara que había puesto él, ahora fue por Bella, quien se acerco apresuraba ver mi cabello; me empecé a sentir como un objeto, en lugar de una persona.

"¿Puedo hacer algo?".-Cuestiono preocupada Bella.

"Si, ¿Tienes crema para peinar?".-Volvió a preguntar James.

"¡Ya le dije que hay en el refrigerador!".-Grité algo exasperado.

Ambos se miraron pasmados para dar de nuevo paso a las carcajadas, ¿¡Que es tan gracioso!?

"Vaya, Edward. Pensé que tu idiotez no llegaba a tanto".-Dijo Bella entro carcajadas.

"¡Hey! Que no sepa de productos de belleza, no significa que sea un idiota".-Las risas pararon y me miraron con el ceño fruncido, de nuevo.

"Sí, claro Edward. No eres un idiota".-Me dijo James, haciéndome sentir aun mas idiota.

"Bueno, esperen aquí, iré corriendo a mi habitación por la crema".-Comentó Bella saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

"Muy bien, Edward, entra al baño y mójate el cabello. ¿Necesitas ayuda?".-Me preguntó con tono pícaro.

"¡No gracias!".-Me apresure a contestar, y me metí como un cohete al baño y comencé a mojarme el cabello.

"¡Ya llegué!".-Escuche que entro Bella a la habitación.-"¿Y Edward?".-Mi corazón se acelero al escucharla preguntar por mi.-"¿Ya se fue a esconder al baño?".-Y al diablo con la sonrisa que se acababa de formar en mis labios, fue sustituido por un ceño fruncido.

"No, se está mojando el cabello".

"Oh, muy bien".

"Y dime Bella, ¿Cómo es que tienes ese cuerpo? Digo, no cualquier muchacha de 17 años puede tenerlo".-Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el rumbo de la conversación.

"Pues, antes en la escuela teníamos un grupo de baile, y yo era la líder. Era genial, pero mi abuelo me obligo a salirme, y por ende se termino".-Explico con naturalidad.

"¿Y por qué te obligo a cerrarlo?".-Cuestionó James.

"Bueno, fue cuando el tutor… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Demetrio, creo que era, renunció al puesto de mi tutor, hace 3 tutores atrás."

"Creo que le sacaras canas verdes a tu abuelo un día de estos".-Comentó con tono alegre.

"Yo creo que ya las tiene, aunque no le vendrían mal; llevaba el mismo estilo desde que tengo memoria".-Dicho ese comentario ambos volvieron a reír.

"¡Lo sé! ¿Qué le sucede? ¡Se quedo en los años 80!".-Volvieron a reír y decidí que era el momento adecuado para salir, sin ningún riesgo de que la conversación tomara un rumbo en el que pudiera salir afectado.

"Y, ¿Qué te traes con Eddie?".-Preguntó James justo en el momento que salí del baño, interrumpiendo la conversación que ahora se había vuelto incómoda.

"Nada".-Contestó Bella completamente sonrojada.

"Oh, sí claro, y lo que vi ayer fue nada. Edward ven y siéntate aquí".-Ordenó sonriendo.-"Que tu cabello tiene que verse muy bien hoy".

"¿Vamos a salir?".-Pregunté confundido.

"Si, a un restaurante-karaoke, que acaban de inaugurar en la calle principal, las reservaciones están hechas a las 3.".-Dijo normalmente.

"¿A las tres?".-Preguntó Bella.-"Muy bien, tengo tiempo suficiente para arreglarme y ayudar con el desastre de Edward".

"¡Oye! Eso hiere mi orgullo".-Acuse en broma.

"No me importa".-Contestó Bella sacándome la lengua como una niña pequeña de 5 años.-"Tienes demasiado, no te haría algo de daño que se te bajara".-Dijo comenzando a tocar las puntas de mi cabello, provocando que las típicas descargas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

"Tienes el cabello muy suave, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué se enreda tanto?".-Cuestionó, pero no preste atención ya que estaba idiotizado como un retrasado por el movimiento que sus dedos hacían en mi cuero cabelludo.

"Bella, para".-La cortó James.-"Si sigues haciendo eso, lo harás que se duerma, mejor déjamelo a mí, y tu vete a arreglar".-Dicho esto, aventó a Bella y se colocó atrás de mi.

Bella frunció el ceño, y miró con ojos entrecerrados a James, pero después de reflexionarlo un poco, cedió y se fue.

"Es muy terca".-Comentó James poniendo algo de crema en mi cabello.

"Bastante". -Coincidí.-"Más que cualquier adolescente".-Añadí sonriendo.

Después de esa ligera platica, el volvió a su trabajo con mi cabello y yo me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, los cuales últimamente solo incluían a Bella, ella y sus besos alucinantes.

"¿Hace cuanto se inauguró el karaoke?".-pregunté intentando establecer comunicación.

"Hace apenas una semana".-Contestó cortante mientras seguía moviendo sus manos en mi cabello.-"Y no intentes hacer platica, porque me distraes".

Después de esa manera tan sutil, de decirme que me callara, no volví a hablar y me dedique a repasar mentalmente todos los pendientes de la oficina, que aparentemente todo estaba muy calmado, solo esperaba que así se mantuviera.

"¡Listo!".-Exclamó James con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando.-"¡He hecho una verdadera obra de arte!".-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Vaya que es exagerado".-Comenté poniéndome de pie y mirándome en el espejo.-"Aunque debo de admitirlo que lo dejo bastante bien, tan siquiera ahora se ve peinado".

"¿Bastante bien? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Hombres! ¡Son unos malagradecidos! Cámbiate y en media hora nos vemos en la entrada principal".-Dijo en tono ofendido y salió de mi habitación aventando la puerta.

Temiendo por lo que James podría hacerme, decidí cambiarme y estar listo unos diez minutos antes, solo por? precaución.

"¿Puedo pasar?".-Escuche la voz de Bella en la entrada de mi cuarto.-"Ya termine de arreglarme y estoy aburrida.".-Comentó mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama.

"¿Y qué me viste cara de bufón?".-Pregunté con tono falso de enfado.

"Si".-Contestó sonriendo.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, diciendo que no al mismo tiempo que me quitaba la camisa, para ponerme la otra que estaba en el tocador.

"¡Edward!".-Gritó Bella.-"¿Qué haces?".-Preguntó alarmada.

"Me estoy cambiando". Dije simplemente

"¿Intentas seducirme?".-Cuestionó con una ceja levantada pícaramente.

"¿Quieres que te seduzca?".-Contesté con una pregunta, siguiéndole se juego nuevo.

"¿Quieres que quiera que me seduzcas?".-Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí.

"¿O tu quieres que yo quiera que tú quieras que te seduzca?".-Pregunté un poco revuelto por lo que acaba de decir.

"¿Quieres que quiera que tú quieras que yo quiera que me seduzcas?".-Dijo cuando finalmente llego hasta donde yo estaba.

"Ya me revolví".-Confesé en un hilo de voz. No estaba siendo coherente, pero teniendo a Bella así de cerca, haciendo pequeños círculos en mi abdomen, no ayudaba en nada de nada.

"Entonces, ya somos dos".-Concordó mirando fijamente a mis ojos.

Comencé a inclinarme lentamente hacia ella, necesitaba sentirla de nuevo cerca de mí; estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de su cara, podía sentir su dulce aliento sobre mi cara, embriagándome cada vez más.

"¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¡Vámonos!".-Gritó el señor James.-"Oh, picaros que están haciendo".-Cuestionó al entrar en mi recamara.

"Nada".-Contestamos ambos apresuradamente mientras nos separábamos.

"Sí, claro. ¿Por eso estaban tan cerca?".-Preguntó sonriendo y con una ceja levantada.

"Estaba viendo un grano que le está saliendo a Edward".-Se excusó Bella.

"¡Hey! A Edward Cullen no le salen granos".-Me defendí ganándome una mirada asesina por parte de Bella.

"Ah no, ¿Y qué es eso gigante que parece un cuerno en tu frente?".-Preguntó picándome en el centro de mi frente con su dedo índice.

"Ah, cierto".-Dije sobándome donde su dedo había estado.

"¿Por qué Edward esta sin camisa?".-Nos preguntó.

"Porque…porque…porque".-Intenté encontrar una excusa buena, pero me había quedado en blanco, como siempre.

"Porque lo encontré así".-Contestó Bella.-"Tu sabes, estaba espiando".-Mintió mientas caminaba hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque estaba esperando el momento de hacerle otra broma".-Contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.-"¿Qué tienes complejo de detective? ¡Vámonos ya!".-Ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

"Tiene su carácter".-Comentó James.

"Eso es quedarse corto".-Concordé.

En este preciso momento deseé que en la tierra se abriera un enorme hoyo, me tragara y me llevara a un lugar muy lejos de este maldito karaoke.

Los aplausos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes, y las luces del escenario comenzaron a bajar hasta que se convirtieron una sola y pudieron dejar ver la silueta del Sr. O'Connell, vestido con unos pantalones de cuero, una camisa con cuello en v, extremadamente pegada, y alrededor de su cuello tenía una clase de bufanda de plumas rosas y negras, que le colgaba hasta la cadera.

La música comenzó a sonar, al mismo tiempo que el comenzaba a bailar.

"_Come here, big boy".-_se escuchó que dijo con voz ronca, intentando ser sensual.

La canción de Christina Aguilera, que parecía una canción de striptease sonaba en todo su esplendor acompañado con la voz de James.

"¿Tenía que escoger esa canción?".-Le pregunté a Bella que estaba sentada mi lado, riéndose a carcajadas por la interpretación que estaba presenciando.

"Vamos, Edward. _Nasty Naughty Boy _es un clásico, y además va con su estilo.".-Contestó muy relajada dándole un trago a su bebida.

"¿Qué estas tomando?".-Le pregunté, después de todo, sigo siendo su tutor.

"Estoy tomando tequila puro en las rocas".- Contestó sarcástica.-"¿Qué crees que voy a estar tomando? No tomaría enfrente de ti, jamás".-Dijo volviendo a mirar al escenario, en el cual James ya se había quitado la camisa, y los espectadores más cercanos se peleaban por ella.

"¿Por qué no?".

"Si piensas que soy insoportable, no quieres saber cómo soy tomada".-Contestó dándome una mirada divertida.

"Yo no pienso que seas insoportable".-Confesé acercándome a su oreja.

Bella se giró y nuestras caras quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de mi?"

Si supieras. Iba a contestarle con la verdad, pero una luz estaba enfocada en nosotros y hacía que no pudiera ver con claridad; cuando me volteé para ver de dónde venía la luz, sentí que mi corazón se iba a mis pies al ver a James caminando hacia mí, y seguía cantando su estúpida canción.

"No, no, no, no".-Grité cuando entendí sus intenciones.

Sin que pudiera moverme, o salir corriendo, James llegó hasta donde yo estaba y comenzó a bailarme _sensualmente._

Como si no fuera suficiente la vergüenza que estaba pasando, James puso su especie de bufanda en mi cuello, haciéndome sentir aun más homosexual de lo que ya me sentía. Intente zafarme, pero cuando lo hice, James aplico más fuerza sobre mí, y se sentó en mis piernas.

"¡James!".-Gruñí enfurecido, lo que la gente tomo como signo de pasión y no de coraje.-"Bájate de mí, ¡Ya!".-Ordené.

Y sorprendentemente, funcionó; se alejo de mí con un ligero puchero, y se fue hasta llegar a donde estaba sentada Bella, y comenzó a bailarle a ella.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esto debía estar prohibido. El Sr. O'Connell bailando con Bella como si su vida dependiera de eso, y sin poder controlarme sentí el enorme bicho de los celos invadiéndome lentamente.

¡¿Por qué yo no podía bailar así con ella?!

La música comenzó a subir de volumen, mientras que Bella y James se dirigían al escenario y comenzaban a bailar los dos juntos.

Los celos inundaron mi mente y no pensé cuando me pare y comencé a caminar directo hacia el escenario sin tener en mente que es lo que iba a hacer.

"¡Bella!".-Exclamé cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella.-"Baja de allí inmediatamente".-Dije con un intento de que sonara como orden, pero parecía más una súplica.

Debía admitirlo, me quemaba por dentro que todos los hombres estuvieran viéndola como su fuera una clase de objeto sexual.

"Oh vamos".-Contestó acercándose a mi.-"No seas un aguafiestas. Ven y baila conmigo".-Pidió estirándome la mano.

Y para ser honestos, en una situación normal, cuando mi cuerpo no estuviera invadido de celos, me hubiera negado; pero en este momento, lo único que necesitaba era estar cerca de ella, y por supuesto, dejarles muy en claro a todos los estúpidos que la miraban, que ella es mía.

Le tome la mano y deje que me guiara hasta la mitad del escenario, al lado de James, quien estaba siendo rodeado de algunos hombres que lo animaban a seguir siendo el centro de atención.

Comencé a bailar siguiendo los movimientos de Bella, enfocándome solo a ella; ignoré completamente los silbidos, o los abucheos de la gente, en ese momento éramos solo Bella y yo.

Poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos chocaron, ella puso sus manos en mi cuello y movía sus dedos en mi cabello, mientras que yo ponía mis manos en su cintura, y recorría cada centímetro de lo que mis manos alcanzaban a tocar.

Mis labios estaban picando de la enorme ansiedad que sentía por besarlos, pero me tenía prendado de sus ojos, como si fueran dos imanes de diferentes cargas, que se atraen por su naturaleza magnética.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, esos segundos que estuvimos así, se me antojaban como horas; mis manos abandonaron su cintura, viajaron por su espalda y se acunaron en las mejillas de Bella, que acababan de tomar una tonalidad rojiza que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.

"No pienso que seas insoportable".-Susurré en su oído.-"Pienso que eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en mi vida".-Confesé viéndola a sus enormes ojos.

"¿A pesar de todo?".-Preguntó después de unos segundos.

"Eso es lo que me hace que sienta lo que siento por ti".-Afirmé.

"¿Y que sientes por mi?".-Cuestionó con el ceño levemente fruncido, y daría lo que fuera por saber que pensaba en eso momento.

No sabía que contestar, no había pensado decir esto. No tenía planeado, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud que sentía por ella; quiero decir, sé que me gusta, y mucho, pero ¿Había algo más?

"¡Hey tortolos!".-Gritó James mirándonos divertidos.-"La canción termino hace tres minutos, ¿O necesitan más canciones?".-Agregó divertido.

Ambos nos sonrojamos furiosamente y dijimos que no con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, entonces sentémonos, porque alguien más quiere pasar a deleitarnos con su canción".-Nos dijo.

Ambos obedecimos y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, con la cabeza gacha como un par de críos regañados.

Seguimos en el karaoke por un par de horas más, y regresamos a la casa cuando el crepúsculo estaba en todo lo que da en el cielo.

"Chicos, me retiro".-Nos comentó James.-"Me iré a bañar, muchas gracias por acompañarme. No cualquiera puede seguirme el ritmo".-Confesó.

"Ya somos dos".-Concordó Bella.

Los dos rieron unos momentos, y después James se fue a su habitación, dejándonos a ambos solos.

Pero no estaba listo para hablar con ella, no hasta que tuviera en claro que es lo que sentía por ella.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?".-Preguntó Bella sonriendo levemente.

Y yo, estaba terriblemente jodido.

_**¡Sí! No es un milagro, sigo viva y he actualizado.**_

_**Esta vez no he tardado por falta de inspiración, si no de tiempo. El esposo se mi mamá se ha ido a E.U.A, por lo que soy algo así como la sustituta, y todo el tiempo estoy cuidando hermanos, además de que en el instituto, nos odian y han dejado millones de tarea.**_

_**Este capítulo lo escribía por partes, cuando tenía unos minutos libres. La buena noticia, es que el esposo de mi mamá regresa en una semana, y volveré a tener tiempo.**_

_**Así que espero no tardarme tanto.**_

_**Pronto leerán de mí con nuevos proyectos. ¡Estén pendientes!**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews.**_

_**¡Me hacen sentir extremadamente bien!**_

_**Las quiere Annie-Cullen- Massen**_

_**PD: Acabo de abrir mi sesión y me encontré que soy nominada en unos premios en spilled coffee on a fic!**_

_**No puedo creerlo, si alguna de ustedes me nomino. ¡En verdad mil gracias! Es un honor para mí que me consideren, no les pido que voten, solo quería agradecerles por seguirme, porque sin ustedes, esta historia no sería nada.**_

_**En verdad, les estoy eternamente agradecida**_


	18. Deberías saberlo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer. La trama SI es mía.**

**Bella POV**

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?".-Pregunté sonriendo levemente, tragándome los nervios que me consumían por adentro. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward no sentía nada por mí? ¿Solo la típica responsabilidad de cuidar a la adolescente?

Internamente grité, me desmaye, me levante y me volví a desmayar. Si, en solo 5 segundos.

"Yo… esto… Bella".-Comenzó a hablar Edward, y corrí a taparle la boca con mi mano, no quería saberlo en ese momento. No estaba preparada, yo estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pero necesitaba preparar mis reacciones para cualquiera de las dos respuestas, fuera me gustas, o solo como tutor-alumna.

"¿Sabes algo?".-Le dije quitando mi mano de su boca.-"Dejémosle así, no creo estar lista para oír lo que sientes".- Confesé sonrojada.-"Quiero ir a bañarme, y descansar".-Pedí.

Edward me vio con los ojos desorbitados, y parecía querer matarme, si no que ya lo estaba haciendo en su imaginación.

"Está bien".-Dijo sin despegar sus labios.-"Bella, mañana van a venir Jasper y un amigo, ¿Está bien eso?".-Preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos.

Parecía molesto. ¡¿Ahora qué carajos le pasaba?!

Él era el que parecía el adolescente, y bipolar.

"Sí, claro".-Contesté con el ceño fruncido.-"Edward, ¿Todo bien?".-Pregunté en el pie de la escalera.

Me miró por unos segundos, con una mirada fría e indiferente que hizo que un estremecimiento me recorriera desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cuello.

"Si, por supuesto".-Contestó mirándome indiferente.-"¿Debería haber algo mal?".-Preguntó sonriendo fingidamente.

Sentí la sangre correr por mis venas, y mi cerebro no reaccionaba a lo que acababa de pasar.

"Estas bromeando ¿No?".-Dije mirándola incrédula.

"¿Escuchaste que me riera?".-Contestó sarcástico, provocando que mi enojo solo aumentara.

"¡Edward!".-Chille histérica.-"¿Por qué haces esto? Todo estaba por fin en un período de extraña paz, ¡Y terminas con estas tonterías! ¡Tus cambios de humor ya me tienen mareada!".-Exclame frustrada.

"¿Soy yo el de los cambios de humor? Yo no soy ningún adolescente".-Aclaró cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Entonces deja de actuar como uno!".-Grité con lágrimas en los ojos, como me pasaba cada vez que me enojaba.

"¡Yo no actúo como uno! ¡Esa eres tú!".-Alegó.-"_Oh, sí vamos Edward dime lo que sientes por mi".-_Dijo imitando mi voz, que solo salía chillona.-"Y cuando por fin te lo voy a decir, _oh no, espera soy una niñita inmadura que no está preparada para oír eso_, pues tengo algo que decirte Bella".-Hizo una pausa para mirarme a los ojos.-"Madura".-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¡Hace menos de una hora todo estaba perfecto! Y ahora me llamaba niñita inmadura, y que necesitaba madurar.

"No puedo creer que digas eso Edward".-Contesté en un susurro, ya no me importaba que me viera llorar, no sería la primera, ni la última.

"Ya lo dije".-Dijo.

"¿Quieres saber porque no quise saber lo que sentía por mi?".-Cuestione acercándome a él.

"¿Por qué querría saberlo?".-

"¡Por cultura general, imbécil!".-Conteste con sarcasmo.-"¿Cómo que para que quieres saberlo? Para que la próxima vez, pienses antes de hablar, y para que me aprendas algo nuevo de mi. No quería saberlo, porque tenía miedo".-Confesé.-"Y antes de que preguntes, ¿De qué? ¡De que no sintieras nada por mi!".-Dije sorbiendo mi nariz.

"¿Qué?".-Preguntó atónito.

"¡Lo que escuchaste idiota!".-Contesté y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso me detuvo por el brazo, me giró rápidamente y estampo mis labios con los suyos.

Al principio le correspondí el beso, podía sentir la urgencia en el beso y algo de necesidad, ¿Había mencionado que besar a Edward era como el cielo? Pero poco a poco comencé a reaccionar, ¿Esta es su manera de solucionar las cosas? Me separe de él y lo mire enojada.

"No puedes hacer eso, ¡Simplemente no puedes jugar con mis sentimientos!".-Le grité y me devolvió una mirada tortuosa.-"Además".-Agregué en un susurro y con la mirada baja.-"Has dejado muy en claro que para ti, no soy más que una niña tonta, superficial e inmadura a la que tienes que cuidar. Gracias por aclararme eso".-Agradecí con un toque de sarcasmo, aunque en el fondo él tenía razón.

Espere un par de segundos con la esperanza de que se excusara y que me dijera que todo lo que me grito eras puras patrañas, y que me amaba más que a su propia vida.

¿Y qué fue lo que obtuve en lugar de eso?

Silencio.

Levante mi vista para ver la reacción de Edward, y mi corazón dio un brinco al ver que Edward se estaba yendo a su recamara.

Empalidecí al comprobar que lo que él sentía por mí, era exactamente lo que me acababa de decir. Me sentí patética y avergonzada.

El sabe lo que siento por él, o debería de saberlo después de todo lo las tonterías que he hecho para llamar su atención.

El debería saberlo.

******

Desperté sintiéndome como después de una fiesta, parecía que tenía resaca. La cabeza me dolía, quería vomitar y todo me daba vueltas.

Pero probablemente solo se deba a que anoche no había dormido nada, y me la había pasado llorando como una magdalena. Y cuando por fin me había calmado un poco, comencé a recapitular mi vida desde que él había llegado; me la vivía en llanto, peleas, enojo, mas llanto, a cierto, casi lo olvido, ¡Mas llanto!

Esa no era la Bella que yo había creado, mi Bella fuerte y resistente ya no estaba; ahora, cualquier pequeña cosa e insignificante la derrumbaba y terminaba tirada en su cama, llorando como una niña abandonada por sus padres.

Bueno, basta de hablar de mi misma en tercera persona; era aun más patético, si es que eso podría ser posible.

Anoche después de que Edward me hubiera dejado, había ido a mi cuarto y me duché. Para después mandarle un mensaje a Alice invitándola a que viniera hoy a mi casa a desayunar, ya que si Edward también iba a tener amigos invitados, yo también.

Planeaba quedarme todo el día en mi cuarto, jugando monopolio o algo por el estilo; tenía demasiada vergüenza como para ver a Edward a la cara.

"Bella".-Cantó Alice entrando a mi cuarto.-"¡Buenos días!".-Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

"¿Qué tienen de buenos?".-Pregunté. Soné algo amargada, y como con 40 años en lugar de 17.

"Alguien está usando sus pantalones de gruñona".-Dijo Alice acariciando mi cabello.-"¿Paso algo?".-Preguntó dulcemente

"No algo, alguien".-Conteste enterrando mi cara en la almohada.

"¡¿Qué te hizo ese tutor otra vez?!".-Preguntó histéricamente.

Corrección, Edward no es el más bipolar, Alice le gana.

"No me hizo nada, es solo… que cambia de humor muy rápido".-Conteste mirándola.

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo?".-La miré con los ojos desorbitados.

"¿Estas de broma? Ya me tiene mareada, en verdad".-Confesé mientras me paraba y caminaban hacia el espejo.

"¿Y qué planeas hacer?".-Preguntó colocándose a mi lado.

"¿Por hoy? No salir de mi cuarto, y por los próximos 4 meses quedarme aquí. Hasta que se vaya, y un nuevo tutor llegue".-Le dije mi plan.

"¿Por qué 4 meses?".-

"Porque ya lleva 2 meses trabajando aquí, tu sabes seis menos dos, cuatros meses. Menos para verlo, y para soportarlo. Para lo único que saldré será para ir a la escuela, y evitare toda clase de contacto con él. Mientras menos lo vea, mejor".-Conteste.

Sabía que la última parte era mentira, no sería nada placentero mantenerme encerrada en mi cuarto y privarme de su hermosa presencia.

"Si, claro y yo puedo mantenerme en una tienda Dolce & Gabanna sin comprarme su nueva línea".-Replico con sarcasmo.

"Vale, vale".-Corté sus ejemplos.-"Pero tengo que intentarlo, Alice es por mi propio bien. Ya no quiero sufrir".-Dije sonriendo tristemente.

"Lo sé, Bells".-Contestó Alice.-"Pero no puedes vivir toda tu vida escondiéndote de lo que pueda herirte, simplemente no es vida".-Se regresó a sentar en mi cama.-"Ahora, vístete que los amigos del tutor están abajo jugando en la alberca. Y esta Jasper, a quien tengo que acosar.".-Ordenó.

"Alice, no pienso salir de mi habitación. ¡Me he vuelto un ermitaña!".-Anuncie cruzándome de brazos sobre mi pecho como una niña pequeña.

"¿Vamos hacer esto por la buena? O ¿Vas a complicar todo?".-Preguntó levantando una ceja.

Analice la situación, sabía que a las malas con Alice no era nada bueno, pero en verdad no quería bajar, era una decisión difícil.

Enfrentarme a Edward o Alice. ¿A quién debería tener más miedo?

"Está bien, bajare".-Anuncie después de decidir que le tenía más miedo a Alice nada mas deja que me cambie y peine mi cabello."-Pedí mientras me comenzaba a desenredar mi cabello con mis manos.

"Muy bien".-Chilló Alice.-"Bajaremos juntas, y ponte el bikini que compramos la última vez que fuimos de compras, ya sabes el azul con naranja". Ordenó.

"Bien".-Accedí a regañadientes.

"¡Pero apúrate! Que tengo un rubio que acosar".-Dijo viendo por la ventana.

"Alice, ¿Qué es lo que traes con Jasper? Lo acosas, te invito a salir y dijiste que no, y ¿Ahora quieres volverlo a acosar? ¡Lo volverás loco!".-Comenté tomando mi traje de baño.

"Es lo que planeo".-Contestó en un susurro apenas audible.

Cuando salí de cambiarme, Alice seguía en la ventana y se mordía los labios y miraba lujuriosa hacia fuera.

"¿Alice?".-La llamé pero no me contesto.-"¿Qué es lo que ves?".-Pregunte acercándome a la ventana, y casi me voy de cabeza al ver la imagen que teníamos enfrente.

Tres hombres hermosos, sin camiseta y con sus trajes de baños pegados a causa del agua que escurría por su musculoso cuerpo.

El primero en salir de la alberca, no lo conocía, era bastante alto y parecía un oso; pero un oso sensual. El segundo, era Jasper, y quien lo diría después de pensar que era un flacucho sin chiste, resultaba tener su abdomen perfectamente delineado y marcado, no tanto como el primero pero tenía lo suyo.

Pero el tercero, el más perfecto de todos, Edward. Su cabello broncíneo estaba pegado a su cara y caían chorros de agua, su abdomen no era tan marcado como el oso sensual, pero tampoco como Jasper, era un punto medio.

¡Y vaya punto medio!

"Alice, bajemos".-Dije temiendo que comenzaríamos a babear si seguíamos viendo esa imagen.

Alice solo asintió, y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

Íbamos saliendo al jardín donde se encontraba una espectacular rubia con cuerpo de modelo, con ojos azules y una sonrisa que dejaría pasmado a cualquier hombre.

En otra situación, que ella estuviera aquí no me molestaría en lo absoluto, mi autoestima es muy alta para dejar que ella me afectara, pero estando la situación con Edward, me hacía pensar lo peor.

Esa rubia podría ser la novia de Edward, y si no lo era, ¿Qué hombre no se sentía atraído hacia ella?

Estando parada a su lado, seguramente me vería borrosa.

Con esos pensamientos fue cuando entramos al jardín junto con los amigos de Edward, todos nos miraron y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

"¿Les molesta si no les unimos a la fiesta?".-Preguntó Alice con tono alegre rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

"No, en absoluto".-Contestó el oso sensual con la misma alegría que ella.-"Yo soy Emmet, ¿Tu eres Bella? Eres más bajita de cómo te había imaginado, pero aún así me caíste bien, y no suenas tan pesada como Edward te describe".-Dijo Emmet sin tomar aire.

¿Edward decía que yo soy una pesada?

G-e-n-i-a-l.

"Yo soy Alice, ella es Bella".-Aclaró.

Emmet dirigió su vista a mí y sonrió.

"¡Ah! ¡Que linda eres!".-Dijo como si fuera una niña de 5 años o una muñeca.-"Pareces una muñequita".-Comentó.

"Gracias, un placer".-Dije entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido.-"¿Qué planean hacer hoy?".-Pregunte tratando de no dejar ver mi temperamento y mi incomodidad.

"Estar todo el día en tu alberca, comer unos bocadillos y jugar algunos partidos de futbol americano".-Contestó.-"¿Se unen?"

"¡Claro!".-Afirme entusiasmada. Amo el futbol americano.-"Esto será divertido".-Dije en forma de un susurro.

*********

¡Tres horas! Eso es todo lo que llevo conociendo a Emmet y técnicamente ya es mi hermano de sangre; Rosalie, el nombre de la mujer rubia, es novia de Emmet y es mi otra hermana de sangre, resulto ser un amor de persona y ¡Ni siquiera se lleva bien con Edward!

Edward, parecía estar en otro universo, no quería nadar, no quería comer, no quería tomar nada.

Y ahora que nos preparábamos para comenzar el juego de futbol americano, ¡No quería jugar!

Había decidió no preocuparme por el hoy, quería divertirme. Además, ¿Desde cuándo es tan malo que el chico que te gusta, no te corresponda sino que además, lo sepa?

Vale, vale, si es malo. Pero, ¿Qué más me quedaba hacer más que resignarme y seguir adelante?

"Bueno, perdedora.".-Me llamó Emmet, que era su nuevo apodo.-"Estas serán las reglas…

Primera: No hay reglas; segunda: si rompes la primera regla… te aventare a la alberca".-Confesó sonriendo pícaramente.

"Eh, oso baboso… eso no es justo".-Contesté.-"Tu puedes cargarme a mí con un dedo, y yo si te intento cargar, moriré en el intento".

"Que lastima".-Dijo.-"¡Que comience el juego!"

"¿Listo para perder?".-Pregunte retándolo.

"Nunca".-Contestó colocándose en su posición.-"¡Vamos!"

"¡Ahh!".-Grité mientras comenzaba a correr, el equipo era niñas contra niños, tanto Alice como Edward no habían jugado, entonces, éramos Rose y yo, contra Emmet y Jasper.

Justo, ¿No?

Llevábamos quince minutos de juego, y ahora éramos solo Rose y yo contra Emmet, ya que Jasper estaba siendo correteado por Alice. ¡Y aun así no podíamos ganar!

"Oh, vamos Emmet ¡Eso es trampa!".-Le grité cuando cargo a Rose hasta el otro extremo de nuestra improvisada cancha.-"¡No puedes cargar a los jugadores!"

"¿Ah no?".-Contestó corriendo hacia mí.

Oh-oh.

Corrí lo más fuerte que pude, pero lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos al sentir como me elevaba y me cargaba como un costal.

"¡Emmet bájame!".-Ordene.

"Oh no, Belli-Poo, rompiste las reglas, tienes que sufrir las consecuencias".-Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr.

"¡Emmet no!".-Chillé al sentir como brincaba hacia la alberca, pero de esta no se libraba; me aferre a sus pantalones y lo hice caer conmigo.

Si yo me hundía, el vendría conmigo.

Sentía el agua helada recorrerme y refrescar mi cuerpo acalorado; intenté subir pero no pude.

Abrí mis ojos y pude ver la silueta de Emmet arriba de mí.

Y fue cuando entendí, ¡Emmet tenía sus manos en mi cabeza y no me dejaba salir a la superficie!

¿Qué es lo que intentaba? ¡Ahogarme!

Intenté luchar contra la estúpida broma de Emmet, que resulta ser uno de mis mayores fobias, morir ahogada.

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mí, e intente moverme y zafarme de su agarre, pero no podía; el aire comenzó a faltarme y todo se empezó a ver borroso.

"¡Emmet! ¡Idiota déjala salir!".-Escuché a lo lejos antes de sentir como la inconsciencia llenaba mi cuerpo.

Sentía una paz tremenda, nunca en mi vida había logrado sentirme de esa manera; bueno si, solo una vez… cuando estaba en los brazos de Edward, sentí que nada podía hacerme daño; pero esta era una paz diferente, nada me importaba, nada me lastimaba ni siquiera el recuerdo de mi pasado.

"¡Bella!".-Una voz aterciopelada me llamaba a lo lejos, pero estaba muy cómoda aquí. Además, para que regresar si él no sentía nada por mí, una preocupación menos.-"¡Bella por favor!".-Sonaba desesperada, y comenzó a llamar mi atención.-"¡Eres un idiota Emmet".-Gruño la voz.

"Lo siento, Edward. No pensé que llegaría a tanto".-Se disculpó Emmet, y quise levantarme y decirle que era una niña por disculparse de esa manera, pero sería muy infantil si lo hiciera.

"Bella".-Me llamaba.-"No me dejes".-Suplicó.

Ya estaba consciente, podía oír todo a la perfección pero mis ojos me ardían demasiado como para abrirlos.

"Bella, ¿Me escuchas?".-Me preguntó Edward, a lo que solo asentí.

Escuche un suspiro de su parte, y sentí como su mano acariciaba mi húmedo cabello.

"Emmet".-Llamó Edward a su amigo.-"¿Sabes lo que estuviste a punto de lograr?".-Preguntó muy calmado.

"¿Ahogar a Bella?".-Contestó en forma de pregunta, a lo que respondí levantando el dedo de en medio apuntándolo hacia él.

Todos rieron, excepto Edward.

"¡Emmet! Esto no es nada gracioso, estuviste a punto de causar un accidente. ¡Pusiste en riesgo la vida de Bella!".-Le gritó.

Y eso debería ser una escena que no me podía perder, así que abrí mis ojos poco a poco y pude visualizar a Edward parado dándome la espalda y encarando a Emmet.

"Lo siento, Edward, no pensé que llegaría a tanto".-

"¡Ese es tu maldito problema, Emmet! ¡No piensas! ¿Sabes lo que sentía, al ver a _mi _Bella desmayada? ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea! Si algo le hubiera pasado a Bella, es como si me lo hubieras hecho a mí, ¿Entiendes eso? Ella es lo más importante para mí en estas alturas de mi vida".-Gritó Edward dejándome pasmada.

¿Yo era lo más importante en su vida?

Edward se giró para verme y se quedo petrificado al ver que lo veía con ojos como platos; se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura, y acuno mi mejilla con su mano.

"¿Oíste eso Bella?".-Pregunto dulcemente.-"Eres lo más importante para mí".- Confesó Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Y si no fuera porque estaba pasmada, me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos y lo besaría inmensamente.

"¿En verdad?".-Pregunte aun en estado de shock.

"Deberías saberlo".-Contestó antes de besarme dulcemente.

Y él tenía razón, debería saberlo.

*****

_**¡Chicas! Sí, he vuelto después de millones de años.**_

_**Lo lamento, en verdad. Pero estas vacaciones no fueron nada fáciles para mí, me la viví en el hospital. Me fracture un dedo, me operaron de apendicitis, me intoxique, y por si no fuera suficiente, ayer me caí y me rodilla sangro tanto que pensé que se me saldría el corazón.**_

_**Pero bueno, ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!**_

_**Y quiero agradecer a todas las que votaron por mí, las votaciones ya han sido cerradas, ¡Crucemos los dedos! ¡Y que gane el mejor!**_

_**¿Qué opinan de capitulo? Bueno, regular, apestoso.**_

_**¿Quién no odio a Edward al principio y al final lo amo?**_

_**¡Porque yo sí!**_

_**Bueno, chicas me retiro y próximo capítulo hablaron bien Edward y Bella sobre sus sentimientos. Ahora solo fue un poco de drama, y algo de diversión.**_

_**¿Merezco un review?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, con nuevos proyectos.**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Annie Cullen Massen**_


	19. Juntos

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es completamente mía.**_

_**Chicas, para ambientar mas este ambiente escuchen I'll Be- Edwin McCain, que fue mi musa en este capítulo.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

**Edward POV**

¡Esto era el cielo mismo!

Era casi como si me hubieran quitado 50 kilos de encima, ahora que Bella sabía lo que siento por ella.

Había sido bastante idiota al esperar que casi la ahogaran para decírselo, debí haberlo dicho en el momento en el que me lo pregunto.

Pero, la parte positiva de todo lo que paso es que por fin podré estar con Bella, juntos.

Ella es tan perfecta para mí, es tan testaruda y cabeza dura, exactamente como lo soy yo; tenía esos hermosos grandes ojos chocolate, los cuales podría mirar durante horas, y nunca me cansaría de hacerlo.

Sus labios son como mi droga personal, nunca podría tener suficiente de ellos, la manera en la que se acoplaban a los míos y su boca se movía en sincronía con la mía.

"¿No quieres tomar una ducha?".-Le pregunté cuando entramos a la casa después del incidente.

"Si, eso estaría bien".-Contestó sonriendo.

"Emmet, imbécil ya lárgate".-Ordené. Estaba siendo muy duro con él, pero ¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionara si casi ahoga al amor de mi existencia?

"Está bien".-Dijo con la cabeza gacha.-"Bella, en verdad lo siento, no pensé que fueras tan débil".-Se disculpó.

"¡Hey! Yo no soy débil, es solo que no lo vi venir, eso fue todo".-Sonreí cuando vi lo terca que era mi Bella, jamás aceptaría que es débil.

"Si, como sea Bella-looser, nos vemos luego".-Dijo a modo de despedida.

"Lo que sea".-Contestó y dijo adiós con la mano a Rose y a los demás.-"Alice, ¡Deja a Jasper en paz! Le vas a doblar la espalda, ¡No eres un koala!".-Le gritó a su amiga, quien estaba prensada a Jasper como un oso australiano.

"¡Déjame!".-Le gritó Alice de respuesta.-"¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela!".

"Claro".-Dijo.-"Edward, me iré a bañar".-Anunció mirándome fijamente.-"¿Seguirás despierto?"

"Por supuesto, yo también me duchare".-Dije sonriendo.

"Deja de hacer eso".-Pidió.

"¿Hacer qué?".-Pregunté confundido.

"Deslumbrarme".-Confesó sonrojada.

"¿Te deslumbro?".-Cuestione con mi ego sobresaliendo.

"A menudo".-Dijo con tono casual.-"Pero eso no significa que tengas derecho a hacerlo, no es justo".

"¿Ah no?".-Me acerqué a ella y coloqué mis manos en su cintura.-"Esto tampoco es justo".-Dije antes de besarla.

El beso fue lento, sin prisas; sus manos jugueteaban con mi cabello, mandando millones de descargas a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

"¿Por qué no es justo?".-Preguntó cuando nos separamos.

"Porque siempre me dejas deseando mas".-Confesé mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

"Pues por lo pronto, eso se quedara así".-Contestó.-"Tengo que bañarme, no quiero resfriarme".

"Cierto".-Concordé con ella.-"Vete a bañar, ladrona de mi corazón" dije provocando que ella se sonrojara furiosamente.

"Solo tengo una pregunta más".-Dijo antes de irse.-"¿Siempre eres así de cursi?".

"Solo contigo, mi Bella".-Ella sonrió y me dio un leve beso en los labios y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Me quedé viendo las escaleras como un idiota, ya no estaba Bella ahí y yo seguía viendo por donde sus pies acababan de pasar, y su perfume llenaba el lugar.

"Edward".-Me llamó James.

"Sr. O'Connell, ¿Dónde estuvo todo el día?".-Pregunté cuando me di cuenta que no lo había visto todo el día.

"Salí".-Contestó simplemente.-"¿Qué tal su día?".

"Perfecto".-Me limité a contestar.

"¿Por fin le dijiste tus sentimientos a Bella?".-Se sentó en el sillón de la sala mientras me miraba.

Le regresé la mirada con curiosidad.

"¿Qué?".-Preguntó.-"Es bastante lógico, después de la discusión de anoche, era para que ni siquiera se dirigieran la palabra pero en cambio, están más acaramelados que nunca".-Explicó.

"¿Escuchas esa pelea?".-Cuestione.

"Sería sordo si no la hubiera escuchado".-Afirmo.-"Además de que estaba en las escaleras cuando lo escuché".-Dijo.

"Oh, vaya. Si discutimos, pero ya se arreglo todo".-Contesté simplemente.-"Si me disculpa me iré a bañar".-Anuncié.

"¿Solo? ¿O te le unirás a Bella?".-Preguntó con la ceja levantada y sonriendo pícaramente.

"Solo".-Contesté con el ceño fruncido.-"¿Sabe Sr. O'Connell? Hay ocasiones que usted parece el adolescente, y no Bella".-Le dije con media sonrisa.

"Tomare eso como un cumplido".-Contestó levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.-"Después de todo, siempre hay que mantener al niño que llevamos dentro, en especial un anciano como yo".-Fue lo último que dijo antes de subir hasta su habitación.

Y él tenía razón, todos deberíamos conservar al niño que llevábamos dentro.

"No Bella, no podemos. Mañana tienes escuela".-Contesté firmemente.

"Anda vamos, solo serian un par de días, prometo ponerme al corriente en todas las materias".-Rogó mientras se ponía de rodillas en su cama.

La miré por un segundo tan hermosa solo como ella podía ser, su cabello estaba semi-húmedo y algo enredado, sus ojos brillaban a causa de la chispa de emoción que la embargaba en estos momentos.

Me senté para quedar a su altura, su cama era mas cómoda de lo que pensaba, por esa razón cuando la había ido a visitar y me senté en el borde no pude evitar terminar acostado en ella como si fuera la mía.

"Bella".-Dije en forma de un suspiro acariciando un mechón de su sedoso cabello.-"¿Qué hare contigo?".-Pregunte sonriendo.

"Nada más que quererme".-Contestó con una sonrisa amplia mientras se inclinaba para rozar sus labios con los míos.-"Vamos, Edward serán solo dos días".-Me volvió a besar después de haber dicho eso.-"Imagínalo, tu y yo, solos en una cabaña alejados de la sociedad, sin que nadie pueda interrumpirnos".-Explicó para después volverme a besar.

"Bella, no es justo. No puedo pensar con claridad cuando me estas besando de esa manera".-Me defendí.

"¿De qué manera?".-Cuestiono inocentemente.-"¿De esta?".-Dijo antes de volverme a besar dejándome mi mente en blanco.

"Bella".- Gruñí cuando sentí una de sus manos jalar mi cabello.-"Solo serán dos días, ¿Verdad?".-Pregunté rindiéndome.

"¡Sí!".-Exclamo entusiasmada bajándose de la cama.-"Solo dos días lo prometo, ¡No te arrepentirás! El lugar es hermoso, y solo está a dos horas en carro".- Comentó mientras sacaba algo de su armario.

"Que buen tutor resulte".-Dije mientras me volvía a recostar en la cama de Bella.-"Me dejo convencer demasiado fácil".

"Ya no te estés quejando".-Me cortó Bella.-"Y vete a hacer tu maleta, que nos vamos mañana temprano".- La vi por unos segundos antes de darme por vencido.

"Vale, vale".-Dije saliendo de su cuarto con los hombros caídos en señal de derrota.

Cuando cerré la puerta, me encontré con James saliendo de su cuarto riendo.

"Te tienen controlado".-Comentó sonriendo.

"Mujeres".-Bufé.

"SI lo sé, somos un dilema".- Concordó con lo que acababa de decir.-"No tienes que entendernos, solo ámanos".- Lo miré con las cejas levantadas, y hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírme en su cara por creerse una mujer.

"Si, por supuesto, no intento entenderlas. Créamelo".-Contesté bajando las escaleras.

"_You make me wanna la la".-_Cantaba Bella a todo pulmón con la ventana abajo del auto.

"Bella, por favor mete la cabeza, siento que te vas a estrellar en un árbol".-Pedí en forma de suplica.

"No seas tan amargado Edward, no me pasara nada, tu concéntrate en manejar por el carril correcto".-Ordenó mientras cambiaba la canción.

"_There's something about the sunshine, baby".-_Canto mientras que peinaba su cabello con sus mano.

No hice más que reír al ver la energía que Bella tenía, parecía que con ella todo era felicidad.

La imagen era digna de fotografiar, íbamos en el automóvil a toda velocidad por una carretera en donde el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, y el viento agitaba nuestros cabellos dejándolos completamente despeinados.

"¡Uh, lady Gaga!".-Exclamo cuando volvió a cambiar de canción.-"Amo a Lady Gaga".-Dijo mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción.-"_Stop calling, stop calling I don't wanna think anymore".-_Sostenía su IPod como si fuera un micrófono y hacía muecas actuando lo que la canción decía.

"Eres igual a Alice, ¿Uh?".-Pregunté recordando la vez que Alice dijo que amaba todas las canciones.

"Algo así, pero no en ese extremo".- Contestó sonriendo.-"¿Quieres?".-Me ofreció una de sus papas que estaba comiendo.

"Bella, si como algo mas, vomitare".-Afirme recordando toda la cantidad de comida que habíamos ingerido durante el camino.

Había sido unos burritos (*1), una pequeña pizza, unas donas, unas papas, un paquete completo de gomitas y dos refrescos de cola, me sentía que iba a explotar si comía algo más.

"Edward, tienes que tomar la próxima salida".-Ordenó Bella con la boca llena de papas.-"Si te pasas, llegaremos en otras dos horas".-Afirmo.

"Vale, vale".-Conteste mientras giraba el volante para tomar la salida que Bella había indicado.

Después de otros quince minutos, pude divisar la entrada al terreno que Bella había dicho.

"Aquí es".-Chilló Bella emocionada.

"Llegamos".-Concorde con ella.

Escuché los pasos de Bella en la parte superior de la cabaña, pero aún así mi cerebro no reaccionaba.

El lugar donde nos encontrábamos era absolutamente perfecto, no había ni un solo rincón de él que no me hubiera encantado; en la entrada un gran arco de madera cubría todo el perímetro por donde los autos entraban, después el camino de piedra era iluminado por antorchas, que por ser de día estaban apagadas; cada diez metros habían arboles altos que daban sombra al lugar; el camino giraba hacia la derecha y ahí es donde se encontraba la gran cabaña hecha de madera.

A la izquierda de la cabaña estaba una cabelleriza donde había siete caballos, cada uno de diferente tonalidad y de diferentes tamaños.

"¿Te gusta?".-Había preguntado Bella cuando nos bajamos del auto.-"Tienes que ver esto".-Comentó tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia la caballeriza.

"¿A dónde vamos?".-Le pregunté cuando dimos vuelta a la derecha, rodeando la cabelleriza.

"Una de nuestras yeguas acaba de dar a luz unos meses atrás".-Había explicado.-"Mira".-Señalo con su dedo hacia enfrente.

Mi corazón dio un brinco de ternura al ver semejante escena, una yegua color miel se encontraba acostada mirando fijamente a un potrillo del mismo tono; el potrillo estaba aprendiendo a caminar, se paraba poco a poco e intentaba mantener el equilibrio, varias veces cuando empezaba a dar unos pasos, el caballito perdía el equilibrio y se tambaleaba, y cuando eso pasaba, la mamá se medio paraba y lo sostenía con su cabeza.

"¿No es genial?".-Preguntó mientras se agachaba y acariciaba la cabeza de la yegua.-"Su nombre es _Honey_".-Dijo acercándose al potrillo.-"Y este pequeño aún no tiene nombre".-Comentó poniendo su mano en la boca del caballo y este comía el pasto que había en ella.-"Quizá mientras estemos aquí se nos ocurra algún nombre, ¿No crees?".-Cuestionó sonriendo y poniéndose de nuevo a mi lado.

"Eso espero".-Contesté sonriendo abiertamente.

Después de haber visto los caballos habíamos bajado las maletas del auto, y también lo habíamos limpiado un poco. Y ahora Bella se encontraba arriba ordenado sus cosas, y cambiándose ya que íbamos a ir a cabalgar un rato mientras se hacía la hora de comer.

"Lista".-Anunció Bella bajando las escaleras, y casi me voy de boca al ver lo que estaba usando; llevaba una camisa blanca estilo polo, unos pantalones color caqui que se le pegaban demasiado a sus torneadas piernas, y terminaba todo con unas botas cafés que llegaban hasta sus rodillas.-"Deberías sacarme una foto, no quiero que me desgastes".-Comentó riendo.

"Ahora tengo todo el derecho de verte cuanto quiera".-Contesté tomándola de la cintura.

"¿Ah sí?".-Dijo a modo de pregunta.-"Convénceme".-Pidió mirando mis labios.

"Tú lo dijiste".-Advertí antes de lanzarme a sus labios que ya se encontraban entreabiertos, en el mas mínimo roce, nuestros labios ya estaban perfectamente amoldados el uno al otro, como si se hubieran hecho juntos y al momento de nacer se hubieran separados, como dos piezas extraviadas de un puzle.

"Bien".-Dijo Bella entrecortadamente.-"Me convenciste".-Afirmó cerrando sus ojos.

"Lo sé".-Contesté con tono engreído.

"Fanfarrón".- Dijo Bella separándose de mi.-"Vamos, hay algo que quiere mostrarte".-Anunció emocionada.

Estuvimos por lo menos dos horas cabalgando por el lugar donde se encontraba la cabaña, al parecer los caballos que escogimos eran pareja, porque siempre querían estar juntos cada vez que nos separábamos un poco, los caballos como si de imanes se tratase se unían de nuevo.

"A ver si me alcanzas".-Me retó Bella poniendo su caballo a correr.

Corrimos a través de lo que parecía una pradera hecha a mano, perfectamente proporcionada y lo que la hacía aun más perfecta, era que Bella se encontraba en la mitad de ella corriendo con su caballo.

"Perdedor".-Gritó Bella cuando se detuvo y se bajo de su caballo.-"Apúrate".-Ordenó.

"Si mamá".-Contesté con sarcasmo.-"Ya llego".-Rectifique al ver su cara de pocos amigos.

"Ya, ven".-Indicó cuando me baje del caballo, tome su mano y deje que me guiara entre la pradera.-"Aquí es".-Anunció dejándome ver un riachuelo con agua cristalina.-"¿Te gusta?".-Preguntó.

"Es hermoso".-Contesté.-"¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?".-Cuestione, ya que parecía estar escondido entre tantos arboles.

"Alguna vez vine con mi abuelo, cuando era niña; me gusto tanto que memorice el camino para poder llegar. Ahora, cada vez que vengo a estas cabañas me escapo unas cuantas horas para poder estar aquí, y aclarar mi mente. Es algo así como mi lugar feliz".-Me contó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.-"Ahora te lo comparto a ti también".-

"¿En serio?".-Pregunte sorprendido.-"Gracias Bells".-Contesté abrazándola.

Nos recostamos en la orilla del rio y metimos nuestros pies en el agua, mientras que los caballos tomaban agua, como siempre juntos.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos hablando sobre nuestras vidas, nuestras metas, nuestros miedos, en fin solo conociéndonos aun más.

"Ya tengo hambre".-Comentó Bella poniéndose de pie.-"¿Regresamos?".-Pidió.

"Por supuesto".-Conteste colocándome mis zapatos.

"¿Edward?".-Me llamó Bella.

"¿Si?".-

"Gracias".-Dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

"Si que teníamos hambre".-Comenté al ver toda la cantidad de sándwiches que habíamos ingerido.-"Eso no debería pasar después de todo lo que desayunamos en el camino".

"Es normal, estuvimos un buen rato cabalgando. Hablando de caballos, ¿Me ayudas a alimentarlos?".-Preguntó.

"Claro".-Contesté.

"Nada mas ten cuidado con las patas Edward, no quiero que termines con algo roto".-Pidió.

"Bien, bien".-Accedí.

"Mira, tú alimenta a esos tres de allá".-Dijo señalando a los tres primeros.-"Y yo me encargo de los otros seis".-

"¿Qué no son cuatro?".-

"Olvidas a _Honey _y a su pequeño".- Aclaró.

Cuando terminamos de alimentar a los caballos, decimos tomar una ducha, ella subió al baño del piso superior mientras que yo me bañaba en el de piso inferior.

El agua caliente ayudo a mis músculos a relajarse y a descansar después de estar todo el día en movimiento; además de que siempre despeja mi mente y me llena de energías.

Es correcto, amo bañarme.

Cuando salí me puse mi pijama y me fui a la sala a esperar a Bella.

Me parecía tan fantástico estar así con ella, cuando la conocí jamás pensé que terminaríamos siendo algo más que tutor y tutorada. Es decir, mi primera impresión de ella fue que era demasiado hermosa pero eso será todo, en mi mente no se me cruzo la idea de que algún día llegaríamos a estar juntos.

Juntos.

Suspiré. Esto no podía ser mejor, ella era tan perfecta para mí, no sé que hice para merecer estar con ella, era como un premio, era lo mejor que tenía en el mundo.

"Si piensas un poco más, se te quemara el cerebro".-Dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Ven, Bella".-Le pedí, cuando llego a mi lado la guié hasta el jardín.-"Mira las estrellas".-Le dije y ambos miramos hacia el cielo, donde se podían ver las millones de estrellas que en la ciudad no se podían admirar.-"Cuéntalas todas, cuando termines, tendrás una mínima idea de cuánto es que te quiero".

Ella soltó un jadeo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"No, no llores".-Pedí mortificado.

"Son lagrimas de felicidad".-Explicó con una media sonrisa.-"Es lo más lindo que alguien jamás me haya dicho. No sé que hice pare merecerte Edward, supongo que eres un regalo de la vida para recompensarme y ser feliz".-Y ahora era yo el de los ojos brillantes.

"Bella".-Dije su nombre en forma de un suspiro antes de besarla, dejándole saber cuánto es que la quería.-"_Eres la maravilla de mi vida, eres la prueba viviente de que mi amor está vivo y no muerto, _todo acerca de ti es hermoso_, tus ojos me detienen y me roban el aliento, estoy cautivado, enganchado a tus labios; _Bella_ yo seré el hombro donde puedas llorar_, seré todo lo que tu necesites". (*2)

"Edward".-Dijo Bella sollozando.

"Shhh, no tienes que decir nada. Solo quería que lo supieras".-Dije acariciando su cabello.

Y todo era cierto, yo seré lo mejor que Bella pueda tener, la cuidare, la mimare y la amare sobre todas las cosas.

Porque ella era, solo ella.

_**1.-Son una especie de tacos, con tortilla de harina rellenos de carne o cualquier otra cosa, son muy típicos en México, mi país. n____n **_

_**2.- Lo que está en itálica son frases de la canción de I'll Be, que me encantaron.**_

_**¡Chicas! Esta vez no tarde mucho. ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Respecto a un review que me dejaron anónimo, por supuesto; me parece que es justo que estén enojadas porque tardo tanto en subir, pero no tengo ninguna necesidad de inventarme cosas, ni mucho menos enfermedades, cuando no puedo subir les explico las razones, además, chica si tanto te gusta la historia no es para que ofendas a la autora, que esto es algo que hago porque AMO escribir, no es una obligación.**_

_**Así que chicas, si están molestas hay maneras más educadas de demostrarlo, ¿No creen? Por mi no hay problema en el que me digan lo que piensan, siempre y cuando no sean groseras no ofendan a la autora.**_

_**En fin, de nuevo… No sé como agradecer todos sus reviews, cada uno de ellos me motiva y hace que quiera escribir más.**_

_**Bueno, ahora si me voy. Que ya estoy retrasada en mis labores de hoy.**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Annie Cullen Massen**_

_**XOXO**_


	20. interesante ¿Ha?

**Bella POV**

No podía creer que existiera tanta felicidad, y que me estuviera pasando a mí. Si toda mi vida de sufrimiento, fue lo que tuve que pasar para poder estar así con Edward, lo sufriría una y otra vez. Porque no había nada mejor en este mundo que estar en sus brazos.

Suspiré.

"Ya van tres suspiros".-Dijo Edward con voz pastosa.-"Vas a quitarme todo mi oxigeno".-Comentó tallándose los ojos.

Rodé los ojos.

"Pensé que estabas dormido".-Le dije ignorando su comentario.-

"Te estaba espiando".-Anunció con simplicidad.

"¿Con los ojos cerrados?".-Pregunté con una ceja levantada.

Edward pareció quedarse en blanco por un minuto, y me miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

"Tengo mis propios métodos".-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirándome sospechosamente.-"Te ves completamente adorable cuando duermes".- Hizo una pausa, y se incorporó hasta quedar sentando y se giró para encararme, sonrió torcidamente y me miró pícaramente.-"Claro, ya que despiertas es otro mundo… tu cabello esta hecho una maraña, tienes lagañas en los ojos y no me hagas empezar con tu aliento".-Dijo dejándome con los ojos abiertos como platos, y por supuesto, con un sonrojo tan grande que parecía un tomate con peluca.-"Pero aún así eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto".-Completó acercándose a mí.

Lo miré con llena de rabia, no estaba para que hiciera esas estúpidas bromas, las cuales afectaban mi autoestima y mi ego.

"Vete a la mierda, Sr. Perfeccionista".-Le grité poniéndome de pie y arrogándole la cobija con la que nos habíamos cubierto toda la noche. Porque después de las hermosas palabras que me había dicho la noche anterior, nos quedamos a dormir en el exterior viendo las estrellas y besándonos.

Pero como siempre, tenía que ser Edward y arruinarlo con algún comentario. Iba caminando a pasos agigantados, y refunfuñando maldiciones que no tenían sentido. Solo Edward podía sacar lo peor de mí.

"Hey, hey, hey". - Gritó Edward corriendo hacia donde yo estaba.-"Tranquila Bells".-Pidió tomándome de la muñeca.-"No era mi intención ofenderte, solo era una broma".-Explicó.

Me giré para encararlo y gritarle hasta de lo que se iba morir, pero en cuanto mis ojos vieron su cara todo el coraje que había sentido se fue al carajo.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho, su cabello de ese color tan extraño que solo lo había visto en el, estaba aun mas despeinado que normalmente y su sonrisa típica de lado, me dejaron sin aliento…

"¿Me perdonas?".-Pidió abrazándome por la cintura.-"¿Por favor?".-Volvió a pedir con los ojos estilo el gato con botas, de esa película del monstro verde grande.

"No lo sé".-Dije tratando de mantener la compostura, lo cual no era tarea fácil teniendo a semejante dios griego a solo unos centímetros de tu cara y sus manos recorriendo tu cintura.

"Por favor".-Rogó rozando sus labios con los míos.-"Bella, tu sabes que solo estaba bromeando, después de anoche creo que ha quedado más que claro lo que significas para mí, y eres la mujer más bella y hermosa que pueda existir en la Tierra, con todo y tus defectos".-Explicó antes de juntar nuestros labios en un simple pero extremadamente tierno beso.-"¿Me perdonas?".-Pidió viéndome directamente a los ojos.

"Si".-Conteste en forma de suspiro.

"Bien".-Respondió antes de volverme a besar con tanta ternura que podría ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña.-"Ahora, vamos a cambiarnos para desayunar".-Dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mi frente.

"Está bien".-Acordé con el.-"Tu báñate en la regadera de arriba y yo iré al de arriba".-Dije separándome de él.

"¿Nos bañaremos juntos?".-Preguntó con una ceja levantada.-"Dijiste que ambos iríamos al baño de arriba".-Explicó al ver mi cara de duda.

Los colores subieron a mi cara inmediatamente, y comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido intentando explicar que no era lo que quería decir.

"Ya, ya, Bells".-Me cortó Edward.-"Ya entendí que no quieres verme desnudo".-Sugirió sonriendo pícaramente, dándome una imagen mental que no ayudaba en nada a mi estado catatónico.

La imagen iba algo así… Edward completamente mojado, su cabello se pegaba a su cara y los pequeños cabellos de su pecho marcado, se adherían a este dándole un aspecto tan sensual que me dejo la mente en blanco.

"No…no…no".-Intentaba explicar, pero esa bendita imagen no me dejaba coordinar mi boca con mi cerebro.-"No era a lo que me refería, Edward".-Expliqué viéndolo a la cara.

"Lo sé".-Confesó riéndose a carcajadas.-"Debiste haber visto tu cara, era todo un poema".-Contestó volviendo a reír.

_¡Imbécil! Pero esto no se queda así._

"Si, por supuesto".-Comencé a hablar con la voz sedosa, y arrastraba las palabras al final.-"Yo sé que por más que queramos, estaría… _mal".-_Susurré esa palabra dándole un enfoque especial, Edward inmediatamente paro de reír y trago en seco.-"Quiero decir, estamos _solos_ nadie podría decirnos nada".-Mientras hablaba me iba acercando a él, que estaba petrificado y solo movía sus ojos siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos.-"Porque ambos los queremos, ¿No?".-Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero su cara era bastante divertida y debía tener mi venganza. Lo tomé del cuello y lo besé salvajemente, mis manos automáticamente se movieron hacia su cabello y lo comencé a jalar fuertemente.

Antes de que el beso se volviera algo que no pudiera manejar, me separe de él y me reí en su cara.

"_Debiste haber visto tu cara, era todo un poema".-_Le dije las mismas palabras que él me había dicho hace unos minutos.

"Eres mala".-Dijo mirando hacia el techo, tratándose de distraer.-"Pero recuerda que el que ríe al último ríe mejor".-Amenazó apuntándome con su dedo índice.

"No, Edward".-Corregí mientras subía las escaleras.-"El que ríe al último, ríe menos".-Seguí subiendo las escaleras tratando de no soltar la carcajada enfrente de Edward.

En cuanto cerré la puerta no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que estoy segura que sonó por toda la cabaña, pero la cara de Edward no tenía precio.

Eso le pasaba por meterse con Bella Swan.

Me metí a la regadera aun tratando de controlar la risa causada por Edward, pero me era imposible; cada vez que me calmaba un poco la imagen de él y su cara de desorientación provocaba que me atragantara con el agua que salía de la regadera.

El reflejo de mi misma era la clara evidencia de que no había parado de reír, y de que el shampoo me había entrado a los ojos. Mi cabello aún mojado se encontraba amarrado en una trenza de lado, amarrada con un pequeño lazo azul, mis ojos se encontraban un poco rojos e hinchados pero aún así brillaban y la misma estúpida sonrisa seguía plantada en mis labios.

Me puse una camisa de cuadros color azul cielo, unos pantalones de mezclilla y para dar el toque final unas botas color café que eran bastante cómodas para dar largas caminatas, lo cual esperaba no hacer hoy.

Salí de la habitación, y en cuanto mi vista se dirigió hacia abajo, pude ver a Edward sentando en el sillón mirando fijamente por la ventana.

No pude evitar suspirar con semejante imagen.

Edward traía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla casi del mismo tono que los míos, solo que un poco más oscuros, una camisa color verde lima que hacía resaltar sus ojos de una manera que parecía imposible. Su cabello unos cuantos grados más oscuros de lo normal por estar húmedo, y ese peinado tan _despeinado _que lo hacía ver extremadamente bien.

Y para poner la cereza al postre, tenía esos labios tan perfectos entreabiertos que me invitaban a lanzarme sobre ellos y comérmelos a besos, tenían esa combinación tan única entre dulce y amargo, suave y firme… tan _Edward._

"¿Listo?".-Pregunté con voz suave llamando su atención.

El me miró de pies a cabeza, y luego sonrió torcidamente.

"Ahora sí".-Contestó poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el pie de las escaleras donde yo estaba a punto de llegar.-"Estaba pensando seriamente en como vengarme de ti".-Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, haciéndome pasar en seco.-"Pero viéndote así de hermosa y adorable, dime ¿Cómo podría alguien dañar a un ángel tan único como tú?".-Preguntó sonriendo ampliamente y viéndome directamente a los ojos.

"Edward".-Dije en forma de suspiro.-"Tienes que dejar de hacer eso".-Señale bajando el último escalón.-"Eso de decir cosas tan lindas, me dejas ver como una anti-romántica por no decir cosas más lindas que tu".-Comencé a explicarle.-"Yo soy la mujer en la relación, se supone que yo tengo que ser la romántica empedernida y tu como el hombre, solo decirme que si a todas las cursilerías que se me ocurran".-Terminé mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

"Es que, yo no soy normal".-Confesó acercándose a mi cara y volviendo a sonreír de lado.-"Ni ningún miembro de mi familia lo somos, somos caballeros".-Dijo con el pecho inflado de orgullo.-"Verás, el padre de mi padre, mi abuelo era un machista sin respeto a las mujeres y mi padre creciendo todos los días viendo la clase de hombre que era su padre, se prometió a si mismo que jamás trataría a una mujer como si fuera un objeto, y se propuso ser un caballero de los antiguos, de los que trataban a las damas como flores, delicadas y hermosas".-A esta altura de los historia, mi imaginación ya había volado e imaginaba a Edward y a mí en tiempos medievales, con los vestidos hermosos y a él montado en un caballo, con su traje típico de príncipe encantador.-"Y Carlisle y Esme, mi mamá, se han encargado de hacerme un caballero de los buenos y eso incluye todas las cursilerías".-Terminó su historia.-"Así que tendrás que acostumbrarse, _lady Bella".-_Dijo besando mi mano.

"Creo que puedo hacer eso".-Contesté con un hilo de voz.-"Ed…Edward".-Lo llamé no sin antes tartamudear un poco.-"Tenemos que alimentar a los caballos y después podremos desayunar nosotros.".-Agregué.-"¿Vamos?".-Pedí tomándolo de la mano.

"Contigo… _hasta el infinito y mas allá".-_Contestó.

Solo rodeé los ojos ante el comentario tan infantil de Edward, pero igual sonreí porque viniendo de él, no me importa que sea tan infantil.

Esta vez Edward ayudó un poco más, y me pidió si lo dejaba alimentar al pequeño potrillo, a lo cual accedí sin chistar. Sería una linda escena, por lo que antes de salir tome mi cámara.

"¡Edward!".-Grité corriendo atrás de él.-"Regrésame mi cámara".-Chillé tratando de alcanzarlo.

"Ven por ella".-Me retó poniendo la cámara en lo más alto que el alcanzaba y la agitaba como si se tratase de una bandera.

"Idiota".-Refunfuñe pasándolo de largo.

Comencé a hacerlo sin él, mientras oía sus carcajadas a mis espaldas.

"¡Caballero mi trasero!".-Le grité con tanta fuerza que el caballo al que estaba alimentando, se asustara y comenzó a tratar de escapar.-"Shhh, Shhh".-Lo intenté calmar mientras acariciaba su cabeza suavemente.

"¡Bella! Sonríe".-Pidió Edward con la cámara lista para tomarme una fotografía.

"¡No Edward!".-Volví a gritar sabiendo que el flash alteraría más al caballo, y probablemente se saldría de control, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Edward presiono el botón haciendo que el flash saliera disparado directamente hacia los ojos del caballo provocando que comenzara a relinchar y a tratar de salirse del establo.

"¡Edward!".-Chillé asustada al ver al enorme caballo pararse en sus dos patas, listo para soltar una patada.-"Voy a abrir la puerta para que corra y se tranquilice".-Comencé a explicar.-"Si no lo suelto, comenzara a alterar al resto de los caballos".-Agregué.-"Hazte a un lado".-Pedí antes de abrir la puerta.

En cuanto hubo un ligero espacio, el caballo salió disparado en dirección a Edward como si supiera que él era el culpable de su alteración.

Lo que no podía creer aunque lo estuviera viendo, fue la reacción que tuvo.

En cuanto había visto que el caballo se dirigía hacia él, soltó un grito tan agudo, que de haber estado volteada pensaría que fue una pequeña niña la que había gritado, después se había echado a correr como un loco que está siendo perseguido por zombies; agitaba sus brazos en el aire y gritaba agudamente mientras que de vez en cuando giraba su cabeza para ver si el caballo iba aún tras él.

Sin poder contenerme más, me tire sobre el piso y la risa se apodero de todo mi cuerpo haciendo que ligeros espasmos recorrieran mi espalda, mientras que ligeros jalones tiraban de mi abdomen y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿Te pareció gracioso?".-Preguntó una voz aterciopelada.-"Porque a mí no".- Respondió en tono serio.

"Vamos Edward".-Le dije mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura.-"Tienes que aceptarlo tu corriendo como una pequeña niña asustada por todas las caballerizas; es algo bastante divertido".-Le expliqué como si no viera lo obvio.

"Si, como sea".-Contestó fingiendo indiferencia.

"Y pasas de ser una pequeña niña indefensa, a una adolescente hormonal".-Comenté divertida.

"¡Eso! Búrlate de tu novio".-Al oír la palabra _novio _mi cuerpo en automático se tensó y deje de reír.

Porque oficialmente Edward no me había pedido que fuera su novia, pero habíamos estado actuando como si lo fuéramos por todo este tiempo.

"Lo siento".-Se disculpo acercándose a mi.-"Se que no habíamos hablado de eso antes, no debí adjudicarme el titulo".-Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.-"Lo lamento".-Repitió.

Me había quedado en blanco, en verdad no sabía que decirle; por un lado, era demasiado obvio que esto ya no podía ser una relación de amigos y tampoco quería eso, pero por el otro lado esto iba demasiado rápido y él era cinco años mayor que yo.

¿Qué pensaría mi abuelo si enterara que su nieta escapo con su tutor a las cabañas un fin de semana para poder estar solos sin ser molestados?

Suspiré internamente.

"Vamos".-Le pedí tomándolo de la mano.-"Alimenta al resto de los caballos, yo iré por el que soltamos".-Ordené suavemente.

Camine lentamente hasta llegar donde estaba el caballo comiendo unas ramas de los árboles.

"Trueno".-Lo llamé con voz dulce para atraer su atención.-"Pequeño, ¿Por qué te asustaste? Me conoces sabes que no te haré daño".-Le explicaba mientras que daba pequeños pasos acercándome más a él; el caballo parecía un poco reacio a dejarse domar, pero en el momento en el que había puesto mi mano en su cabeza se calmó y me dejo tomar su rienda.-"Eso es Trueno, eres un buen chico".-Cuando lo volví a meter al establo vi que Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras colocaba la comida.

"Edward".-Lo llamé.-"Vamos que _Honey _ y su pequeño nos están esperando".-Le grité para que me escuchara bien.

"Bella".-Dijo Edward llegando a mi lado.-"Sabes que te quiero, ¿Verdad?".-Esa confesión me hizo quedar sin aliento.-"Y nada va a pasar si tú no quieres, ¿Entiendes?".-Preguntó con tanta dulzura que los ojos me picaban del sentimiento tan grande que solo él me podía hacer sentir.

Lo único decente que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

"Lo sé, Edward".-Murmuré.-"Gracias".-Dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Nos quedamos así un momento y luego nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraban la mamá y su pequeño pero vivaz potrillo.

"Bella, ¿Por qué se llama _Trueno_ el caballo que me ataco?".-Preguntó tomando mi mano.

"Yo estaba muy chica cuando él nació por lo que no lo sé bien, pero mi abuelo me platico que la noche en que la yegua dio a luz, estaba cayendo una tormenta bastante fuerte y justamente en el momento el nació cayo un trueno a unos cuantos metros de ellos; imagínate el estruendo que se armo, y todos pensaban que el potrillo correría a protegerse con su mamá, pero sorprendentemente el pequeño se intento poner de pie y comenzó a relinchar, como retando al trueno".-Recuerdo la primera vez que me contó esa historia mi abuelo, había quedado completamente sorprendida y le había cogido un gran respeto a ese caballo por ser tan valiente desde recién nacido.-"Todos los presentes estaban impactados con la reacción del potrillo, mi abuelo al ver su valentía decidió llamarlo así".-Terminé mi historia.-"Los nombres de todos los caballos tienen una historia detrás".-Expliqué mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿En verdad?".-Preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.-"¿Cuál es la historia de _Honey_?".-Preguntó agachándose para acariciar a la madre quien lo recibió gustosa.

"Es una historia triste".-Comencé a platicar mientras me sentaba al lado de Edward y acariciaba a mi yegua favorita.-"Ella tenía solo un par de días de nacida cuando yo llegué aquí, deberías de haberla conocido, era una ternura color miel andando por todo el establo siguiendo a su mamá".-Sonreí al recordar que al verla una sonrisa se me escapo, a pesar de que en ese entonces estaba destrozada por dentro.-"Una noche estábamos mi abuelo y yo dentro de la cabaña cuando empezamos a oír ruidos raros en las caballerizas, mi abuelo me pidió que esperara dentro, pero no lo hice, tenía miedo que algo le pasara a la yegüita; cuando llegamos al establo, vimos a su mamá parada con su bebé atrás de ella completamente asustada, cuando apuntamos con la lámpara hacia la amenaza, nos llevamos un buen susto al ver a una serpiente cascabel siseando viendo fijamente a _Vanila, _el nombre de su mamá.".-Tomé un respiro antes de continuar.-"La serpiente estaba lista para lanzar una mordida, y cuando lo hizo, _Honey _se lanzó enfrente de su mamá para que no le pasara nada; pero la mamá sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, la aventó con una patada y dejo que la serpiente la mordiera.".-Tragué en seco al recordar la impotencia de no saber qué hacer.-"Mi abuelo agarro una vara de un árbol y con su encendedor la encendió y la aventó a la víbora, quien soltó a la yegua inmediatamente; pero ya era tarde, el veneno ya corría por la sangre de _Vanila_".-Mis ojos se arrasaron al recordar la siguiente escena.-"Mi abuelo corrió y de la cabaña sacó un anti-veneno, pero para cuando se lo había inyectado ya estaba muerta".-Me sorbe la nariz notoriamente.-"Yo estaba en shock, no podía entender lo que había pasado, pero lo que paso a continuación me dejo sin aliento; la pequeña se acerco al cuerpo inerte de su mamá, y comenzó a lamer la herida, quitando todo el rastro de sangre".-Limpié rápidamente una lagrima que abandono mis ojos.-"Yo podía sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo, acababa de perder a su madre, al igual que yo".-Expliqué ganándome una mirada tortuosa de Edward.-"Recuerdo que por inercia la abracé y me aferré a ella, dormí con ella esa noche en mi habitación y parecía que ella me entendiera, mi dolor era su dolor pero en lugar de yo estar consolándola a ella, ella era quien me consolaba a mi".-Volví a hacer una pausa.-"Me consoló con tanta dulzura, que podía saborear la miel".-Rodé los ojos al sentirme estúpida por esa comparación.-"Se que suena ridículo, pero así fue como se ganó su nombre, y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables".-Terminé sonriendo pasando mi mano por su cabello blanco.-"¿Sabes? Yo fui la que recibí al potrillo, por mas chistoso que suene, mi abuelo intentaba hacerlo y lo pateaba para alejarlo; solamente quería que lo hiciera yo".-Fue bastante divertido.-"Pero casi me desmayo de ver la sangre".-Comenté.

"Vaya".-Dijo Edward en forma de suspiro.-"Hasta los caballos tienen más drama en su vida que yo".-Comentó sonriendo.-"Pero suficiente tengo contigo".-Agregó jalándome para quedar cerca de su cara.-"Y me encanta".-Dijo antes de besarme.

"Tenemos que desayunar".-Comenté separándome de él.-"Mi estomago ha empezado a rugir".-Confesé poniéndome de pie.-"Así que alimenta al potrillo y yo alimentare a Honey".-Di las instrucciones y puse manos a la obra. No es que tratara mal a los demás caballos, los quería bastante; pero Honey era especial para mí, era como si ella entendiera mi vida.

"Listo".-Anunció Edward levantándose del suelo.-"¿Qué desayunaremos?".-Preguntó tomando mi mano y llevándome a la cabaña.

"¿Qué se te antoja?".-Cuestione jugando con uno de los mechones que se habían zafado de mi trenza.

"Tu".-Contestó con tono pícaro.

"No tienes remedio".-Respondí sonriendo.

"No quiero tenerlo".-Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

_********** 2 horas después*********_

"Si como algo mas".-Comenzó a decir Edward.-"Vomitare".-Afirmó.

"Quiero algo dulce".-Dije poniéndome de pie para buscar algo que me sirviera.

"¿Después de todo lo que comimos?".-Preguntó viéndome con los ojos abiertos como platos.-"Bella, comimos como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en tres meses".-Explicó.

"Si, lo sé".-Concordé con él mientras sacaba una caja de galletas de chocolate de la alacena.-"Pero me falta lo dulce".-Le dije metiéndome una galleta la boca.-"¿Seguro que no quieres?".-Le pregunté ganándome una cara de asco.

"No".-Contestó firmemente.-"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?".-Cuestionó mientras levantaba los platos y los llevaba al lavatrastos.

"No lo sé".-Contesté.-"Tenía pensando ir al pueblo y caminar un poco".-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.-"Quizá después podamos ir al lago".-Me encogí de hombros.-"¿Tú tenías alguna idea?".-Pregunté metiéndome otra galleta a la boca.

"No, no tenía nada".-Contestó.-"Me agrada eso de ir al pueblo".-Agregó.

"Bien".-Dije poniéndome de pie.-"Iré a preparar las motos".-Anuncié guardando las galletas.

"¿Motos?".-Preguntó Edward.

"Si, el pueblo está demasiado lejos para ir en caballos, pero muy cerca para ir en auto".-Expuse.-"Por lo que motos es la mejor opción".-Dije encaminándome a las motos.

"Pero…pero".-Balbuceo Edward.

"Oh, un minuto".-Lo interrumpí.-"¿Edward Cullen tiene miedo?".-Preguntó tratando de encontrar otra explicación más obvia.

"¡No!".-Exclamó rápidamente.-"A Edward Cullen nada le da miedo".-Hizo una pausa tragando notoriamente saliva.-"Mucho menos unas motos indefensas".- Añadió.

"Bien".-Contesté con una sonrisa maliciosa.-"Porque hay dos motos, cada quien irá en la suya".-Dije saliendo de la cabaña.

"Vale, vale".-Gritó corriendo a mi lado.-"La verdad es que las motocicletas me aterran".-Confesó como si se tratara del peor de los crímenes.-"¿No podemos ir en caballo o en carro?".-Me reí bajito ante su inmadurez.

"Edward, vamos no seas una niña".-Pedí.-"No de nuevo".-Al decir esto no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.-"Mira, si quieres yo la manejo y tú te vas agarrado de mi cintura".-Edward parecía que iba a discutir, pero alguna idea lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

"Muy bien".-Concordó agarrándome la mano.-"Tu manejas, yo solo me aferro a ti".-Solo rodé los ojos al entender su intención.

"Eres como un niño de cinco años".-Lo acusé mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia las motos.-"Me monto primero yo, y tu vienes después que yo".-Expliqué.

Edward me miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa picarona.

"¿Haz escuchado lo que acabas de decir?".-Preguntó poniéndose el casco.-"_Me monto primero yo, y tu vienes después que yo,_ Bella, ¿Qué clase de pervertida eres? Claro, si ya te he encontrado en una sex-shop".-Me sonrojé furiosamente ante su comentario.

"No fue lo que quise decir, Edward".-Corregí.-"La oración está bien dicha; el pervertido aquí es otro".-Ataqué montándome en la moto.-"Súbete, pequeña niña que llora (*)".-Le pedí.

"Bella, tienes que ser muy cuidadosa".-Comenzó con su sermón.-"Sigues siendo una adolescente, y la adrenalina junto con tus hormonas no deben ser…".-No pudo terminar de hablar porque arranqué la moto y comenzamos a correr saliendo de las cabañas.

Por inercia Edward rodeó mi cintura con sus trabajados brazos, y para ser sinceros tenía más probabilidades de tener un accidente con semejante adonis aferrado a mi cuerpo, que por solo ir a una alta velocidad.

"Bella, baja la velocidad".-Rogó Edward con su cabeza enterrada en mi espalda.-"Tengo vértigo".-Gritó a los cuatros vientos.

"Edward, vértigo es miedo a las alturas".-Expliqué sonriendo.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo se le llama miedo a la velocidad?".-Preguntó.

"¿Miedo a la velocidad?".-Respondí con otra pregunta, y aunque no podía verlo, técnicamente lo vi en mi mente rodando los ojos de esa manera que solo puede hacerlo él.

"Eres increíble".-Murmuró en mi oído haciendo que miles de descargas recorrieran mi cuerpo, haciendo que la moto perdiera un poco el control.

"No hagas eso".-Pedí.-"O harás que nos estrellemos en el árbol más cercano".-Explique una vez que había estabilizado la moto.

En pocos minutos ya estábamos estacionando la moto a las afueras del pueblo, ambos nos bajamos y nos quitamos los cascos.

"Eso fue…".-Comencé a decir.

"Fantástico".-Concluyó el.-"Creo que solo depende de la compañía si me gusta algo o no".-Confesó.-"Y como ya dije antes, contigo haría lo que fuera".-Me jaló un poco para pegar su cuerpo con el mío.

"¿A si?".-Pregunté colocando mis manos en su cabello.-"Y, ¿Qué pasaría si me aviento de un puente?".-Me acerqué a él y roce sus labios suavemente.

"Si te lanzas a un puente, me lanzó al segundo siguiente que tu".-Contestó.-"Lucharía contra las furiosas aguas del río para poder rescatarte, y una vez que estuvieras segura...".-Hizo una ligera pausa para hacer la historia más interesante.-"Te empezaría a gritar todas las maldiciones que existen y te regañaría como nunca nadie lo ha hecho".-Me miró severamente pero después dulcifico su mirada.-"Y para finalizar, te comería a besos diciéndote que no vuelvas a hacer algo así, que si algo te llega a pasar, me muero".-Explicó dándome un beso en mi nariz helada.

"Vaya, a ti sí que te gusta ser el héroe".-Dije antes de besarlo.

"Solo cuando tú seas la damisela en peligro".-Contestó con sus labios pegados a los míos.

"Bien… Tal como debe de ser".- Respondí separándome de él.-"Vamos, el centro del pueblo está a unas cuantas cuadras".-Comenté tomándolo de la mano.

Comenzamos a caminar por el centro del pueblo, era bastante pintoresco y al estilo colonial. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos, porque la gente era muy amable y el ambiente de lugar me llenaba de energía; el pueblo entero estaba rodeado por grandes árboles que le daban sombra y frescura al lugar, había bastantes jardineras llenas de flores de todos los colores, las cuales le daban olor floral al pueblo.

"Esto es hermoso".-Murmuró Edward cuando pasamos por un kiosco en donde un par de niños jugaban a las espadas.-"Es como el pueblo de un cuento de hadas".-Comentó viendo fijamente a los niños.-"Emmet y yo solíamos jugar a las espadas".-Dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

"¿Emmet y tu tienen mucho de conocerse?".-Pregunté.

"Toda la vida".-Contestó girándose para quedar enfrente de mi.-"Bella, Emmet es mi hermano".-Dijo sonriendo.

"¿El oso baboso es tu hermano?".-Cuestione con los ojos abiertos como platos.-"¿Estas de broma?".-Al ver que se quedaba serio, solo me puse a reír.-"Pensé que solo eran buenos amigos".-Confesé avergonzada.-"Es que no se parecen en nada".-Expliqué.

"Lo sé".-Acordó conmigo.-"Y aunque no lo creas".-Se acercó a mí como si me fuera decir un secreto.-"Emmet es el mayor".-Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

"No puede ser cierto".-Murmuré.-"¡¿Emmet es mayor?".-Pregunté casi gritando.-"Debe ser una broma".-Susurré.

"Por eso le grite tanto".-Explico mientras comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo.-"Aunque si hubiera sido solo mi amigo, y tu hubiera intentado ahogar probablemente también le hubiera gritado de la misma manera".-Contestó.

"Sobre-reaccionas".-Le espeté sonriendo.

"Y tú eres como un niño, que no se deja querer".-Se defendió.

"¡Hey! Yo si me dejo querer".-Respondí.-"Solo no por pequeñas niñas que lloran".-En cuanto dije eso me eché a correr, temiendo por mi seguridad física.

"Ven acá, pequeña cobarde".-Gritó Edward detrás de mí.

"Atrápame si puedes".-Lo reté.

Después de haber corrido unos veinte minutos, me rendí; al aire me faltaba y necesitaba tomar agua. Nos sentamos en una de las jardineras y compramos unos frascos de agua fresca.

Seguimos hablando por otra hora, puras trivialidades. Me sorprendía la manera en la que las cosas con Edward podían surgir tan fácilmente, era tan fácil como respirar sin esfuerzos ni nada por el estilo.

"Bella, mira".-Me señalo con su dedo a una pareja de abuelitos que se encontraban enfrente de nosotros.-"¿No son adorables?".-Preguntó Edward al ver que el señor le arrancaba una flor a la jardinera y se lo ponía en la oreja de la mujer, a la que supuse que sería su esposa.

La abuelita sonrió y lo beso dulcemente en los labios. ¡Eran tan tiernos!

Los ojos de ambos brillaban de la ilusión de estar juntos, y se veían tan enamorados que daban ganas de correr y felicitarlos.

Mis ojos, sin que yo supiera porque, se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿Qué pasa?".-Preguntó Edward.-"¿Estás bien?".

"Si, por supuesto".-Me apresuré a contestar.-"Es que son tan tiernos".-Respondí.

Edward rió como si estuviera loco, después me abrazo por detrás y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro viendo a la pareja enamorada.

"¿Y yo soy la pequeña niña que llora?".-Cuestionó besando mi barbilla.-"Creo que son espectaculares".-Comentó.-"Muy pocas parejas hay en esa edad que se demuestren el amor de la manera en la que ellos lo hacen".-Explicó.-"Algún día quiero ver que mis padres lleguen a estar así".-Edward a estas alturas tenía sus manos en mi vientre formando un candado con ellas.

"Yo espero algún día verme así".-Susurré.

Como si los abuelos me hubieras escuchado giraron su cabeza hacia donde estábamos Edward y yo, y nos sonrieron; y como si ambos hubiera leído la mente del otro, se pararon y vinieron ante nosotros.

"Hola".-Saludó el abuelo.-"Mi nombre es Peter, y ella es mi esposa Gina".-La presentó y la mujer sonrió.

"Tú eres Bella Swan, ¿No?".-Preguntó la mujer dejándome perpleja.-"Conocemos a tu abuelo".-Explicaron al ver mi cara de susto.-"Siempre presumió que eras una mujer hermosa".-Continuó.-"Pero yo creo que se ha quedado corto".-Añadió haciéndome sonrojar.

"Mucho gusto".-Saludé.-"El es Edward Cullen, mi…".-Hice una pausa para pensar cuál era el adjetivo que quedaba mejor.

"Su novio".-Completó Peter por mí.-"Y si no lo es aún, ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Están mas que enamorados!".-Dijo haciendo que los brazos de Edward se tensaran.

"¡Peter!".-Lo riño su esposa.-"Lo lamento, mi esposo no tiene pelos en la lengua".-Explicó.

"No se preocupe".-Contestó Edward ya que estaba más relajado.

Les hicimos un espacio para que se sentaran en nuestra jardinera, pasamos el resto de la tarde charlando con ellos. ¡Eran fascinantes! Era como si uno complementara al otro, y como si supieran exactamente lo que iba a decir el otro.

Y era tan romántico.

La manera en la que Peter veía a su esposa, con absoluta adoración y también ella lo veía de esa manera, que me hacía sentir un poco de envidia, pero de la buena.

Algún día quisiera llegar a tener una relación como la de ellos.

"Edward y Bella".-Nos llamó Peter.-"Nos tenemos que ir".-Anunció tomando de la mano a Gina.-"Me da gusto conocer a una pareja que tiene amor puro".-Dijo haciendo que Edward y yo sonriéramos como los adolescentes que éramos.-"Cuídenlo, porque está en peligro de extinción".-Dijo sonriendo.

"Peter".-Lo llamó Edward.-"Disculpe la indiscreción, pero ¿Cómo han hecho que su amor dure tantos años?".-Preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Eso es bastante simple, Edward".- Respondió Peter girándose para ver a su esposa.-"Todos los días me levanto y me pregunto… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se enamore de mi?".-Confesó viendo a su esposa con tanta dulzura que quería llorar de la emoción.-"Así que pregúntate eso todos los días, y la tendrás a tu lado por toda la vida".-

"En cuanto a ti, pequeña Bella".-Añadió Gina.-"Solo déjate querer".-Se rió y me guiño un ojo.-"Ellos hacen la mayoría del trabajo".-Peter rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.-"Nos vemos luego, salúdame a tu abuelo".-Pidió.

"Por supuesto".-Aseguré diciendo adiós con la mano.-"Creo que tenemos que irnos".-Dije a Edward.

"Si, vamos".-Acordó.

Ya de vuelta en la cabaña decidimos que haríamos un picnic en el lago, y de ahí nos iríamos de regreso a la casa, porque teníamos demasiadas cosas que hacer; probablemente Anita y Alice estarían al borde del colapso, al igual que los papeles de Edward.

Solo espero que no le hayan dicho nada a mi abuelo; con suerte James les invento algo para tranquilizarlas.

"¿Puedo montar a Trueno?".-Preguntó Edward.

"Claro".-Contesté metiendo un par de emparedados a la canasta.-"Yo llevaré a _Honey, _tiene bastante sin correr, no le hará mal un poco de ejercicio".-Comenté.

"Pero, ¿El potrillo?".-Preguntó preocupado.

"Edward, tranquilo".-Pedí riéndome.-"Serán solo un par de horas".-Añadí.-"No le pasará nada".

"Está bien".-Aceptó a regañadientes.-"¿No lo podemos traer?".-Preguntó entusiasmado.

"No lo creo Edward".-Contesté sonriendo.-"El potrillo es demasiado pequeño, se puede perder afuera de las caballerizas, no quiero arriesgarme".-Añadí.

Salimos y tomamos nuestros caballos, Edward se veía extremadamente sensual montado en el caballo. Se veía poderoso, fuerte y decidido; su cabello se movía con el viento, haciéndolo ondear sus fuertes brazos se marcaban por el esfuerzo que hacía al mover las riendas.

Decidí dejar de mirarlo porque si no lo hacía probablemente perdería el equilibrio. En una mano llevaba la canasta con la comida y con la otra manejaba a Honey.

Estuvimos corriendo un buen rato antes de llegar al lago, fue bastante divertido; porque al parecer a Trueno le daban celos de verme con Honey, entonces intentaba acercarse a mí para que le hiciera una caricia o algo así, y cada vez que mi mano se acercaba a la cabeza de Trueno, Honey comenzaba a correr en una dirección diferente.

Así pasamos un buen rato, hasta que vimos el lago y decidimos que ya era hora de comer.

"Trueno".-Lo llamé una vez que estaban los caballos bien amarrados a unos árboles.-"No tienes por qué estar celoso".-Le expliqué mientras acariciaba su cabeza.-"Tu sabes que te quiero".-Añadí dando un beso en su pelaje.

"Y ahora el celoso seré yo".-Comentó Edward atrás de mi.

Ambos reímos y nos sentamos a la orilla del lago mientras comíamos y hablábamos de cualquier tontería que se nos cruzara en la mente.

"Bella".-Me llamó Edward.-"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte".-Casi me da un paro cardiaco al escuchar esas palabras.-"Verás, hablando con Peter y Gina me di cuenta que lo que ellos tienen, es lo que yo quiero".-Hizo una pausa para ver mi reacción.-"Quiero que te enamores de mi, todos los días, quiero que tu estés a mi lado en la mañana, quiero que tu cara sea lo primero que mis ojos vean, quiero tantas cosas, pero lo más importante, quiero que tú seas para mi".-Volvió a hacer una pausa y me miro detenidamente.-"Bella Swan, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?".-Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios y sus ojos tenían una mirada que lo hacía ver como un demente.

¿En verdad tenía miedo de mi respuesta?

"Por supuesto".-Contesté sonriendo, me lancé hacia él para atrapar sus labios.-"Ya te habías tardado".-Lo acusé.

"Lo lamento".-Se disculpó antes de volverme a besar.-"Bella, ya tengo un nombre para el potrillo".-Anunció separándose un poco de mi.-"_Destiny, _¿Qué te parece?".-Preguntó.

"Me parece perfecto".-Contesté.

*****_Mas tarde ese día¨*****_

"Vamos Edward, solo quiero comprar algo de tomar".-Esta era la tercera vez que le pedía que se detuviera en una tienda.-"Prometo no comprar nada de golosinas".

"No Bella, hemos comido demasiado estos dos días".-Contestó con tono serio.

"Anda".-Volví a pedir.-"Solo quiero un café".-Dije.-"Alice va a estar esperándome para un interrogatorio, y no quiero dormirme".-Expliqué.

"Está bien".-Aceptó derrotado.-"Pero si compras alguna golosina, te haré tirarla".-Amenazó.

"Si, Sr. Tutor".-Contesté al notar que usaba su tono profesional.

Edward solo rodó los ojos, pero sonreía y su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía.

"Ya vengo".-Dije bajándome del auto.-"¿Seguro que no quieres nada?".-Pregunté por cuarta vez.

"No, Bells".-Contestó.

Me metí corriendo a la tienda y fui directo a la máquina de café y presione al botón de frapuccino de vainilla.

Ya que tenía mi café me dirigí a la caja a pagarlo, y casi me voy de espaldas al ver a un mujer recargada en la ventana de Edward; y por mujer, me refiero a alguien que usa minifalda, tacones extremadamente altos y blusas que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Era una mujer de… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Una mujer de moral relajada, una mujer de la vida galante.

"¡Hey tu!".-Grité en cuanto salí de la tienda.-"Si tu".-Le volví a gritar.-"La que tiene necesidad de mostrar su cuerpo para hacer algo de trabajo".-Inmediatamente se levanto de la ventanilla y se giró para encararme.-"No necesitamos tus servicios, así que puedes irte".-Le espeté llegando a su lado.

"Me llamo _Thanya_ (*)".-Contestó viéndome de arriba hacia abajo.-"Y esta caballero estaba solo, y yo solo le ofrecí un poco de…_cariño".-_El tono en el que dijo esa última palabra hizo que me dieran ganas de lanzármele encima y quitarle uno por uno sus cabellos.

"Poco me interesa cómo te llamas, y mucho menos tus intenciones con MI novio".-Hice una énfasis especial en MI novio, para que le quedara en claro a quién pertenecía.

"Pues el no parece pensar lo mismo".-Contestó jalándose un mechón de su cabello.

"Eres un vil zorra".-Espeté antes de lanzarle el café en su cara.

"¡Bella!".-Gritó Edward desde al carro.-"Súbete al auto, ¡Ya!".-Ordenó.

"¡Eres una estúpida!".-Gritó la mujerzuela antes de aventarme haciéndome caer en el suelo.-"Tú no tienes idea con quien te estás metiendo".-Chilló.

"Si lo sé".-Contesté poniéndome de pie.-"¡Con una zorra!".-Grité lo más fuerte que pude.

"¡Ya basta!".-Gritó Edward una vez que se había salido del auto.-"Bella, ¡Al auto! Y usted, ¡Ya lárguese!".-Sonreí al ver cómo le gritaba a esa tipa.-"Tu no te rías y sube al coche".-La sonrisa se borró de mis labios y como una niña recién castigada metí mi trasero al auto.

"No puedo creer que te pusieras a discutir con una prostituta".-Dijo Edward ya que se había metido al auto.

"¡Y yo no puedo creer que estuvieras hablando con una!".-Chillé cruzando mis brazos.

"Pené que quería la hora".-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Ay por favor! ¿Vestida de esa manera?".-Rodé los ojos y le di la espalda.-"No eres tan idiota".-Susurré.

"Bella".-Me llamó Edward pero no conteste.-"Bella, confía en mí.".-Pidió.-"No imagine que fuera una prostituta".-Explicó.-"Bella, por favor no quiero estar peleado contigo".-Volvió a pedir.-"Bella".-Tomo mi mano e hizo que me girara.-"Escúchame, te quiero a ti, eres todo lo que siempre pedí".-Comenzó a decir.-"¿Por qué querría hablar con una mujer como ella, si te tengo a ti?".-Cuestionó mirándome a los ojos.-"Bella, por favor no seas terca".-Pidió.

No pude evitar sonreír, y besarlo

"Edward, lo lamento".-Me disculpé.-"Pero me da pavor que exista alguien a quien tu prefieras".-Confesé sintiéndome patética.

"Bella, estas siendo completamente irracional".-Respondió tomando mi cara con sus manos.-"¿Cómo podría haber alguien más en este mundo? Para mí, no hay nadie más que tu.".-Solo pude sonreír como una idiota al ver que era verdad todo lo que Edward sentía.

Estacionamos afuera de la casa, y vimos un coche desconocido para mí, decidí ignorarlo ya que tenía que enfrentar a Anita y a Alice, y tendríamos que darles buenas explicaciones.

"¿Lista?".-Preguntó Edward tomando mi mano.

"Nunca".-Contesté riendo nerviosamente. Abrimos la puerta y todas las luces estaban encendidas; en la sala vimos a Anita paraba al lado del sillón principal, junto con Alice las dos estaban serias, pero no nos veían a nosotros, había alguien más sentando enfrente ellas.

Era la silueta de un hombro sentado cómodamente en el sillón, viendo fijamente a Anita.

Esto estaba extraño.

"¿Nana?".-La llamé ganándome la atención de ambas y me vieron con cara de espanto.-"¿Todo en orden?".-Por una extraña razón me entro miedo, nunca había visto a Anita con esa cara.

"Bella, te has tardado en llegar".-No puede ser, no esa voz. Por inercia pegué mi cuerpo al de Edward, ya que me sentía desvanecer.

"¿Papá?".-Pregunté con la voz cortada al ver que el hombre se paraba y se daba la vuelta.

_Charlie._

Tantos recuerdos, tantas lágrimas me golpearon, y me sentí desfallecer.

"Edward".-Murmuré antes de ver todo negro.

_**Oh, si… ¡Termine!**_

_**6,3 44 palabras... creo que es lo que más he hecho.**_

_**Perdóneme por tardar tanto…**_

_**Pero, bueno tuve varias broncas personales.**_

_**No las aburro**_

_**Déjenme saber que les pareció el capi**_

_**Las quiero!**_


	21. No se quedara así

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Meyer. La trama es completamente mía.**_

_**¡Chicas, mil gracias por todos sus reviews del capítulo anterior!**_

_**Muchas me han preguntado si abandonare la historia, y eso es un NO rotundo, pero si les tengo que informar que esta historia está llegando a sus capítulos finales. (Un Buh para Annie)**_

_**Me imagino sus caras, créanme. Yo estoy deprimida, esta historia se ha significado tanto para mí; ha sido mi compañera durante uno de los años más difíciles de mi vida, y como sea esta historia me ayudaba a distraerme, me ha hecho crecer como escritora y como persona. (Se que suena cursi, pero es lo que siento sobre esta historia) Además, de que me ha conectado a muchas amigas, que si no fuera por este fic, jamás las hubiera conocido.**_

_**Pero dejaré los agradecimientos para al final del fic, que tengo demasiados. Solo pensé que sería importante que lo supieran. A lo máximo quedan 5 capítulos más.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: EL CAPITULO DE HOY, TIENE ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA. NO MUY FUERTES, PERO SI ALGUNAS. **_

_**Sin detenerlas más, les dejo el capítulo de hoy.**_

_**¡Que disfruten!**_

**Edward POV**

Ni siquiera conocía al dichoso tipo, y yo quería reventarle a golpes toda su cara. ¡Mira que tenía que tener coraje al regresar a la vida de Bella!

Pero él se equivocaba si pensaba que Bella estaría sola, Bella me tenía a mí y yo estaba dispuesto a ponerme en medio de una bala si fuera necesario para que no la tocara. ¡Y este tipo no se va a acercar a Bella!

"Edward".-Murmuró Bella aferrándose a mi brazo, me giré para verla como cerraba los ojos, su cuerpo perdía vitalidad y como su agarre se aflojaba.

"¡Bella!".-Grité agarrándola por la cintura.-"Bella, reacciona".-Pedí tomándola entre mis brazos como si se tratara un bebé.-"Anita, ábreme mi cuarto".-Ordené caminando apresurado.-"Y usted manténgase alejado".-Espeté a Charlie con odio en todas las palabras que pronuncié.

"Pero es mi hija".-Contestó con tono burlesco mientras intentaba retirarle un mechón que estaba esparcido en su frente.-"Soy su padre".-Anunció mientras sonreía engreídamente.

"¡Padre mi trasero parado y redondo!".-Chilló Alice dejándose ir hacia el señor.-"Usted tiene de padre lo que yo tengo de virgen".-Se abalanzó sobre él como si quisiera hacerlo caer, pero si apenas logró que perdiera el equilibrio.

"¡Alice!".-Le grité para llamar su atención.-"¡Basta! No vale la pena, yo voy a hablar con él, por favor cuida de Bella".-Pedí entrando a mi cuarto y dejando a Bella sobre la cama.

"¡Es un imbécil! ¿Cómo se le ocurre llegar a la casa como si nunca hubiera hecho nada malo?".-Preguntó Alice echando chispas sentándose al borde de la cama.-"¿Qué hago?".-Cuestionó acariciando ansiosamente la frente de Bella.

"Pídele a Anita el alcohol".-Respondí quitándome la chamarra.-"Yo tengo un imbécil a quien partirle su cara".-Dije saliendo de la habitación.-"Anita, ve con Alice y asístela en todo lo que necesites".-Ordené en un tono bajo.

"¿Tu eres el tutor en turno?".-Preguntó acercándose a mi.-"Vaya, el viejo debe de estar desesperado para contratar a alguien como tú".-Declaró mientras caminaba alrededor de mí.-"¿Cuánto tiempo te falta para que mi hija te saque a patadas de su casa?".-Cuestionó parándose enfrente de mí.

"Bella no es su hija".-Contesté ácidamente.-"¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?".-Pregunté directamente, mientras más rápido se fuera mejor.

"Tienes un error".-Contestó sonriendo fugazmente.-"Bella, es mi hija".-

"¡Claro que no!".-Grité poniéndome un poco rojo del coraje que me daba ver el cinismo de este tipo.

"¿Ah, no?".-Cuestionó alzando una ceja.-"¿Qué lo prueba?".-Volvió a cuestionar arrogantemente.

"¡Usted la vendió!".-Espeté apuntándolo con un dedo.

"¿A sí? Pues yo nunca firme nada".-Confesó mirándose las uñas con completa indiferencia.

Sentí que la sangre abandonaba la parte superior de mi organismo, para localizarse toda en mis pies.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunté atónito.

"Mira, este no es asunto tuyo".-Contestó rodando los ojos.-"Comunícame con el viejo".-Ordenó mirándome con desprecio.

"No".-Contesté firmemente mientras lo veía furioso.-"Usted no tiene derecho a entrar a esta casa".-Dije con tono frío y afilado.-"Así que lárguese de nuestra casa, antes de que deje irreconocible su cara de patán".-Amenace.

"Yo tengo derecho de estar aquí".-Contestó con seguridad.-"Yo soy el padre de Bella".-Repitió sintiéndose seguro de sí mismo.

"¡TU NO ERES MI PADRE!".-Me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Bella saliendo de mi habitación; automáticamente me gire para verla. Estaba pálida, muy pálida.

Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero también podía ver que estaba siendo la Bella que ella había creado para defenderse de su pasado.

Y afortunadamente, Charlie era su pasado.

"Bella, ¿Te sientes mejor?".-Preguntó sonriendo de forma falsa.

"¡A ti te viene valiendo un carajo como me siento!".-Gritó Bella acercándose con pasos decididos a nosotros.-"¡Te largas de mi casa en este maldito momento, o yo misma te arrastro hacia afuera!".-Ordenó Bella con una mirada de odio con fuego en los ojos.

"No, princesa".-Contestó Charlie tratando se acariciar su mejilla. Antes de que yo pudiera quitar la mano de ella, Bella ya la había alejado de un manotazo; y lo que siguió fue lo mejor, vi como el puño de Bella se estrellaba en la nariz de su… _Proveedor de esperma._

El sonido del impacto fue seguido por un chorro de sangre saliendo por la nariz, la cual se estaba comenzando a poner morada y bastante hinchada.

Esa es mi Bella.

"¿Quieres otra prueba?".-Preguntó Bella arrastrando veneno en cada palabra.-"¿O te largas de mi casa? Que estas ensuciando mi alfombra".-Dijo volviendo a cerrar el puño.

Con la mangua de su chaqueta, Charlie limpio el chorro de sangre y sonrió de lado, dándole un aspecto aterrador.

"No me voy, Bella".-Contestó con voz baja.-"Como ya le dije a tu tutor, yo nunca firme nada a tu abuelo, por lo que tú eres mi hija".-Explicó como si fuera algo obvio; me giré hacia Bella esperando que se volviera a desvanecer, pero lo único que alcance a ver fue como su puño se volvía a estrellar en la cara de Charlie, esta vez en su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que él se doblara sobre su cintura del dolor.

"¡LARGATE!".-Gritó Bella tan fuerte, que sonó como si su garganta fuera a desgarrarse de la potencia.-"Te muestro la salida".-Dijo Bella acercándose a él y jalando su cabello lo hizo incorporarse.-"¡Camina!".-Comenzó a caminar sin importarle que Charlie estuviera en sentido opuesto. Cuando llegó a la puerta lo aventó tan fuerte que provocó que se tropezara y la mirara confundido.-"¡No regreses jamás! ¡TU ME VENDISTE! No tienes nada que hacer aquí".-Dijo en voz baja entrecortada, y supe que Bella estaba a punto de venirse abajo.

Corrí a su lado al mismo tiempo que ella cerraba la puerta; se quedó viendo la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su respiración agitada.

"¿Bella?".-La llamé suavemente tomándola del brazo; ella volteó su cabeza hacia mí, y lo que vi me rompió el corazón en millones de pedazos. Esa era la mirada de la Bella rota, a la que sus padres abandonaron, a la que había lastimado en todas las maneras posibles.

"Edward".-Susurró ella viéndome suplicante; inmediatamente la atraje a mis brazos y ella escondió su cara en mi pecho.

"¡Esto no se va a quedar así!".-Amenazó Charlie a través de la puerta.-"¡Ténganlo por seguro!".-Dio un golpe sordo a la puerta y después lo único que se escucho fue silencio.

"Anita, comunícame con el abuelo de Bella, por favor".-Pedí mientras guiaba a Bella hacia el sillón de la sala principal.

"¿Por qué?".-Preguntó Bella moqueando fuertemente.-"Ya todo estaba bien, Edward".-Murmuraba con la voz alterada.-"¿Por qué?".-Repitió frustrada.

"No lo sé, Bella".-Contesté acariciando su cabeza.-"Pero te juro, que no se volverá a acercar a ti".-Prometí besando su coronilla.

"Aquí tienes, Edward".-Dijo Anita tendiéndome el teléfono.

"¿Hola? ".-Comencé a hablar mientras me incorporaba del sillón.-"Tranquila, estaré en mi despacho".-Susurré a Bella, me levanté y me dirigí a mi despacho.

"¡_Edward_!".-Exclamó el abuelo desde la otra línea.-"¿_Qué tal todo por la casa_?".-Preguntó con tono temeroso, supuse que lo estaba por Bella y sus bromas.

"Señor, no sé cómo explicarle esto, no es algo sencillo".-Dije caminando de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado.-"Charlie estuvo aquí hoy".-Solté de un golpe.

_Silencio._

"¿_Qué_?".-Preguntó en un hilo de voz.-"¡_Bella! ¿Cómo esta Bella_?".-Levantó la voz bastante alterado.-"¿_Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Sigue ahí? ¡Oh, Bella! ¿Cómo esta mi nieta? ¡Responde_!".-Exigió.

"Bella, se encuentra en la sala recuperándose de impacto; el dijo que solo quería ver a su _hija; _no, ya no está aquí, Bella literalmente lo sacó a patadas de la casa; Bella esta…".-No supe como continuar.

Ella se había demostrado fuerte, pero solo lo suficiente como para sacarlo de la casa después de eso se había derrumbado en mis brazos.

"_Voy a preparar todo para volar mañana temprano de regreso".-Anunció el abuelo.-"¿Menciono algo sobre lo que se proponía_?".-Preguntó.

"Solo digo algo sobre que nunca había firmado nada".-Confesé sentándome en el borde del sillón, pase mi mano libre por mi cabello jalándolo un poco.-"¿Es cierto esto, ?".-Pregunté temeroso de que lo fuera, porque si es así, el se podía llevar y hacer de Bella lo que él quisiera.

"Si".-Contestó fríamente antes de colgar.

El aliento se quedó atorado a la mitad de mi garganta. Esto no podía ser cierto, ¡El podría hacer lo que sea con Bella! Deje que el teléfono se me resbalara de mi mano, y coloque ambas manos en mi cabello que ahora parecía un nido de aves.

Teníamos que movernos rápido, no sabía porque pero tenía un presentimiento de que ese tipo era de cuidado.

_¿Un presentimiento? ¡Bravo! El tipo vendió a su hija, tuvo el descaro de venir e intentar estar cerca de ella, y tu ¿Presientes?_

_Vaya que eres bruto._

¡Archie!

Cállate. Ordené, no tenía tiempo para que mi subconsciente estuviera jugando conmigo; tenía demasiado que hacer, primero era calmar a Bella y lo segundo hablar a la policía.

Aunque si él tenía el acta de nacimiento de Bella, no había mucho que hacer.

El aire me empezó a faltar mientras sentía una gran opresión en mi pecho, ¡El se llevaría lejos! Mi vista se nublo, y comencé a ver distorsionado.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Me estoy quedando ciego! Pensé al notar la falta de claridad en mi vista, pero todo se aclaro al sentir algo húmedo recorrer mi mejilla.

Lágrimas, estaba llorando. Por un lado me sentí aliviado, pero por el otro me sentí un completo estúpido.

Me limpié las lágrimas con las orillas de mis mangas, y me puse de pie.

Bella me necesitaba, y nada ni nadie nos iban a separar. No lo permitiría.

Salí del despacho cambiando mi cara preocupada a una normal, y trate de peinar un poco mi cabello.

"Bella".-La llamé.-"Vamos a tu cuarto".-Pedí llegando a su lado.-"Alice, te pediré que me dejes hablar con ella a solas".-Dije tomando a Bella por la mano para hacer que se incorporara.

"Pero…".-Comenzó a hablar Alice, pero la silencie con una mirada.

Tome a Bella por la cintura y la ayude a caminar.

"Anita, llama a la policía".-Dije mientras subíamos las escaleras.-"Este tipo no se va a ir sin dar batalla".-Murmuré solo para que Bella oyera.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Bella, y el olor a ella me golpeó tan fuerte que tuve que cerrar los ojos un momento para no perder el equilibrio.

"No puedo creerlo".-Susurró Bella acostándose en su cama.-"¿Qué es lo que hice Edward".-Preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Nada, Bella".-Contesté sentándome a su lado.-"Estas son cosas que pasan en la vida, nada de esto es tu culpa".-Expliqué acariciando su cabello.-

"Es que ya estoy harta Edward".-Dijo metiéndose debajo de las cobijas.-"Toda mi vida ha sido así, no quiero sufrir de nuevo, no creo poder soportarlo".-Dijo escondiendo la cara en una almohada.

"Bella".-Dije su nombre en forma de un suspiro mientras me acostaba al lado de ella.-"Jamás permitiré que te hagan daño".-Dije tomando su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos.-"¿Lo entiendes? Prefiero sufrir yo, antes que algo te llegué a pasar a ti".-Dije sintiendo como las lágrimas de Bella mojaban mi mano.

"Edward".-Dijo ella mientras me abrazaba y se aferraba a mi espalda.-"No me dejes sola, por favor".-Pidió con la voz entrecortada.

"Jamás".- Prometí besando su hombro.-"Jamás, Bella".-Repetí.

Nos quedamos no se por cuanto tiempo en silencio, supe que Bella ya se había calmado porque había dejado de llorar y los sollozos también se habían calmado.

"¿Qué dijo mi abuelo?".- Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

"El vuela en la mañana para llegar aquí lo más pronto posible".- Expliqué mientras la giraba un poco para que mis brazos quedaran libres.-"Bella, hay algo que deberías saber".- No sabía si decirle la verdad sería lo mejor para ella, pero tenía derecho a saber cuáles eran las razones por las que Charlie estaba aquí.-"Bella, lo que dijo Charlie, sobre no haber firmado nada".-Comencé a explicarle.-"Era verdad, Bella no hay ningún documento que compruebe que…".-Iba a seguir hablando pero Bella me callo poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

"¿Estás diciendo que Charlie _aún es mi padre_?".-Lo preguntó con un tono de asco, que pensé que vomitaría de un momento a otro.

"Si".- Contesté encogiendo mis hombros.-"Eso no le permitirá acercarse a ti, Bella".- Agregué.-"No lo dejare".- Asegure tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a mí.

"¿Por qué mi abuelo no firmo nada? ¡Se supone que es un hombre de negocios!".-Gimió molesta mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"Lo sé".-Murmuré antes de besarla suavemente.-"Ya había extrañado besarte de esta manera".-Comenté presionando su labios aún más.

"Yo también".-Contestó enredando sus manos en mi cabello.

Duramos un buen rato besándonos, hasta que Bella se había quedado dormida en mis brazos y al poco tiempo después, yo también.

"¿Sr. Edward?".- Oí como me llamaban, era la voz de Alice y sentía su mano en mi hombro.-"Por favor, levántese, tenemos una emergencia".-Intenté abrir mis ojos pero estaban muy pesados.-"¡Edward!".-Chilló Alice.-"¡Charlie regreso! Y dice que no se irá sin Bella".- En cuanto esas palabras cruzaron mis oídos, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y me senté en la cama.

"¿Qué?".- Pregunté tallándome los ojos.-"¿Quién lo dejo entrar?".-Cuestione poniéndome de pie.

"¡Nadie! El venía con la policía".-Respondió Alice en forma de un susurro.-"No hay que despertar a Bella, te explico abajo".-Pidió mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

Me recline un poco para depositar un beso en la frente de Bella, y asegurarme que estaba profundamente dormida, y lo estaba.

"Enseguida regreso, Bella".-Susurré mientras pasaba una mano por su sedoso cabello.

Salimos del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Caminamos por el pasillo sin decir una sola palabra, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo; era obvio que Alice quería preguntar por la situación actual entre Bella y yo, pero sabía que este no era el momento indicado. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las 6 de la mañana, faltaba poco para que saliera el sol, por lo que aún se encontraba oscuro y las luces de la sala y el comedor estaban encendidas.

Me recargué en el barandal blanco de las escaleras, y vi el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala. Policías iban y venían por todo el piso inferíos; dos policías estaban interrogando a Anita, quien se encontraba encogida de hombros y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Parecía una escena del crimen, como si se hubiera cometido un homicidio y nosotros fuéramos los principales sospechosos. Recorrí mi vista y vi a Charlie sentado en el sillón principal, con los brazos echados hacia atrás como una especie de abrazo al sillón, su pierna derecha estaba cruzada sobre su pierna izquierda, y sonreía engreídamente. Mis manos comenzaron a picar de las ganas que tenía de estrellar mi mano en su morada nariz. Lo único gracioso de eso, era la cara de Charlie, su nariz estaba torcida, hincada y morada; su ojo hinchado y morado.

Nota personal: Nunca dejes que Bella te golpee, tendría que recordar eso más adelante si no quería terminar como ese pobre imbécil.

Bajamos de las escaleras lo más rápido posible, pero lo sentí como si lo hubiéramos hecho en cámara lenta, se sentía eterno el momento en el que llegaría a partirle toda su cara.

"¿Sr. Cullen?".-Preguntó uno de los oficiales acercándose a mi.-"Mi nombre es Joseph Smith".-Se presentó dándome la mano, la tome viéndolo directamente a los ojos.-"¿Tengo entendido que usted es el tutor de la señorita Swan?".-Cuestionó sacando una pequeña librera blanca.

"Si".-Contesté a secas dirigiendo mi vista hacia Charlie, el muy bastardo me veía con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa engreída.

"¿Estaba usted consciente que la señorita Swan estaba aquí, sin la autorización previa de su padre? Si es así, Sr. Cullen, considérese advertido que puede ser acusado de cómplice a secuestro".-Explico con completo desinterés.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunté atónito.-"¿Secuestro? ¡Ese imbécil vendió a su propia hija! Si alguien debería estar en la cárcel es nadie más que el".-Señale con el ceño fruncido.

"Sr. Cullen, por favor mantenga la compostura; soy capaz de entenderlo sin gritos".-Explicó sin mirarme.

En ese momento se escuchó como un coche se aparcaba afuera de la casa, como azoto la puerta y los pasos hacia la entrada principal de la casa.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dándole un toque especial y dramático a la entrada del Sr. Swan, además de que venía hecho una furia y entro a paso apresurado hasta encontrarse con Charlie.

"¡Tu! Largo de mi casa".-Gritó encarándolo.-"No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí".-Espetó señalándolo con el dedo índice.

"Vengo por mi hija".-Contestó poniéndose de pie.-"Porque si mal no recuerdo, yo nunca firme nada y de hecho…".- Hizo una pausa y saco un papel de su bolsillo del pantalón.-"En la acta de nacimiento de Bella, yo soy su padre".-Anunció mostrándole el acta de nacimiento.-"Y como su padre, y siendo ella menor de edad, tengo el derecho de hacer con ella lo que yo quiera".-Completó volviendo a guardar el acta en su bolsillo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres para que dejes a Bella en paz? ¿Más dinero? ¡Te di un millón de dólares por ella!".-Gritó el Sr. Swan.

"Yo quiero a mi hija".-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.-"Por cierto, ¿Usted sabía que su nieta y su tutor mantienen una relación?".-Preguntó dejándonos a todos paralizados.

¿Cómo sabe él eso? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía con decirle?

"¡¿Qué?".-Preguntó completamente exaltado; sin pestañear dos veces, tenía al abuelo enfrente de mí jalando mi camisa pidiendo una explicación.-"Te contraté para que cuidaras de Bella, no para que la conquistaras".-Gritó mientras jalaba el cuello de mi camisa.

"¡Abuelo!".-Chilló Bella desde el barandal de las escaleras.-"¡Déjalo!".- Gritó corriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras.-"Lo podemos explicar, no es lo que crees".- Rogó Bella intentando tirar de su brazo para quitarlo de mi cuello.-"¡No es cómo crees!".- Repitió Bella con la voz cortada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su cara estaba húmeda por las gotas de lágrimas.

El aire comenzó a faltarme a la vez que el abuelo intensificaba su agarre a mi cuello; no parecía querer soltarlo, cada vez que Bella intentaba separarlo, él apretaba más las manos; por la cara de horror de Bella, supe que mi cara debería estar roja o morada a estas alturas.

"¡Abuelo!".-Chilló Bella.-"Por favor, para lo estas matando".-Pidió aferrándose a su brazo.

"¡Quítate, Isabella! ¡Ya hablare contigo luego!".-Espetó deshaciéndose de su agarre de un movimiento rápido del brazo, pero fue tan fuerte que Bella tropezó y cayó directamente en el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

"Bella".-Intenté decir pero no salió más que un lastimero sonido; no sé cómo pude, pero me deshice del agarre del abuelo y corrí al lado de Bella.-"¿Estás bien?".-Pregunté entrecortadamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"Yo sí".-Contestó mientras se sentaba.-"¿Tu estas bien?".-Preguntó acercándose a mí lentamente.

"¡Aléjate de ella!".-Gritó el abuelo.

"¿Ve oficial?".-Intervino Charlie.-"¿Nota a lo que está expuesta mi hija? Por eso quiero que ella viva conmigo, para alejarla de estos ambientes".-Comentó actuando como si él fuera la víctima.

"¿Vivir contigo?".-Preguntó Bella atónita mientras se ponía de pie.-"¡Por favor! ¿Te volviste loco por tanto alcohol? ¡Yo jamás viviré contigo! Mi abuelo no lo permitirá, ¿Verdad abuelo?".-Dije Bella esperando el apoyo de su abuelo, el cual nunca llegó.

"Creo que por un tiempo, lo más conveniente será que vivas con él".-Sentenció el Sr. Swan.

"¿Qué?".-Cuestionó Bella en un hilo de voz.-"¿Estás jugando abuelo? ¿Me vas a regresar?".-Preguntó con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.-"¿No te gusto tu compra y la regresas? ¡Y esperas que te regresen tu dinero!, ¿No? Por supuesto, no querías un utensilio roto".-Gritó Bella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.-"Resultaste igual que Charlie, o peor que él".-Espetó Bella con odio.-"Bien, me voy con él".-Añadió al ver que su abuelo no decía nada mas.-"Anita, ayúdame a empacar mis cosas".-Pidió mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras.

"Bella".-Dije acercándome a ella.-"No te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar… Bella, no puedes…".-No sabía ni que decir, las palabras no tenían sentido cuando abandonaban mis labios pero sentía una enorme necesidad de decir lo que había descubierto hace rato mientras Bella dormía.-"Bella, yo te amo".-Confesé tomándola de la cintura.-"No puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo imaginarme un solo día en el que me levante y que tu no estés aquí para ser una espinilla en mi trasero".-Murmuré.-"No te vayas".-Supliqué mientras lágrimas gordas abandonaban mis ojos.

"Edward, tengo que hacer esto.-Murmuró acercándose a mis labios.-"Te prometo que escapare de ahí, y nos iremos lejos. Juntos".-Prometió antes de rozar mis labios.

"Yo iré por ti".-Prometí besando sus labios aún más insistente.-"Yo iré por ti".-Repetí besándola más fuerte, era extraño besarla así cuando tenía un nudo en la garganta que sentía que iba a reventar en cualquier momento.-"Esto no se quedara aquí".-Murmuré mientras sentía como nuestros ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevas, era un beso amargo, lleno de amor, pero a la vez lleno de miedo de estar separados.-"No se quedara así".

_**¡Vualá!**_

_**Esta será una nota larga, primero. ¡Odio a Charlie! Y al abuelo también, en el próximo capítulo habrá una confrontación entre Edward y él, y ahí verán bien el porqué de su decisión.**_

_**¡Me gusto bastante esta capitulo! Está lleno de drama, además me desquite con Charlie, xD… Ame como Bella lo golpea.**_

_**Segundo, el capitulo pasado puse dos * que nunca aclara, la primera era, "la pequeña niña que llora" es un video que se llama PERRA de una serie que se llama Vete a la versh, ¡Recomendable! Pero muy groseros. La segunda fue lo de la prostituta llamada Thanya, muchas habrán pensado que era Tanya la mala de siempre, pero Nooo! Es Ta-Cullen, quien me hizo una broma muy pesada y como castigo la puse como prostituta.**_

_**Tercero, ¡Llegamos a más de 115 reviews en este capítulo! Sigo en shock, ¡No sería posible sin ustedes! Agradezco tremendamente su apoyo.**_

_**Cuarta y última, esto es algo personal que quisiera compartir con ustedes: Se están llevando unos premios a los fics, y debo admitir que me deprimí un poco al no ver ninguna nominación a mis historias, y eso retraso este capítulo; pero hablando con mi primo, (Mi cooosi 3) me repitió unas palabras que alguna vez le dije a él, **__escribe para ti, no para los demás. __**Y creo que tengo razón, eso me hizo darme cuenta que cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, nunca espere que tuviera tanto éxito, ¡Lo que lo hizo aún más genial! Pero debo admitirlo, como ser humano siempre quise más, y la avaricia llegó a mí. Pidiendo reviews, y esperando nominaciones, hasta que recapacitando me di cuenta que eso no está bien, el que te nominen o no, no quiere decir que tu historia sea mala, que te dejen montones de reviews, no quiere decir que tu historia sea mejor que las otras. Entonces, chicas, las que escriben, creo que todas caemos en que ...: ¿Por qué solo estos reviews? ¿Por qué no más? Les doy mi consejo **__escribe para ti, no para los demás, __**y por ende, a la gente le gustara lo que escribes, porque es tuyo, original y único.**_

_**Así que solo quiero agradecer a cada una que se toma el tiempo de dejarme un review, ya que sin ellos… esta historia no sería la misma.**_

_**Ah, cierto… ¡Casi lo olvido!**_

_**Tengo dos nuevas historias en mente, un drama y otra comedia romántica. ¡Tan tan tan! Esperen oír pronto de mí.**_

_**Como siempre,**_

_**Las quiere Annie Cullen Massen.**_


	22. ¡Preparate! Inicio del final

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son del subconsciente de Meyer, yo solo juego con ello. La trama si es mía.**_

**Bella POV**

La sensación de que el aire me quemaba era interminable. Cada inhalación era una tortura para mis pulmones; sentía mi garganta arder y mis ojos picar. Quería gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos.

Pero no podía, no aún.

Los instintos asesinos que estaban guardados en mí, comenzaban a salir poco a poco y tenía miedo que si no me iba de ahí rápido, terminaría ahorcando a mi abuelo.

¿Por qué a Charlie no?

Simple, no podía esperar nada más de él. Era como una sanguijuela que aprovechaba todo lo que podía de la gente que lo rodeaba; pero mi abuelo, eso fue lo que me destrozo. Nunca lo hubiera esperado de él, que se hubiera rendido tan fácil.

No entendía su actitud, ¿Todo esto era porque salía con Edward? No tenía sentido, debía haber algo más.

"Bella".-Me llamó Anita.-"Todo va a estar bien, tu abuelo solo necesita pensar".-Intentó justificar a mi abuelo. Mi nana siempre fiel a su patrón.

"No lo sé, nana".-Contesté cerrando mi maleta.-"Mi abuelo parecía muy enojado, además por más que lo piense, no tengo planeado regresar con él.".-Anuncié mientras colocaba todas mis maletas juntas.-"En dos meses seré mayor de edad, nadie tiene porque ser mi tutor y podré hacer lo que se me venga en gana".-Afirmé mientras me encaminaba al espejo del baño.

"Pero Bella, aún no puedes mantenerte a ti misma".-Contesto acercándose a mí.-"Y mientras cumples la mayoría de edad, ¿Qué harás? ¿Vivir con Charlie?".-Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza al reconocer que ese era mi plan, tan siquiera un mes. Después escaparía con Edward.

"Si".- Contesté fríamente.-"Pero créeme, que las cosas no serán sencillas para Charlie. Tengo 10 años de experiencia haciéndole la vida imposible a las personas, creo que puedo manejarlo".-Anuncié sonriendo maléficamente.

Si Charlie creía que vivir con él, sería una tortura para mí, en verdad no sabía lo que le esperaba al vivir conmigo. El rogaría por regresarme con mi abuelo.

A pesar que tenía el plan de hacerle la vida imposible a Charlie, no podía dejar de sentirme como un maldito objeto al que pueden vender y negociar con él. No sé como hubiera pasado esto, si Edward no estuviera a mi lado, dándome fuerzas y estando ahí para sostenerme. Creo que probablemente estaría llorando desconsoladamente, rogándole a mi abuelo que reconsiderara las cosas.

"Es hora de irnos".-Anuncié mientras veía con melancolía al cuarto que había sido mi hogar por diez años, tantas cosas que había vivido ahí, cada uno de los momentos era inolvidable y único. Era como mi rincón privado, donde me desahogaba cada vez que algo pasaba en mi vida, era el club secreto donde planeaba como sabotear a los tutores.

Sonreí tristemente mientras con una mano tomaba mi guitarra, y con la otra una maleta de llantitas que traía una bolsa de mano encima; Anita traía otras tres maletas donde había guardado la mayoría de mis cosas, las más importantes. Las maletas que yo traía en mano, ahí se encontraban todos mis instrumentos de tortura que se habían ido coleccionando al paso de los años.

Sonreí maléficamente al imaginarme como sería mi venganza hacia Charlie, pero al mismo tiempo que sonreía sentí como mi corazón se consumía al fuego vivo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y me dirigí al barandal de las escaleras, al caminar por ese pasillo, sentí como si de la nada hubiera aumentado cincuenta kilos, y mover mi cuerpo fuera imposible. Cada paso que daba parecía ir más lento; dicen que cuando algo impresionante pasa por tu vida, como un accidente, la perdida de alguien, todo transcurre en cámara lenta, tal cual como me estaba pasando a mí.

Recordé aquella vez cuando era niña en las mismas cabañas donde fui con Edward; mi abuelo había decidido ir por un paseo, yo lo acompañaba con mi bicicleta; después de haber caminado un buen tramo, visualizamos una especie de cerro cerca de las cabañas, me sentí valiente y temeraria subí a él con la bicicleta y me deje caer. Lo que no vi, era que el final del cerro era una zanja poco profunda, y cuando intente frenar salí volando de la bicicleta; el recuerdo más fuerte fue el momento en que me separé de la bicicleta, ahí todo fue en cámara lenta.

Sonreí tristemente al recordar la cara de mi abuelo de preocupación, había hecho una mueca chistosísima, y movía las manos sin ton ni son tratando de averiguar que me había pasado; en aquel momento me pareció un ave revoloteando, y en lugar de llorar, me eché a reír descontroladamente. Obviamente después de eso, descubrí que tenía un chichón que cubría casi toda la parte superior izquierda de mi cabeza, y varios raspones en mi cuerpo. (*)

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme ese dulce-amargo recuerdo, ahora tenía que enfrentar algo que no sería nada sencillo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Deje mi guitarra en el suelo, y recargue mi mano derecha en el barandal y contemple la escena que se desarrollaba en la planta inferior; Charlie se encontraba recargado en la entrada principal, moviendo su pie izquierdo impacientemente; mi abuelo, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones color crema, viendo con ojos de asesino a Edward, y este último se encontraba en el pie de las escaleras, viéndome con ojos suplicantes.

Suspiré pesadamente y comencé a bajar.

"Edward".-Lo llamé suavemente. Había intentado que mi voz sonara fuerte y firme, pero parecía una patética suplica.-"Tengo que irme".-Anuncié tratando de controlar el temblor de mi labio inferior. Edward solo me miró a los ojos y asintió.-"¿Te veré pronto?".-Pregunté intentando sonreír, pero solo lucía más trágica. Las lágrimas ya habían salido, y mojaban toda mi cara.

"Tenlo por seguro".-Contestó Edward acercándose a mí y tomándome por la cintura.-"Bella, no soy bueno con las palabras, no sé cómo expresarme y tampoco sé cómo hacerte entender que cada vez que te veo, mi corazón late a mil por hora. Que mis brazos ya no están completos si no te están rodeando, que mis manos nos sirven si no están entrelazadas con las tuyas, que mis labios están vacíos si no te están besando, y lo más importante Bella, mi corazón no tiene su razón de latir, si no escucha al tuyo latir. Así que por favor, regresa a mí, porque no soy nada sin ti".-Pidió con voz entrecortada y los ojos llorosos.

"Edward".-Susurré su nombre tratando de controlar las inmersas ganas que tenía de llorar, de pedirle y rogarle que no me dejara ir, que me ayudara porque esto es algo que yo no podía manejar.-"Te amo".-Solté sin pensarlo dos veces, ¿Y para qué pensar algo que sientes? No tiene sentido.

Edward me miró sorprendido, obviamente no esperaba que esas palabras salieran de mi boca tan pronto, y menos en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

"No tienes porque decirlo".-Dijo Edward.-"No por la situación…" interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando.

"Tienes razón no tengo porque".-Vi la desilusión cruzarse por sus ojos, pero la disfrazo con una leve sonrisa.-"Pero lo siento, justo aquí".-Señale con mi mano, mi corazón.-"Porque tú hiciste que te amara tan locamente como lo hago".-Expliqué sonriendo abiertamente.

"¿En verdad?".-Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Asentí, ganándome una sonrisa deslumbrarte de su parte.

"Te amo".-Dijo Edward en forma de un susurro antes de acercarse lentamente a mi cara; estaba preparada para sentir sus labios sobre los míos, el último beso por un período; gemí internamente, no sé cómo iba a sobrevivir sin sus besos a los cuales me había hecho adicta.

Escuché los pasos de alguien acercándose, y supe que era mi abuelo. Por lo que me apresure a besarlo antes de que nos interrumpieran; al momento en que mis labios entraron en contacto con los suyos, todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas despertaron y me hicieron sentir más consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Había leído, escuchado hablar sobre esta clase de besos, esos besos que son tan amargos pero a la vez los más dulces, siempre pensé que eran puras patrañas eso de sentir el _beso del final_, pero ahora lo había experimentado en carne propia y sabía que en verdad era algo que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

Tal vez solo a Charlie.

"Isabella".-Me llamó mi abuelo con voz ronca.-"Es hora de que te vayas".-Anunció fríamente; me separe de Edward refunfuñando y miré a mi abuelo.

"Bien".-Contesté tajante.-"Te veré pronto".-Susurré a Edward.

"¡Bella!".-Chilló Alice.-"Tu dime, y te juro que lo mando matar".-Afirmó con un hilo de voz.-"Tengo unos conocidos que me deben un favor, con solo una llamada te puedes librar de él".-Estaba utilizando un tono de película de mafiosos.

La vi con cara sorprendida y después solté una carcajada corta, Alice podía tener cada plan que nunca lo esperaba de ella.

"Gracia Alice".- Contesté sonriendo.-"Pero esta vez tengo algo planeado, algo mucho peor que unos matones".-Aseguré mientras sonreía maléficamente.-"Charlie no sabe en lo que se acaba de meter".-Afirmé antes de abrazar a mi mejor amiga.-"Te extrañare Alice, será solo por un tiempo".-Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

"Si no lo matas tu, lo mato yo. Así que apresúrate".-Ordenó con voz entrecortada.

"Anita".-La llamé.-"No puedo explicarte cuanto significas para mi, durante estos diez años has sido una madre, me has criado, enseñado y lo más importante, me has amado; como nadie nunca lo hizo, me quisiste cuando el mundo me dio la espalda, me sonreías cuando todos me ignoraba, y estabas para mí cuando nadie lo estaba. Me has hecho la mujer que soy hoy, te quiero Anita".-Dije llorando lentamente.

"Mi niña, ¿Qué será esta casa sin ti?".-Preguntó a modo de despedida.-"Yo también te quiero, Bella".-Me dio un suave y prolongado beso en la frente y me dejo ir.

Camine hasta la entrada, y antes de salir me gire para ver por última vez la casa que había sido mi hogar; mientras recorría con la vista, no pude evitar cruzar miradas con mi abuelo, me sentí desfallecer ante su mirada fría y de desprecio.

No entendía porque estaba actuando así, ¿Tan mala nieta soy? Que ya se harto de mí, y como si se tratara de un coche puede vender. Lo miré dejando que mis ojos reflejaran el dolor y la confusión que sentía. El había sido todo para mí, mi refugio, mi ejemplo a seguir; cada vez que tenía miedo era a él a quien acudía, cuando no entendía que pasaba, el me explicaba y ahora, el me estaba desechando como un jarrón viejo.

"Adiós abuelo, y gracias".-Dije antes de girarme y comenzar a caminar fuera de la casa.-"¿Cómo iremos de regreso a Forks?".-Pregunté a Charlie con un tono monótono y aburrido.

"En coche".-Contestó. Mire esperando encontrar un coche ajeno, pero solo estaba el de mi abuelo, el de Edward y el mío.-"En tu coche, que ahora es mío".-Anunció con una sonrisa arrogante.

Quise gritar y decirle que no permitiría que le pusiera un solo dedo a mi bebé, pero se me ocurrió una mejor forma de dejárselo saber.

"¿Ah sí? Pues no traigo mis llaves tendrás que ir por ellas, no pienso volver ahí".-Contesté tajante.

"Bien, espera aquí".-Ordenó. En cuanto vi que cruzó la puerta principal, eché a correr hacia el garaje donde guardábamos todas las herramientas.

_Rápido, rápido, rápido._

Agarre un guante protector ya que lo necesitaría para salir ilesa de la broma, y la herramienta clave para empezar a sabotear a Charlie, _pegamento._

Corrí de vuelta a mi coche, y lo abrí con la llave de repuesto que siempre guardaba en mi bolso; abrí el tubo de pegamento y lo rocíe sobre el asiento de piloto, y con mi mano derecha que tenía puesto el guante, me encargue de esparcirlo de cierta manera, en la que no se notaba que había pegamento permanente.

"Vas a aprender Charlie, que con Isabella Swan no se juega".- Amenacé cerrando de nuevo el coche.

Aventé al árbol más cercano el guante y el pegamento, y me apresure a regresar en donde Charlie me había dejado.

"Muévete".-Ordenó Charlie al salir de la casa.

"Claro, _papi".-_Contesté con un tono casi diabólico.

Prepárate Charlie, no sabes en lo que te acabas de meter.

**Edward POV**

Esto no podía estar pasándome, no ahora.

No sabía exactamente qué tan rápido habían pasado las cosas, pero un día tenía a Bella entre mis brazos, y en menos de un día me la habían arrancado de mi lado.

No sabía contra quién estar más furioso, si con Charlie, con el abuelo o conmigo mismo.

_Todo esto es mi culpa. _Pensé con pesar.

"¡Tu!".-Gritó el abuelo de Bella dirigiéndose a mí.-"A mi despacho inmediatamente".-Ordenó exaltado. La vena de su frente parecía cada vez más grande y a punto de reventar. Lo que me recordó que era algo peligroso.

_**Flashback.**_

_La noche estaba fría, pero gracias a que tenía a Bella a mi lado no sentía nada que no fuera ella, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era suficiente para mantenerme caliente. Además de que estábamos cubiertos de dos cobijas térmicas._

_Ese día había sido perfecto, estaba con ella, no podía pedir nada más. Las cabañas eran hermosas, teníamos casi tres horas en la intemperie._

"_Cuéntame algo que nadie sepa".-Pedí mientras acariciaba su cabello._

"_¿Algo?".-Preguntó y se quedo pensando un momento.-"La verdad, las abejas me aterran".-Confesó haciendo una mueca de terror.-"Ahora tu"._

"_La primera vez que te conocí, ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos?".-Asintió levemente.-"La vez que te grite, a pesar que no te conocía, estaba muerto de miedo".-Confesé sonrojándome.-"No tenía idea de cómo te lo ibas a tomar, pero quería que tu abuelo pensara que yo sería el indicado.".-Sonreí ladinamente.-"Pero tú no te quedaste atrás, me retaste de la misma manera que yo lo hice".-Termine acariciando su mejilla._

"_Casi sufro un ataque gracias al coraje que me hiciste pasar, te lo aseguro".-Dijo sonriendo tiernamente.-"Pero supongo que después me la cobre".-Comentó encogiéndose de hombros._

_Reí suavemente y reviví esa escena._

"_Bella, ¿Qué es lo que más te asusta?".-Pregunté._

"_La vena de mi abuelo".-Contestó sin siquiera pensarlo dos segundos.-"Me asusta, pero me causa risa".-Explicó sonriendo.-"Verás, cada vez que mi abuelo se enoja la vena de su frente empieza a crecer y a palpitar cada vez más de tal manera, que parece que va a explotar. Normalmente, lo que viene después de la vena no es nada bueno. Lo peor de todo, es que yo provocó que la vena llegue a su punto límite, me río cada vez que la veo.".-La miré un momento y ella se rio se su confesión.-"No puedo evitarlo, supongo que es risa de nervios, lo que hace que mi abuelo se enfurezca aún más".-Explicó riéndose nerviosamente._

"_Así que, ¿Debo temer a la vena de tu abuelo?".-Pregunté._

"_Oh, ¡Claro!".-Contestó con tono dramático.-"Pero Edward, sobre todas las cosas, NUNCA, JAMÁS te rías de LA VENA".-Añadió con tono aún más dramático._

_Ambos reímos durante un rato, antes de quedar profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro, afuera de las cabañas; parecía que solo estábamos en el mundo ella, y yo._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

"¡Largo!".-Exigió a los policías.-"Muévete, Edward".-Ordenó.

Entré al despacho con la cabeza gacha; desde que había llegado a esta casa, había acumulado más regaños que los que obtuve que cuando era un niño pequeño.

"Espero que estés consciente de lo que causaste".-Comenzó a decir colocándose enfrente de mí, levanté mi vista y lo primero que mis ojos vieron fueron a LA VENA.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se clavaran en su frente, y sentí la carcajada formarse en mi pecho y por más que lo intente, la carcajada brotó de lo más profundo de mi ser.

"¿Te parece gracioso que se hayan llevado a mi nieta?".-Preguntó, y la carcajada cesó inmediatamente.

"¿Me está culpando a mí?".-Cuestione sintiendo como la rabia regresaba a mi cuerpo.-"¡Fue usted quien la regresó, como si de un objeto se tratara!".-Recrimine apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

"Tu, en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad, sedujiste a mi nieta y la llevaste por el mal camino".-Acusó viéndome con ojos desorbitados.

"¡Yo no seduje a nadie!".-Grité.-"¿Qué no lo entiende? Me enamoré. Me enamoré profundamente de su nieta, y por más ilógico que suene, ella me ama a mi también. ¿Qué es lo terrible de eso?".-Cuestioné intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

"¡Que eres su tutor! Debías cuidarla, no enamorarla".- Sentenció cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Eso es lo que hacía, pero el amor es así. Bella hizo que me enamorara de ella, es tan increíble, tan única, que cualquiera que la conozca se enamoraría de ella".-Explique.-"Pero, obviamente usted no lo sabe, ¡Porque ni siquiera conoce a su nieta!".-Grite mientras sentía como la vista se empezaba a nublar de tanto coraje que estaba sintiendo.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme que no conozco a mi propia nieta? Si he vivido con ella 10 años, y fui yo quien la salvo de su terrible padre".-Se defendió.

"Exacto, y usted fue quien la regreso.".-Terminé de hablar, y observe como caía en cuenta de lo que había hecho; lentamente, fue perdiendo el color de su cara, mientras se sentaba en su silla.-"Si tanto dice quererla, ¿Por qué la regreso con el hombre que más le ha hecho daño?".-Cuestione con un tono de voz más bajo.-"Si tanto dice quererla, ¿Por qué la trato como si de un objeto se tratara?".-Pregunte mientras caminaba hacia la salida.-"Si tanto dice quererla, ¿Por qué se deshizo de ella?".-Hice mi última pregunta cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

_¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? No puedo quedarme sentado esperando a que pase un mes para poder escapar con Bella, no, no puedo hacer eso._

_Señores, ¡Me voy a Forks!_

**Bella POV**

Juro por como que me llamo Isabella Swan, que si Charlie vuelve a poner una de sus CD de superación personal, saltaré por la ventana.

_Tú puedes lograrlo, solo recuerda esto, el poder está dentro de ti. Eres un ser maravilloso y grande, el Universo te ama. Tú puedes lograrlo._

"Yo puedo lograrlo".- Susurró Charlie desde el asiento del conductor.-"El poder está dentro de mi".-Se repetía a sí mismo con un tono de tranquilidad y paz, que no lo reconocía. Dios, era tan patético.

"Charlie, es genial. ¡El poder te acompaña! O lo que sea, pero si no paramos en el baño siguiente, te prometo que me hare en este mismo momento.". -Amenace, rogando por mi vida un segundo de aire libre.

"Isabella, solo falta una hora de camino, mientras menos paremos más rápido estarás de vuelta en tu adorada casa".-Contestó dejando atrás el tono amable.

"Sí, claro… adorada.".- Conteste con sarcasmo.

**1 hora con 30 minutos después.**

"Hogar, dulce hogar".-Dijo Charlie cuando dimos vuelta en nuestra cuadra y al final se veía la pequeña casa blanca con azul. Desde que entramos al pueblo, mi estomago se hizo pequeño, provocando nauseas y mareos. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, tenía 10 años sin regresar y tanto verde me estaba asfixiando.-"Bien, llegamos".-Anunció Charlie estacionando el coche enfrente de la casa.

Miré con pesar a la pequeña casa donde pase gran parte de mi infancia; como si hubieran puesto una televisión en mis ojos, las últimas escenas vividas ahí, empezaron a reproducirse. Aunque no eran exactamente escenas, eran miles de imágenes que pasaban rápidamente por mi mente.

"¡Qué diablos!".-Exclamó Charlie, haciéndome regresar de mi ensoñación.-"¡No puedo moverme!".-Lo observe un momento confundida, hasta que recordé que había puesto pegamento en su asiento.

En un movimiento rápido, quite las llaves del contacto, me baje corriendo del auto y saque mis maletas de la cajuela en un récord de tiempo. La sonrisa de victoria estaba pintando claramente en mi cara.

"¡Isabella, abre el coche inmediatamente!".-Ordenó Charlie.

"Está bien".- Conteste fingiendo amabilidad. Abrí su puerta y lo mire expectante.-"Y bien, ¿Bajaras?".-Pregunté sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué le pusiste en el asiento?".-¡Bravo! Si que era bruto, ¿No era más que obvio que es pegamento?

"Nada, parece que mi coche no te quiere".-Repuse con tono de inocencia.-"Bueno, tengo que desempacar."-Anuncié, y me acerque lentamente a su cara hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara.-"Y no te preocupes, _papi,_ nos la pasaremos G-E-N-I-A-L aquí, ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?".-Hice una pausa para darle rienda libre a su imaginación.-"Que recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido".-Termine añadiendo un tono un tanto siniestro a esa última frase.

Corrí lejos de él, escuchando como gritaba mi nombre. Me quedé parada en la puerta principal, de lo que antes era mi casa.

Esto no sería nada fácil.

_**(*) Aunque no lo crean, eso me paso recientemente. Si, lo que no me paso de niña me pasa de adolescente. **_

_**Perdón, Perdón, Perdón.**_

_**No tengo vergüenza de regresar después de tanto. No sé si querrán seguir leyendo la historia, pero no podía abandonarla.**_

_**Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, donde se ve un poco mas de avance, es como la introducción a lo que se viene.**_

_**No planeo aburrirlas con una justificación, solo diré que tuve complicaciones. ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Espero terminar esta historia pronto, ya verán que será así (;**_

_**Promesa de Ana.**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Annie Cullen Massen.**_

_**PD: Perdón, Perdón, Perdón.**_


	23. ¿Qué? Todos menos tu

**Edward POV**

¿Qué había pensado al venir al aeropuerto?

No tenía dinero suficiente para costear un boleto de avión. Y que esperaba, ¿Qué como en las películas apareciera dinero suficiente en mi bolsillo solo porque sí?

Le sonreí incómodamente a la señorita que me acababa de decir que el boleto a Washington costaba 300 dólares.

"Lo lamento".-Dije con tono bajo, volví a sonreír incomodo.-"Tengo que ir a sacar dinero para pagar".-Me excuse rápidamente, sintiéndome muy inteligente por inventar una mentira tan buena en tan poco tiempo. Sonreí con suficiencia.

"Puede pagar con tarjeta".- Respondió con un tono burlón.

Adiós sonrisa.

"Este… si, lo sé… pero…".-Tenía mi mente en blanco, me dio tanta vergüenza decirle que no tenía una tarjeta con crédito, le tendí una tarjeta de la biblioteca.-"Aquí tiene".-Dije con autosuficiencia. Comencé a silbar y volteé hacia derecha-izquierda-derecha-izquierda detenidamente, como si estuviera buscando algo más interesante que hacer.

"Señor Cullen, esto es una tarjeta de membrecía a una biblioteca".-Dijo con tono aburrido.

"¿Lo es?".-Cuestione con fingida inocencia.-"¡Oh, que torpe! Tengo tantas tarjetas, que la confundí y probablemente deje la tarjeta en mi mansión".-Agregué con tono pretencioso.-"Así, que por esta vez…".-Me recargue seductoramente en el mostrador.-"¿Me darías un boleto de avión y lo cargarías a mi cuenta en Suiza?".-Pregunte con una sonrisa ladina.

Miré la cara de la trabajadora, y jure que en sus ojos se imaginaba golpeándome.

"Señor Cullen, por favor retírese de mi mostrador, o hablare a seguridad".-Amenazó con una mirada seria.

"Usted es encantadora".-Añadí con sarcasmo.

"¡Largo!".-Exigió con una mueca de enojo puro.-"¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad!".-Comenzó a gritar buscando a los policías.

"Bien, bien".-Dije apresurado.-"Me voy, pero no sin antes pedir tu número".-Un último intento no estaba de más.

"Señor, por favor acompáñeme".-Pidió un hombre grande y musculoso, que con solo un dedo me pondría en el hospital por unos meses.

"Seguro".-Contesté con un tono de voz despreocupado, pero solo diré que en realidad necesitaba un cambio de calzoncillos urgente.

Me subí al subterráneo a regañadientes, mientras sentía la mirada insistente de un hombre de mediana edad con cabello canoso y ojos color gris.

"Bella, me debes una grande".- Murmuré para mí mismo.

"Hola".-Saludó el señor de mediana edad.-"No pude evitar ver que parecías molesto al entrar el tren".-Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Si, me sacaron del aeropuerto y tengo que llegar a Washington lo más rápido posible".-Expliqué mientras veía por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Es eso verdad?".-Preguntó acercándose a mi.-"¡Que coincidencia! Yo voy para Washington, mi camioneta está en mi casa, esperándome para partir.".-Exclamó con alegría.

"¿En serio?"-Pregunte con fingida calma, ya que por dentro estaba muriendo de alegría.-"Y, ¿cree que si lo doy algo de dinero, me podría llevar a Washington?".-Cuestione como quien no quiere la cosa.

"¡Claro! Pero no hay necesidad de que me pagues, quizá solo un poco de cooperación para la gasolina y las cuotas".-Contestó con entusiasmo.-"En dos calles más bajamos del tren y vamos directamente a mi casa".-Explicó.-"Por cierto, me llamo Ben Dover".-Dijo amablemente y yo no pude suprimir una sonrisa al oír su nombre, en ingles decía Dóblate.-"Si, está bien. Ríase, todas las personas lo hacen.

"No, lo lamento. No fue mi intención".- Me disculpé rápidamente, el señor me estaba haciendo un favor y yo me reía de él. Estar tanto con Bella me estaba afectando, ¿Dónde habían quedando mis modales?

"Bien, esta es la estación".- Dijo después de un silencio incomodo. –"Solo caminamos dos calles y ahí es mi casa".

"Perfecto".-Contesté entre dientes.

**Bella POV**

Dios.

¿No se había siquiera molestado en cambiar mi cuarto? La cama seguía siendo exactamente la misma, el mismo tono rosa chillón, al igual que el resto del cuarto.

Aventé mis maletas en la cama y salí del cuarto. Al pasar por el pasillo no puede evitar sentir como mi corazón se estrujaba con el solo recuerdo. Inmediatamente me volví a sentir de ocho años, indefensa y asustada.

"Mami".-Dije cuando llegué a la puerta del baño.-"Te extraño tanto".- Murmuré con la voz en un hilo, estaba a punto de perderlo.-"Te juro que no dejare que Charlie, me vuelva a hacer sufrir, esto se acabará pronto."

Abrí la puerta lentamente, y sentí un alivio al encontrar el baño vacío, no sé porque imaginaba que ahí estaría mi mamá, tal y como le había encontrado hace casi 10 años. Entré al baño, y fueron los cuatro pasos más pesados que alguna vez caminé. Recorrí el baño con la vista, hasta terminar mirándome en el espejo; automáticamente, la mirada de inmensa tristeza que estaba se borró, y me miraba una Bella fría e indiferente.

Bien, así es como necesitaba que fuera.

Dos horas después escuche que Charlie había entrado a la casa, y gritaba mi nombre con furia. Si esto hubiera pasado cuando era una niña pequeña, hubiera cerrado la puerta con llave, y me hubiera ocultado en el closet. Pero no era una niña pequeña, y Charlie ya no tenía poder sobre mí.

"Isabella".-Grito Charlie por última vez al llegar a la puerta.-"Estas en graves problemas".- Amenazó mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

"¿Por qué no respiras primero y luego me amenazas?".-Repliqué tranquila mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda.-"Los años no te han sentado muy bien, Charlie. Tú eres viejo, yo soy joven. No compitas conmigo que no vas a ganar, ríndete y déjame ir."- Yo tampoco tenía ganas de pelear, no cuando mi pasado me estaba atacando así. Quizá Charlie entendería y cambiaría de parecer.

"Igual de loca que tu madre".-Contestó con su tono amenazante.

"A ella no la metas".-Dije con tono calmado.

"¿Quieres voltear y verme a la cara?".-Preguntó, o más bien exigió.

"Lo haría, pero si quisiera reírme me pondría a ver Bob Esponja".-Dije con tono de indiferencia.

"¿Te crees muy graciosa? Dejándome pegado a la camioneta, pues te equivocas si no crees que no lo vas a pagar caro. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, tengo todo lo necesario para hacerte sufrir.".-Volvió a amenazar.

Me giré rápidamente y camine hasta donde estaba el.

"No, eres tu quien se equivoca".- No me conoces, en cambio yo sé todo sobre lo que eres. Yo si tengo todo para destruirte. Tus malditos chantajes no funcionan como funcionaban con mamá. Soy más fuerte.".

"¿Fuerte tu? No eres más que una adolescente caprichosa".-Contestó quitándome importancia.

"Bien, me agrada que pienses eso".-Replique volviéndome a girar hacia la ventana.

"Estás loca".-Grito antes de azotar la puerta al irse.

"Tú eres quién terminara más loco".-Murmuré mientras veía hacia la luna.-"Edward, por favor llega pronto".-Dije en forma de un suspiro.

**Edward POV**

¿Qué fue lo que tus padres te repitieron toda tu infancia?

¡No hables con extraños!

No lo hice, no. Solo me subí a un auto con un loco desquiciado que no dejaba de verme, e intentar agarrarme la pierna. Iba casi pegado a la ventana, con un el corazón desbocado.

"¿Falta mucho?".- Pregunté intentando parecer calmado.

"7 horas".- Contestó mientras me veía de reojo.-"Aunque manejar de noche no es muy seguro, tal vez debamos detenernos en un hotel".- Propuso con un tono lento y arrastraba las palabras, de tal manera que me provocaba ganas de brincar por la ventana y salir corriendo.

"¡No! Me queda muy poco dinero, y lo que me queda lo quiero conservar para cuando llegue a Washington".- Me apresuré a contestar.

"Eso corre por mi cuenta".-Contestó mientras su mano buscaba mi rodilla, pero yo la moví más rápido.

"NOVIA".- Grité como un reverendo estúpido. El me miró sin comprender la palabra sin sentido que acababa de gritar.- "Tengo novia, me está esperando en Washington, por eso es que debo de llegar".-Expliqué mirando hacia al volante.

"Oh, ya veo".- Contestó con voz desilusionada.

Silencio.

Esperé unos minutos y al ver que la conversación se había detenido, me recargué en la puerta y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana.

Luna llena, tan hermosa como siempre.

Bella, ¿qué infierno estará pasando?

Saqué mi celular y le mandé un mensaje, diciéndole que estaba cada vez más cerca, que tuviera paciencia y que la quería.

Era increíble lo rápido que habían sucedido las cosas, como habían cambiado de un día para el otro. Todo por la ambición de un maldito hombre, quién no había tenido suficiente amargándole la vida como niña, sino ahora también se empeñaba con arruinársela de joven.

"Aunque".- Comenzó a hablar de nuevo el señor.-"Siempre dicen que hay que estar abiertos a nuevas experiencias".- Me miró levantando la ceja izquierda, insinuando algo más que solo una noche de borrachera.

"Mire amigo…No, señor".- Corregí antes de que las cosas se mal interpretaran.-"Acepte el favor, porque en verdad necesito llegar a Forks, y no estoy interesado en lo mismo que usted. Así que le pido con todo el respeto, que deje de intentarlo porque no va a suceder".- Hablé lo más rápido que me permitía mi boca; no quería sonar molesto, porque me bajaría del auto a mitad de la nada, pero tenía que dejarle en claro que sus intenciones conmigo no funcionarían.

"Pero, ¿Qué es lo que está pensando usted de mi?".- Preguntó con tono sorprendido.-"¿Es que acaso usted pensó que yo quería tener sexo con usted?".- Cuestionó con un tono fingido de sorpresa e indignación.

"¿No es así?".- Pregunté esperanzado de que todo hubiera sido imaginaciones mías.

"No, si lo es".- Contestó sinceramente, provocando que se me fuera la sangre a los pies.-"Pero tranquilo, ya que dejo en claro sus intenciones no pienso volver a insinuar nada. Lo prometo".- Dijo sonriendo.

"Bien".- Contesté simplemente.- "Aunque conozco a alguien que quizá pueda tener las mismas intenciones que usted".- Añadí recordando a James, quizá ya sería hora de que sentara cabeza.-"Su nombre es James…"

El resto del camino permanecimos hablando de él señor O'Connell, y al parecer serían una pareja perfecta ya que tenían muchas cosas en común. Una vez que su atención pasó a alguien más, el recorrido fue más tranquilo y un poco más rápido.

Solo un poco, ya que en mi mente siempre estaba Bella, Bella, Bella.

Por la mañana estaré con ella, solo unas cuantas horas más.

**Bella POV**

En la mañana antes de que saliera el sol, me puse mis tenis y salí de la casa. Si quería que mi plan funcionara tenía que ser antes de que Charlie despertara.

Anoche me había desvelado editando unas cuantas imágenes de Charlie, las había impreso en la copiadora vieja que había en el sótano, y ahora tenía 679 copias con imágenes muy gráficas de Charlie haciendo cosas que no debería hacer.

Recorrí todo el pueblo y en cada poste de luz que me encontraba pegaba una imagen, el pueblo era bastante pequeño por lo que en menos de dos horas cada poste, tenía una imagen de Charlie. A esa hora, casi nadie estaba en el pueblo por lo que decidí caminar un poco antes de regresar a la casa, y pretender que estaba dormida.

Fui al centro y me di cuenta que nada había cambiado, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba de mi infancia; la misma tienda de ropa y zapatos, al lado de la cafetería que estaba enfrente del mini-súper mercado.

Todo igual.

"¿Bella?".- Escuché que alguien me hablaba, esa voz... Esa voz. Me giré lentamente hasta encontrarme con Tanya Denalí, la señora encargada del único bar de Forks. Al verla, no pude evitar que el coraje se apoderara de mí; ella había sido la causante del sufrimiento de mi mamá.

Era la amante de Charlie, en aquel entonces.

"Tanya".- Dije con tono frío y me dispuse a seguir caminando.

"Hey, Bella".-Se puso en mi camino y no me dejo seguir caminando.-"¿Estas de vacaciones? O, ¿vienes para quedarte? ¡Ve nada mas lo que has crecido!".-Todo esto le decía con falsa alegría, ella sabía a la perfección que yo sabía de su aventura con mi papá.

"Tanya, no tienes porque fingir simpatía".- La interrumpí".-"Que intentes ser amable conmigo, no deshará que tú fuiste la causante del suicido de mi mamá".- Escupí las últimas palabras. Yo sabía que no era del todo cierto, pero ella no tenía que saberlo.

"Bella".- Contestó mientras se reía nerviosa.-"Eso fue hace más de diez años, fue algo trágico, pero somos humanos somos capaces de equivocarnos".- Argumentó en su favor.

"Explícaselo a mi mamá, no a mí".- Contesté fríamente mientras la esquivaba seguía mi camino. Giré a la calle principal, y volantes de color azul la adornaban.

"Bella, por favor…".- Seguía hablando pero al ver los volantes se detuvo y tomo uno para verlo de cerca.-"¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es Charlie?".-Preguntó acercando la foto a mí.

Aquí es donde aplicaban mis clases de actuación que tome durante tres años.

"¡No!".-Grité mientras la miraba más de cerca.-"El no puede ser Charlie, jamás haría algo así".-Exclamé mientras jalaba unos cuantos volantes de los postes.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Quitándolos!".-Dije mientras intentaba remover otro.-"¿Sabes? Tú quita estos, y yo voy a avisarle a Charlie.

"Si".-Contestó antes de ponerse a quitarlos. No serviría de mucho que los quitará, la gente ya comenzaba a salir de sus casas. Y siendo un pueblo tan pequeño, cualquier cambio era notado inmediatamente.

Me eché a correr y llegué a mi casa antes de que Charlie se levantara. Me metí rápidamente debajo de las cobijas, y pretendí que estaba dormida.

Veinte minutos después escuché que tocaban la puerta con rapidez, y parecían que tenían prisa.

"Isabella, ¡Abre!".- Ordenó Charlie desde su habitación.

Me levanté y bajé las escaleras corriendo, ya que no dejaban de tocar insistentemente.

"¿Si?".-Pregunte mientras abría la puerta. Y casi me voy de boca al ver a Alice, plantada en la entrada con gesto de enojo.-"¿Alice?".-Murmuré.-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué te parece? ¡Rescatando tu inútil pero duro trasero!".-Dijo mientras se metía en la casa.-"¿Dónde está el imbécil?".-Pregunto mientras subía las escaleras.

"En su habitación".-Contesté mientras cerraba la puerta.-"¿Edward no viene contigo?".-Cuestione esperanzada de verlo lo antes posible.

"Ni me hagas hablar de él. Vamos a tu cuarto".-Pidió mientras seguía subiendo.

Ambas subimos intentando hacer le mas mínimo ruido, para que Charlie no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba aquí.

"¿Qué pasa con Edward?".-Pregunté una vez que estábamos dentro.

"Es un imbécil. Me lo encontré en el aeropuerto, bueno, lo vi ya que el no me vio. El muy tarado no tenía dinero para pagar el bendito boleto, por lo que yo le estaba hablando para decirle que tenía suficiente dinero para ambos…"

"Espera, espera… ¿De dónde sacaste dinero?".-Pregunte.

"Jasper me prestó, ¿Te vas a fijar en cada detalle o puedo seguir con la historia?".-Cuestionó molesta.

"Lo siento".

"En fin, tu novio no pudo pagar el boleto… Por lo que seguridad lo saco, literalmente a patadas del aeropuerto".-Explico mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.-"Le marqué a su celular y lo tenía apagado"

"¿Edward? El nunca tiene apagado su celular".-Contesté mientras checaba el mío.

"Deja de interrumpir, ¿quieres?".-Exigió de nuevo.

"Lo siento, continua".-Pedí agachando la cabeza mientras metía mi celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

Se quedó callada un momento.

"Eso era todo".-Anunció sonriendo de oreja a oreja.-"Entonces, ¿Qué has hecho para arruinarle la vida a tu querido proveedor de esperma?".-Preguntó con un tono extremadamente dulce, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba la pierna.

Le explique la pequeña broma del pegamento, y después sobre los volantes regados por toda la ciudad y como no se me ocurría ninguna otra cosa.

"Estuvo bien para empezar".-Contestó mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.-"Pero necesitaremos algo más fuerte para lograr que te deje en libertad".-Añadió.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo pensar que".-Confesé frustrada.

Nos quedamos calladas unos minutos, intentando pensar en una broma que lograría sacarme de este pueblucho.

Después de un rato, mi frustración fue tanta que termine dejándome caer en la cama con una almohada tapándome la cara.

"No puedo con esto Alice".-Anuncié mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

"No te rindas, lo único que necesitamos es…".-Quedó callada un momento.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunte con curiosidad una vez que me había sentado de nuevo.

"No puedo creer que no la haya visto antes, es tan obvio". Parecía que estaba hablando a si misma.-"Bella, lo que tenemos que hacer es…"

"¡Isabella!".-Se escuchó el grito de Charlie desde la parte baja de la casa.-

"Rápido, escóndete".-Pedí mientras le abría la puerta del closet para que se metiera ahí.

En cuanto cerré la puerta del armario, se abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

"Explícame, ¿Qué es esto?".-Gritó levantando uno de los letreros en su mano izquierda.-"¿Por qué esta esto pegado en cada poste de Forks?".-Preguntó al mismo tiempo que daba pasos acercándose a mí.

"Cielos Charlie, ¿de qué hablas?".-Pregunte con demasiada fingida inocencia.

"¡De esto por el amor de DIOS!".-Contestó a la vez que aventaba el volante en mi cara.

"Wow, Charlie no sabía que te gustaba disfrutar de estos… placeres".-Dije al ver la foto.

"¡No te hagas la santa! Probablemente tú te encargaste de tomar la foto y repartirla por toda la ciudad".-Esperen, ¿tomar la foto?-"Además, ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir tomarme esa foto si fue una semana antes de que llegaras?".-Preguntó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en mi habitación.

Oh mi Dios.

Amaba las ironías como estas en la vida.

"Pero, ¿Cuándo empezó esto?".-Pregunte mientras sigilosamente sacaba mi celular y empezaba a grabar la conversación que estábamos a punto de tener.

"No lo sé, unos años después de que tu madre muriera".-Uy, error.-"Todo se salió de control, no se supone que nadie se enterara de que me gusta ese tipo de cosas".

"Lo siento Charlie, yo no tuve nada que ver con tomarte una foto y ponerla".-Contesté intentando controlar con todas mis fuerzas la carcajada por salir.

"¡No te creo! Chiquilla del demonio, te lo advierto, será mejor que confieses…"

"Muy bien, ¿Quieres la verdad? Esta es, si, yo puse los volantes por toda la ciudad, pero yo no tome ninguna foto".-Dije mientras lo miraba seriamente.-"Yo hice el fotomontaje, pensé que sería una buena broma pero resulto ser mucho mejor, ya que me acabas de decir que es cierto lo que pensé que sería algo muy gracioso, y sin querer el pueblo entero sabe la verdad, no una mentira".-Esta vez no fui tan fuerte y solté la carcajada al ver su cara de perplejidad.

Duré en silencio unos minutos esperando a que se recuperara, al ver que no lo hacía decidí aplicar el chantaje perfecto.

"Ahora, dado que soy mucho más inteligente que tu".-Comencé a hablar mientras sacaba y el celular y reproducía lo recién grabado.-"Así que Charlie, tu escoges. Yo puedo lograr que el pueblo entero escuche tu confesión".- Vi su cara de horror al imaginarse cómo sería esa situación.-"Imagina lo incomodo que sería esa situación con todos los habitantes de este pueblo, tendrías que mudarte y dejar tu vida normal, y empezar desde cero, Charlie. ¿Tú quieres eso? Estoy segura que no".-Volví a hacer una pausa, para dejar que siguiera asimilando como es que esta situación se había salido de sus manos.-"Ahora, que si cambias tu nombre por el de mi abuelo en mi acta de nacimiento, yo me iría con mi grabación, y nadie jamás se tendría que enterar de tus… gustos particulares".-Concluí sentándome al borde de mi cama cruzando la pierna.-"En cuanto a los volantes, diré que fue solo una broma de mi parte".-Añadí mientras sonreía levemente.

Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro intentando salirse por la tangente, o encontrar una solución.

"Te dejaré que lo pienses, tienes hasta las cinco de la tarde para decidirte. Si esa hora aun no tengo una respuesta, ten por seguro que el pueblo entero empezara a oír esta grabación".-Dije parándome de nuevo y empujándolo suavemente hasta el corredor afuera de mi cuarto.

Una vez afuera cerré la puerta y sonreí como idiota.

¡Eso fue rápido!

"¡No puedo creerte!".-Exclamó Alice al salir del closet.-"Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano en menos de diez minutos".-Me abrazó rápidamente y después se puso a dar brinquitos en su lugar.

"Ni yo puedo creerlo, pensé que necesitaría mucho mas bromas pesadas para librarme de él, pero él me dio la información".-Contesté mientras respiraba profundamente.

"Es fantástico, Bells".-Afirmó antes de volverme a abrazar.

El resto de la tarde Alice y yo hablamos de muchas cosas distintas, como de lo que haríamos cuando cumpliera 18 años.

Lo primero que haría sería irme a vivir lejos, con Edward.

Solo un par de meses y eso sería realidad.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, bajamos a comer algo ya que teníamos mucha hambre.

"¿Estás segura de que no volverá?".-Preguntó Alice antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.-"¿Qué pasa si me ve?".-Preguntó.

"Él puede ver a Voldemort si quiere y no podrá hacer nada, el control lo tengo yo".-Contesté jalándola de la muñeca para hacerla bajar.

Hicimos unos sándwiches de jamón, y los devoramos en minutos.

"¿Crees que si Voldemort estuviera aquí nos atacaría?".-Preguntó Alice después de haber estado callada por un buen rato.

Solté la carcajada ante la pregunta de Alice, y a penas iba a contestar cuando sonó el timbre.

"Ya vengo".-

"¡Espera! Deja me voy a tu cuarto".-Pidió Alice.

"No, tu quédate aquí".-Exigí.

Abrí la puerta y por segunda vez en el día casi me voy de espaldas.

"¿Abuelo?".-Cuestioné al no estar segura de que mis ojos vieran lo correcto.

"Bella".-Dijo con tono de suplica, y en menos de un segundo me tenía entre sus brazos.-"Lo siento tanto, pequeña. Estaba molesto, enojado, jamás debí dejarte ir".-Decía mientras sus enormes manos acariciaban mi pequeña cabeza.

Estaba en shock. ¿Qué hacía mi abuelo aquí?

Todos llegaban antes que Edward.

"Abuelo, hay que entrar a la casa".-Dije separándome de él.-

Dudo un poco antes de entrar, pero al final con decisión entro y se sentó en un sillón.

"¿Dónde está Charlie?".-Pregunto mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

"Salió".-Conteste simplemente. No sabía cómo hablarle, si seguía enojado o ya estaba calmado. Supuse que estaba más calmado por su intensa disculpa cuando abrí la puerta.-"Pero no debe tardar".-Añadí como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Bien".-Contestó frunciendo el ceño.-"Vengo a negociar con él. ¿Cuánto crees que quiera por ti?".-Cuestionó seriamente.

¿Estaba bromeando? Seguía tratándome como una maldita mercancía que podía comprar.

"Llegaste muy tarde abuelo".-Contesté intentando controlarme, estaba cansada de discutir.-"Dado a que decidiste en no ayudar, lo solucione yo sola".-Expliqué al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundamente, intentando calmar el enojo.-"Así que, te puedes ir y meterte tu dinero por donde más te quepa".-Muy bien, respirar no ayuda para calmarte.-"¿Piensas que soy un objeto que puedes negociar, comprar, vender? Pues no lo soy, así que te puedes ir".-Solté de un sopetón.

"Bella, no digas eso. Tu sabes que te quiero".-Replicó en un tono suplicante.

"No abuelo, no importa lo que digas….".- No pude terminar de hablar ya que el timbre sonó de nuevo.

"¡Ahora si es Charlie!".-Chilló Alice desde la cocina.

"¿Alice esta aquí?".- Preguntó mi abuelo al verla salir de la cocina.

"No, Alice. Charlie tiene llaves. Si, abuelo. Alice esta aquí".-Les conteste a ambos antes de abrir la puerta.

"Hola".-Dijo Alice al ver a mi abuelo.

"¡Bella!".-Chilló la voz de Anita antes de colgarse a mi cuello.-"¿Estás bien pequeña? ¿Qué te ha hecho el imbécil de tu proveedor de esperma?".-Muchas preguntas, mi mente apenas estaba asimilando que Anita estaba aquí.

"¡Hey, nana! Muévase nosotros también queremos ver a la secuestrada".- ¿Emmet? ¿Qué hacía Emmet aquí?

"¿Emmet?".-Pregunte al ver su enorme figura.

"¿Quién más? Pequeña pececita".-Dijo antes de darme uno de sus abrazos de oso que te dejaban sin aliento.

"Apúrate, pedazo de mequetrefe".-Amenazó una voz femenina. Solo Rosalie se atrevería a hablarle así a alguien como Emmet.

Era como una fila, cada uno daba su abrazo e iba entrando a la casa. Después del abrazo corto con Rosalie, estaba Jasper quien solo sonrió levemente.

"¿Esta Alice aquí?".-Susurró antes de entrar.-

"Si, en la cocina".-Contesté en el mismo tono de voz.

"¡Perfecto!".-Exclamó al oír mi respuesta.

Al igual que los otros entro a la casa, pero él fue directo a la cocina. Después de Jasper estaba el Sr. O' Connell, quien solo digo que estaba interesado en como terminaría esta situación.

Me reí ante su sinceridad, pero después mi corazón se acelero, eran todos mis conocidos, solo faltaba Edward. El debía estar en la fila.

Sentí mi corazón dar un brinco cuando el Sr. O' Connell entro a la casa, dejando solo el aire atrás de él.

Suspire y entre de nuevo a la casa, que era un caos.

Emmet intentaba descubrir porque Rosalie estaba molesta con él y solo se oía, _Dime, dime dime,_ después un grito de Rosalie, _¡Déjame! _Y Emmet se callaba unos segundos, y después continuaba.

Jasper estaba siguiendo a Alice por toda la planta baja. Esperen. ¿Jasper siguiendo a Alice? Eso era nuevo.

El Sr. O' Connell se había puesto a levantar toda la ropa que se encontraba en el camino, y la ponía sobre el sillón individual, formando una pila enorme de ropa.

Anita se encontraba gritándole a mi abuelo, quien solo agachaba la cabeza como un niño regañado. Eso también era nuevo.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?".-Pregunte en lo que era casi un grito para que todos mi oyeran.

"Yo vine a sacarte aquí, pequeña".-Contestó Anita en un cambio radical de voz.

"Yo la acompañe".-Contestó Rosalie.-"Y Emmet, no quería quedarse solo".-Añadió.-"Es un bebe".-Volvió a añadir rodando los ojos.

"Yo estaba buscando a Alice".-Contestó Jasper.-"¡Me engaño! Me dijo que quería que saliéramos, en cuanto la deja sola un momento. Tomo mi cartera y me quito dinero".-Explicó sonriendo como idiota.-"Solo ella es así de ocurrente".-Igual de loco que Alice, le roban dinero y se pone feliz.-"Después cuando supe que iban a venir por ti, supuse que ella estaría aquí, así que me uní al viaje para poder terminar nuestra cita".-Explicó mientras sonreía como reverendo idiota.

"Aww, eso es muy dulce Jasper".-Dijo Alice antes de tomarle la cara, y jalarlo para plantarle un beso en los labios.

"Esto es demasiado".-Dije antes de sentarme en el borde de uno de los sillones. Pero en cuando me había sentando, volvió a sonar el timbre.-"¿Ahora quién es? ¿La vecina con la que nunca quise jugar de niña?".-Cuestione exasperada.

"¿Si?".-Abrí la puerta y en automática entro Charlie a la casa.

"Lo siento, olvide mis llaves…".-Dijo al cruzar el porche.- ¡Isabella! ¿Qué hace toda esta gente en mi casa?".-Cuestiono al encontrarse con la manada de personas que acababa de llegar.

"Me pregunto lo mismo yo".-Conteste cerrando la puerta.

"¡Los quiero a todos fuera, ya!".-Ordenó a gritos.

"A mí no me vas a gritar".-Contestó mi abuelo.-"Y vengo por mi nieta".

"¡YO NO ME VOY SIN BELLA!".-Gritó Anita, como una especie de grito de guerra.-"Lo siento, tengo mucha adrenalina.".-Explicó mientras se sonrojaba por su comportamiento.

"YO NO ME VOY SIN ALICE".-Gritó Jasper, con el mismo tono que Anita.

Me di un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma abierta, esto se estaba convirtiendo en un circo.

Y la única persona que necesitaba que estuviera aquí, no estaba.

De la nada, todos comenzaron a gritarse. Alice le gritaba a Jasper, Rosalie a Emmet, Anita al abuelo, el abuelo a Charlie.

"Esto vale la pena haberme subido a un avión".-Dijo el Sr. O'Connell acercándose a mi.-"Linda, están tocando la puerta".-Comentó.

Gruñí fuertemente. ¿Otra vez?

La abrí y era un perfecto desconocido.

"¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?".-Pregunte con tono de enfado.

"Si, ¿Conoces a Bella?".-Cuestionó con una voz bastante amanerada.

"Soy yo".-Conteste muerta de duda. ¿Quién era? Y, ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

"¡Perfecto!".-Chilló como una niña de cinco años.-"¿Qué me puedes decir del Sr. O'Connell?".-Pregunto con cara de extrema curiosidad.

"¿Disculpa?".-Pregunte al no entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Oí mi nombre".-Terció el Sr. O'Connell al salir de la puerta.

"Oh mi Dios, ¡Eres tú!".-Gritó el desconocido al verlo.-"Tan guapo como me dijeron".-

"Gracias".-Contestó.-"Y, ¿tú eres?".-Pregunto coqueteando de vuelta.-"Cuéntame adentro".-Lo invitó a pasar a mi casa.

¡Genial más gente en la casa donde 2 personas ya eran suficientes!

Cerré la puerta y me recargué en ella, estaba estresada y alterada. Ya tenía todo bajo control y llegó tanta gente.

Suspiré de nuevo.

"Mi vida es una broma de Dios".-Murmuré antes de abrir los ojos y levantarme.

Una vez que me levante ya abrí los ojos, lo vi.

Justo enfrente de mí, sonriendo ladinamente, con su pelo alborotado y sus ojos verdes brillando de la emoción.

Mi reacción fue solo aventarme contra él, y abrazarlo. Inmediatamente sus brazos me rodearon, y me sentí bien. De nuevo me sentí yo.

"Edward".-Murmuré su nombre mientras inhalaba su aroma, e intentaba fundirme en su cuerpo.-"Por fin llegaste". Añadí.

"Por fin llegué".-Corroboró a la vez que sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello.

Me separe de él, para verlo. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Se acercó lentamente, sus manos tomaron mi cara con extremada delicadeza, y puso sus labios sobre los míos.

Al mismo tiempo que sus labios se movían suavemente sobre los míos, sus manos comenzaban a recorrer mi cuello, y a bajar por toda mi espalda, provocando que un calor naciera en mi vientre. Mientras él hacía eso, mis dedos enredaban aun más su sedoso cabello.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos besándose, pero no podía separarme, nunca más me separaría de él.

"Tenemos que entrar".-Dijo una vez que nos separamos para respirar.

"¿Estás seguro?".-Pregunté al recordar que íbamos a entrar a la casa de los locos.

"¡Seguro! Vamos a decirle a Charlie que se vaya a buscar a Nemo".-Contestó sonriendo.

"Tus chistes no son bueno".-Le dije al escuchar su chiste malo de Nemo.

"Bien".-Se resignó como un niño pequeño.

A unos cuantos pasos de entrar a la casa, nos miramos a los ojos intensamente.

"Tranquila".-Dijo al ver el miedo reflejado en mis ojos.-"Vamos a solucionar esto, juntos".-Esas palabras me tranquilizaron.

"Juntos".

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón.**_

_**Tarde años. Lo sé. Fue una etapa difícil, por lo que me tome un tiempo libre de escribir, y después comprendí que a pesar que la vida puede ser difícil, escribir puede ser un medio de deshago, y de escapar un poco de la realidad.**_

_**Por lo que he regresado.**_

_**No estoy segura si seguirán leyendo la historia, y mucho menos si merezco un review. Pero al historia está a dos capítulos de terminar, y no quería dejarla así.**_

_**Así que aquí esta, después de 7 meses. **_

_**Las quiere, **_

_**Annie Cullen Massen**_


	24. Cerca del final

_Cerca se siente el final._

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es completamente mía.**

**Edward POV**

Con el estomago hecho un nudo, tome de la mano de Bella y empuje la puerta para abrirla, pero no cedió por lo que miré a Bella confundido.

"No abre".-Reafirme tomando la manija e intentando girarla, pero solo estaba dura y ni siquiera giraba un poco.

Bella rodó los ojos.

"Tienes que decir ábrete sésamo, genio".-Replicó con sarcasmo y buscando algo en su bolsillo, debido al ruido que estaba haciendo pude saber que estaba sacando sus llaves.

"Podías haberlo dicho, yo tenía planeado hacer una entrada de película".-Confesé un poco desilusionado.-"Tu sabes, abrir la puerta justo al mismo tiempo que todos harían silencio, se quedarían pasmados por vernos juntos y nosotros entraríamos tomados de la mano, sabiendo que siempre seríamos tu y yo contra el mundo".-Expliqué con tono de melancolía al saber que no sería así. Miré a Bella y me sentí como un verdadero retrasado, ya que ella no sabía si reírse o solo verme como si estuviera loco de remate.

"Edward, tienes que dejar de ver las películas de Jennifer Anniston".-Contestó una vez que la risa se había pasado.-"Las películas dejan ver una realidad lejana y momentánea, además ese tipo de cosas las debería decir yo Edward, no tu".-Añadió mientras metía la llave para poder ingresar a la casa.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Dónde había quedado aquel muchacho que en la universidad volvía locas a las chicas con frases como esas? Que lograba que se enamoraran de él con tan solo plantearles el escenario más romántico que pudiera.

Ahora cuando hacía eso, lo hacían sentir humillado y gay. Pero con Bella nunca serían las cosas normales; todo lo que alguna vez conocí como normal y ordinario, todo lo que había aprendido de chicas, como tratarlas, como lograr que te besen, como lograr que se acuesten contigo, como lograr que se enamoren de ti, todos esos conocimientos que obtuve en mi etapa experimental y algunos de ellos transmitidos por su padre o amigos, tendrían que ser tirados por el caño ya que con Bella jamás aplicaría ese tipo de tácticas.

La primera razón sería porque Bella lo mandaría a buscar ardillas en los árboles, y la segunda y más importante es porque, Bella es mucho mejor que eso, con ella las cosas nunca habían sido ordinarias, su relación no era ordinaria, ella no era ordinaria.

Oh, sí. Lo olvidaba, tampoco podía utilizar ese tipo de cosas con ella, porque ya lo había intentado y lo único que había logrado es que me terminara aventándose por una ventana, y con varios dolores de cabeza. Pero al fin y al cabo, cuando los dos empezamos a ser nosotros mismos y dejamos de jugar el estúpido juego que habíamos iniciado, fue cuando todo comenzó a cambiar; ella era justo lo que yo necesitaba, y lo quiera reconocer o no, yo era justo lo que ella necesitaba.

La miré de reojo y pude ver su mirada un poco más confiada ahora que me tenía a su lado sosteniendo su mano, aunque aún en su cara había una mueca de miedo y de desconfianza, estaba insegura que esto fuera a salir mal, y que se tuviera que quedar sola de nuevo. Para contrarrestar su mueca, le di un pequeño apretón a su mano, para que supiera que aquí estaba con ella.

Automáticamente subió la mirada, y me miró con reproche.

"No me presiones, pedazo de alcornoque".-Me dijo molesta.-"Estoy nerviosa por eso no giro la manija, tú no sabes lo que se siente tener que enfrentar a todas las personas que conoces y que quieres, o alguna vez quisiste. No tienes ni la más remota idea del nudo enorme que tengo en mi estomago, tanto que no creo volver a comer nada que no sea fideos".-Continuó diciendo sin dejarme decirle lo que en verdad había significado aquel apretón.

"Pero Bella…"

"Nada, deja de ser como eres y se un poco más comprensivo, esto que está a punto de pasar, puede definir cómo es que será el resto de mi vida".-Finalizó con lágrimas en sus ojos.-"Esto no puede salir mal Edward, no quiero pasar otro año con mi abuelo, quiero ser libre y poder irme contigo, a donde sea que vayas".-A este punto de su sermón, su voz había disminuido que parecía que se había roto en la última palabra.

"Bella".-Susurré su nombre y la atraje hacia mi.-"No intentaba presionarte, jamás haría eso, al menos no de nuevo.".-Expliqué tranquilamente a la vez que la enrollaba en mis brazos y dándole suaves besos en su cabeza.-"Intentaba decirte que aquí estoy contigo, y no pienso dejarte que enfrentes esto tú sola.".-Levantó su cabeza para verme a los ojos, y se soltó llorando como una niña pequeña.-"No tienes que tener miedo Bella, no dejaré que ninguno de los locos maniáticos que están en la sala te haga daño".-Le dije para intentar calmarla.-"Sería capaz de darle un puñetazo a Emmet solo para que te sientas segura, aunque aun se lo debo".-Añadí haciéndola reír un poco.-"¿Lista?".-Cuestione secando sus lágrimas que bañaban sus pálidas mejillas.

Se separó lentamente de mí, tomo aire y giro la llave hasta que abrió la puerta.

Si yo estaba esperando silencio, estaba muy equivocado. La casa era un verdadero caos, todos discutían con todos, el único que estaba solo era Charlie, quien estaba sentando en el segundo escalón de la escalera con la cabeza tapada por sus manos, mientras se balanceaba, parecía un loco tratando de calmarse. O lo más probable, es que solo necesitaba dejar de escuchar tanto ruido en su casa, la cual por más de diez años, siempre había permanecido en silencio.

"¡Edward! Eres un completo idiota".-Chilló Alice desde el otro lado de la habitación trepada a un mueble individual, con Jasper aferrado a su pie. ¿Jasper estaba llorando?-"Te vi en el aeropuerto, genio. Te hable, grite, hice señas con fuego, marque tu celular, y nada".-Explico mientras intentaba acercase a mí, su voz se escuchaba ronca y desgastada, quizá sería de tanto gritar.-"¡Jasper! No me dejas caminar, ¡Quítate"!-Exigió mientras movía su pierna izquierda a duras penas.

"¡Alice! Me subí a un avión solo por venir a verte, y tu, ¡Me recibes con el látigo de tu desprecio!".-Gritó de manera dramática poniendo una mano en su frente. Y en cuanto Alice sintió que su agarre había disminuido, dando un pequeño salto se zafó y llegó a nuestro lado.

"Ese tipo tiene problemas de salud mental".-En cuanto dijo eso, Bella y yo la miramos con la ceja levantada, era increíble que ella estuviera diciendo eso.-"Al igual que todos en esta habitación, excluyendo a Bella y a mi".-Añadió ignorando nuestras caras de duda.-"En fin, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí".-Finalizo soltando un suspiro y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"¿Cómo dices que me viste en el aeropuerto?".-Pregunte acercándome a su oído ya que el ruido que los demás hacían era en verdad excesivo.

"¿¡Vas a tomar un barco en el puerto?".-Preguntó asustada, mal entendiendo lo que acababa de preguntar.

"¡No!".-Terció Bella irritada.-"Te pregunta que como fue que lo viste en el aeropuerto".-Aclaró elevando un poco su voz para que Alice la entendiera mejor.

"¡Tu también te irás al puerto!".-Exclamó Alice con lágrimas en sus ojos.-"¿Cómo se irán sin mi? ¡Malditos!".-Chilló antes de darme una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que girara mi cabeza.

"¡Alice! ¡YA BASTA TODOS!".-Gritó Bella con una potencia de voz que no tenía idea que podía alcanzar.-"Quiero que se callen, o se larguen".-Sentenció logrando que todos la miraran con ojos suplicantes y se sentaran donde pudieran.-"Bien, agradezco que hayan venido a salvarme o lo que sea a lo que hayan venido".-Comenzó a hablar.-"Emmet, deja de molestar a Rosalie, Jasper, supéralo, si Alice no te quiere ahora no te querrá nunca".-

"¡Cállate!".-Pidió Alice atrás de nosotros saliendo disparada hasta donde estaba Jasper, lo tomo en sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en sus labios.-"Estaba estresada, no quería gritarte".-Explicó mientras le acariciaba.

"Me has hecho esperar bastante".-Contestó Jasper volviendo a su tranquilidad habitual.

"Tendré que recompensarte por eso".-Dijo Alice tomándolo de la mano y haciendo que se parara, caminaron hacia la salida pero antes de salir por la puerta, Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y susurró algo que no pude entender a lo que Bella solo sonrió y murmuró un gracias.

"Bien, si ella se va también lo haré yo".-Anunció Rose poniéndose de pie, camino a la salida pero se detuvo al ver que no la seguía Emmet.-"Osito, vámonos".-Lo llamó en un tono tan dulce que pude ver como su rubio cabello salían chorros de miel.

Como un niño pequeño, Emmet se incorporó de un brinco que casi choca con la lámpara, y siguió a Rosalie como un pequeño cachorro.

"Suerte, Bella".-Dijo Rose antes de salir.

"Me dan pena nuestras amistades".-Confesé a Bella después de que Emmet y Rosalie abandonaran la casa.

"Lamento informarte que la mayoría son tus amistades, la única amiga que tengo es Alice, y ella es normal comparada con el resto de tus amigos".-Contestó con una leve sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Me miró un momento, respiró y comenzó a hablar.-"Nana, agradezco tanto que estés aquí, tal cual como lo estuviste en la peor noche de mi vida, nunca me abandonas".-Su nana se había acercado a ella y ahora pasaba su mano por el cabello de Bella.-"Has sido la mamá que se marcho cuando empezaba a vivir, me has defendido, criado y amado".-A estas alturas Anita estaba hecha un mar de llanto.-"Pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola, ya no soy una niña de diez años indefensa, ahora, gracias a ti, se cómo defenderme y luchar por mi y lo que quiero".-Terminó su platica abrazándola fuertemente y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que Anita salió de la casa se hizo un silencio sepulcral, solo quedábamos el Sr. Swan, Charlie, Bella y yo.

Nadie se atrevía a decir la primer palabra, todos nos miramos por centésimas de segundo, luego desviábamos la vista. Sentí como Bella tomaba aire y se giraba hasta darle la espalda a su abuelo y dándolo la cara a Charlie.

"Entonces, ya casi serán los cinco de la tarde. ¿Has decidió algo?".-Preguntó dejándonos completamente atónitos.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

**Bella POV**

"Tienes a Edward, eres fuerte. No me necesitas aquí, suerte Bella".-Susurró Alice a mi oído antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Alice tenía razón, yo era fuerte podía hacer esto aunque me estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios por no tener la más remota idea sobre cómo manejar esta situación; tenía a Charlie en mis manos, podría lograr que pusiera como mi tutor a mi abuelo con tan solo decirlo, pero ¿era eso lo que quería?

Estaba cansada de que la gente me tratara como un objeto al cual podían comprar, vender, regatear, y ahora yo estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo, solo que de una manera más inteligente y sin utilizar dinero.

Toda mi vida soñé con el día con el que iba a ser independiente, y no tendría que esperar a nuevos tutores; solía pasar horas imaginando cuando volviera a Forks, para restregarle a Charlie mi libertad y venir a ver su miseria en lo que se había convertido su vida.

Todas las noches antes de dormir, imágenes del suicidio de mi mamá me golpeaban y siempre me quedaba dormida con la ilusión de este día, donde regresaría más fuerte que nunca, sería independiente y segura. Le haría justicia a la muerte de mi mamá.

Pero la vida es irónica.

Lo que se supone que son los golpes de la vida, que te deben hacer alguien fuerte, conmigo solo sirvieron para hacerme alguien insegura, llena de miedos, y soledad. Es gracioso como la gente espera que seas alguien así, siempre aplauden a la gente con más carácter y que son seguros de sí mismos.

Pero yo creo, que todos lo somos muy adentro, solo se necesita que la situación lo demande, y todos podemos ser fuertes y después de que nos hayamos caído tanta veces, aprenderemos a levantarnos cada vez, con la frente en alto y la barbilla alzada; aprendiendo de cada caída como poder esquivar el siguiente obstáculo, o como hacer la caída menos dolorosa.

La vida nunca será sencilla, pero es justamente eso lo que la hace interesante y que hace que valga la pena vivirla. Sin dolor, no sabríamos que es el placer. Sin llanto, no sabríamos que se siente reír. Sin rechazos, no sabríamos lo que se siente ser aceptado. Sin odio, no podríamos saber lo que se siente ser amado.

Así que, a pesar de que me habían lastimado de miles de maneras, me habían hecho caer, y reído al verme en el suelo; les agradezco que lo hayan hecho, ya que gracias a ellos, son quien soy ahora, mucha más fuerte, más segura, mas astuta, más inteligente, más resistente, una verdadera sobreviviente. Porque al hacerme caer, me hicieron levantarme.

Aunque cada día extrañaba a mi mamá, a pesar de que nunca tuve un consejo cuando no sabía qué hacer en una situación complicada, nunca tuve un regaño que no fuera por mera preocupación, jamás volví a sentir sus brazos abrazándome cuando pasaba por la pubertad y no tenía la más remota idea quien era, a pesar que envidiaba a mis compañeras de escuela que me envidiaban por todo lo que tenía, ellas tenían algo que yo jamás podría recuperar, una mamá que las esperaba con los brazos abiertos al regresar de la escuela; a pesar de todo esto, no tener mamá, un padre que me abandonó y un abuelo ausente, me habían hecho lo que soy hoy, y estaba decidida a que el sufrimiento causados por ellos, desaparecería cuando yo decidiera dejarlo en el pasado, donde pertenecía.

Escuché levemente el adiós de mi nana después de pedirle que me dejara hacer esto sola, estaba lista para demostrarles que no era una muñeca de porcelana, que podía defenderme.

El silencio se me antojo eterno y a la vez en un pestañear, yo estaba viendo de cara a Charlie, le había preguntado qué es lo que decidía y me miraba suplicante.

"Bella, ¿Por qué no me dejas arreglar esto a mi?".-Preguntó mi abuelo mientras se acercaba un poco a mí.

"No".-Contesté tajante.-"Ya hablaré contigo después".-Aclaré sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, escuché como regresaba al sillón y se sentaba.

"Oh, lo sentimos tanto".-Se escuchó una voz proveniente del piso de arriba.-"¿Ya todos se fueron? Supongo que también nos iremos nosotros".-Dijo el Sr. O'Connell tomando de la mano de Ben, los dos sonriendo y chupeteados.-"Estábamos tan en nuestro mundo que no escuchamos el silencio".-Explicó coquetamente.

"¿James?".-Preguntó mi abuelo, logrando que el aludido se pusiera como piedra al oír su voz.-"¿Qué significa esto?".-Cuestionó mi abuelo.

"¡LA VENA!".-Chillamos Edward y yo al momento de notar su vena a punto de reventar, de lo hinchada que estaba.

"Tranquilízate, William".-Dijo James.-"Tu ya lo sabías, no tiene nada de sorprendente, aunque nunca te lo dije, lo sospechabas. Ya hablaremos de eso regreso así".-Pidió siguiendo bajando las escaleras como si nada había pasado, después salió de la casa dejándola de nuevo en un silencio completamente anormal.

"Isabella".-Comenzó a hablar Charlie al ver que mi abuelo se mantendría al margen de esto, y que ya no tendríamos más interrupciones.-"Siempre supe, desde el primer instante que tu muerta madre me dijo que estaba embarazada que serías un dolor de cabeza para mí; nunca me equivoque, los escasos momentos que pase contigo, deseaba que tu madre te hubiera llevado con ella".-Sus palabras dolían, ningún hijo debería escuchar esas palabras de sus padres, no importaba cuanto se odiasen, un padre es un padre.-" Lo único bueno que pudo haber salido de ti, fue el dinero que tu abuelo pago para poder tenerte".-A estas alturas ya no lo estaba escuchando, no me importaba que tuviéramos un trato, ni me importaba actuar infantilmente, quería venganza, no importaba de que tipo, pero al parecer Edward pensaba lo mismo, porque apenas había pestañeado y ya se había abalanzado en su contra dándole un buen derechazo en su mandíbula.

Normalmente, iría a separarlos, pero era la exacta distracción que necesitaba, así que subí corriendo a mi habitación y tome mi celular, mi laptop los metí en una mochila y baje corriendo de nuevo.

"Edward, nos vamos".-Anuncié tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta, logrando que se incorporara.-"Tenemos una cita con los habitantes de Forks".- Añadí con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de comenzar a correr por la calle.

"¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando?".-Preguntó Edward corriendo atrás de mí.

"Tengo un plan, tu solo no te alejes de mi".-Pedí entrecortadamente ya que a mis pulmones les costaba respirar debido a la velocidad que llevaba. Escuché los gritos de Charlie llamándome, y los de mi abuelo también, pero no me detuve, ni mire atrás. Nunca jamás lo haría.

Dimos varias vueltas para alejar el auto de Charlie que nos venía siguiendo desde dos cuadras atrás, y cuando por fin pensamos haberlo perdido nos dirigimos al kiosco que estaba en el centro de la pequeña plaza del centro de Forks.

Le di instrucciones a Edward sobre como conectar los cables a los altavoces que se encontraban en el techo del kiosco, mientras él lo hacía yo me encargaba de conectar la laptop y tener lista la grabación que haría la vida de Charlie miserable e inimaginable.

"Listo".-Anunció Edward una vez que llegó a mi lado.-"Sigo sin entender nada, pero hice lo que me pediste".-Confesó poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

"Lo entenderás".-Contesté esperando divisar el coche de Charlie cuando diera vuelta en la esquina y tener todo listo.-"Solo es cuestión de segundos".-Añadí con tono de mafiosa, dándole el toque de una película de acción.

"Y era yo el que quería hacer todo una película".-Dijo rodando los ojos.

"La diferencia, es que mi película es de acción, y la tuya una comedia romántica.".-Conteste sin prestarle demasiada atención.

"Bella".-Intentó decir algo Edward, pero lo calle al instante que vi el coche de Charlie dando vuelta.-

"Aquí viene".-Susurré mientras entrecerraba los ojos para darle un mejor enfoque.

Al mismo tiempo que Charlie aparcaba, otro auto negro llegó atrás de él, y cuando se bajo pude ver que era mi abuelo que lo seguía.

"Así que Charlie".-Grité para traer su atención.-"¿Tienes lo que acordamos?".-Pregunté bajando las escaleras del kiosco.

Charlie se detuvo y comenzó a buscar lo que supuse que sería mi acta en su chaqueta, después de unos minutos, saco un papel hecho bolas y lo arrojo al suelo.

"Solo falta el viejo que la firme".-Dijo arrastrando cada una de sus palabras con odio y rabia.-"Así que ahora, me entregas la cinta".-Exigió con nerviosismo al ver mi laptop conectada a los altavoces del kiosco.

No dije nada y me acerque a levantar el acta que estaba en el suelo. La abrí y verifique que todo estaba en orden. Charlie era tan estúpido, en verdad creía que no me iba a dar cuenta que era una copia.

"Edward, pulsa play".-Pedí volviéndole a arrogar el acta.-"Quiero la original, papi".-Dije con un tono fingido de dulzura.

"_No lo sé, unos años después de que tu madre muriera, todo se salió de control, no se supone que nadie se enterara de que me gusta ese tipo de cosas"._-Ahora la voz de Charlie inundaba las tranquilas calles del centro de Forks.

"¡Basta!".-Rogó Charlie al notar como todos en la calle lo miraban curiosamente.-"Mira, tengo la original en el auto, solo para y te la daré enseguida".-Le hice una señal a Edward para que la pausara.

Después de unos momentos regreso Charlie con la acta en una carpeta tamaño oficial, y me la dio en la mano.

"Aquí tienes".-Dijo antes de verme a los ojos.-"Tienes la mirada de tu madre, ¿sabías?".-Añadió con un nudo en la garganta que hacía que su voz se escuchara rota.

"Entonces, recuérdalos bien porque será la última vez que los veas".-Contesté fríamente. Me di la vuelta, y comencé a desconectar todo; tenía planeado ponerlo todo, aunque ya tuviera el acta original en mis manos, quería que tuviera que dejar Forks y empezar una vida desde cero, tal y como yo lo tuve que hacer, pero me di cuenta que soy mejor que eso. Tengo lo que siempre quise, mi libertad y eso era suficiente por ahora.

Lo que Charlie me hizo pasar no se lo desearía a nadie ni a mi peor enemigo, en este caso el mismo, entonces no le haría lo que él me hizo. Ni siquiera se merece eso.

_En casa de Charlie_

"¡Basta abuelo! No te voy a explicar nada, ni te voy a dar mi acta".-Repliqué exasperada en la sala de la casa de Charlie, ya tenía mis maletas en la planta baja lista para largarme de aquí. Aun no sabíamos a donde iríamos Edward y yo, por lo pronto regresaríamos a casa, por sus pertenencias y para que pudiéramos tener un plan más seguro.

"Aun eres menor de edad".-Argumentó mi abuelo, de nuevo.

"Si, y que lo hayas dicho siete veces va a lograr que te lo entregue".-Hice una pausa después de haber cerrado la última maleta para dársela a Edward para que la metiera al taxi que esperaba en la calle.-"Abuelo, entiéndelo. En un mes cumplo la mayoría de edad, quiero vivir mi vida como siempre lo soñé, sin depender de algún tutor que me este cuidando y diciendo que es lo que tengo que hacer".-Explique pacientemente mientras esperaba sentada en la sala a que Edward me dijera que estábamos listos para ir al aeropuerto.

"Ese no es el punto… Necesitas que alguien te cuide".-Comenzó a decir nuevamente y aquí volvía con el sermón sobre que no se cuidarme sola y ese tipo de tonterías.

"Abuelo".-Lo interrumpí.-"Me haces sentir como una pequeña niña hecha de papel, o de cristal que puedo romperme con el mas mínimo soplo de viento, pero no lo soy. Si hubieras estado conmigo por más de tres días, te podrías dar cuenta de eso. Si hubieras estado cerca, podrías haberme conocido en verdad. Te agradezco que me hayas alejado de Charlie, pero no que me hayas puesto en manos de desconocidos, aunque gracias a eso conocí a Edward".-Al escuchar su nombre, mi abuelo hizo una mueca notoria.-"Ah, quien por cierto, ha demostrado que en verdad se preocupa por mí, y me ha apoyado incondicionalmente".- Puntualicé enojada.-"Y te guste o no, Edward va a seguir conmigo".- Finalice mirándolo a los ojos, para que viera que no había ninguna nota de duda en cuanto a mi relación extraña con Edward.

"Bella, el taxi espera".-Terció Edward apareciendo en la puerta principal.

"Adiós abuelo, me pondré en contacto contigo en cuanto llegué a donde sea que vaya".-Dije antes de darle un beso en su mejilla.-"No te guardo rencor, siempre fuiste bueno conmigo, pero es tiempo que yo abra mis alas y vaya a donde sea que tengo que ir, como tú siempre dijiste. Voy a cumplir todos mis sueños, y te haré orgulloso.".-Añadí al darme cuenta de la melancolía de mi abuelo.

"Serás grande Bella".-Contestó al fin de unos segundos.-"Te quiero".-Murmuró antes de darme un suave beso en la mejilla.-"Cuídala".-Exigió a Edward, quien solo asintió con nerviosismo.

Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a las escaleras.-"Espera un momento más, Edward".-Pedí antes de correr a la puerta de mi cuarto, lo mire por última vez y sonreí por mi infancia perdida y perdonada.

Me pare enfrente de la puerta del baño, y la abrí lentamente.

"Siempre te extrañare, mamá".-Murmuré al espacio vacío.-"Pero siempre te tendré en mi corazón".- Continúe diciendo sintiéndome mucho más segura.-"Hasta pronto, mami".- Concluí antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sentía como se me hubieran quitado 100 kilos de encima, quizá era todo lo que alguna vez necesite, perdonar y perdonarme.

"Te quiero abuelo".- Dije antes de subirme al taxi junto con Edward.

Sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos a irnos?".-Preguntó Edward como no queriendo la cosa.

Lo mire confundida.

"Pensé que íbamos a casa por tus cosas".-Dije sin entender su pregunta.

"¿Quién necesita cosas?".-Cuestiono encogiéndose de hombros.-"Podre comprarlas a donde sea que vayamos".- Contestó sonriéndome ladinamente.-"Escapémonos Bella, dejemos todo esto lejos de nosotros y empecemos nuestra vida juntos".- Propuso con una chispa de entusiasmo que nunca había visto.

Lo miré por unos segundos llena de dudas, y miedo. ¿Empezar desde cero? Lejos.

Estuve a punto de mandarlo por un tubo, cuando recordé que eso era justo lo que quería. Una vida nueva, y que mejor que con Edward.

Tome aire lentamente, y pude ver que Edward había entendido cada una de mis miradas, porque ahora sonreía ampliamente.

"Alice me va a matar".- Dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

Edward se abalanzo sobre mí antes de besarme lentamente, con una sonrisa que no podía borrar de sus labios, al igual que yo.

"Tendrá que encontrarnos primero".

_**¡Colorín, colorado! Este cuento, casi ha acabado.**_

_**Les he dejado aquí el último capítulo de esta historia. Aún falta el epílogo, donde verán a donde se fugaron los protagonistas y donde será su nueva vida.**_

_**Ahora, tengo varias cosas que decirles. Importantes, así que les pido que sigan leyendo.**_

_**1.- Lo que pensaron que era lo que Charlie había hecho, se los dejo a su imaginación. No lo puse, precisamente para que usted imaginaran lo que quisieran (:**_

_**2.-Quise aprovechar este capítulo para trasmitirles algo que aprendí el tiempo que estuve ausente; todo lo que dice Bella es cierto, no importa cuántas veces nos caigamos, levántense de nuevo. Es lo único que les pido, nunca dejen que alguien opaque esa luz con la que han nacido. Espero que a alguien le sirva todo esto.**_

_**3.-Para este capítulo me ayudo bastante la canción de Skyscrapper de Demi Lovato, es algo parecido con el mensaje que intente trasmitir.**_

_**4.-¡Gracias! A todas, y cada uno de sus reviews que me han dejado a lo largo de estos capítulos; si alguna de ustedes escribe, creo que entiende la satisfacción tremenda que se siente que alguien te deje un comentario positivo sobre lo que hacer, o incluso que te digan que es lo que hiciste mal para que lo mejores. No he podido tener mejores lectoras que ustedes, y no puedo creer que esto este terminando; esta historia me ha acompañado, en los años más difíciles, he crecido junto con ella. Es real, si leen el primer capítulo, y el último, podrán notar la diferencia en mi manera de expresarme, he madurado y también lo hizo mi personaje. A todas ustedes, gracias por no abandonarme aun cuando no daba señales de vida.**_

_**5.-¡No se libraran de mi así de fácil! He subido nueva historia, que muy pronto tendrá continuación, es una comedia, ¡al igual que ésta! Para que no me extrañen.**_

_**6.-Cambie de nombre, si, ahora será Anabella Dennet, es un nombre más personal con el que me identificaran mucho más fácil. Nuevo nombre, mismo yo.**_

_**7.- Esto es lo último, les pido, que me dejen un review diciéndome que han pensado del capítulo y de la historia completa, incluyendo a ellos que solo leen, quiero saber su opinión. Quiero saber quienes la han leído.**_

_**Gracias,**_

_**Sin más, me despido.**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Anabella Dennet **_


	25. Epilogo: Por siempre

**Epílogo- ¡Porque lo digo yo! **

**Por siempre**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es producto de mi imaginación.**_

_**1 AÑO DESPUÉS**_

**Edward POV**

Bella estaba perdiendo la cabeza, después de haberle puesto sal al café en lugar de azúcar había cocinado para desayunar unos panqueques con aceite de oliva. Temía seriamente que si Bella continuaba con ese estado de nerviosísimo que había tenido desde la semana pasada, comenzaba a pensar seriamente que tendría una visitar pronta al hospital más cercano.

"Bella, Bella".- La llamé por tercera vez.-"Tienes que tranquilizarte".- Pedí mientras caminaba atrás de ella por todo el apartamento. Y como las otras veces solo me gane una mirada de reproche y silencio.

Me detuve solo cuando Bella entró al baño principal y me azotó la puerta en las narices. Rodé los ojos ante su reacción, después de cinco minutos esperando a que saliera me dio a entender que no pensaba hacerlo por un buen rato, por lo que decidí arreglar un poco el desastre que Bella había causado en la cocina.

Después de un año, Bella había decidido que quería aprender a cocinar cuando era algo que odiaba y siempre estaba más que dispuesta a pedir algo o ir al restaurante en la esquina de la calle donde vivíamos. Tenía una semana intentando cocinar diferentes recetas, desde unos simples huevos hasta un ceremonioso pato a la naranja. Ambos sin éxito alguno. A los huevos los había dejado sin cocer y con exceso de sal, y el pato... Terminó con un par de naranjas enteras en sus intestinos.

Y lo más raro de todo, era que Bella no me había dicho el motivo por el cual estaba así, no estaba en su período, (llevo la cuenta de este para saber cuando no debo hacer broma alguna) y tampoco era el calor que hacía en la ciudad ya que había un frente frío y no hacía nada más que llover.

Seguí con mi tarea de arreglar la cocina mientras me partía la cabeza imaginado que podría ser lo que molestaba a Bella. Una vez que había terminado me dirigí a la habitación para cambiar mi pijama por unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa sencilla. Desde hace unos meses que había renunciado a cualquier victoria o con mi cabello, por lo que ya no me molestaba siquiera en peinarlo.

Me giré para volver a la sala cuando me tope con los ojos firmes de Bella. Estaba decidida a decirme que es lo que estaba pasando. Con la mirada me indicó que me sentara, así lo hice y me preparé para lo peor.

Bella suspiró y se paro enfrente de mí mirándome con una mirada que anunciaba lo peor, ¿iba a terminar conmigo? Pase saliva notoriamente y observe como una sonrisa fugaz cruzaba sus labios.

"Estoy embarazada".- Anunció dejándome en blanco. ¡No podía ser eso cierto! La miré esperando ver que se partiera de risa, pero sus ojos se mostraban tortuosos esperando una reacción de mi parte.

Duré sin moverme un rato hasta que sentí que Bella comenzaba a alejarse de la habitación fue cuando me levanté y corrí para abrazarla por la espalda.-"Todo va a estar bien".- Dije con voz áspera debido al largo rato que dure en silencio.-"Vamos a salir adelante, yo trabajaré doble turno para que tú puedas terminar de estudiar...".- Continúe diciendo para después callarme cuando sentí como el cuerpo de Bella se movía como si estuviera llorando.

La giré para poder abrazarla mejor y me llevé tremendo chasco al ver que no eran lágrimas lo que corrían por sus mejillas, sino que una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Al ver mi expresión de confusión Bella estalló en carcajadas, dejándome aún más atónito.

"¿Colapso nervioso?".- Pregunté intentando adivinar que es lo que le pasaba a Bella y porque estaba partiéndose de risa en mi cara.

"Tu cara".- Logró decir entre una de las carcajadas.-"Eres tan lindo".- Añadió una vez que las carcajadas habían cesado y ahora solo limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que adornaban sus hermosos ojos.

"¿Gracias? Pero, ¿a qué se debe que sea lindo?".- Cuestione comenzándome a dar cuenta de las intenciones de Bella.

"No estoy embarazada".- Dijo un poco más seria.-"Pero es peor".- Anunció soltando un suspiro.-"Lamento haberte hecho pasar por tantas cosas esta semana, créeme la mayoría fueron sin intención".- Comentó sonriendo fugazmente.-"Tendremos visita este viernes".- Finalizó mirándome con terror en los ojos.

Pero nadie sabía donde vivimos. Literalmente pude entender porque el comportamiento de Bella esa semana y en cierto modo la juzgue por no haber hecho mil cosas peores; esto significaba que su abuelo y el resto de nuestra vida antigua nos había encontrado. Ambos sabíamos que este momento, eventualmente llegaría pero siempre que alguno de los dos tocaba el tema, el otro lo desviaba cambiado el punto de conversación a algo completamente distinto. Por lo cual ahora, habíamos durado 45 minutos sin hablar una sola silaba y mi garganta estaba cerca.

"¿Cómo...?".- Comencé a preguntar pero no pude continuar debido a que mi voz sonaba mas como un graznido que mi usualmente sexy voz. Rodé los ojos ante mi comentario ego centrista, Bella tenía razón y necesitaba una seria cantidad de humildad, algo que era proporcionado por Bella y sus comentarios sarcásticos.

"Alice".- Se limitó a contestar Bella, y con eso era suficiente para una explicación. La pequeña Alice juró encontrarnos el día que se dieron cuenta de nuestra fuga; lo recuerdo tan bien, su chillona voz con la palabras altisonantes a través del auricular del celular de Bella.

"Ella nos encontró".- Dije finalmente con un suspiro largo y pesado. Tendríamos que dar tantas explicaciones a tanta gente.

"No es como si nunca fueran a encontrarnos; tarde o temprano lo harían, además de que yo también extraño mi vida, no la parte de los tutores molestos".- La miré fulminante en la última parte.-"Pero si a mis amigos, como me divertía".- Confesó con voz baja.-"Tal vez sea tiempo de volver".- Comentó en voz aun más baja, como si fuera un pecado decirlo en voz alta.

"¿Y abandonar lo que hemos construido aquí?".- Cuestione ofendido; yo había renunciado a todo por estar aquí con ella, y ayudarla a superar su pasado y ahora ella, ¿quería tirar todo a la borda?- Renuncié a mi familia, mi trabajo, mis amigos, mi seguridad, todo. Renuncie a todo por empezar desde cero contigo, dos vidas nuevas donde estaríamos solos los dos".- Espeté con los dientes apretados.

"Y ha sido maravilloso, Edward".- Contestó Bella acercándose a mí.-"Hemos crecido como personas los dos, juntos que era lo principal en este plan; no quiero seguir ocultándome de mi pasado, Edward. Mi pasado es quien me forma en el presente, y quizá no haya sido perfecto, y tal vez tuvo muchos defectos, pero es mío y me ha traído hasta aquí, me ha hecho lo que soy, por lo que no cambiaría ni un solo segundo de lo que he vivido".- Finalizó intentando acercándose a mi lentamente, sus palabras eran ciertas pero aún así me dolía que quisiera abandonar nuestra vida que habíamos creado juntos, por lo que me aleje de ella.

Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos al ver que me aleje de ella cuando intento tocarme.-"No puedes pedirme esto".- Contesté extremadamente molesto tomando mi chamarra junto con las llaves del auto y salí disparado del apartamento dejando a Bella con lagrimas en mis ojos. Los dos estábamos siendo egoístas, ella por pedirme que dejara la vida que amaba, y yo por no entender que Bella no podría ser solo mía por siempre. Azoté la puerta del auto y me dirigí a un restaurant que quedaba bastante retirado del vecindario donde vivíamos; una vez que había llegado me senté y ordene un agua fresca.

Y así pasó una semana, en las cuales después de salir del trabajo me iba a sentar en la misma mesa, y no regresaba hasta entrada la noche cuando Bella ya estaba dormida, y lo único que podía hacer era llorar en silencio al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados con la almohada húmeda por el rastro de sus lagrimas derramadas.

Me sentía como la peor mierda del mundo, pero me era demasiado difícil contemplar la idea de volver a nuestras vidas que eran bastante aburridas para ser honestos. Me hinqué a su lado y contemplé su cara como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

"_Alice, ella es la mejor amiga de mi nieta Bella".- Había dicho el Sr. Swan para iniciar con las presentaciones de costumbre. Recordé como me había caído el balde de agua fría sobre mí al darme cuenta que a la que debía cuidar era esa creatura de ojos cafés, pensé que tendría que ser su amigo y termine siendo su novio. Desde aquél día cada una de las caras, gestos que Bella hacía habían aparecido en mis sueños y se habían marcado en fuego en mi memoria por la eternidad._

_Mis manos comenzaron a picar justo como aquella vez que fui atrás de ella y hablamos por unos segundos en el jardín trasero; esa insistente necesidad por estar tocando su piel, solo para sentir que ella es real. _

_¿Aburridas? ¿Nuestras vidas aburridas? ¿Cómo osaba si quiera pensar eso? Si durante las primeras semanas no hice nada más que terminar embarrado con algo y regañado por su paciente nana. Ella lograba sacar lo infantil de mí, lo cual tenía bastante olvidado; había olvidado lo que era hacer algo solo por querer hacerlo y divertirse. _

_El humor de Bella solo mejoraba cuando yo dejaba de molestarla, pero eso se fue al caño cuando su abuelo decidió que era tiempo de dejarnos solos y que él tendría que regresar a sus viajes; fue ahí cuando, al no tener supervisión alguna, la verdadera guerra se desato._

_Cada minuto con Bella, era un golpe bajo a mi ego y a mi autoestima. Siempre tenía alguna crítica sobre mi aspecto, ¿Cómo poderle regresar esos golpes cuando ella no tenía ni un solo defecto? Alguna vez llego a bañarme a baldazos solo porque insistía en que olía mal, la segunda vez terminó lazándome líquidos pegajosos y frutas en pedazos._

_Sus pruebas a mi salud mental dejaron bastante afectadas, sin mencionar unos cuantos kilos demás debido a las múltiples noches comiendo pastel de chocolate, que parecía ser la única obsesión de Bella; después, dejo más que uno que otro moretón en mi cuerpo al intentar hacer el papel de la damisela en peligro lanzándose del balcón._

_Aún podía sentir el escalofrío que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que Bella estaba demasiado callada, o su mirada tenía ese brillo especial de que traía algo entre manos, y lo peor de todo, después de un año, sus bromas no cesaron, ni cesarán._

_Me hizo sentir como un chiquillo en más de una ocasión, como un adolescente lleno de hormonas las cuales no podía controlar; llegué a pegarle a un verdadero adolescente solo porque ella bailaba con él, llegué a dejarle saber que no podía tomar dos cervezas sin que todo mi mundo comenzara a girar._

_Me hizo entrar a un sex-shop, aunque en realidad esa no fue del todo su culpa, y termine divirtiéndome bastante; como cada momento que pasaba a su lado. Me había dado un verdadero motivo para creer que la vida era divertida y que valía la pena vivirla al máximo. Ella ere un dilema, un dilema sin el cual no podría vivir. _

_Recordé nuestro primer beso tan inusual en un estadio de beisbol forzados por la enfurecida multitud, ambos con diferentes parejas; sonreí el recordar como en mi mente lo único que pude pensar fue nunca le dejes ir. Y no lo hice, aunque de ahí faltaba mucho camino para que estuviésemos juntos._

_Hicimos apuestas tontas y ella perdió, solo porque yo hice trampa. Hice una mueca al recordar la semana pesada que le hice pasar con tantas bromas, y el tortuoso recuerdo de su venganza poniéndole laxantes en nuestra comida a Victoria y a mí._

_¿Victoria? ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? No importa._

_La miré nuevamente, observando cada rasgo de su delicada cara que tenía tan bien memorizada. Volví a hacer una mueca al recordar la vez que la llame fenómeno provocando que Bella se derrumbara y que Alice me insultara con su repleto repertorio de palabrotas. _

_Después de aquella vez, juré que jamás seria el culpable por la cual Bella lloraría._

Y véanme ahora, recordando mi vida de un año y aun la hice llorar; eso no estaba bien. El día cuando tomamos la decisión de huir, en el avión me hice la promesa a mismo que haría cualquier cosa por la felicidad de Bella, y ahora se la estoy negado. Si Bella quiere regresar, regresaremos.

Deposite un beso en su frente y me acosté en mi lado de la cama. Mañana hablaría por ella en cuanto despertara, era hora de volver.

**Bella POV**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente al sentir la molesta luz del sol entrando por la ventana y pegándome de lleno en la cara. Sentí mis ojos tan pesados que me costaba trabajo mantenerlos abiertos, me quite con los dedos las lagañas que se formaron debido al llanto de la noche anterior.

Me giré y visualice a un Edward durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, con su armoniosa cara en completa paz, sin algún motivo que lo molestara; recordé cuantas veces sentí seguridad al solo contemplarlo, o oír su voz solo con saber que él estaba cerca de mí.

_Sonreí volviéndome a acostar a su lado, esta vez quedando frente a frente. Recordé el día que comencé a confiar en él, después de haberme llamado fenómeno me abrí por completo a él, le conté mis traumas y miedos debido a una terrible infancia. Por supuesto, al día siguiente lo había arruinado haciéndome un montón de bromas e ignorándome por la muñeca con un incendio en la cabeza. _

_Nuestro primer beso tan original, tal y como era nuestra relación. Hubiera deseado que Edward me hubiese besado cuando él quisiera y no porque una multitud aventando restos de comida lo exigía. De cualquier manera, sería una anécdota divertida de narrar a mis futuros hijos y nietos._

_Rodé los ojos ante la peor locura que alguna vez invente, creer que el Sr. O'Connell había abusado de mí, fue una alucinación creado por mi subconsciente traumatizado por la película que habíamos visto; ese era un motivo para que cualquiera saliera corriendo juzgándome de una loca demente, pero no Edward, el solo rodó los ojos ante mi exceso de imaginación. _

_Solté una pequeña carcajada al recordar la escena que habíamos protagonizado en aquel karaoke junto con James bailando al ritmo de la pegajosa canción. Esa había sido la vez que más había estado cerca de él, y como de costumbre Edward lo volvía a arruinar llamándome chiquilla inmadura. _

_Sonreí con añoranza al recordar a mi hermano y a su espectacular Rose. A ambos los conocí por un par de horas y los quería como si hubiera crecido a su lado, ese había sido el mejor día, porque después de toda la diversión que habíamos logrado, Edward había confesado sus sentimientos de la mejor manera, cuando estuve a punto de morir._

_Si es que alguna vez regresábamos a nuestra vida anterior, tendríamos que regresar a esas cabañas donde pasamos los dos días más espectaculares, los dos acostumbrándonos a la compañía del otro sin hacer bromas pesadas y sin una lucha por tener el poder. Ambos habíamos cedido. Pasé mi mano por su enredado cabello y mi sonrisa de ensancho._

_Pero fue borrada inmediatamente ante el recuerdo de lo que sucedió cuando habíamos regresado y el drama que continuo una vez que Charlie me había alejado de su lado. Había escuchado que Charlie tuvo que dejar Forks a pesar de que no fui yo la causante, al parecer alguien más sabía de su sucio secreto y lo hizo público._

_Karma. _

Me salí de bañar para después cambiarme con unos jeans sencillos y una camisa blanca; le deje una pequeña nota a Edward indicándole que había ido al supermercado a comprar un par de cosas para la cena de la noche.

El sol había regresado a alumbrar la ciudad después de un par de días de intensa lluvia y nubles; el aire fresco me ayudo a aclarar mi mente, yo era de las que creía que si tenías un lío en la cabeza, nada como una caminata en la tarde con el aire fresco para encontrar la solución.

Había pasado tantas cosas en dos años; la primera parte fue cuando aprendí a conocerme y a crecer al lado de Edward; el resto sucedió en el año que teníamos viviendo aquí. Habíamos formado una especie de tregua, aunque eso no excusaba que jugáramos una que otro broma pesada al otro, eso solo hacía las cosas más interesantes; hace un par de semanas que traía una idea en la cabeza, en un par de meses cumpliría 20 años y quería empezar como una nueva etapa, le tercera etapa de mi vida. Donde tendría a mis amigos y a Edward, a los dos juntos.

Pero a Edward no le parecía la idea del todo, y me lo había dejado muy claro al no haberme dirigido la palabra en la última semana; suspiré pesadamente mientras hacía fila para pagar los productos que iba a adquirir. Tenía que encontrar una manera de convencer a Edward de regresar.

Regresé al departamento con un par de bolsas lo suficientemente grandes para hacerme tener que caminar con extremo cuidado y no perder el equilibrio. Abrí la puerta y las bolsas se cayeron debido a la sorpresa. ¡Edward estaba desnudo! Lo único que tapaba cosas que no puedo describir aquí, era un ramo de flores blancas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?".-Pregunté con voz baja mientras levantaba mis cosas.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?".- Cuestionó Edward acercándose a mí.

"¡No!".- Chillé al ver que amenazaba con bajar las flores.-"Ya lo tengo gracias".- Agregue para después dejar las cosas en el sillón de la sala. –"¿Qué estás haciendo?".- Repetí mi pregunta cruzando mis brazos.

"¿Tregua?".- Anunció en forma de pregunta.-"He sido un estúpido la última semana, tengo tanto miedo de perderte".- Explicó mientras se acercaba a mi.-"Pensé que si regresábamos nuestra vida aquí juntos se iría al demonio, y tú me cambiarías".- Confesó sentándose en el sillón aún con las flores entre sus piernas.

"Eso no puede pasar".- Contesté sentándome a su lado.-"No hay ninguna manera en la que tú me puedas perder; eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero no podemos dejar de vivir nuestras vidas y vivir en esta fantasía que hemos creado tu y yo".-Aclaré acariciando su cabello.-"Esta vida, es la perfección".- Concluí besando su mejilla.

"Lo sé".- Contestó girándose para verme a los ojos.-"¿Pero…?".- Agregó.

"Pero es tiempo de agregar este perfección a nuestras vidas; este año nos ha fortalecido a ti y a mí; no hay una sola manera que algo nos pueda separar".- Aseguré besando sus labios lentamente.-"A excepción que no quites tu desnudo trasero del sillón".- Dije entre risas.

Edward sonrió y me beso nuevamente.

"Lo digo en serio".- Dije rompiendo el beso y poniéndome de pie.-"Como no te has dignado a llegar a la casa esta semana, te aviso que hoy llegarán todos en un par de horas".- Anuncie dejándolo con la boca abierta; tomé las bolsas y me dirigí a la cocina.

"¡Espera, espera!".- Exclamó Edward corriendo a la cocina.-"¿Quiénes son todos?".- Preguntó.

"¡Edward! ¡Dejaste las flores en la sala!".-Chillé al verlo tal y como Dios lo había traído al mundo.

Después de hacer una mueca graciosa combinada con horror subió a la habitación a cambiarse para luego regresar vestido propiamente.-"¿Quiénes son todos?".- Volvió a preguntar.

"Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Rose, Anita, mi abuelo, James y su nueva pareja".- Contesté distraídamente mientras acomodaba diferentes cosas en las repisas de la cocina.-"Como dije, todos".- Repetí una vez que había terminado de arreglar.

"¿Planeas meter ocho personas en un departamento donde con trabajos dos personas pueden convivir?".- Cuestiono mientras se frotaba la frente con sus dedos.-"¿Cómo va a ser eso posible?".

"No lo sé".- Contesté encogiéndome de hombros.-"Será divertido".- Añadí mientras me comía una uva y lo dejaba hablando solo en la cocina.

_**3 horas después.**_

"Mueve tu trasero Cullen".- Espetó Alice quien se encontraba entre Emmet y Jasper.-"No puedo respirar".- Agregó.

"Si muevo mi redondo y suave trasero no me podré sentar en este ridículamente pequeño sillón".- Contestó apretando los dientes.-"¿Por qué no te sientas en las piernas de tu psicótico novio?".- Cuestionó con extrema molestia.

"¡No es mi novia!".- Terció Jasper que no había hablado desde que habían llegado.-"No desde hace una hora".- Completó.

"¡Su relación es un chiste!".- Exclamó Rose que estaba sentada en las piernas de su novio y se le veía extremadamente enojada.-"Terminan una hora y a la siguiente se aman con locura y pasión. ¡USTEDES SON EL CHISTE!".- Gritó Rose.

Jasper y Alice la miraron ofendidos.

"Rosalie, deja de moverte tanto ¡Me estás haciendo que se me duerman las piernas! ¿Has aumentado de peso?".- Preguntó Emmet sonriendo con malicia ganándose una bofetada de Rose.

"¡Dejen de moverse!".- Exigió Jasper en un tono muy femenino.

"¡Basta!".- Interrumpió mi abuelo que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales.-"Me están provocando dolor de cabeza".- Explicó con un tono de voz más bajo y poniendo su dedo índice sobre su frente.

"¡Y a mí me saldrán hemorroides!".- Contestó una Alice muy enfadada.-"Usted muy cómodo sin tener que sentir la respiración de otros tres seres humanos en tu cara".- Añadió con rencor.

"Si, tres humanos y ¡un maldito duende!".- Chilló Rosalie.

Lo que siguió de la conversación es imposible de describir ya que no tenía idea de que era lo que estaban articulando las cinco personas que estaban involucradas en la acalorada discusión.

"¿No extrañabas esto?".- Preguntó James que se encontraba sentando en la barra de la cocina junto con un completo extraño que no hablaba español.-"El sonido de sus peleas sin sentido alguno".- Agregó para darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

Sonreí tiernamente mientras terminaba de poner las galletas en una bandeja que no sabía que teníamos.-"Era lo que más extraño".- Contesté.-"Y ser parte de ellas".

"¿Y Edward?".- Preguntó.

"Fue a comprar la cena".- Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.-"Nunca podré cocinar, ya me resigne".- Me reí abiertamente.

"¡BASTA! Rosalie, toma mi asiento".- Gritó Anita con tono de enojo.-"Emmet ponte de pie, y se un caballero".- Pidió mi nana.

James, su novio y yo corrimos a ver la escena que estaba transcurriendo en mi sala.-"Esto es épico".- Comenté sonriendo aun mas.

Emmet ahora se encontraba en sus rodillas rogándole a mi nana que lo dejara sentarse, alegando algo que su dulce trasero estaría agradecido por siempre; mi nana solo se limitaba a rodar los ojos. Mientras eso pasaba, Rosalie se sentó en el lugar donde antes estaba su novio, acto seguido por Anita volviéndose a sentar dejando a Emmet confundido y sin asiento.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?".- Cuestiono rascándose el cabeza, confundido.-"¡Quiero sentarme!".- Exclamó Emmet haciendo un pequeño berrinche. Rodé los ojos y reí, había olvidado lo infantil que mi cuñado podía ser.

"¿Emmet?".- Lo llamé mientras colocaba la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de centro.-"¿Quieres mi puff para sentarte?".- Pregunté sonriendo como si le hablaba a un niño de cinco años; quien asintió vigorosamente y me abrazó.

"¡Eres mejor que toda esta bola de flojos!".- Gritó Emmet obteniendo que todos los presentes rodaran los ojos.

El resto de la cena trascurrió entre codazos y maldiciones de los invitados, pero no se había vuelto a soltar una discusión como la que Edward se había perdido, y ahora todo comíamos en un silencio extremadamente incomodo.

"¡Te amo Alice Brandon!".- Gritó Jasper logrando que todos nos lleváramos un chasco.-"¡No puedo estar un solo minuto más sin ti! ¿Se me novia de nuevo?".- Pidió Jasper poniéndose en sus rodillas.

Alice no se esperó y se lanzo a los brazos de su novio besándolo como si no se hubiesen visto en tres años.-"¿Una hora exacta?".- Preguntó Anita.

"Una hora exacta".- Contestó Rose distraídamente mientras daba otro bocado sin darle mucha importancia.

"¿Cómo es la vida aquí?".- Preguntó mi abuelo.

Miré a Edward antes de contestar.-"Perfecta".- Dije sonriendo ganándome una sonrisa ladina de mi novio.-"Nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida abuelo; por primera vez en mi vida tengo a alguien permanente a mi lado, no porque le pagan, si no porque él quiere estarlo".- Comenté sonrojándome un poco mas.-"Abuelo, soy feliz".- Terminé sonriendo aún más haciendo que los ojos de mi abuelo se llenaran de lágrimas.

"Sin embargo".- Terció Edward.-"Creemos que es tiempo de regresar".- Anunció haciendo que todos los presentes soltaran una exclamación de sorpresa.-"Este año estando Bella ha sido perfecto, como ella dijo. Pero no podemos pretender que nada mas existe, y ahora que somos más fuerte, estamos listos para regresar".- Explicó Edward.

Alice abandonó los brazos de su bipolar novio y saltó sobre los míos.-"No tienes idea lo espantoso que es ir de compras sin ti".- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.-"Nunca me vuelvas a abandonar de esa manera".- Exigió limpiándose las lagrimas.

"Nunca".- Contesté sonriendo.

_**1 mes después (si, el tiempo pasa rápido en este capítulo)**_

"¡Edward Cullen!".- Grité saliendo de mi habitación solo con una toalla envuelta en mi húmedo cuerpo, baje las escaleras rápidamente y me abalance sobre su cuarto.-"Te dije que me ducharía yo primero, ¡Me has quitado el agua tibia!".- Reclamé mientras golpeaba su puerta insistentemente.

"¿Qué pasa?".- Preguntó mi nana que había salido de la cocina.

"El estúpido de Edward me dejo sin agua para bañarme".- Espeté con odio entre dientes.-"¡Esto no se quedará así!".- Amenacé contra la puerta.-"Nana, ¿Dónde están las copias de las llaves del cuarto de Edward?".- Cuestione mientras me dirigía al patio de lavado y comenzaba a llenar un balde con agua.

"En el garaje".- Contestó.-"¿Te la traigo?".- Se ofreció mi nana sonriendo en complicidad.

"Tu si me entiendes".- Para cuando regrese al cuarto de Edward el balde además de estar con agua helada, le había puesto todos los hielos que estaban en el refrigerador.-"Gracias nana, ¿puedes abrir por mi?".- Le pedí ya que con trabajos podía sostener el balde.

Entré sigilosamente al baño de Edward y sentí la nube de calor al entrar, ¡Maldito! Y yo congelándome con agua fría, ya mismo el sabría lo que se siente. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta de la regadera, y le arroje el balde de agua.

"¡BELLA!".- Gritó Edward furioso después de recuperarse del impacto del agua helada.-"¡Estás loca! Cogeré un resfriado".- Espetó metiéndose de nuevo bajo el chorro caliente.

"¡Al igual que yo imbécil!".- Repliqué bastante molesta.-"Hicimos una tregua, ¿recuerdas? Me baño primero y luego tu".- Le recordé. Un mes, solo un mes habíamos desde que habíamos regresado y las bromas pesadas se hacían presentes cada día; mi abuelo nos había permitido vivir en mi casa, siempre y cuando cada uno en su cuarto. Habíamos accedido para no tener que pagar renta y poder ponernos a ahorrar para más adelante poder comprar nuestra propia casa.

Porque aunque no lo parezca, seguimos juntos y tengo la pequeña sospecha de que seguiremos porque a pesar de que Edward sacaba lo peor de mí, lo amaba como nunca pensé que podría amar.

Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones cuando me tomo de la muñeca y me metió a su regadera.-"¿Qué tal si mejor compartimos la ducha?".- Preguntó sin dejarme tiempo de contestar porque me besó y nos quedamos así un buen rato.-"¿Sabes? Este mes me he sentido tal cual cuando empezamos a vivir juntos, cuando yo era tu tutor y tú me hacías la vida de cuadritos".- Comentó mientras besaba mis mejillas.

"Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Y me has hecho recordar algo".- Dije antes de pegarlo contra la pared y aprisionarlo con mis brazos.-"No duraste más de seis meses".- Confesé para después besarlo salvajemente.

"¿De qué hablas? Tenemos casi dos años juntos".- Respondió rompiendo el beso.

"Juntos, si".- Accedí.-"Mas como mi tutor solo duraste 3 meses".- Expliqué sonriendo triunfal.

"Vaya, y en tres meses me enamoré de ti".- Agregó tomando mi cintura y pegándome a él.-"¡Que poco original de nosotros!".- Añadió con dramatismo.-

"Somos un cliché".- Dije riendo abiertamente.-"Pero eres mi cliché favorito".- Añadí mientras lo besaba tiernamente.

No pude terminar de besarlo porque Edward abrió la puerta de la regadera y salió corriendo dejando un rastro de agua por donde pasaba; y en un parpadeo de ojos estaba de vuelta en el baño, pero aun afuera de la regadera. Mi miró a los ojos y se arrodilló.

¡No! ¿Edward se iba a proponer en un baño, desnudo y mojado? Eso sería original.

"Bella Swan, ¿te casarías conmigo? Para vivir el resto de nuestras vidas como el más grande cliché que ha existido"- Preguntó dejándome sin aliento, y en parte se debía a que había abierto la boca y algo de agua se había metido.-"Y si me permites, intentar romper cada uno que se presente".- Añadió sonriendo.-"Oh, Bella ¿estás llorando?".- Preguntó.

"No, son gotas de agua de la regadera".- Expliqué riendo tontamente. Me puse seria inmediatamente al darme cuenta que no había contestado su pregunta.

"Bella, ¿te casarías conmigo?".- Repitió Edward abriendo la pequeña caja donde estaba el anillo.-"Lo siento, la primera vez que lo pregunté olvide sacar el anillo".- Explicó haciéndome estallar en carcajadas.

Me hinqué para quedar a su altura y tome su cara en mis manos.-"Eres la única persona que me hace odiarlo un segundo, y al siguiente reírme a carcajadas. Eres la única persona que me da ganas de pegarlo un puñetazo, y querer comerte a besos. Eres la única persona, a la que le diría. ¡Carajo, si! ¡Si quiero!- Dije siendo invadida por una emoción que nunca había sentido, lloré de felicidad, lloré en sus brazos.

Porque este no era un final, era el perfecto inicio para mí.

**FIN**

_**Se les informa que Anabella no quiere escribir esta última nota de autor en esta historia, por lo que lleva media hora debajo de su escritorio. **_

_**(Suspiro) No sé por dónde empezar, esta historia ha sido todo para mí. Fue la historia a la que recurría cada vez que necesitaba escapar unos momentos de la realidad, sin embargo también fue la que me ayudo a comprender la realidad y que me enseño a vivir en la delgada línea entre la realidad y fantasía.**_

_**Esta historia, fue yo. Porque crecí con ella. La empecé a los 16 años y la termino casi a los 19. Y quizá no son tantos años de diferencia, no son los 912 días en los que esta historia estuvo, si no lo que contiene cada uno de esos días, tantas enseñanzas que no podría nombrarlas.**_

_**Esta historia me hizo creer en un mundo mejor, y me enseño mi verdadera vocación. Y por último, y lo más importante; me dio a ustedes, cada una de las lectoras que esta leyendo esto y que lo hizo por los 25 capítulos; por cada una de sus palabras en los Review.**_

_**Bueno, basta ya con el sentimentalismo. Espero que hayan entendido la pequeña metáfora del final. **_

_**Las quiere, por siempre.**_

_**Anabella Dennet.**_

_**Gracias, en verdad.**_

_**PD: ¡No se librarán de mi tan fácil! Aún tengo 2 historias pendientes, así que ahí nos leemos. :D**_


	26. Seguimiento

**¡HOLA, HOLA! **

Lamento ilusionarlas con lo que pensaron que sería un capítulo nuevo, lo cual no es así. Lo que vengo a hacer a promocionar es uno de mis nuevos proyectos.

Se llama "Querida Luna"

Y al igual que mis historias, es una historia romántica con un drama.

Les dejo como buscarlo:

Querida Luna... O como, querdidaluna . blogspot . com

Si, querdida, con ese error.. ja.

En verdad quiero que sigan siendo mis lectoras tan bellas y fieles que me siguieron por mis años en el fandom.

Las quiere,

Anabella.


End file.
